The Arrogant Cowboy
by Momobear9898
Summary: Chelsea is a tomboy, who hates girly things. Her life gets changed when she meets the arrogant cowboy, Vaughn. He gets under her skin and annoys her all the time. How will a relationship bud between these two?
1. All Hail The Grouch Known As Vaughn

** Yo! Some of you probably remember me from the story A Little Magic or That's How It All Started. Well, if you don't, well, that's too bad. I'm Momobear9898; I have been reviewing a lot of people's stories. As of now, I will not continue A Little Magic. Sorry, but totally lost interest. Well, here's my new story. I hope you like it. Might be rated T for minor swearing.**

Chapter 1

All Hail the Grouch Known As Vaughn!

I didn't really count on a rude awakening. Literally. I was having the most peaceful dream of me killing the Giant Toast, but it was ended by a heavy object jumping on me. I woke up with blue jean shorts on my stomach. I knew only one person on the island with blue jeans shorts and wears them every day: Julia. I looked up to see the most sugary sweet smile planted on the blonde's radiant face.

"Good Morning, Chelsea!" she said jumping up and down. I grunted every time she jumped. She may look tiny, but she is heavy. I rolled over, causing her to fall on her butt. I threw off the covers and sluggishly made my way over to me crappy bathroom. There was no water when the faucet was turned on. I growled and went over to my shower. I threw off my pajamas and hopped in. After my frigid cold shower, I changed into my work clothes, which consisted of a yellow shirt, orange vest, blue capris, red rubber boots, red bandana, and my diamond necklace my mother gave me. I brushed my teeth with my green toothbrush. The smell of burning eggs filled my nose. I rushed out of my bathroom and saw smoke filling the room. I ran to the windows and opened them. The smoke slowly filed out. Once it departed, there stood a soot covered Julia with her hair stinking up in all directions.

"Julia, I love you and all, but what the heck is wrong with you?" I said. She took off my oven mitts and took off my 'Kiss-The-Cook' apron and gently laid it down.

"Well, Denny said I was getting better with my cooking skills. He even turned red with excitement!" She squealed. _Oh goddess is she really that dense_, I thought to myself.

"Julia, as your friend, I'm telling you this, okay?"

"Okay"

"You can't cook for your life. I feel sorry for the man who is going to marry you. Never ever touch my cooking utensils or ingredients again, okay?" She pouted, but nodded her head.

"Good. Now scurry along, I have animals to attend too," I said pushing her out of my house. I looked out the window and saw her skipping down the path. After she was out of sight, I left to go water my crops and feed my animals. When I entered my barn, I saw my cow Pepper licking her baby Salt. I grabbed the fodder and put it in the feeding bins. I milked my two adult cows and petted my one baby cow. My demon cow, Hamburger, was lying in the corner. I wasn't going to mess with her. She is evil. My demon chickens already had enough feed for a week, so I left them alone. My horse, Alex, was just sleeping happily, so I quietly put some feed in the bin. I made my way into town. I went to see my good buddy Gannon. The guy was like a dad to me; a scary hulking big one, if I may add.

"Hey Gannon" I said as I walked through the door of his shop. Gannon was behind the counter, polishing off his hammer. When he saw me, he smiled a big toothy smile.

"Hey there, Chelsea. You're looking pretty pretty today!" (A.N. If any of you have the game Island of Happiness, you'll notice in the beginning he'll say that to you.) he said scratching behind his head. I smiled and walked to his counter, leaping onto it.

"I was smashing up some rocks when I got this mighty fine…thing," I said pulling a rock material from out of my rucksack. I didn't really understand the rucksack. I mean, is it like a dark void that holds all your stuff, but when you want something it suddenly appears? Taro says it's made from a special material. He said it in a creepy voice, and then waddled off. I was just a little freaked out by that old man for a while after that. Gannon happily accepted my gift and put it behind his counter.

"A gift for me? Why, I'm so happy," he said.

"You're welcome Gannon. Hey, is Eliza here?"

"Ya, she is. She's in her room sleeping. Did you need something form her?" Gannon asked while switching his hammer out with his axe. He continued to polish.

"Ya, tell her to come by my house later about six, okay?"

"Sure, I can get her to do that. She obviously loves you"

"Thanks, Gannon. See ya around!" I called as I left. I walked over to Felicia's house and just walked in. As usual, Natalie and Elliot were arguing.

"Elliot, you bumbling idiot! You're supposed to put the milk and cheese into two different boxes! Now, I have to do it again!" Natalie yelled, stomping over to the boxes.

"No! Mother said that the dairies are supposed to be put into the same box," Elliot yelled stomping after his younger sister. Meanwhile, I'm standing a little away from the door and wondering why Elliot is touching the dairy products; he hates dairy. Elliot picked up the milk and started putting all the dairies into one box. Natalie grabbed the milk and started pulling. Elliot pulled back with the same amount of strength. Until finally, I heard a pop. It wasn't like, pop, it was like _POP! _Milk exploded all over the twins. It hit the cupboards, refrigerator, and all over the walls. It barely missed me. The twins looked totally baffled, but then there baffled faces were replaced with glares.

"Now look what you did! Look at this mess!" Natalie yelled pulling at her milk soaked pink hair. Elliot took off his glasses, shook his head, and put them back on. He narrowed his eyes at her. Elliot may look weak, but his glare is almost as creepy as mine. Natalie's glare faltered for a couple seconds, but quickly returned.

"My fault? You're the one who just does what you think is best, but your wrong half of the time. For once in your petty life, will you listen to me?" Elliot yelled. The two kept going on and on, but I was angry. Just as angry as the twins, maybe even more then both of the pink haired adults. I narrowed my eyes.

"Hey!" I yelled. Both looked at me with glares plastered on their faces, but they quickly departed. Like I said, my glare is pretty scary.

"That was my profit both of you just ruined! Do you know how hard it was to get that milk form that demon cow? It took my forever! Every time I visit both of you, you're both almost always quarrelling. Both of you are twenty-three years old, start acting like it!" I said. They looked at each other. I hated that creepy twin telepathy thing they do whenever they are considering things.

"We're sorry, Chelsea. You can leave and we'll clean this mess up" They both said at the exact same time.

"Good. Now after your done cleaning up, Elliot will take a shower first and Natalie you will go after him. Understood?" I said folding my arms across my chest. They bowed their heads and I turned around and left.

Once I was outside, I decided to head to the beach. The salty air calmed me somehow. I sat on the beach, happily enjoying the sound of the waves. A loud honk interrupted my daydreaming. A boat was coming in the distance. I stood up quickly and glanced at Denny's house. That fisherman can sleep through anything. The boat docked at the dock and a man walked out. I don't know what irked me more about him; either it was the cowboy get up or the cold attitude he showed the crew. When I say cowboy get up, I mean cowboy get up. He had the boots, black pants, shirt, vest, bandana, belt, lasso, tool case, and hat. He walked off the boat with a frown plastered on his pale face. He stepped onto the sandy beaches and looked down at me. I almost gasped when I looked at his amethyst eyes. They were beautiful. I didn't what him to see me gawking at him, so I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You know its freaking eighty degrees out and you're basically wearing all black." I said standing up. He scrunched up his nose at me.

"You know you look like a homeless woman, who barely eats anything, a day." he said. He had a deep, velvet voice. It sent shivers down my spine.

"What's with the cowboy get up, cowboy?" I said clicking my tongue. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Who the heck are you, hobo?" he said.

"I'm Chelsea. The farmer, here on this island; what are you supposed to be? A bull rider for the rodeo?" His eyes widened very slightly when I said farmer, but other than that, he kept narrowing his eyes as I proceeded.

"My name isn't of your concern. Now get out of my way, you good for nothing, hobo" he said. He actually pushed me out of the way and walked quickly into town. I didn't follow him because if I did, I'd probably punch his lights out. I huffed and stormed over to Denny's house. I banged on his door when I got there. The door opened revealing a sleepy looking Denny.

"Chelsea, is that you? What are you doing here? What time is it?" he said rubbing his head. I walked past him into his house. I sat on one of his purple mats on the floor. He slowly followed me and sat on a mat across from me. He was only wearing his boxers.

"Yes it's me. I'm your best friend. I'm here because I have a question. It's noon now. Aren't you supposed to be fishing soon?" I said trying to steer my gaze from his boxers. He's a grown man and he's wearing pink heart boxers. His eyes widened and he ran to his bathroom. After about a minute, he reentered back in the room. He ran over to his wall- which holds all of his fishing rods-, and selected a green and a blue one.

"Today's the day when the big one comes." he paused to put some bait in a bucket. "Lanna is sick and she was supposed to go with me. She said I can't go alone because last time I almost got sick, so," he looked at me with a sugary sweet smile on his face "would you like to go with me?" I looked at him.

"Denny," I said in a warning tone. Denny got down on his knees and gave me puppy dog eyes.

"Please, this only happens once a year. This King Fish appears at this time every few years. That's why I moved here. Please! Please!" he said. I sighed and stood up.

"Fine, but Denny if I freak out or start hitting you," I paused. He leaned in closer with sympathetic eyes. I looked at him and glared at him. "You totally deserved it"

"Good enough," he said. He handed me the fishing rod and the bucket. He walked ahead of me and I followed him. The beach's waves were very peaceful. It makes me feel at ease and not want to kill anyone. Isn't that wonderful? Denny moved the boat from the side of his hose to the ocean in less than five minutes. I looked at the blue waves licking the boat. I took a deep breath and stepped into the boat. It wasn't as bad as I expected, but it was nauseating. Denny looked at my face and busted out laughing. I glared at him and fixed my face.

"Let's just get this over with," I said putting my hair in a ponytail. Denny started rowing out farther away from the beach. I started having second thoughts about doing this. I closed my eyes and just breathed in the salty air. I felt the water land on my arm. I almost jumped from the coolness. Denny looked at me; I couldn't read his facial expression. I closed my eyes again and took deep breaths.

"Chelsea, we're here," Denny said holding my forearms. I opened my eyes and gasped. The island was maybe one hundred yards away. The other reason I gasped was because, seeing the island from a distance makes it look beautiful. The pink trees, green trees, and the way the waves licked the sand, it was enough to make my heart stop.

"This" I paused to look around, "this isn't so bad" I said admiring the view. Denny gave me the 'I-told-you-so-look', before getting a fishing rod.

"Yo Chelsea, you don't have to fish. I got you one if you decided to though." He handed me a blue fishing rod and he took a green one. I looked at the fishing rod. Denny put some hot dog bits on it. I gave him a confused look.

"This King Fish doesn't like worms. It likes hot dog and other meats," he said casting his line into the ocean.

"Denny, is this King Fish a carnivore?" I said tightening my grip on the fishing rod. Denny didn't look at me, but he nodded. I took another deep breath and slowly laid the rod down.

"What type of fish are you looking for?" Denny sighed and scratched his head.

"Here on this island, you can find six King Fish. There is the Spa Catfish, Carp, Squid, Huchen, Coelacanth, and the Angler Fish; the Carp is the hardest because you need to catch all the other fish before you get the Carp. I'm hoping to get the Angler Fish today because the weather is clear. The others have to be found on like the West side of town or the jungle. I live on the beach, so this fish should be close by." He said. I nodded my head and looked out at the sea. We waited and waited, until finally, Denny's line went under water. He stood up and started reeling and pulling.

"Chelsea, can you give me a hand, here?" Denny said. I stood up and pulled on his waist. Denny kept pulling on his fishing rod. Finally, with a splash of water, a big fish landed on the boat. I fell back and almost into the ocean. Denny grabbed my hand before I fell in. I looked down and recoiled. Ok, I have seen some pretty ugly things in my life, like my older brother for instance, but this is ugly. I looked at Denny and saw him with a grin on his face. He looked like a child on Christmas.

"Denny, I don't think this is a fish" I said poking it with the edge of the fishing rod. Denny picked it up and put it in a bucket.

"Sure it is. It's just a very ugly fish." Denny said. I wrinkled my nose and sneezed.

"Ya, okay, whatever you say. Hey what time is it?" He looked at his watch and looked back at me.

"Six-thirty" I widened my eyes.

"You need to get me back to the beach. I have Eliza coming to my house at six." He sat down and grabbed the rows.

"You mean the evil little girl, who came up to me and said I smelled like a trash can?" Denny said raising an eyebrow. I nodded my head. He started rowing us back to shore. I thanked him and ran to my house. By the time I got back, it was seven. I opened my door and saw Eliza sitting at my table, drinking tea.

"How did you get in my house?" I said closing the door. She looked over at me and smiled really big.

"You should lock your door more often." She said. That sort of creeped me out just a little. I pulled up a chair and sat across from her.

"Do you know why I called you here?" I said. She put one of her fingers on her cheek and shook her head.

"No, I don't know why," I shook my head.

"You have to give me back my bracelet" She looked at her wrist and a blue bracelet sparkled.

"Um, please can I keep it for a little while longer?" I sighed and looked at her. She gave me the cutest puppy dog eyes I have ever seen.

"Fine, but don't lose it," She giggled and hopped up from the chair. I stood up and walked over to my stove. Eliza ran over to me and wrapped her little arms around my waist.

"Thank you, Chelsea so much!" Before I could say goodbye, she ran out my front door.

"What a strange girl," I said. My home phone started ringing. I groaned and grabbed it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Chelsea!" The voice was so peppy it scared me. I cringed slightly.

"Hey Julia, what do you want?"

"Do you want to have dinner with my mom and me? My cousin came back today."

"Sure, whatever." I hung up the phone and walked to my closet. I threw off my work clothes and put on some jeans and a sleeveless top. I put on some flip flops and walked out the door. It didn't take long for me to arrive. I knocked on the door and waited. Julia opened the door and she was wearing a blue dress, which went pretty well with her blue eyes.

"Hey Chelsea, how are you?" Julia gushed.

"Good, now let me in," I said. I walked into shop and breathed in the baked bread. I love food. Mirabelle walked into the living room wearing a green top and blue jeans.

"Chelsea, you look very lovely today." Mirabelle said. I bowed my head in respect and smiled.

"Thank you, Mirabelle," I said. Julia grabbed my hand and took me to the kitchen. I sat down and my mouth started watering. Chicken, mashed potatoes, corn, macaroni and cheese, baked bread, and lemonade. Julia noticed me and started laughing.

"Chelsea, you are such a glutton," I glared at her. Mirabelle walked in and sat down. Julia sat down next to her.

"Julia, would you be a darling and call your cousin in?" Mirabelle asked. Julia stood up and walked out of the room.

"Vaughn, get your butt out here!" Julia yelled banging on a door. I heard a grunt and Julia returned followed by a man. I widened my eyes and stood up.

"You're the evil cowboy who called me a hobo!" I yelled. He glared at me.

"Well, you are a hobo," he said. I sat back down and he sat across from me. I angrily started stuffing my plate with food. I ate my food and glared at Vaughn. Vaughn completely ignored my glare. He did though look at me. I paused eating and looked at him.

"What?" I said looking at him.

"You're not just a hobo, but you are a fat one," he said. It took all my self-control not to reach across the table and rip his face off.

"Now Vaughn, that is rude. Apologize to Chelsea. Chelsea is not fat. She is fit from being a farmer," Mirabelle said. Vaughn groaned and left the room. I glared at him as he walked out. After dinner, I walked to the door.

"Thank you for dinner. It was very good," I said. Vaughn stood next to the doorway. I walked out the door. When I got home, I changed into my pajamas and sat on my bed. My phone started ringing again.

"What?" I snarled.

"So you're not only a fat hobo, but you're a fat, mean hobo" I heard the person say. It was that evil guy Vaughn.

"What do you want?" The line started beeping. He hung up. I screeched and went over to my bed and lied down.

"I am going to murder that idiot cowboy. Mark my words, I will!" I said.


	2. I Now Hate Pink

**I realized something. I have forgotten to put the Disclaimer. Oops! Well, here it goes. I do not own Harvest Moon or Natsume or any of the characters. Well, that's better. Now, I don't feel like a thief. Now who wants to be a thief?**

Chapter 2

Pink, Pink, and Guess What? More Pink!

I am going to kill Vaughn. He has been on this island for a day now and he already is making me go crazy. He calls me a hobo and insults my farming ways. Sometimes I yell at him and sometimes he goes back to being an anti-social grump.

"Natalie, can you make me a sandwich?" I said. Natalie looked at me weirdly. She was currently lying on the floor in my house, reading a magazine and I was probably drowning brain cells.

"Do you really think I'm going to make you a sandwich?" Natalie scoffed and I huffed.

"Come on, Natalie. Out of the very little goodness of my heart, I let you stay in my house and read magazines. The least you could do is start making me a sandwich." Natalie folded the magazine and sat up.

"You don't have a speck of goodness in your heart."

"Very true, please will you make me a sandwich?"

"Tell ya what, why don't we go visit Lanna?" Natalie said winking. I rolled my eyes and continued to let blood rush to my head. "Come on. It beats staying here at your house." I looked at her.

"I take that by offense." Natalie stood up and walked over to my door. She smirked and opened it.

"Come on Chelsea, let's get going" I hopped off my bed- a wave of dizziness rushed over me-, and walked to the door. Natalie is actually a good friend, but she is short tempered. Natalie is kind of anti-social too when it comes to some things. She might be an ideal partner for Vaughn.

"So Natalie, what did your mom say when she saw the mess?" I said as we entered E. Town. She scrunched up her nose.

"My mom? Try my Gramps. He scolded us for hours. He praised you for scolding us." Natalie said. I laughed. Taro is really hard on his grandchildren. I've never been in Lanna's house before. Julia said it is the most beautiful house ever. Knowing Julia, she likes girly things. Natalie and I don't like girly things. We arrived at her house and I knocked on the door. The door opened and Natalie and I started laughing. Lanna has been the diva of the island. Seeing her with her hair stinking up in all directions, saliva all over her mouth, and her clothes wrinkled, made me burst out laughing. She looked at us, squinting her eyes.

"Natalie? Chelsea? What are you doing here? It's six a.m.; it's too early" She said. Her voice sounded raspy. Natalie breathed slowly in and out. I composed myself before answering her.

"Yes it's us. You look…great? Oh, and by the way, it's really one. You think Natalie would get up that early?" I said. Natalie held her gut and started laughing again. Probably because of my 'you look great?' comment. Lanna smiled and moved to the side.

"Well, after you two are done. Why don't you come in and join me for some tea?" Lanna said. I walked into Lanna's house and widened my eyes. Natalie walked in and looked at her hair.

"Welcome to my humble abode!" Lanna gushed. Uh, the 'What the Hell There's a lot of Pink', abode, suits it much better. When you say, "wow look at all the pink", that's a complete understatement. She had pink tables, pink chairs, pink kitchen set, pink bathroom set. There were lots of pinks. Hot pink, electric pink, rose pink, baby pink and a lot of other pinks I had no idea and didn't care about. Even the color of Natalie's hair!

"Isn't it beautiful?" Lanna said looking at Natalie. Natalie gave me a 'what-should-I-do', look.

"Lanna your house sure is…pink" I said. She giggled and walked over to her kitchen. Natalie and I sat down at her pink table. While Lanna was making the tea, Natalie was making weird faces.

"Chelsea, I have something to tell you," Natalie said.

"Yes? Ask away," I said

"I might dye my hair black." I gave her a weird look.

"Umm, why would you say that?"

"Lanna's house made me sick of the color pink." I started laughing like crazy.

"Natalie you're very strange." Natalie smiled. Lanna came back to the table, with; yes you guessed it, pink mugs. I took a sip of the tea and widened my eyes.

"This tea is really good. What's it called?" I said.

"Rose tea." My eye twitched. I pushed the mug forward.

"So Lanna, how has your cold been?" Natalie said, saving me from unleashing a list of swears. Lanna looked from me to Natalie. She finally rested her gaze on Natalie.

"Oh, I have been doing well. Denny comes and visits me all the time!" Lanna gushed.

"That's wonderful. I bet he likes you," Natalie said. I stood up.

"Hey, Lanna. What did you get Denny for his birthday last fall?" I said. She looked at me and smiled.

"Pink boxers with little hearts on them," She said. _Well, that explains the boxers,_ I thought.

"Sorry ladies, I'm going to go. I have a date with destiny," I said. At first they looked at me weirdly. I made up a lie to explain to them about destiny. Natalie and Lanna said goodbye to me and I left. Sorry, all that pink is making me sick. I decided to go ride Alex because, well, I didn't want him to grow fat. I arrived at my ranch and saw Alex eating the weeds around my crops. I would have been happy, but I have no idea how he got out.

"Alex!" I yelled. Of course, that made matters worse. Alex neighed, and ran right past me. I sighed.

"You have got to be kidding me," I said bitterly. I ran after the horse. Vaughn was standing right in the way of the charging horse. As much as I hated to warn him, I did.

"Vaughn. Move out of the way?" I suggested. Vaughn looked up and just stood there. Is he trying to kill himself? To my surprise, Alex stopped. I was running full speed. I ran right past the horse and right into Vaughn. He, being the tall and sturdy guy he is, didn't fall down. I wasn't so lucky. I crashed right into him and fell on my butt. I glared at Vaughn.

"Are you some kind of freak or something? How could you get a full grown horse to stop charging?" I said to him. I stood up and brushed my clothes off.

"Hobo, I'm an animal transporter, I deal with rapid animals all the time," He said. He turned and walked to E. Town. I glared at him, until I couldn't see him anymore. I grabbed my horse by his reins and led him to the back of the Animal Shop. I opened the barn and put Alex in one of the empty stalls. I walked through one of the doors, which connected the Animal Shop and the barn. As usual, Julia was trying to perfect her cooking skills. She had something on the table. I swear, it started moving. As quiet as I can, I crept along the walls. Everything was going well, until Julia turned around.

"Chelsea, are you supposed to be a ninja or something. Come here and try my cooking!" Julia said.

"Julia, I'm not feeling so hot today. I think I'll skip out of it." I said. Julia scrunched up her nose.

"Chelsea, I know you think I'm a terrible cook, but I have gotten better!" _Ya and Gannon isn't muscular. _I thought. I slowly made my way into the kitchen. Julia forced me to sit down.

"Okay, I've made rainbow curry, sashimi, donuts, and fruit salad. Eat up!" Julia said. I didn't know a fruit salad could, actually turn black. I guess all things are possible. I crinkled my nose because of the smell of the sashimi. The sashimi was burnt and the donuts weren't fully baked. I looked at Julia with pleading eyes. She totally ignored my look. I looked for the least deadly looking thing. My sights finally landed on the rainbow curry. Of course, it didn't really look like rainbow curry. It sort of looked like, well, I have no idea. I took the fork, which was begging me not to put it in the monstrosity, and dug it in the food. I said my prayers to the Harvest Goddess before putting it in my mouth. Ya know, I thought my mother's cooking was horrible. I now ate Julia's food. The flavor was something that you'd never imagine. Think of a toilet, puked in and a dead animal has died in it. Now, imagine that smell by ten times intensified and now, imagine that it's a flavor. You won't know the half of what Julia's cooking taste like. My eyes started watering. Julia ran over to my side.

"Chelsea, your eyes are watering. You must love it so much!" Julia said. I looked at her. I tried to unleash a list swear words, but the fork was still in my mouth.

"Julia, are you really that dense? You see that she'll die if she keeps that in her mouth any longer" a deep voice said. I slowly turned my head to the kitchen doorway. Vaughn stood there, with a book in hand. He walked slowly towards me. He took the fork out of my mouth. I gasped and ran to the sink. I got the hose and sprayed my mouth out. What the heck? I threw some dish soap in my mouth. After I finished my little episode, I turned to Vaughn and Julia. I glared at Julia.

"Julia, how many freaking times do I have to tell you, you can't cook?" I said. Julia bashfully bowed her head.

"You've told me about one-hundred times" Julia said, pausing. "Chelsea, while you're here, can you pick me out an outfit for my date with Elliot?" I looked at Julia, as if she just slapped me in the face.

"You almost poisoned me, and now you want me to pick out outfit? You're crazy" I said. Julia got down on her knees and begged.

"Please Chelsea. I'll be your best friend" Julia begged.

"I am your best friend." I knew she was going to keep pestering, so I did the only thing possible.

"Fine Julia, you owe me, though" I said. Julia stood up and hugged me.

"Thank you, Chelsea! Vaughn you don't mind cleaning up? Thank you, Vaughn." Julia dragged me out of the kitchen, before she could hear Vaughn's reply. I haven't been in Julia's room ever since Gannon painted her room. Julia kept dragging me, until we got to a room with _Julia_ engraved on it.

"Julia, what color is your room?" I said. Julia opened her door. Pink was everywhere. Pink walls, pink dresser, pink bed frame, pink stuffed animals, pink closet doors, pink sheets and comforter; who knew someone loved that much pink? The only thing not pink was her desk and floors; they were wood.

"Pink, of course, Chelsea. Isn't it beautiful?" Julia gushed. I had a totally déjà vu moment from almost a half-hour ago.

"It's definitely something" I said. Julia pulled me into the room and sat me down on her pink blankets. I looked at the comforter and started to feel uneasy. Julia opened her pink closet and thousands of clothes were hung up. Julia looked over at me.

"Okay, come on in" Julia said. I stood up and walked into her closet. She had skirts on one side, pants and shorts on another side. Her shirts were neatly placed in little cubbies against the wall. Her shoes were on shelves above the skirts. I looked at Julia with a pained expression.

"Julia, why me? How did you get all these clothes? What did you do? Rob a bank or something?" I said. Julia scratched the back of her head.

"Well, when were in the city for a while, I took some jobs. You know like a tutor some kids, waitress at some restaurants and cafés, clean at some hotels and schools, and manage money at a bank. They were all really fun jobs. I went to buy clothes!" I looked in her closet and saw the perfect outfit.

"Well, purple will totally clash with an orange, and pink will clash with purple, so go with the simple jean shorts and a not to casual shirt" I said. Julia looked at me in awe.

"Who are you and what have you done with me best friend?" She said grabbing a pillow, which I guess, was for protection. I realized my mistake after I said all that.

"No, I just knew someone when I was younger, who loved fashion. I have to go" I said standing up and leaving. Julia flashed me a worry filled look, before I left. I didn't know where I was going; my feet just took me somewhere. I realized I was heading to the Forest. I went over to the Harvest Goddess pond, and sat down. A moment later, a green shimmer of sparkles started appearing. After the sparkles disappeared, the Harvest Goddess stood in its place. Instead of her smiling, she was frowning.

"Chelsea, your foul mood is bringing me down" she said. I swear, when she talks, chimes ring. I looked at her, puzzled.

"I'm not in a foul mood" I said. The Harvest Goddess looked at me.

"Chelsea dear, I am the Harvest Goddess. You can't get away with lying to me. Chelsea, it has been years, she doesn't blame you. It wasn't your fault, your brothers believe it wasn't you," She said. She tried to put a hand on me, but her hand passed right through me. I scoffed bitterly.

"Ya, my brothers are the only ones who believe me. My mother holds the real judgment," I said.

"Chelsea, I would lay a hand on you, but I can only touch a mortal on my birthday or in a dream." She said, soothingly. I stood up and pulled out a strawberry.

"I didn't give you an offering, here is a strawberry. Have a nice day," I threw it in the pond and left. I walked over to the mines and entered. I saw ores everywhere. I kept digging until I found the stairs. I don't know what floor I landed on, but when I started mining, I found Moonstone, Sandrose, Emerald, Ruby, some Adamantite, and Amethyst. My rucksack started getting heavy so I went up. The orange sky signaled that it was getting close to night. I hurried back into town and put my findings in a shipping bin.

"Chelsea!" I heard someone call. I turned around and saw Charlie coming my way. I kneeled down.

"Hey Charlie, how's it going?" I said. He smiled at me.

"Do you wanna have a water gun fight?" He said. I looked at him.

"What makes you want to have a water gun fight?" I said.

"Well, it's a nice day and it seems cool" I pondered this for a few moments.

"Sure, but I get the big one this time" He smirked. It creeped me out.

"I thought you were gonna say that" He ran over to the side of his house and pulled out a big water gun. I walked over to him.

"Here you go, Chelsea" I took the water gun and made sure it had water in it.

"Cool, now what's your weapon going to be?" He smirked and pulled out a water gun bigger than the one I had.

"Haha, this is my weapon."

"You little cheat. Where did you get this one?" We walked over to the beach.

"The last time my dad went to the city, he picked this bad boy up for me." We walked away from each other.

"Ready, set, GO!" I said. Water flew in all directions. I hit Charlie and he hit me. I don't know how long this went on, but by the time it ended, I was dripping wet, and so was Charlie. I walked over to Charlie and put my hand on his head.

"Good job, little dude, but you were no match for my awesomeness," I said. He looked at me and beamed.

"Haha, but you are mistaken, you were no match for my awesomeness," he said fist pumping. I laughed at him. I handed him back his water gun.

"No keep it, in case we have another battle soon."

"Thanks, little dude. Go home before you catch a cold." Before I could take a step, little arms wrapped around my waist.

"Thank you, Chelsea. You're always there when I need you. You're like a big sister to me," He said. I turned around and picked him up with one hand. He laughed holding the water gun in one of his hands. I took him back to his house and made my way over to my house. It was good to be back home. I set the water gun down and threw off my clothes. Before taking off my clothes, I gently put my rucksack on the table. I changed into some shorts and a T-shirt. I threw myself down on the couch. My eyelids were slowly drifting closed. I suddenly sat up.

"My horse!" I yelled. I scrambled off the couch and rushed out my door. I ran to the Animal Shop. I tried to walk in, but the door was locked. I looked at the sign, which read:

Animal Shop

Closed on Saturdays and festivals

Store Hours from 8:00 to 6:00

My eye twitched and I walked to the back of the shop. The barn door was open and I walked in. All the animals were asleep. I saw Alex sleeping next to another horse. I walked over to his stall and opened it. Alex woke up and almost neighed, but when he saw me, he calmed down.

"Come on, let's go" I said. I started pulling him by is reins, but then the light flipped on. Vaughn stood there, with black pajama pants on and no shirt. I felt my face slowly start to heat up.

"So, you're not just a hobo. You are a thief as well" He said. I tried to control the heat in my face. I noticed that he had the same book I saw earlier in his hands. I glared at him for the second time today.

"For your information, this is my horse. I left him here when I came here earlier. I just remembered he was here, so I came to get him," I said, feeling my face cool. He walked over to me and leaned close to my ear.

"Ya, now get out of here. Bye, hobo," He said and walked to the barn doors. He opened it farther so Alex could fit through. I hopped on Alex and rode him. I looked back as I got close to Taro's house. He almost seemed calm. I softened up. Maybe I was being way too hard on him. He was turning to walk back inside.

"Vaughn" I called. He turned to look at me. I don't know what possessed me to say this.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" I said. He was quiet for a few moments.

"No. Calling you an idiot would be an insult to all the stupid people," He turned and walked into the barn. I screeched and I thought the whole island could hear it.

"Never mind! I hate that bumbling, damn cowboy!" I said and I rode home


	3. Not The Birthday I Had Hoped For

**Well, here we are, Chapter 3. Don't know much to say. I do not own Harvest Moon. Well, that's done, onward to the story. A little bit of spite going on. Well, now, GO!**

Chapter 3

Not the Birthday I Had Hoped For…

Here's a replay of what happened this morning:

I woke up to see my bathroom had been fixed, my kitchen has been upgraded. My house was a whole lot bigger. I had a TV and a computer. My phone was now a wall phone. I was so shocked. My awe was broken, when a knock at my door sounded. I walked over to my door and opened it. Gannon stood there with a toothy grin on his face.

"Hey there, Chelsea! Since it's your birthday today, I thought you'd like your house upgraded. So that's exactly what I did." He said scratching the back of his head. I smiled and threw my arms around his head.

"Thanks Gannon! Thank you so much!" I said. He handed me a miniature cake. I happily accepted it.

"Eliza and I baked this for you. Eliza was busy making your present, so I came here. I hope you have a nice birthday!" He said.

"Thank you!" He walked down the path, and out of my farm.

Here we are now. Right now, I was walking around town and hearing "Happy Birthday!" wherever I went. My animals were taken care of and my crops were watered anonymously. It felt good to not have to do anything. My tools were missing, too. That sent a clear indication that I couldn't work today. I decided to go to the Animal Shop. I walked into the store and saw Mirabelle behind the counter.

"Why, good morning, Chelsea and a Happy Birthday to you!" She said.

"Thank you and good morning to you, too." I said hopping on the counter. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and a big hug. Sounds mushy, right? Well, I was in a good mood.

"Your friend is still sleeping. Try to wake her up, please?" I nodded and made my way over to Julia's room. I opened the door and was immediately blinded. The sun was shining off the walls, making me blind. I walked over to her bed and shook her shoulder.

"Julia, wake up," I cooed. She groaned, and batted my hand away. I shook her some more, until she finally looked at me and blinked.

"Are you an angel?" She said. I gave her funny look.

"If I'm an angel, you're the devil" I said. She sat up and threw off the covers. Her tired face suddenly turned happy.

"Happy Birthday, Chelsea!" She said throwing her arms around my neck.

"Julia, you're choking me," I said. She let go and ran over to her bathroom.

"I'll be right out, after my shower," I left her room. On the way out, I crashed into someone. I thought it was Mirabelle, but that someone was way too muscular to be Mirabelle. I opened my eyes, and I immediately knew my birthday would not be fun. There stood Vaughn, dressed in his cowboy get up. I widened my eyes. You think I'm going to apologize? Ya right.

"What are you doing here? You are only supposed to be here Wednesday's and Thursday's!" I said. He held out his hand, but I refused it.

"You're here to you know that, hobo?" He said coolly. I gave him a 'what-the-heck', look.

"I live here!"

"I feel sorry for the people who live here then," He said before going to the barn. Julia came bounding out dressed in a sun dress and flip flops.

"Hey Chels-," she started.

"Save it. Why didn't you tell me your evil cousin would be staying here?" I said.

"I thought you'd be angry. He's here because his boss gave him an extra day off for working so hard." Julia said twisting her thumbs. Great, he gets a day off, and I get annoying cowboy for my birthday. Just my freaking luck. Luck sure is a funny thing. I walked over to the living area and sat down on the couch. Julia came over and sat next to me.

"Life is something you shouldn't take for granite, you should work hard to make something of it," Julia said. I looked at her as if she were insane.

"That was great, but where the heck does that come from? And where did you get that from?" I said. She smiled.

"I don't know. I felt like saying it. I got it from a cereal box!" She said. My hand collided with my forehead. I stood up and went to the kitchen.

"Hey Mirabelle, can I make some pancakes for all of you?" I called.

"But Chelsea, it's your birthday. You shouldn't be working." Mirabelle exclaimed.

"It's okay. Somebody stole my tools so, I want to work a little," I said. I went over to the fridge and got eggs and milk. Next, I went over to the cupboards and got flour, sugar, vanilla. I like to make my pancakes from scratch. I got a large bowl and started putting all the ingredients together. I found a whisk in the top drawer and started mixing them.

"Julia, can you get me a large pan?" I called. Julia came bounding in the room.

"Sure!" she said. She looked in the bottom cupboard and pulled out a giant pan. She lied the pan down on the stove and put butter on it. I poured the batter down on the pan and waited. I looked at Julia.

"Okay, Julia, I'm going to let you flip the pancakes, but you have to wait until there are bubbles in the middle, okay?" I said. She nodded and took the spatula from off the table. I went to fridge and got some orange juice out. I walked over to the table and put it down. Next, I went to go get some plates, knives, forks, and napkins out. I set the table and went to see how Julia was doing. She actually managed to get the pancakes golden brown. Now, that's progress. Julia put all the pancakes down on a plate and put them on a plate.

"Okay, everyone come and get it!" Julia yelled. Mirabelle walked into the kitchen and the bumbling cowboy soon followed.

"Girls, these smell and look delicious!" Mirabelle said. Vaughn just looked at the food and sat down.

"Thanks mom, but Chelsea is the one who cooked. I only flipped them," Julia said beaming.

"Chelsea, why don't you join us? We have more than enough to eat," Mirabelle said. I had no choice, but to sit next to Vaughn. I reluctantly sat next to him. He honestly didn't seem to care. Mirabelle took two pancakes, Julia took two, I took three, and Vaughn took four. Vaughn cut his pancakes and took a bite. He looked at me.

"You're not a bad cook, for a worse less hobo" He said, pouring himself a glass of orange juice. I stopped eating and looked at him.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" I said. He continued to eat, totally ignoring my question.

"Anyway, Julia, Aunt Mirabelle, didn't you have something to ask Chelsea?" Vaughn said. I looked at the two, and saw them exchange looks.

"Chelsea, how do you feel about the ocean?" Mirabelle asked. I stopped eating my food. My vision getting fuzzy, I started seeing stars. I shook my head and looked at Mirabelle.

"It's okay, I guess. It's pretty." I said.

"Well, how about having your birthday at the beach?" Julia said. I pondered this. I just had to stay away from the water and I'd be good.

"Sure, that would be really fun," I said, shoving the rest of my pancakes in my mouth. Julia clapped her hands and Mirabelle smiled.

"That's wonderful! We'll have to tell the islanders!" Julia said. Mirabelle got up and put her dishes in the sink.

"I'll take care of the dishes when I get back. Julia, Vaughn, may you please tell all the islanders about Chelsea's party?" Mirabelle asked. I put my dishes in the sink and walked over to Julia.

"Um, Julia, when you get back, can I talk to you?" I said. Julia nodded her head and went over to the door.

"Chelsea, you can hang back here, if you want?" Julia suggested.

"Nah, I'm going to go to my house. Can you come didn't even noticed he slipped away. He sluggishly walked over to Julia.

"Well, bye, Chelsea!" Julia called and left the house. I made my way to the door a little bit after the two. I saw Julia and Vaughn by Gannon's house, talking to the oversized carpenter. I walked over to my newly upgraded house. When I got to my front door, I noticed an envelope. It read:

Dear Chelsea,

I'm sorry about this and all. I forgot to give you your new house key. That wouldn't have been nice, huh? Well, have a happy birthday!

-Gannon

In the envelope was, in fact, a shiny house key. I put the key inside the hole and turned. I immediately went over to the computer. I logged onto my email and checked it. I had twenty happy birthday messages from friends and family. I read through all of them. I looked at one message. It read:

_Hey Little and Big 'Sis._

I clicked on it and read it.

_Dear Sis,_

_I am glad I was able to be your little brother because I was able to learn from all of your mistakes. I am glad you were born before me. Between me picking on you and you telling on me, we were able to keep mom and dad pretty busy, and I think that is our biggest accomplishment. I couldn't have done it without you. I am glad you were born. _

_Well, Chelsea feeling old? I know I'm not! Haha, being only nineteen rules! Well, I love you, sis. Have a good b-day. _

_ Daniel_

_Dear Chels,_

_Unlike Danny's message, I'm going to make mine more thoughtful. I love you so much and I am so thankful to have such a beautiful sister. It's a special day for you and for me as well. I hope you have a wonderful birthday. And hope for many more to come. I love you always._

_Thank you, Chelsea for always being there for me. You've always helped me when we were kids. Even when I was getting bullied, you scared away the bullies. Chelsea, I don't know how lucky I was to have a sister like you. Remember how we always used to prank Danny? Well, remember how he always got back at us? Good times, huh? I just realized I don't want you to get older. If you get older, that means, I'm getting older. Being the eldest sure does suck. I'm sorry mom didn't send you a message. She discreetly told us she wouldn't. But don't let that get in the way of your birthday. Wow, twenty –one already, huh? Pretty old. I know I have no room to talk for being twenty five .Well I'm going to let you have fun with your friends. I love you. Never forget you always have us to talk to. I miss you. _

_ Isaac_

I wasn't aware I had tears streaming down my eyes, until I touched my mouth. I wiped my tears away. I miss my brothers so much. Even though, they get under my skin, I still love them. I walked over to my nightstand. A picture of my brothers, my dad, and my sister all stood there. I was taking the picture. A knock brought me out of my walk down memory lane. I walked over to the door and there stood Julia. She smiled.

"You wanted to see me Chelsea?" Julia said.

"You got to all the islanders in fifteen minutes?" I said.

"Ya, they were all in their houses. Hey, did you hear Lanna got better? Perfect timing, right?" I let her inside my house and she looked around in awe.

"Sweet, huh?" I said folding my arms across my chest. Julia rapidly nodded her head. She sat down on my couch and sighed.

"So you wanted to see me?" Julia said. I swallowed and looked at Julia.

"Well, you see, I don't have a bathing suit, so I was wondering if I could borrow one from you." I said. Julia sat up.

"Chelsea, you're asking to borrow clothes from me? Sure, I don't mind. In fact, you can have the one you want," Julia said standing up. I stood up with her and walked over to the door. We walked over to the animal shop. Mirabelle wasn't home yet, so I assumed she was over a Felecia's house. Julia took me over to her room and sat me down on the bed. She opened her insanely huge closet, and started rummaging through it. Meanwhile, I'm just sitting here, wondering how I am going to avoid the water.

"Okay, Chelsea, I have all these. You should be lucky I'm your same size," Julia said. I turned to look at her, and widened my eyes. She had arm loads of bathing suits. She laid them all down.

"Wow, Julia that's a lot of bathing suits," I said scratching my head.

"Since, you're asking me for help. You have to wear a bikini," Julia said. I looked at her as if she were insane.

"There is no way on this earth am I going to wear a bikini!" I shouted. Julia covered her ears and looked at me sadly.

"Well, you don't have to, but all those people who are getting ready for your party will be disappointed that the birthday girl doesn't even want to wear a bathing suit to her beach party. They will all be disappointed." She said. I closed my eyes and started breathing in and out. I was trying not to kill the blonde. I finally realized my defeat and sighed.

"Fine, I'll wear the stupid bikini," I said. Julia squealed and started looking through the pile. She found one that was black with white polka dots on it.

"Here go try this on." She threw it at me and I went into the bathroom. I looked at the bathing suit. It didn't look so bad. I slipped off my clothes and put on the bathing suit. I walked out of the bathroom. Julia widened her eyes.

"Chelsea, you look amazing! If farming didn't cut it, you should have been a model!" Julia squealed. "Take your hair tie out" I took out my hair tie and Julia squealed again.

"If you squeal one more time, I'm going to slap you," I said trying to hide my blush.

"But you look beautiful, like a model!" Julia yelled. Julia got up and started walking to her door. "I'll be right back. I'm going to go get a cookie. Be right back, Miss Model!" Before I could say anything, she left, slamming the door behind her. If she said that one more time, I'd cut all her hair off. I didn't think it couldn't get any worse. I already had to go to the beach, but now I have to wear the most revealing article of clothing. I started to take off the bikini. Here's a word of advice, never ever say it couldn't get any worse. Right there and then, Vaughn decided to walk in.

"Julia, give me back my-," He started. I had my top off and was working on my bottoms so. Vaughn got a show. His face heated up. I screeched and tried my best to cover myself. He darted out the room and I was blushing way too hard. I started to feel light headed. I quickly started getting dressed and darted out of Julia's room, with the swimsuit in hand.

"Bye, Julia. I have to go. Bye!" I yelled. I ran out the door and back to my ranch. When I got back, I slammed the door and lay on my couch. _I can't believe Vaughn saw me partially naked_, I thought. I groaned and shoved the pillow over my head. I looked over at my clock. It was now four- thirty. I threw off my clothes and put on the bikini. I put on an oversized T-shirt, some shorts, and flip flops. I grabbed a beach bag and a towel, then left. I made sure to lock my house. I walked over to the beach. When I got there, there were banners, food, boats, beach balls, volleyball net, and all kinds of things to have fun on the beach. Picnic tables, a stage with a mike connected to it, and lounge chairs. Everybody turned.

"Happy Birthday, Chelsea!" Everyone yelled, except Vaughn, who was sporting black swim trunks and was hanging back talking to a guy. I noticed they were looking my way. The guy must have said something that upset Vaughn because he stormed off. I saw all the girls in their bathing suits and in the water. I walked over to a lounge chair and sat in it. I discarded my over clothes and just chilled. _I just didn't need to get into the water and I'll be good,_ I thought over and over. The sun, which was beating down on my skin, was blocked. I looked up to see the guy Vaughn was talking to. He had jet black hair, and bright gold eyes. He had a mischievous smile and he was pretty hot. I glared at him.

"Excuse me, but you're blocking my sun" I said coolly. He just kept smiling.

"Well, Happy Birthday. I'm Eric, by the way. I was leaving the island today, but I decided to stay here, until the party was over." He said. His voice was deep; it had a slight playfulness in it. I sat up and got out from the chair.

"Well that's nice. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to get something to eat." I said. I breezed right past him and to the food. I grabbed a cheeseburger and some strawberries. Most likely the ones from my previous harvest. I sat down at a picnic table and started eating. Mirabelle walked to the center of the stage.

"Attention everyone! Thank you for coming to Chelsea's party! If nobody minds, we'll begin with the presents. Gannon if you don't mind," Mirabelle said, ushering over to Gannon. He wheeled over a huge cart with presents on it. "Chelsea, if you don't mind moving over to the front of the stage" I walked over and sat on the stage. Gannon wheeled the cart in front of me. I started unwrapping the presents. I got a bracelet from Felecia's family, Gannon and Eliza, I got a new guitar. From Eliza alone, she gave me a song she wrote herself. Chen and Charlie, I got Wonderful Stones. Denny, I got a new fishing rod. Lanna I got a new outfit-a pink one. Mirabelle told me she'd have my present tomorrow, so I waited for hers.

"Thank you, everyone for getting me these gifts! I really love them!" I said. After that, everyone went back to the fun, which included Eliza and Charlie playing tag with each other and Julia was trying to get Natalie to change into a more girly swimming suit. I sat on the beach and just watched the waves lap the sand. I sighed.

"Hey Chelsea, come into the water!" Somebody shouted. I looked up to see Lanna splashing Denny with the water, and Julia was swimming in the water, while Natalie sat on a huge rock farther out in the water.

"Um, I think I'll pass" I said. I looked behind me and saw Vaughn staring at me. Suddenly, I was yanked from the sandy shore by my wrist. I looked up and saw the Eric guy smiling down at me. He let go of my wrist.

The party was really fun. I chatted with everyone. We played games and ate food. Since I have a bottomless pit for a stomach, I was happy to eat again and again. Vaughn went into the water a couple times, but the other times he went to talk to Denny. Eliza and Charlie were trying to play with Vaughn, but to no prevail. Elliot was putting Julia on his back and swimming out farther. She squealed and kissed his cheek. Gannon carried Felecia and Mirabelle out into the ocean. It was pretty sweet to see that. I noticed some of the clouds started getting darker. Mirabelle was talking to Taro and he was rubbing his bones. Oh, boy. Mirabelle got on stage.

"Um, I'm sorry, but Taro said that a storm is approaching, so we'll have to wrap up this birthday. I'm terribly sorry Chelsea," Mirabelle announced. Julia and Lanna were basically the only reluctant one's to get out of the water. Natalie did though seem fond of the rocks she was chilling on. I helped clean up, even though the islanders insisted I didn't. I agreed to help everyone get packed up. After a while, everything was packed up and back with their owners.

"You guys can go on ahead, I'm going to chill back here," I said. Mirabelle said goodbye to me and so did the other islanders. Gannon said he'd take my presents back to my house using the spare house key he has of everyone's house. Well, he is a carpenter. I don't know how long I was sitting on the beach, but it started to rain afterward. I got up from the sandy shore.

"Going somewhere so soon, Birthday Girl?" a voice said. I could barely see anything through the rain, but I recognized that voice. It was Eric's.

"Yes, I'm going home," I said. I walked to where Gannon put my stuff. Eric grabbed my wrist.

"Come on, you didn't even get in the water. It was a beach party afterwards," He said. He picked me up in his arms. I started squirming. I couldn't go in the water, I can't. He walked over to the dock.

"Happy Birthday, Chelsea," He said and tossed me in the water. My worst fear was coming true. I can't swim and I'm in the ocean. I started thrashing and clawing at anything. The waves were bringing me farther out. I thought I felt something hit my head, but the water was so cold my body was going numb. I couldn't go on. My lungs couldn't bear it. I gave up. I stopped thrashing completely. Hey, maybe I could be with Molly soon. Someone grabbed my wrist. I resurfaced, but I still couldn't breathe.

"Hang in there, Chelsea. Hang on!" I was so water logged, I couldn't tell who it was. The person swam me back to shore and laid me down on the beach. The cold rain was beating against me and my savior's skin. The last thing, I remember was my savior repeating my name.

**Who do you thing here savior is? Hehe, well not a big fan of cliffhangers, but I couldn't resist. Aren't I a devil? Well, sorry about mistakes, I was finishing this at about two thirty a.m.**


	4. I Think I Found A New Best Friend

**Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. Because of the storm our power has been out… I really didn't like it too well. Anyway, it came back on yesterday, I think, and I started working on this chapter. This one was hard to write, but I made it work out. Oh ya, and about Eric, he's just one of those fill in characters. He's not going to show up anymore. **

Chapter 4

You Shouldn't Mess With Mark

_I was sitting on the beach, watching the waves lick the sand. A long white dress covered me. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. _

"_Mama!" A little girl's voice yelled. I turned around and saw a little girl with her hair in pigtails and a bucket in her hands. I stood up and walked over to her. She had long brown hair and sun glasses over her eyes._

"_Hey there, sweetie!" She squealed. She reminds me so much of Julia…unfortunately. _

"_Papa wants to see you!" I kneeled down so I could look at her. _

"_Honey, you know how your father feels about calling him Papa." She hung her head._

"_Yes, I know he doesn't like it when I call him that because he thinks he's getting old." I put a hand on her head._

"_That's okay, keep doing it anyway." She raised her head. She wrapped her tiny arms around my waist and laughed._

"_Thank you, Mama!" I stood up and held her hand._

"_Come on, let's go see Papa." She nodded her head. _

The bright sunlight was shining in the room. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. I immediately regretted it. A serious pain in my head came. I put a hand to my head and felt an unfamiliar material. That wasn't the only unfamiliar thing. The room I was lying in was too. There were black walls, black shelves, and a black nightstand. The only things that weren't black were the floor, bookcase, and bed frame. The bed sheets were even black.

"Where am I?" I said. I threw off the covers and stood up. I almost fell over. I put a hand on my head and steadied myself. I walked to the door and opened it. My eyes widened in shock. I was in Mirabelle's house, but whose room is this? I looked at the door and my mouth went dry. This was Vaughn's room. My eyes were probably the size of dinner plates. I was in his room? Now, that's revolting. I didn't think matters could get worse, but fate just hates me. Right there and then, the shop door opened. Guess who it was? You guessed right; Vaughn. He wasn't wearing the cowboy get up. Instead, it was a black T-shirt and black pants, his cowboy boots, and of course, his cowboy hat. He somehow made that odd combination work. He looked up.

"So, you're finally awake, huh? Well, Trent thought you'd wake up Thursday." He said. I walked up to him and glared.

"Why am I here? Why was I in your room?" I said.

"You could show a little appreciation. You are wearing my clothes," He said. This I just noticed. I looked down and saw that he was right. I was wearing a huge gray shirt and some pajama pants that fit.

"What? Why am I wearing this?" I yelled. I suddenly felt light headed. I swayed and it felt like I was falling. Vaughn grabbed me before I could fall down. He carried me back to his room and laid me down.

"Night, hobo," he said and I closed my eyes. I don't know how long I was out, but the sun was setting when I woke up. Thankfully, I woke up in time. I didn't really think of the energetic blonde to come in and tackle me.

"Chelsea! You're okay! I thought you were a goner!" Julia said throwing her arms around my neck.

"Where's the support in that? Julia… you're, um, choking me!" I said. Julia released me form her death grip and I breathed again.

"Do you need anything? Tea? Medicine? Food?" she said frantically. I put up my hands.

"Julia, I'm fine!" I said. She grabbed my hands and for once, she had a serious expression on her face.

"Don't you ever do that to me again. Do you hear me?" She said. I have never seen Julia this serious. I nodded my head.

"Well, I see our patient is finally awake," a silky voice said. Julia and I turned to see Doctor Trent.

"Hey there, Trent!" I said. Everyone else had a problem calling him Trent, but I had no problem. I've known Trent ever since I was younger. He is only ten years older than me. Trent scratched the back of his head.

"Hey Chelsea, you look like you can take on Gannon," He said with mock sympathy. He just loves jokes. I spread my arms out.

"Ha-ha, very funny," I said. He laughed and walked over to the edge of the bed. Trent started testing me. He checked my reflexes. He looked at his clipboard and then back at me.

"Wow, your reflexes totally suck," he said. I crossed my arms and glared.

"Shut up!" I said. He continued his observation on me. When he was done, he sighed and stood up.

"Well, nothing seems to be the problem, so you are all set. Your fever is gone, but I'm giving you some medicine just in case it comes back. Before I go, let's take this bandage off your head," he said. He moved a hand to my head and started un-wrapping it. He smiled when he was done.

"How and why did I get a bandage on my head?" I said.

"You apparently banged your head on the wooden post when you were drowning. You must not have felt it; the water was cold after all," he said putting his hand on his chin. Great, I probably lost some brain cells. Something finally clicked in my head.

"Hey Julia, who saved me?" I said.

"Oh that was-," Julia started.

"Julia, can you come here for a moment?" Mirabelle called. Julia stood up and ran out of the room.

"I'll tell you later," Julia called before she left.

"Chelsea, you have visitors!" Mirabelle called again. Before I could answer her call, two figures entered the doorway, both with teary eyes.

"Big Sister!" They both yelled. I was tackled by a blur of blonde.

"Eliza and Charlie? How are you guys doing?" I said.

"We just saw the doctor guy running into the Animal Shop and the grownups rushed over to the Animal Shop. When the grownups got back, they didn't say anything, they just had mournful looks on their faces. Daddy kept on going on about going to kill someone. It was horrible!" Eliza said. I tried hard not to laugh at how dramatic she was being. It was nice that they were worried about me. What can I say? Kids like me.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm fine now. No need to worry," I said. They both hugged me and they left. From that point on, I had more than half the island visit me. Denny was being way to dramatic though. I was exhausted by the time I was done. I lied back in the cowboy's bed and sighed. I turned over and saw a photograph. I reached over and grabbed it. It was a picture of Vaughn and Julia. Vaughn was glaring and Julia had her arms wrapped around Vaughn's neck. Vaughn looked about ten and Julia looked maybe five. I smirked at how Vaughn still was cold hearted when he was younger. I put the picture back down and sat up. Throwing off the covers, I sighed. A cold chill ran down my back. I could feel my face start to heat up. I grabbed the smaller blanket off of Vaughn's bed and wrapped it around my arms. Chocolate cookies filed into my nose. Hastily, I made my way into the kitchen. Mirabelle was behind the stove, stirring something in a pot.

"Hey Mirabelle, what are you doing?" I said. Mirabelle turned around and smiled.

"I'm making some chicken soup for you. Some cookies are in the oven baking," Mirabelle said taking out the spoon. I sat down at the table. Mirabelle put some soup into a bowl and brought it over to me. I looked at the soup and picked up a spoon, which was conveniently right next to me. I put the spoon in the soup and took a bite. Warmth immediately flooded through my body. I smiled; this was almost as great as Molly's.

"Mirabelle…this is delicious." I said, shoving another spoonful inside my mouth. Mirabelle smiled and went to the oven. She put on oven mitts and brought out the tray of cookies. The smell was mouthwatering. I quickly finished my soup and let the warmth spread all throughout my body. Mirabelle put four cookies on a plate in front of me. Mirabelle took the bowl and put it in the sink.

"Chelsea, I'd feel better if you were in bed." She said. I stood up and grabbed the plate of cookies.

"Cool, I don't mind." I said. I was walking away, but one word stopped me.

"Vaughn, how are you doing?" Mirabelle said. I reluctantly turned around. Vaughn stood there with same dang book in his hand. He looked at me for a second then turned to look at Mirabelle.

"Has the freeloader recovered yet?" He said with no emotion. Even though I wasn't feeling well, I was going to punch his lights out. I slowly calmed myself down, and glared at the damn cowboy.

"Does it look like I'm recovered?" I said. He walked closer to me. He looked me up and down. It's weird how he doesn't seem unfazed by the whole bathing suit incident. I guess he's good at hiding his emotions. He finally smirked.

"Well, you look better then you usually do. That bed head definitely helps your usual hairstyle." I have to kill him; I'm going to kill him. I raised my fist in the air. I turned and walked over to Vaughn's room. I huffed and sat down on his bed. I put a cookie in my mouth. I almost died right there on the spot. I have never tasted cookies so delicious in my mouth. Even my mouth started watering when I put the cookie in. I crammed another in my mouth. Putting the tray down on the nightstand, I rubbed my belly. I didn't want all the cookies to be gone. Vaughn walked inside the room.

"Hey!" I said. He looked at me.

"This is my room. My name is on the door after all." He said. I sighed.

"Why are you here?" I said. I finally noticed the bottle in his hand.

"Mirabelle sent me here. She said it's time for you to take your medicine,"I grimaced. Call me a child if you want, but I hate medicine. Being bedridden when you were younger does that for you. Vaughn walked next to my bed. He poured the medicine into a tiny cup.

"I don't want to," I said. Vaughn gave me an emotionless expression.

"You're kidding, right?" He said. I glared at him.

"I was bedridden when I was younger and I had to take medicines and pain killers because I was always breaking bones doing things un-lady like. Such as beating the up guys and having arm wrestles and all that crap," I said. That may have been the longest thing I've said to him. He looked at me with no emotion again. He then got up and walked over to the door. Before he did that, he put down the medicine on the nightstand.

"You really are a worthless hobo," He said then left the room.

"You are an antisocial cowboy!" I called after him. I looked at the medicine and grabbed it. Here goes nothing. I gulped it down. It really wasn't that bad. Tasted more like cherries; that is until the after taste comes. My mouth puckered up. It tasted so bitter. I grabbed one of the three cookies and crammed it into my mouth. They didn't taste so good together. I sighed. Finishing the rest of the cookies, I spread out on his bed. I have to admit, his bed smelled and felt pretty good. It smelt like sweet hay and cologne. I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I left Mirabelle's house after about two days. Apparently, Vaughn took care of my animals. I still didn't know who saved me. When I got back to my house, I just remembered Julia couldn't get to me because she had a date with Elliot and she was helping Chen most of the time. Mirabelle went to the city with Felecia. I think Julia, Mirabelle and Trent only knew who saved me. Natalie took care of my crops. She even shipped them for me. She stopped by my house and gave me ten thousand gold. Ha, maybe planting all those crops was worth it. When I was unconscious, a guy named Pierre moved in. I greeted him when I was released. Right now, summer was here and I couldn't stand it.

"It's so hot!" I said. I was trying to cool down. The A/C was on and I was lying on the floor. I was wearing a tank top. Yes, I was wearing a bra. Some khaki shorts and I was barefoot. Natalie and Lanna were in my house. Lanna was wearing a mini skirt and a sleeveless shirt. She was sitting at my table. Natalie was wearing a sleeveless shirt and some jean shorts. She was lying on the floor as well.

"What was your first clue?" Natalie said. I glared at her. Lanna was drinking cold lemonade.

"I don't get what is with this heat." She said. Her hair was surprising straight still. Natalie's was short, so it wasn't frizzing. Mine on the other hand was, wow. I looked like Frankenstein's wife. I tried desperately to get it to lie down, but to no prevail.

"Where's Julia?" Natalie asked. "She is supposed to be miserable with us."

"She's helping Chen with his shop," Lanna said. Natalie suddenly shot up.

"Pierre can make us milkshakes! He is a chef after all," She said. Lanna and I glared at her.

"You could have told us this an hour ago!" I said. She shrugged and got up as did I and put on some sneakers. Lanna stood up. We all walked out of my house. The heat was beating down on us.

"Okay it is way too hot to do this," I said. This might have been stupid, but I did it. I ran to Pierre's house. Both of them stopped and rolled their eyes. I was running so fast. I saw Vaughn chilling by the Animal Shop. We have been getting on friendlier terms. I mean by that is, I don't glare at him anymore. We still call each other names though.

"Hey Cowboy!" I said as I whizzed by him. He looked up. He didn't smile or smirk.

"Hey Hobo," he said before he kept on reading. I rolled my eyes. I wasn't aware that there was someone there when I entered W. Town. He was standing by the well. I tried stopping myself, but to no prevail.

"Look out!" I yelled. The guy turned around and widened his eyes. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact. Instead of crashing into something hard, I crashed into warm arms. We both fell backwards. I only felt something soft, but I don't know how he felt.

"I'm so sorry," I said. I got off of him. I held out my hand and he took it. Now, I finally got a good look at him. He had a baseball cap on backwards. He was wearing shorts, converses, and a green T-shirt. He had tan skin and blond hair. The most unordinary thing was is he was tall. I mean, tall. He must have been as tall as Vaughn, who was six-three. He hovered over me, but he still didn't block out the sun. He smiled.

"It's fine. I just wish I had some warning," he said. He had this really playful voice. I smiled a real genuine smile. First impressions do count. I have to admit he was pretty hot.

"Really sorry about that, but I was kind of in a hurry," I said.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Someone yelled. I turned around and saw Lanna and Natalie moving up the path. When they finally caught up, they were breathing hard. When Lanna saw the guy, she smiled.

"Hi, I'm Lanna and this is Natalie," she said as I face palmed. This should be good.

"Yo, I'm Mark. I'm here to meet the farmer here," he said.

"That's me. So, you want to be a farmer?" I said and he smiled.

"Cool nice to meet you. Yeah, ever since I was younger. My uncle was a farmer," he said.

"We are going to a friend's house for some milkshakes. Do you want to come with us?" Lanna said. Mark agreed and we made our way to Pierre's house. Natalie just **had** to barge in. Pierre jumped like a foot in the air. He was currently watching TV. He smiled shyly when he saw it was Natalie.

"Hello Natalie. Hey Lanna. Hey Meanie," he said. Well, I am mean. I thought he was a little kid when I first saw him. He was pretty darn angry from that day on.

"Hey Little Kid!" I said cheerfully. He rolled his eyes. He stood up and walked over to us. He looked over at Mark.

"Hey I'm Pierre. Future World's Best Chef," he said. Mark smiled.

"Hey I'm Mark. Soon to be farmer," he said. I had a feeling these two would be friends soon. Pierre walked over to his kitchen.

"So what can I do you for?" Pierre said. We all sat down at his bar.

"Well, since it's so hot, can you please make us milkshakes?" I said. Pierre was already getting out ingredients.

"Sure, I was going to work on my milkshake skills," He said.

"So should we be worried if one of us gets poisoned?" Natalie said. Pierre scoffed.

"My cooking will not kill anyone," Mark leaned into me.

"Notice how he didn't say poison," He said. I started laughing.

"Nah, Pierre is a really good cook. I trust him to make us milkshakes," I said. He nodded.

"What flavors can you make?" Mark asked while looking at the chocolate. Pierre put a hand on his chin.

"I can make cookies and cream, chocolate, strawberry, vanilla, and peanut butter."

"Cool, I think I know what everyone wants. Natalie wants cookies and cream, Lanna wants a strawberry, I want chocolate and so does Mark" I said. Natalie and Lanna agreed. Mark looked at me astonished.

"How did you know that?" He said.

"I saw you looking at the chocolate," I said. He shrugged. Pierre got straight to work on the milkshakes. Guess how I know Lanna wanted strawberry? Well, what color is a strawberry? And what color is that close to? Exactly. About maybe twenty minutes later, he had all the milkshakes made. Pierre passed them out. I took one sip and puckered my lips.

"So good!" I said. The rest of them looked at me weirdly. We finished our milkshakes and we left. Except for Natalie, of course; she wanted to work on her cooking. She usually goes to me, but she insisted on Pierre. Maybe Julia should go to him more. Lanna went back to her house.

"So, why are you not working?" Mark said. I looked at him.

"Well, a couple days ago I had a fever and the islanders took care of my animals and crops. I planted a whole bunch of crops last spring and I'm taking a break from it for a while. Since I only have four or five cows, apparently Julia was taking care of my animals with Vaughn, and so she spilt all the food on the floor, so my animals have enough for another season," I said. Mark looked at me amazed.

"Is this Julia, a klutz?" He said. I wanted to protect my friend, but the truth hurts, so poor Julia.

"Yepper, so do you want a tour of the island?" I said. Mark agreed. I took him around the island. To the meadow, the forest, beach, and to my ranch; it was pretty fun to see Mark's face when my demon cow rejected his petting. I finally showed him the shops. Chen was happy to see another islander, and so was Gannon. Though, Mark was frightened by Gannon's rather large frame. I think Eliza now has a crush on Mark. I guess Charlie now has a rival. We finally walked to the Animal Shop. Mirabelle returned and so did Julia.

"Hello Mirabelle, welcome back," I said. Mark walked in behind me. Mirabelle smiled.

"Well, hello there. Who is this?" She asked.

"This is Mark. He's basically like me apprentice. Mark how old are you?" I said.

"I turned twenty-four last winter." he said.

"So my apprentice is older than me. Well, that's a first." Mark laughed. Vaughn has the weirdest time. Right then, Vaughn walked in and he looked like he was in a bad mood.

"Who's the lemonhead?" Vaughn said. Mark looked shocked at how Vaughn insulted him. Mark just returned the insult.

"Who's the old man?" He said. I started laughing and Vaughn glared at me. Well, I guess there goes the friendly terms.

"Well, at least I don't look like the sun puked on me," He said. Vaughn took a step forward. Mark walked from behind me and moved forward.

"Oh would you just act your own age. Oh ya, that's right, if you did, you'd die." I covered my mouth to hide my laughs. Both men were close to each other and they were both glaring. This isn't going to end well. I'm not usually the one to get between fight, but this didn't look to well. I walked over to the grown men, which are both several inches taller than me.

"Okay guys break it up. No need for violence," I said. Vaughn kept glaring at Mark while I tried to push him away.

"Damn blonde," he said before walking off.

"Language Vaughn!" Mirabelle said

"Nice to meet you too, old man!" Mark called after him. I had a feeling that Mark might be my new best friend. Something finally clicked in my head.

"Oh yeah, I'm Chelsea. I sort of forgot to introduce myself." I said.

"Thanks, for that. I was kind of running out of things to call you," he said.

"Oh that's right! Chelsea, I have your birthday present for you" Mirabelle said. She hurried over to the back of the shop. She returned later with a basket with a blanket over it.

"What's in the basket?" I said.

"Your birthday present. Now pick one," she said. She took off the blanket and I gasped. There were three puppies. One was completely white with brown spots, one completely black, and one that was blonde with brown stripes.

"What gender are they?" Mark asked.

"The brown spots one is female, the black one is male, and the brown stripes is female too," she said. I picked up the blonde one and cuddled it.

"She is so cute. I'll take her." I said. The puppy licked my cheek.

"Good now, what will you name her?" Mirabelle said.

"I'll name her Lily." Mirabelle smiled at me.

"Mark would you like a puppy?" Mark took a step back.

"Um, I'll be living in the hotel, so I think they won't allow pets" He said.

"No, they do. The Hotel owners have a daughter and she loves pets."

"Cool, so I'll take the brown spots." He said. He picked her up and she yawned.

"That's wonderful. I always liked this little guy and Julia will be so happy," On cue, Julia ran into the room.

"Yes I get the little puppy. He so cute-oh who are you?" She said. She had the puppy in her hands and was looking at Mark.

"I'll leave the introductions to you guys. I'm going to bed," I said. Mark said goodbye and so did Julia and Mirabelle. I walked to my ranch and opened the door.

"Hey Chels! How have you been?" Someone yelled. I widened my eyes. A guy stood there. He had shaggy brown hair with bright gold eyes. He was tan and wearing shorts and a sleeveless shirt.

"Daniel?!" I said. Well, this just proves that my life always is interesting.

**Gotta luv siblings. I know I don't! Sorry about that delays. Hope you like this one. I'll update soon. Send me some ideas if you want something funny or fun to happen. Sorry, if this one wasn't as funny.**


	5. There's A Vampire on the Island!

**This chapter I wasn't really sure what to write so this came up.**

Chapter 5

There's a Vampire on the Island!

My brother has been on the island for a week now. Daniel's younger than me, so I basically have to keep an eye on him. I was currently watering my crops. I decided to grow some crops because I wanted to revitalize the island. That is out of the goodness of my heart.

I wish that was the truth. Taro came by my house early in the morning. He told me that I can't be a lazy slacker. So that sparked some inspiration…and how Taro smacked my leg with his cane. I finished watering my crops and wiped my brow. This heat is really getting to me.

"How's it going over there Mark?" I yelled. Mark turned around. He was wearing blue overalls, white T-shirt, black boots, a red handkerchief around his neck, and his baseball hat. He wiped his brow and swung the hoe over his shoulder. He gave me thumbs up.

"It's going good! Just it's so hot," he said. I turned my head to the other direction.

"Daniel, how are you doing?" I said. The only thing in the direction I was looking in was my hammer.

"Hey Mark, have you seen my brother?" I said. Mark stopped plowing the land and looked around.

"I don't know. I thought I saw him by that tree." I turned around and saw the big tree. I set the watering can down and walked over to the big tree.

"Daniel, are you up there?" I yelled. A shaggy head poked out from the limbs. He smiled sheepishly.

"Hey Chelsea, how's it going?" He said. I put a hand on my hip and glared.

"Get your butt down here and smash up these rocks before I smash you" I said. He hopped down from the tree.

"Sorry Chelsea, I was busy."

"Let me guess, being annoying." He scratched the back of his head.

"Well I am your younger brother." I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Since you were slacking off, you won't get to join Mark and me at the café." Mark smiled and Danny pouted.

"That's not fair!" He said. Mark and I were walking out of my ranch. I turned around and smirked.

"Life's not fair," I said. Mark laughed and we continued to walk towards the café. We passed by the Inn on the way towards the café. We finally arrived at the café and walked to the counter.

"Hello there Chelsea. Why who is this handsome young man? Is he your boyfriend?" Madeline asked. Mark's eyes widened and so did mine.

"No, he's a friend of mine," I said frantically. Madeline smiled.

"So what would you kids like today?" She asked.

"I'll have the spaghetti and meatballs with a grape juice" I said.

"I'll have a cheeseburger and fries and a guava juice," Mark said. Madeline wrote our orders down and went to the back of the kitchen. Mark and I sat down at a table.

"Do you think you were harsh on your brother? How old is he anyway?" Mark said.

"Oh he's nineteen," I said. Mark's eyes widened.

"I-I thought he was your older brother." He said.

"No, I'm just small for my age." I said proudly. Hey I am 5'6 and I'm a grown woman. Not very good on my part.

"Come and get it kids!" Madeline called. I was about to get up, but Mark beat me to it.

"A gentleman shouldn't let a lady get their food," He said bowing. I scoffed.

"Since when did you become a gentleman?" I said. He shrugged and went to go get our orders. He placed my spaghetti and juice down in front of me and he placed his food in front of himself.

"Thank you, Mark." I said. I grabbed the parmesan and basically dumped it on my spaghetti.

"Do you like cheese or something?" Mark said.

"Yep, ever since I was younger." I said. I took a bite and my mouth started to water. I continued to eat my spaghetti. Mark was finished with his burger. I took another bite.

"So tell me about you" Mark said dipping his fry in ketchup. I swallowed hard.

"Um, if it's okay, but can I please not talk about myself?" I said. Mark looked at me.

"Sure, I completely understand," He said. I sighed. Mark was poking a french- fry with another.

"Mark, are you deranged our something?" I said taking another bite of my spaghetti. He smiled. He took two french-fries and put them in his mouth.

"No, I'm a walrus," he said. I started cracking up. He took the fries out and ate it. I finished off my spaghetti. His fries started to look good.

"Hey Mark, can I have some of your fries?" He said. He looked at me and smiled. He moved his basket to the middle of the table, while taking a sip of his juice.

"Go on ahead," He said. We both started devouring his fries. Our hands brushed up against each other a couple of times.

"What are you two are dating?" Someone said. Mark and I turned around and saw Vaughn and Denny. Vaughn was the one who said that. I glared at him.

"No we are not dating. We are just friends," I said. Mark just smirked. Denny extended his hand to Mark.

"Hello, I guess I haven't met you before, I'm Denny. I'm a fisherman," Denny said cheerfully. Mark shook Denny's hand.

"Hey, I'm Mark. I'm Chelsea's apprentice," He said. Denny's eyes widened.

"Your Chelsea's apprentice? And she hasn't killed you yet? Man! She nearly bit my head off the first time I met her," Denny said.

"Oh shut up! You're the one who wouldn't stay in your house. Taro made me search the whole island, until I finally met you. So, yes, I was just a little grouchy," I said. Vaughn was just standing there.

"Well, when little Chelsea's don't have enough sleep, she turns into a grouchy hobo," Vaughn said walking over to the counter. I stood up, slamming my hand on the table. Like I said before, we weren't on friendlier terms anymore.

"Would you stop calling me a hobo?" I said. Vaughn turned around. I swear, the room got colder. His eyes narrowed.

"These two are at it again." I heard Denny whisper to Mark.

"They do this a lot?" Mark asked. I turned around and looked at them.

"Will you to shut up?" I said. They covered their mouths. I looked back at Vaughn and glared.

"What do you want, hobo?" Vaughn said. He was holding a bowl of porridge and milk. I walked up to him. Vaughn looked down at me. I am small compared to him.

"I want you to stop insulting me whenever you see me," I said. Vaughn set his food down on a table. I continued to glare at him.

"You annoy me and call me names too. So why should I not?" Vaughn said. I kept glaring at him. Suddenly, I had a great idea.

"Mark, pay for the food. I'll pay you back later" I said.

"Sure, why though?" Mark said getting out his wallet. I prepared myself. I jumped up and grabbed Vaughn's hat. I quickly darted out the café. I could hear Denny and Mark's laughter as I ran out of the door.

"Chelsea! Give me back my hat!" I heard Vaughn yell. I turned around and saw Vaughn. I must admit, Vaughn looked kind of hot without his hat on. I saw a big house that was next to the path. It looked like a mansion. I know it's rude to barge into people's houses without asking, but I was desperate for my life. I barged into the house and locked it.

"Wait until I get my hands on you, Chelsea!" I heard Vaughn yell. I breathed a sigh of relief and pressed my back to a wall, sliding down it.

"May I help you?" a sinister voice said. I turned around and I screamed.

"Are you okay?" Vaughn called. I grabbed onto my chest. A man with a brown cloak and a red suit was standing in front of me. His hair was gelled back and he had a curly mustache. His nose was pointed like a Pinocchio. The scary thing about him was that he was deathly pale. His skin was the color of foam from the ocean.

"Is there someone at the door?" The pale guy said. He moved over to the door and unlocked it. Vaughn came busting through the door. He walked over to me.

"I guess you deserve that for taking my hat," he said. I was still holding my chest. His hat was placed firmly on my head. I felt like I was going to cry. That man really scared the crap out of me.

"Father, do we have visitors?" A shy voice called. I turned around and saw a girl who was about my age. She was taller than me, but she looked really young. She was wearing a purple long skirt over white stockings. She had shiny, black shoes on and a purple sweater over a white shirt. She had long raven black hair and huge round glasses. Her skin was pale like her father's, but hers wasn't as pale.

"Hello, my dear. We do indeed have guests," Vampire dude said. The girl came rushing over to me.

"I'm so sorry. Here give me your hand," she said. She stuck out her hand and I grabbed it. She pulled me up.

"Thank you, and there is no reason to apologize. By the way, I'm Chelsea," I said. She started blushing.

"Hi, I'm S-Sabrina," she said. Vaughn still was standing at the door. Vampire dude walked forward.

"Hello, I am the master of the home, Regis. I am a mine company owner. You may have heard of Regis Industries?" He said. Vaughn stepped forward.

"I've heard of you. I'm Vaughn and leaving," he said while walking out the door. I looked back at the pale people.

"Vaughn is the arrogant cowboy," I said. Sabrina blushed as I said that.

"Well, I must be going. It was great to meet you," I said. I was about to leave, but then Vaughn stormed back in. He plucked his hat from off my head.

"This is mine after all. Now you idiot hobo, don't touch my stuff," he said. He walked out again.

"I am not a freaking hobo, you damn cowboy!" I yelled. I huffed and began to walk out the door.

"Wait, um, Miss Chelsea!" Sabrina called. I turned around. She was finally close enough, I could see her eyes. They were violet, like Vaughn's. I think Vaughn's were lighter though.

"Yes Sabrina? What do you need?" I said.

"Um, can I be your friend? We just moved here and I thought, well..." She started trailing off. I smiled one of my 'smile's you'll probably never see in your life ever again,' smiles.

"Sure, I'll be your friend." I said.

"Oh and is that Vaughn fellow your friend?" I scratched the back of my head.

"Well, we aren't really friends." She gave me hopeful eyes.

"Is he your lover?" She said. My face heated up.

"No way in hell is that cowboy my boyfriend!" I said. She flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Well, I guess he can be my boyfriend." Her mood totally just changed. She was once a sweet little girl and now she turned obnoxious. I think she might be bi-polar. I did sort of fell angry when she said that.

"Good luck getting that anti-social cowboy to become your boyfriend," I said and turned and walked out the door. I walked right into Danny.

"Hey there big sister! You sure look, wow." He said. When Vaughn pulled off his hat, I'm pretty sure it did mess up my hair. I brushed out my hair with my fingers.

"Oh shut up! What about you? You could at least get your hair cut," I said. His eyes suddenly darkened.

"You sound just like Regina," he said. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I will never sound like the wretched women," I said.

"Well you do. She's always telling me to cut my hair. For the family business. Yeah right, she means her business," he said. Since I became a farmer and Isaac already is a high class lawyer, there is no one to take over Regina's business. Poor Danny, he was burdened with taking it over. He tries to sneak visits to me every so often.

"Danny, do not take this out on Chelsea. You're just stressed about Regina's persistence's on you taking over her company," a voice said. We both turned and in a suit with a briefcase in hand was Isaac. I don't know if I should be happy or angry.

"Hello Isaac, why are you here on this island?" I said. I love Isaac with all my heart, but he is sometimes way to formal.

"I'm only here for not even a day. I thought you might be fighting, so I got on a boat, and made my way here," he said.

"How did you get a boat here? I couldn't get one." Danny said.

"I, um, borrowed it. Anyway, I'll be returning home now," He said. His cell suddenly started ringing. He looked at the caller ID and grimaced.

"Hello?" He said sheepishly. I could hear the other person yelling on the other end. Isaac was desperately trying to get the other person to calm down.

"How do you think he's going to get himself out of this one?" Danny asked me.

"I don't know, but he's usually pretty good at getting himself out of these kinds of situations," I said. By now, Isaac totally lost his cool composure. He hung up the phone. He turned to us and smiled.

"Well, now that that's over, come over here and give your older bro a hug," he said. We walked over to Isaac and hugged him. Like I said, I love this guy. He was the one when we were all younger trying to defend Danny and I when we did something bad.

"Guys, I love you and all, but it's way to freaking hot to be doing this," I said.

"Damn right!" They both said. We let go of each other.

"I have to get going," Ian said. We call him Ian for short.

"Come on! Why can't you stay a day on the island?" I said. He scratched the back of his head.

"I sort of took my friend's speed boat for a joy ride and yeah, he's pretty pissed off at me," he said. His phone started ringing again.

"I have to go. Bye Chels, bye Danny!" He said and started running off.

"Bye my dear almost dead brother!" Danny and I yelled.

"Before I go Chelsea, I have your birthday gift." He turned around and threw his gift. I jumped and caught it. I looked up, but Ian was already gone. I opened the box and gasped. It was a diamond bracelet. It had a card on it too. It read:

_Hey Chelsea. I know, looks like the one Regina gave you. Well, it's hard to explain. Ask Danny he'll tell you everything. I think it's about time you knew the truth._

_ Isaac._

I started feeling angry. What does he mean by this? I turned around and looked at Danny.

"What does he mean by this?" I said. Danny took the letter and quickly read over it.

"That damn idiot! Why would he decide now?" Danny said. I crossed my arms.

"What do you mean?" I said. Danny sighed and his expression turned serious.

"Chelsea, I think we should go back to your house. It's time you knew the truth." He said.

**Ewww, cliffy. Sorry couldn't resist. What do you think the secret is? Hehe, well neither do I. Well, I'll get back to you on that! JK, jk! Anyway, I'll update soon. Sorry if this is really short.**


	6. Getting Closer

**Well, here I am. I do not own Harvest Moon or any of the totally awesome characters…unfortunately. I wanted to add some drama.**

Chapter 6

Getting Closer

I was currently sitting across from Danny, who was staring into my eyes.

"What is the big secret?" I said.

"That necklace isn't from Regina. It's from Molly." He said. I widened my eyes and touched the necklace.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"You know how Molly was always struggling with money? Well, she was saving up that necklace for you. She wanted to give you something special for your thirteenth birthday. Do you know how she died?" Danny asked. I hung my head down and swallowed.

"Yes, I remember."

"Well, remember how your birthday was the next day? Well, Regina didn't have a present for you and our dad told her to get one for you. Even though the gift was from Molly, she took the gift that was meant for you." I gasped and took off the necklace.

"How do you know that?" Danny scratched the back of his head.

"Isaac and I were playing tag in the house and we saw her taking the necklace out of Molly's room." I felt like a spear went through my heart. My own brother's kept that secret from me for years.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" I said.

"We didn't want you to be angry with Regina." He said.

"Ya, I'm not angry with Regina. I'm angry with both of you." I said. I stood up and walked over to the door.

"Come on Chelsea. We aren't finished talking." He said. I turned and looked at him.

"Really, Well I am." I said walking out the door and slamming it shut. I probably woke up my little puppy sleeping, but I was too angry to care. I stormed out of my farm.

"Hey Chelsea!" Someone yelled. I turned and saw Julia and Eliza by Chen's place. I breezed right past them.

"Chelsea, what's wrong?" Julia said. I stopped walking and glared at her.

"Leave me alone before I cut all that blonde hair off your head." I snarled. Julia widened her eyes and stepped back. I walked into the forest and walked over to the mine. It started getting darker. I walked up to the top and sat down. I brought my knees up to my chest. The sun was starting to set on the hot summer day. I closed my eyes and breathed in the summer air.

_Flashback_

"_Chelsea, turn this way and smile!" A peppy voice said. I turned around and smiled. A girl who was probably eleven was holding a camera. _

"_Did you get a good one, sissy?" I said. She lowered the camera and her golden eyes sparkled. _

"_Yes, Chelsea! You have a beautiful smile for a five year old." She said. I ran over to my sister and hugged her._

"_I love you, sissy." She wrapped her arms around me. _

"_I love you too, Chelsea. Hey, why don't we go wake up Ian? It is already nine o'clock." She said. I giggled and ran to Ian's room. I opened the door. Ian was sleep in bed with his hair messed up. I giggled again. I ran over to his bed and hopped on his bed. _

"_Wakey wakey, Ian!" I said. I was so happy to see him. I didn't account on him rolling over and hugging me. I started laughing really hard. Molly walked into the room and started laughing. Ian was laughing too and sat up still holding me._

"_You mean you were awake?" Molly said and Ian nodded. _

"_Well, I did think you guys were going to wake me up, so I got prepared. You know, like brush my teeth and all that stuff." Ian said. Ian let go of me and I kissed him on the cheek._

"_Aw, isn't that so cute!" Molly said. Ian wiped his cheek._

"_Ah, I've been infected by my little sister!" Ian said. I laughed and hugged onto his torso. Molly was standing by the door. She suddenly left the room. I looked at the door with big blue eyes. She popped her head back in the door._

"_Danny's crying. Since dad had to go on a business trip and mom didn't send somebody over to watch over us, I have to hold down the house. I'll be right back." Molly said. I got off of Ian and sat down next to him. _

"_I'm going to go play with Charlie!" I said before running out of his room. Ian threw off the covers. I thought he was going to chase me, so I looked back at him._

"_Chelsea, look out!" Ian said. I didn't stop in time. I lost my footing and fell down the stairs._

I think that was the first time I've ever hurt myself that badly. A broken arm and leg didn't seem that bad compared to the things I did when I got older. I sighed. Being with Molly was the best thing in the world to me. I got up and walked down the hill and into the mine. I brought out my hammer and started hammering away. I found some stairs and took them. This floor looked unfamiliar. I looked around and saw some ores that were already broken. Gold, Moonstone, and a whole bunch more were all around me. I made my way over to the gold. I think I should have been paying attention more. I didn't see the pitfall. I stepped on it and feel through the floor.

"Oh Goddess, that hurt!" I said. I clutched my head. I moved my hand back and saw a crimson color on it. "Oh, great, just freaking great." I wobbly stood up to my feet. The room was very dark. I grabbed a flashlight out of my rucksack. Hey, you should always be prepared. I turned on the light. There were absolutely no ores on this floor.

"I must be on floor fifty." I said holding my head. I ripped my bandana off my head and tied it around the cut on my head. Hope this last long. I started walking around the mine. Fate has finally shinnied on me. Right in front of me were stairs, which most likely led to the top. I hurried over to the stairs and started climbing. I started to feel light headed. I finally got back on a floor with ores on it. I'm guessing this was the tenth floor. I collapsed onto it. If I wasn't a farmer I would have passed out by now.

"Goddess, please help me." I said. My vision started getting fuzzy. I closed my eyes and lay on my back.

"You have a knack for getting into trouble" Someone said. Through my fuzzy vision, I saw black.

"Vaughn? What are you doing here?" I said.

"Julia said that you were in a bad mood and you basically growled at her. So I came looking for you." He said walking over to me. He kneeled down next to me.

"Well, that's what friends are for." I said.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you lying down?"

"I fell down a pitfall and I cut my head. I'm feeling way too dizzy to move." I said.

"This is what you get for being an idiot."

"Why'd you come looking for me anyway? Don't you hate me or something?" Vaughn sighed.

"Mirabelle made me come find you. I was so close to finishing that book too. Thanks a lot you worthless hobo." He said. I rolled my eyes, which brought pain to my head. Vaughn picked me up and started walking up the steps.

"Put me down you stupid cowboy" I said. Vaughn totally ignored me. I decided to just enjoy not walking. I have to admit, the cowboy was pretty comfortable. I slowly started falling asleep.

I was pretty comfortable until I met the hard ground.

"Owww! What the hell?" I said. Vaughn was sitting on his bed with a first aid kit on his nightstand.

"Thanks to you, I had to burn my favorite sheets. Since I carried you all the way from the mines, I wasn't going to let you get a free-be." He said. I stood up and walked over to him.

"Thanks for your sympathy" I said sitting down on his bed.

"I'm no doctor, but I can patch up a wound." He said. He took out the alcohol and put some on a cotton ball. I removed the bandana from my head. He started wiping the wound.

"So why did the hobo run away from home?" He said. I immediately tensed up. Vaughn must have noticed because he stopped cleaning my wound.

"That's none of your damn business" I said. Vaughn continued to clean out the wound.

"Fine, you don't have to" I sighed.

"My mom died when I was two. A couple years after that, my dad remarried because of financial reasons. My dad soon made it to be successful. He was a very fun guy to be around. My dad died from a sickness when I turned eleven. Molly took care of my brothers and I because my stepmother never really paid attention to us. She only paid attention to Molly because she was really smart and very pretty. Whenever my mother had a party, Molly would impress all the guests. Ian had no problem either because he charmed the adults with his looks and his smarts. I was the odd ball because I was a tomboy and refused to wear my dress. One day, Daniel and I were playing in the mud outside and we came in tracking mud. Daniel was smaller and cuter, so all the adults couldn't care less about him. They thought it was cute. I, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky because I was older than him. The adults glared at me and scolded me. They called me nasty things. My mother went along with them." I said. Vaughn was patching up my head now. He still was listening.

"Go on" He said. I sighed and continued.

"When I was turning thirteen, I thought I was the queen. Molly was supposed to come home early since she was already done with college and all. Ian was about to go to college. It was six o'clock and Molly hadn't arrived at the house yet. Everyone thought that she was just going to be late. When eleven o' clock came, we got a phone call. Ian was the closest one so he answered it. He gave the phone to our mother. I don't know what happened, but my mom dropped the phone and started weeping. Ian picked up the phone and asked for the police to explain again. He said goodbye to the cops. After the phone was hung up, Ian started crying. I was already dreading the worse. I started feeling tears come to my eyes. Apparently, she was on her way here. She was mugged. A witness saw the whole thing a happily agreed to tell where they ran off to. I quote what one of them said, "That little bitch didn't want to go out with us, and so we taught her a lesson. My buddy went a little overboard. He touched her and beat her up more than I did. We just wanted to have her to go out with us." The cops told them that she had a thirteen year old younger sister, a eighteen year old younger brother, and how she had a nine year old little bother. The more sensible robber shed a few tears, while the other showed a hint of sympathy. After Molly died, mom took her anger out me. She hit me occasionally, but not often. She did make me do more work than the others. I feel sorry for poor Danny though, I became a farmer and Ian became a doctor, so the burden of mom's business was placed on Danny. He still lives with her. He just visits us whenever he can to get away from her. "I started getting choked up. "Funny thing is, Danny held in all his suffering in when we were younger." Vaughn was sitting down on the bed looking into my eyes. I tried forcing a smile, but tears streamed down my face. Vaughn stayed emotionless. I threw myself on Vaughn and started weeping. Vaughn put his arm around me. I sat there, crying into his arms.

Vaughn and I have been getting closer. We hang out sometimes. Denny and I pulled pranks on him. He would just get angry and storm off, but it was sure a hell of a lot of fun to see him angry. Danny left after a couple days. Denny and him got to be pretty good friends. The two literally broke into tears when Danny left. I seriously wish I had this on camera. Mark and Danny were good friends too. Both loved to prank Denny too. They did exchange cell phone numbers and all that stuff. Sabrina and I have been doing well. Though her personality completely changes when I'm alone with her. She acts snobby, but when Vaughn's around, she acts like a timid little girl who can't even eat her own food without someone's help. Now since you know that, you might not be confused at where I am now.

"Ya and my cousin, Will, always takes care of me. I don't mind it, but jeez, can't that guy learn, PS?" She said taking a bite out of her sundae. I stopped eating my sundae and looked at her.

"PS? IS that like a code or something?" I said. Sabrina looked at me as if I were crazy.

"PS stands for personal space. Wow, Chelsea you are so out of it!" Sabrina said. That little rich girl voice is getting on my nerves. Vaughn walked through the Diner doors. Sabrina immediately started blushing and she sank down into her chair. Vaughn walked over to our table.

"Hello Sabrina, hey Hobo." He said. Sabrina widened her eyes.

"Hey Cowboy" I greeted him cheerfully. He grunted, which meant that he was saying hello again.

"Um, h-hi V-Vaughn" She stuttered. Wow, she's good. "Um, do you g-guys have n-nicknames for e-each other?" Vaughn looked at Sabrina.

"No, Chelsea is a lazy slacker." Vaughn said. I stood up and threw a arm around Vaughn. I had to stand on my tippy toes.

"And Vaughn is a damn cowboy!" I said, Vaughn rolled his eyes and walked over to the counter. Sabrina went back to being her usual self.

"Vaughn is so hot! I think he likes me." She said, I almost choked on my ice cream, which I highly think that is irrelevant. Sabrina stood up and patted my back.

"You thin Vaughn likes you? That ant-social cowboy likes only animals. Like I said before, good luck getting that cowboy to like you." I said standing up. I put some money on the table. I took a huge bite of my hot fudge sundae before leaving the Diner. Now who could I go bug? Lanna is probably out with Denny fishing. Elliot is working with Natalie and Julia. Pierre is most likely working on a new recipe, and he'll shoo me out. The little kids will tackle me. That leaves Mark. I walked to the hotel. The hotel owners greeted me. I walked to Marks room. I did the classiest thing in the world. I banged on the door like a deranged person.

"Mark open this door! You have to help me quickly!" I said. Mark's door flew open and he looked me up and down wildly. His eyes rested when he saw I was okay.

"Chelsea, what do you need? Are you hurt or something?" He said. I gave me best puppy dog eyes.

"No, it's even worse!" Mark grabbed onto my shoulders.

"What is it?" I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"I'm bored." Mark took his hands off my shoulders and rolled his eyes.

"You are such a little kid." He said. He walked back into his room. I followed him and closed the door. Mark sat down on a chair and I sat down on his lap.

"Yo Chelsea, you do know that there is a bed over there." Mark said. I looked at the bed and back at Mark.

"Yep, but it's too far away now." I said. Mark picked me up and dropped me on his bed.

"There now you're not too far away." I scoffed and lay down on his bed. It smelled like the ocean just like Denny.

"Mark, why does your bed smell like the ocean?" I said.

"I went fishing with Denny." He said. I nodded my head. Mark's little puppy came running over to Mark. Being the nice guy he is, Mark picked up the little puppy. A brilliant idea emerged in my head.

"Mark have you ever ridden on a horse before?" I said. Mark put a finger in his chin.

"Can't say I have. Why?" He said eyeing my suspiciously. I hopped off the bed.

"How would you like to get an all expense free lesson from the lovely Chelsea?" I said. Mark's eyes widened.

"You'd really do that for me? Thank you Chelsea!" Mark said. This may not be fun for Mark because Alex isn't really comfortable when people ride him. It took me awhile for him to get used to me. Oops, sorry Mark, I may have made your life end early. Oh well, more fun for me!

**This chapter had some drama I guess you could say that. Anyway, I'll update soon!**


	7. There's No Way I'm Jealous!

Yo people! Well, I'd like to thank all the authors who added my story to their favorite story list. I'd like to point out some authors who left me funny reviews: CheyenneANan, LatteCurlz, Allie Rayie. Thanks for making me laugh. Anyway onward to victory! Or the story or whatever.

Chapter 7

Am I Jealous? No Way!

"Chelsea, are you sure this is safe?"

"Of course it is! I've done it before."

"Ya, but whenever you do something, you always end up injured."

"Aw shucks."

"Ouch! You did that on purpose!"

"Yes, I did, now stop acting like a baby." If you're wondering who yelled it was Mark. Like I mentioned before, I was going to teach him how to ride my horse. Unfortunately, a week has passed since I said that. Mark had to leave the island for reasons I have no idea, and when he got back, Julia apparently had to have me help her pick out this outfit, so that was delayed. Vaughn left to go to work. He screamed because I accidently, (purposely) tightened the saddle too tight, which meant, Mark may have been saddle-burned. Oh well, not my problem.

"Are you sure your horse won't kill me?" Mark asked cautiously. I pondered this.

"I'm fifty percent sure." I said. Mark gulped and held onto the reins tighter.

"Oh relax; Alex is a good horse once he warms up to you. You did pretty good getting on the horse." Yea h right. Alex kept walking away from Mark and when he'd get close to getting on, Alex would buck him off. Let's just say, he's going to be pretty bruised when he wakes up. I moved in front of Alex, while Mark cowered. Our two puppies were sitting there watching as the scene unfolded.

"How far are we going to go?" Mark asked.

"Just around the island." I grabbed the other set of reins and steered him into town. Mirabelle and Felecia were standing by the well most likely gossiping. We waved to them as we passed by. We walked to the E. Town. It was pretty fun because everyone was giving us weird looks.

"Hey Chelsea, I think I can handle it from now." Mark said.

"Are you sure?" I said. He gave me thumbs up. I let go of the reins and I think that was a bad idea. As soon as I let go, Alex took off. I cursed bitterly. I started running after the horse. Mark was holding on for dear life. It was getting hard to keep up. My horse suddenly took a sharp turn and ran the other direction. We emerged into and my horse started heading for the beach. There was a boat and a cowboy getting off it. He saw Mark and glared.

"Hey Vaughn, a little help here?" I said hopefully. Vaughn marched down the dock stairs.

"Thank you for sailing with us! Have a good day!" An overly peppy woman said. She needs to lay off the coffee.

"Yeah yeah, Krystal, it's not like we'll never see each other again. I'll only be here for a couple days," Vaughn angrily said. Krystal nodded her head happily. Vaughn dropped his suitcase on the beach and stood in the way of the charging horse. As I expected, Alex stopped. Mark flew off the horse. Luckily, he landed on his feet in the most amazing post. I was breathing hard. Vaughn just had a glare on his pale face and his muscular arms crossed. I walked up to Vaughn and rested a hand on his shoulder. Vaughn looked at my hand and at me.

"Are you tired?" He said. I glared at him. He should know perfectly well that I'm tired.

"No, of course not. I do this all the time to my friends," I said. Vaughn rolled his beautiful eyes. I seriously felt like I was getting lost in his eyes. Vaughn went over to my horse.

"Hey Farm Boy, what did you do to the horse to make him angry?" Vaughn said. Mark regained his composure and walked over to Vaughn.

"I didn't do anything to the horse, Old Man. Maybe when it saw your ugly face, it didn't want to touch you," Mark said. And this is where it starts. Vaughn walked over to me and handed me the reins.

"Shut up, Blondie."

"Make me, Old Man," Mark moved closer to Vaughn. My second job started right now. I moved in between the grown men.

"Okay guys, break it up. Mark take Alex back to my farm and Vaughn go grab your suitcase," I said. Neither men moved, Mark kept smirking and Vaughn kept glaring. I started getting impatient. "Now, you guys!" Vaughn threw another glare at Mark before walking over to his suitcase. Mark grabbed my horse reins. Next he did the most unexpected thing: he hugged me. I blushed because I was feeling embarrassed. Mark threw a look at Vaughn and walked towards my ranch. Vaughn was gripping his suitcase rather tightly.

"How can you put up with him?" Vaughn said. I walked over to Vaughn's side.

"Who Mark? Well, he's pretty fun to hang around once you get to know him. After all, first impressions do count. I do recall, your first impression wasn't too friendly," I said. Vaughn glared at me.

"Yeah, whatever." I looked up at Vaughn. He looked down at me with a hint of confusion in his eyes.

"I missed you. The island was getting boring because I had nobody to argue with constantly." Vaughn snorted and started walking towards Mirabelle's place. Satisfied, I walked to the twins place. Taro was out, which is unusual because the old man spends most of his time complaining about his bones and telling weather forecasts, if I may add are always right. Except that day when I was over at Witch Princess's house and she messed with the weather as a joke on the old. Natalie and Elliot were sitting at the table with cards in hand. They both had their eyes narrowed. I thought they were playing a really complex game.

"Got any three's?" Natalie asked. And there goes my thought. Elliot sighed.

"Go Fish," he said.

"You guys must have nothing to do." I said. The twins jumped.

"Chelsea, when did you come in?" They both said at the exact same time. I crossed my arms and smirked.

"You seriously didn't know that I came in? Cool, I can check off on my checklist, 'Complete the Ninja Way,'," I said. The twins sighed and cleaned up their game. Natalie stood up and went to the fridge. She opened the fridge and brought out some grape juice out. Natalie poured the juice into three glasses. She brought the glasses over to the table.

"Okay, so why are you here?" Elliot said. I took a sip of the juice.

"Well, I thought you guys would like some company. Well, more of Natalie because she's an anti-social loner," I said. Elliot started laughing and Natalie glared at me.

"Oh and you're not?" Natalie said.

"I am not anti-social because I socialize with all the islanders," I said. Natalie stuck her tongue out at me. Elliot chuckled. Natalie picked up her juice and started drinking it. Elliot did the same.

"So I here Vaughn came back on the island?" Natalie said. Elliot grabbed his juice and headed for the door. Natalie and I looked at him confused.

"If you're going to talk about boys then I'm leaving," Elliot said. He opened the door and left with the grape juice. I laughed and Natalie rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you guy's friends or something? Last time I talked to him, he nearly bit my head off," Natalie exclaimed. I took another sip of my drink.

"I guess Vaughn and I are friends. He doesn't glare at me as much anymore. We hang out sometimes. I guess you can call us friends," I said. Natalie gulped down the rest of her juice, as did I.

"Does Chelsea like Vaughn?" Natalie said. I widened my eyes.

"There is no way I'd like that idiotic cowboy." Natalie just smirked. I gave her an uncertain look.

"Do you want to go to Mirabelle's house?" Natalie said. I stood up and made my way to the door.

"Is that really a question?" I said. Natalie followed me out the door. It was a good thing that Mirabelle's house wasn't far from Taro's. We both walked into the shop. To my surprise, Julia was reading a book. Yes, I said a book, not a magazine, a book. Natalie and I were shocked. Julia, of course, looked at us like there wasn't a care in the world.

"Hey Natalie, hi Chelsea, just the two girls I wanted to see." Julia said closing her book. I got a chance to see the front cover. The book was called _The Witch of Blackbird Pond. _We took a seat on the couch.

"What did you want to talk to us about?" I said. Julia dramatically sighed.

"Well, I was in the shower and I got this really good idea. Why don't all of us ladies on the island go to the city? Not including Felecia and my mom because mom has to hold up the shop and Felecia goes to the city once in a while so she's out of it. What do you think?" Julia said. Natalie laid down on my lap and I put my hands on her head.

"You want all the girls on the island to go to the city?" I said. Natalie huffed. Julia nodded her head rapidly. I looked at Natalie. Her chocolate brown eyes had a mischief look to them. I don't like that look in her eyes.

"Sure, I'll go," Natalie said. I nodded my head. Julia stood up and threw her arms around my neck and then hugged Natalie.

"Thank you guys so much!" Julia said. She ran into Vaughn's room.

"Vaughny put a shirt on! We have guests!" Julia said cheerfully.

"Julia, get out of my room! It's not like your friends are going to come into your room!" Vaughn yelled. There was silence and Vaughn kind of grunted and kind of sighed. He walked out of his room barefoot with black pants on and a black T-shirt on. His cowboy hat was on his head and a scowl was nestled on his face. He looked so angry. Well, with Julia as a cousin I could understand. He walked over to the chair next to the couch and sat down. Julia came back out with a gray laptop in her hands. Vaughn looked up and rolled his eyes.

"Why do you have my laptop Julia?" He said. Julia plopped down on the chair identical to the one Vaughn was siting.

"Well, I am a girl," she said. I got up, which caused Natalie to protest.

"Ow, that hurt!" Natalie said. I walked over to Vaughn.

"What do you want, Hobo?" He said. I tried pulling him up. I guess he helped me out because he stood up. It wasn't really fun because Vaughn hovered over me. He looked down at me and I put my hands on my hips.

"You are tall. You are very tall." I said.

"You are small, very small. Why did you want to pull me up?" He said. I pushed him to his boots.

"Now Cowboy, you should go out. You should go out and do whatever cowboys do. We are having girl talk," I said. Vaughn looked at me strangely, but he did listen to me. He put on his boots and walked out the door.

"Wow, you got Vaughn to listen to you. He must like you somehow," Julia said.

"Nah, I think I'm just so persuasive," I said. Natalie rolled her eyes. I went to the chair where Vaughn was sitting. Julia turned the laptop around.

"I just emailed Lanna and Sabrina about the city," Julia said. I stretched out my arms and scratched my arm. Julia put the laptop on the table and moved to the kitchen.

"Okay ladies, since I can't cook for my life. Chelsea can you make me some cookies?" Julia said. Just in time, Mirabelle walked through the door. I clapped my hands together.

"Well, Mirabelle is here now and she can bake you cookies." I said. I walked to the door and looked back at Natalie. "You coming Natalie?"

"Nah, I'm going to chill back here and take a nap," Natalie said. I rolled my eyes and walked out the door. Being my curious self, I went to go visit Sabrina. I wanted a tour of her house because it is pretty big. I walked over to her house and was about to knock on the door, but I heard a voice.

"Vaughn you're so funny," a shy voice said. I turned around and saw Sabrina holding onto Vaughn's arm. Vaughn looked pained.

"I really didn't say anything funny," he said. I don't know what happened, but I felt angry. I could feel my body tense up. Vaughn glanced over at me and his face changed into emotionless. I marched over to them.

"So Vaughn you got yourself a girlfriend? Good for you, now you're probably not going to be such an emotionless cowboy," I said. I turned on my heel and stormed to the meadow. I thought I heard somebody call my name. When I got to the meadow, I plopped down on the grass. I pulled my knee to my chest and stuck out my other leg. I closed my eyes and rested my head onto my knee. This is pretty peaceful. The sun was beating down on my head. I took off my bandana and removed the picture from my bandana. It was a picture of Molly and I. She was teaching me how to cook. My first dish was some eggs. I always watched her when she cooked ever since I was two. She taught me how to cook when I turned five. Molly said they were the best eggs she ever tasted. From that point on, I made her eggs and new dishes. It was fun. I put the picture back in my bandana and put the bandana back on my head.

"You seem troubled." I turned around and saw Denny with his fishing rod in his hand.

"Hey Denny, haven't seen you in a while," I said. Denny took a seat next to me. He reached into his bag and gave me a cookie . He handed it to me.

"I thought this might make you happy," Denny said. "I heard you yelling at Vaughn." I took a bite and rolled my eyes.

"You thought right. I didn't exactly yell at him," I said.

"Why did you yell at the cowboy?" Denny said fixing his fishing rod.

"I don't exactly know. Something just made me snap at him," I said. Denny put an arm around my shoulder. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Sounds like someone's bi-polar." I punched him in the shoulder and he laughed. The freaky thing is Denny didn't smell like fish.

"Oh shut up! Anyway, you don't smell like fish. Why is that?" I said. Denny looked down at me and smiled.

"I do take showers you do realize that," he said. I rolled my eyes. Denny was like a brother to me. An older one of course. I may be the youngest adult on the island. Denny gave me a half-hug and stood up.

"Why you leaving?" I said. Denny rubbed the back of his head.

"Well-," he didn't get to finish.

"DENNY!" Denny and I both turned towards the meadow entrance and saw Lanna, and she didn't look to happy. She stormed over to us.

"Hey L-Lanna, how have you been?" Denny stuttered.

"Save it! You were supposed to meet me a half hour ago at my house for dinner!" She shrieked. Now that I look at her, I do see that she's wearing a brown dress and flats.

"Hey Lanna." I said. Her expression turned calm.

"Hi Chelsea! How have you been?" She said.

"Been doing well." Her expression went back to angry. She grabbed Denny's ear and marched him to her house. The fisherman yelped and complained as she walked away. I crammed the rest of my cookie in my mouth and went home to start packing for the city.


	8. Thank You, Ian

**Sorry about the last chapter. Soccer season started. Practices are every day from seven to nine so the updates may be slower. Oh, I almost forgot. I changed the previous chapters because I read the story again and I fixed obvious mistakes. Sorry again about the updates. Well, here's chapter 8. I do not own Harvest Moon.**

Chapter 8

Thank You, Ian

Mark was going to take care of my animals and Elliot said he'd water my crops. I was all packed. I had five shirts, two pairs of shorts, and two pairs of pants. I had my brown shoes, flip-flops, and sneakers. I was all ready to go. I grabbed my suitcase handle and opened the door. Ah, he was right on time.

"Hey Mark, you know what to do?" I said. Mark saluted.

"Feed your animals, pet all them, milk the cows, and collect the eggs," he said. I patted him on the head.

"Good boy, now how do I look?" I said. Mark whistled and I rolled my eyes.

"In other words, you don't look to girly," he said. I was wearing a blue tank top, jean shorts, flip flops, and of course, my red bandana. My puppy ran to me. I picked her up and handed her to Mark.

"Please do not kill her," I said.

"I love animals that won't happen." I rolled my eyes and patted Lily's head.

"See you guys!" I said walking past them. I made my way to the beach. Julia said that we'd all eat on the boat. Vaughn left yesterday night.

When I got to the beach, I saw all my girlfriends. Lanna was wearing sandals with heels, a yellow sundress with an orange suitcase. Julia wore short shorts, a green T-shirt, and flip flops. Her suitcase was blue. Natalie was wearing skinny jeans, flip flops, and a green shirt, which showed her flat stomach off. Natalie suitcase was the same as Julia's. Sabrina was wearing a long skirt and a brown shirt. Her suitcase was yellow. Julia had the tickets. When she spotted me, she waved her hand.

"Chelsea! We're over here!" She said. I waved my hand.

"Yeah, I couldn't really tell," I said. Julia pouted.

"You don't have to be so mean," she said. I walked over to Natalie.

"So how long are we going to wait for the boat?" I asked. Natalie looked into the horizon.

"Not long. I see it right now," she said. I turned around and saw the giant ship. Well, that answers my question. Soon, a loud horn echoed across the island. We covered our ears. By the time we uncovered our ears, the boat was at the dock and a lady with highlighter blond hair and eyes the color of the sky was standing at the dock with a dazzling smile. All of us moved to the boat.

"Well, hi there! I'm Britney and thank you for sailing with us!" Her voice gave me a headache. Julia ran to her.

"Thank you! You are so nice!" Julia said. We boarded the boat. I gasped. The boat was huge. Julia took out the tickets.

"Okay, so we all have to share our rooms on the boat. It's going to be Lanna and Natalie, Sabrina and me, and-oh wait, sorry Chelsea, I guess you're going to have to be alone." Julia said. I was beyond overjoyed. Well, it wouldn't be bad to have a room with Natalie, but Lanna and Julia they would be bad. They'll just talk about clothes and boys. I feel bad for Natalie. I don't know Sabrina that well, so I guess Julia will get to know her better.

"Oh, that's okay. I'll be okay," I said. Julia ran to a counter and picked up our room keys. We made our way to our rooms. I took mine from Julia and opened the door. My room was beautiful. The King size bed was beautiful, with burgundy sheets, and cream walls. I don't feel like explaining it, but in short terms, it's gorgeous. Julia told all of us to meet her at the restaurant. We ate breakfast and it was good.

I returned to my room and looked over at the desk on the other side of the room. Apparently, they had a music room. I hightailed it over there. When I got there, I saw a guitar, piano, and drums. I happily walked over to the guitar and started playing. It felt good to play again, even though I just played the guitar a couple days ago.

"I didn't know you could play guitar." I turned around and saw Sabrina.

"Yeah, it was kind of something I picked up," I said. Or your mother forcing you to play five different instruments and perform in recitals at the age of five…, but that's not important. The instruments I play are piano, flute, violin, saxophone, and cello. I learned to play these instruments when I reached the age of seven. Molly could play ten and speak fifteen different languages. It was all because she had a photographic memory. I guess Sabrina went back to being shy.

"Did your brother teach you?" She said. I nodded my head. Ian taught me how to play for fun. Danny taught me how to play drums. Most likely she was talking about Danny because since she hasn't met Ian. Sabrina sat down at the piano.

"I play a little piano," she said. She glided her fingers over the keys and she started playing. She was amazing! She played the Entertainer easily. She smiled as she played. Once she was finished, she sighed.

"That was amazing Sabrina! You're really good," I said. I started to play a little more and Sabrina joined in with the piano. It sounded very good. After awhile, Sabrina and I left the room and went over to the pool. I wasn't certain why, but we ended up there. Julia was seriously soaking up some rays, along with Lanna. Natalie was reading a book. Some guys were whistling at the three. Natalie lowered her book so she could see the guys. She scoffed and rolled her eyes. I walked over to them.

"Are you trying to impress guys?" I said. Julia tipped down her shades and smiled.

"No, but it is pretty good to get attention," She said. I flicked her in the head. "What was that for?"

"You have a boyfriend. Her brother!" I said jerking a thumb in Natalie's direction.

"Still can't believe you are going out with him," Natalie commented. Julia smiled really big and hopped up from her chair. She held my hands.

"Chelsea, I love Elliot to death, but I still like attention," she said. I saw Lanna reaching for her phone.

"Take a pic and I'm going to throw your phone overboard," I said. Lanna smiled. Some of the guys walked over to us.

"Hey ladies. So, I see your going to the city. Why don't you hang out with us when we get there?" One guy with a tiger tattoo said. Natalie closed her book and walked over to me. She put her arm around my shoulders and I crossed my arms.

"We don't want to hang out with guys like you," Natalie said. One guy picked up some of her pink hair.

"Oh! This one's feisty!" He said. I saw Natalie tense up. Oh boy. She grabbed onto his arm and put it behind his back. I grabbed onto her arm.

"Stop it. I know you don't like idiots, but you can't hurt these guys," I said. Another guy picked up some of my chestnut hair.

"Thank you, pretty lady. What's your name?" He said. I pushed his hand aside.

"None of your business. Let's go girls," I grabbed onto Julia's hand. Natalie let go of the guy,-who probably lost a lot of pride- grabbed her book and grabbed Lanna's hand. We marched back to our rooms. Sabrina was apologizing to the guys. I opened Julia's door with her card and pushed her onto her bed. She moved to her suitcase and started getting changed into her regular clothes. I turned around and let her get finished.

"You ruined all the fun!" Julia whined. I turned around and she was dressed like she was before. Sabrina walked in and sat down on her bed.

"Those guys are very nice," she said. And back to her bold act.

"They probably thought we were dumb island girls," I said. Julia was about to say something, but was cut short by the announcements.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," It was that perky blonde from before. "We will be docking in the city soon. If you are continuing with us to Waffle Town then you can stay right here on this boat! Please make your way to the stairs, and thank you for sailing with us!" I left to their room and grabbed my suitcase. My friends were already out of their rooms and making their way with a handful of other passengers to the stairs. The boat docked and I was the first one off. I waited by some benches for my friends. Natalie was followed by the others.

"So what shall we do first? Natalie said. Julia's eyes started shining.

"Let's go visit Vaughn! I know where he works!"She squealed. Apparently, everyone thought this was a good idea, and so we started following Julia. Before you read on, do you see anything wrong with that sentence? Read it again slowly. I'd feel better following an old blind person. No offense to Julia and all.

I hadn't noticed that we arrived at a huge building. Julia walked in. The lobby was huge and was full of people running around in suits. Who knew an animal trading building would be so formal? The receptionist was typing away on a keyboard. We walked over there. The receptionist was very pretty. She had light makeup on and tan skin. She had very bright blue eyes, and blue hair tied into a ponytail. When she saw us, she smiled.

"Hello welcome to A.P Trading. My name is Tami and how may I help you?" She said. Her voice was like honey.

"Hi! I'm Julia and these are my friends. We were wondering if a Vaughn Rodgers was in today." Julia said. So Vaughn's last name was Rodgers. Tami looked at her computer.

"Is he tall, silver haired, amethyst eyes, and dresses like a cowboy?" Tami said. I nodded my head.

"Well then yes he is. He works on the seventh floor. You can go on up," she said. We all bowed in respect and we walked to the elevator. Julia hit the elevator button, and when it came, she hit the seven button. A very boring elevator music came on. Finally, it dinged. The door opened. The room was very calm. They employees were casually drinking coffee and some were working. That was, until Julia yelled.

"Is Vaughn Rodgers here?" She yelled. Everyone looked at her. Vaughn cursed loudly and stood up. Julia bounded down the archway and hugged him. "It's so good to see you Vaughn!" Vaughn peeled Julia's fingers from around his torso. He glared down at her.

"What are you doing here?" He said. The rest of us walked to where he was working.

"It's girl time. I was forced to come," I said. Vaughn looked at me and smirked.

"So, the Hobo is having girl time, huh? You look like a girl," he said. I glared at him. Three men and three women came up to us.

"So Vaughn, I didn't know you had a lot of girlfriends. Wait to go, player!" One guy with brown hair said. The others slapped the guys head. Vaughn rolled his eyes.

"You pervert, these aren't my girlfriends. The blonde one trying to hug me, unfortunately, is my cousin, Julia," he said.

"The one with glasses is Sabrina. The pink haired one is Natalie. The other blonde is Lanna," I said.

"The evil looking one who looks like an idiot is the Hobo," Vaughn said. I threw another glare at him.

"I'm Chelsea," I said. A woman with green hair walked up to me.

"Vaughn, she doesn't look like an idiot," she said. I started blushing. A guy with jet black hair widened his eyes.

"So you are the girl Vaughn went on about. He kept calling you a hobo, but I didn't know who he was talking about," he said. I started blushing more. He was talking about me? No, he means bad things. I looked over at Vaughn, who just rolled his eyes.

It was fun to talk to Vaughn's friends. They were really fun to hang out with. It was about time to leave because we were getting hungry. I checked my phone and realized it had been messed with. Ya see, my phone tells me when the last time it was unlocked. I don't have a password on it. You just slide to unlock it. I immediately checked my contact list. I checked the contact numbers. Two hundred forty. I may look socially deprived, but I am really one of those social butterflies. I used to have two hundred thirty-nine. I scrolled threw it and I rested on one number. It was Vaughn's. Vaughn couldn't have out it in because he was busy working, while we goofed off. Must have been one of Vaughn's friends. I somewhat felt happy that I had his number. Now I could anonymously text him without him knowing it's me. No, I'm not a stalker, I'm just a weirdo.

Julia thought we should eat at this Chinese restaurant. Everything on the menu was in Chinese. I ordered for them. They were baffled, but I said it's a secret. I was getting tired of lugging my suitcase around.

"Hey Julia, where is our hotel?" I said. Julia stopped and looked at a hotel.

"That's it!" She ran towards it. When we got inside, Julia didn't look to happy.

"What do you mean our hotel rooms have been taken?" She screeched. The woman looked very apologetic.

"I'm sorry, but a party offered a larger amount of gold then you did. The manager said to give them the rooms instead of you. I'm so sorry!" She said. I was angry too.

"I'd like to speak to your manager," I said. The woman ran to the back and a muscular man came. I glared up at him and so did my friends. He didn't seem unfazed.

"May I help you ladies?" He said. I dropped my suitcase.

"It seems that you have given our rooms to another party just because of money. We want more rooms," I said. The guy started laughing.

"Yes that's true. I don't have any more rooms and neither does any other hotel. Apparently, some parade is supposed to be going on Monday. Sorry little ladies." He didn't have any sympathy in his voice.

"Give us some rooms now!" I yelled. The guy glared down at me. He slammed his meaty hands down on the front desk.

"Now, you listen good, you little bitch! If you don't get out, I'm going to personally throw you and your friends out!" He said. I was about to reach across the table and choke him. I started raising my hand.

"Did you just threaten this young lady?"A voice said. I turned around and widened my eyes. He works here? You have got to be kidding me. I thought he worked somewhere else. A guy with glasses wearing a suit, his hair neatly trimmed walked out with a briefcase in one hand and a DROID in the other. The manager smirked at the man.

"No sir. This little bitch is just about ready to be thrown out," he said. I looked at the guy with glasses. He looked over at me. Sabrina stepped forward.

"My name is Sabrina Regions and my father is Regis Regions. I will have this place shut down if you continue to treat us like this," she said. The manager widened his eyes.

"No thank you ma'am! I didn't mean any disrespect to you or Mr. Regions," he said. His voice sort of wavered. The other man stepped forward.

"No need for that Ms. Regions. Joe, you're fired," he said. The man looked at the man baffled.

"W-why sir?" He said. The guy smiled.

"Well, first off, you sold these young ladies rooms to another party, just because the other party was paying higher. Second, you called this lady a bitch twice. Third, this young lady just so happens to be my younger sister." He said. My friends gawked at me. I smiled and went over to Ian.

"S-sir, I had no idea this was your sister. Please give me another chance," he said. Ian narrowed his eyes at him. Ian's glare is scarier than mine.

"Collect your belongings and get out of this hotel," Ian said. His voice was like ice. Joe hung his head and walked to the back room. The woman looked at Ian wide-eyed.

"S-sir, who will take over Joe's position?" She said. Ian smiled a warm smile. The woman relaxed. Ian, Molly, and Danny inherited that smile. That smile could calm a charging bull.

"Stacy, I think it's about time for a promotion. How would you like the manager roll and double the salary?" Ian said. The woman fainted right there on the spot. Two men came out of nowhere and picked her up. Ian turned to my friends.

"She'll be fine in a couple minutes," he said as if this happens every day. Julia stepped forward.

"Are you Danny?" She said. Ian smiled.

"No, I haven't introduced myself. Hello, I'm Ian. I'm Chelsea's older brother," he said bowing.

"You don't look like Chelsea," Natalie said.

"Oh, that's because Einstein here has his glasses on," I said. I took off his glasses. Julia ran up to me.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a hotter older brother?" She said. I put his glasses back on him.

"You never asked." I said smiling. Lanna crossed her arms.

"Got anymore siblings you'd like to tell us about?" My smile faltered. Ian put his arm around me.

"Yes, we had an older sister named Molly."Ian said.

"When will we get to meet her?" Sabrina said. I put on the best smile I could.

"You can't meet her. She's dead," I said. The room got quiet. Julia ran up and hugged me, and so did everyone else.

"I'm sorry I asked, Chels," Lanna said. I patted her head.

"It's okay. It feels good to get that off my chest now. Hey, so what are we going to do about shelter?" I said. They let go of me. Ian stepped forward.

"Well, Joe was right about the no more open rooms, Since Chelsea is my little sister, and you guys are her friends, I would be honored if you would stay at my house," he said. Natalie widened her eyes.

"You wouldn't mind?" She said. Ian shook his head. My friends hugged Ian. After that whole sissy thing was done, Ian told us to follow him. Outside of the hotel was a stretch limo. The chauffeur took our bags and put them in the trunk, while my friends piled in. Ian and I entered last.

"So, Ian, I thought you were a lawyer," I said. Ian laughed.

"Yeah, well my friend was out of town, and she asked me to take over her hotel for awhile," He said.

"Won't she be angry that you fired the previous manager and doubled the new manager's salary?" Julia asked incredulously. Ian shrugged.

"She'll get over it." Ian said. We arrived at Ian's house. My friends started at it in awe.

"You have a mansion?" They all said. I wasn't surprised.

"Yes, I have a mansion. I live with three maids, five butlers, my wife, my daughter and son." Ian said. Speaking of which, I haven't seen my niece of nephew in awhile. My friends looked at me.

"Ya, okay. I'll explain later." The butlers came out and took our bags. I started walking towards the door.

"Chelsea! Before you go in, I have something to tell yo-." He started. I already opened the door. A woman in a cream dress was drinking tea. Her hair was dark brown and her skin was pale. When she saw me, she jumped up.

"Chelsea! I haven't seen you in forever!" She said. She hugged me and I tensed up. Ian came darting in and moved the woman away from me.

"Um, I don't think you should hug her." Ian said. Danny ran down the steps. He was wearing dress shirt and fancy pants. He pulled me into a hug. The woman looked confused.

"Um, who is this?" Julia asked. Danny was about to answer, but I beat him to it.

"This is Regina. My stepmother." I said.

**Poor Chelsea! Jeez, drama next and a big surprise. **


	9. Swept Away

Here we are with chapter 9. Vaughn is in this one too, so ya. I do not own Harvest Moon or any characters.

Swept Away

Chapter 9

I don't remember falling asleep, but I do remember waking up. I groaned as I sat up. Danny was sitting on the bed. He was wearing a suit.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty. How have you been?" He said. I rubbed my head.

"Good and I'm no beauty. What up with the suit?" I said. Danny rolled his eyes.

"I have to go to work. You know how Regina wants me to succeed her company and all."He said. I rolled my eyes. I still feel sorry because all the pressure is forced on him, and he's only nineteen.

"I'm sorry for going off on you at the island," I said. Danny smiled real big.

"Nah, it's okay. Ian and I should have told you sooner," Danny said. He walked over to his suit jacket.

"Have to get to work?"

"You know it, big sis."

"Why don't you do something you want to do? Ian and I did that. You can't expect her to place everything on you since Molly's dead," I said. Danny put his jacket on and sighed.

"When you refused to succeed the company when you were younger, Dad's wish was for me to do it. I didn't want to go against his wish, so I decided to succeed the company. Besides it isn't so bad. I get a lot of perks," Danny said walking towards the door. "I'll see you later tonight." I hopped out of bed. I felt well rested. Hey, its eight o'clock and I felt good. I was still dressed in the clothes I wore yesterday.

"Chelsea! Can I come in?" Julia said. Before I could answer, the beaming blonde came in. She was wearing a sundress.

"Hey Julia, how's it going?" I said. Julia smiled really big.

"Do you want to come shopping with us?" She said.

"No, no way in this city will I go shopping." Julia pouted and I rolled my eyes.

"Even Natalie is going!" She protested.

"Why is Natalie going?"

"Apparently, at the mall, they have this famous kick boxer. Natalie wanted to meet her."

"Well, you ladies have fun with that." I said. Julia huffed and walked out of my room.

"Is she coming?" I could hear Lanna on the other side.

"No, she's not coming," Julia said. I heard my friends leave through the front door. I went over to my suitcase and grabbed my toothbrush. Grabbing a washcloth, I started walking over to Ian's room. I opened the door. He was sleeping and his wife was lying in the bed with him. It was now about eight-thirty. He was supposed to be at the hospital at nine. I did the only thing possible. I went to one of the butlers and asked for an air horn. Why Ian had an air horn is completely beyond me. I went back into the lovebird's room and blew the horn. Both of them shot up and Ian had his fists ready to hit somebody. His wife's eyes went back to calm when she saw it was me. She was a very beautiful woman. She had bright green eyes and red velvet hair. Her hair looked very pretty.

"Well, hello there Chelsea. I'm sorry I didn't get to see you yesterday. An emergency came up at the hospital," She said. Emily was so nice. Sometimes too nice for her own good.

"It's okay Emily. Ian, why was Regina here last night?" I said. Ian scratched the back of his head.

"She said that she wanted to talk to me about you. She wanted to know how you were doing and when you'd come back to the city. Well, I guess she got your answer," Ian said. I shrugged. She thinks I'd forgive her for the hell she put me through when I was younger. Ya, like that's going to happen. I left the city because of the wretched woman. She tried getting me to succeed the company again. So I left even though Ian kept telling me I should stay.

"Well, I don't care for that woman," I said. "Oh, Ian by the way, you have to be at the hospital in half an hour." Ian started scrambling to get dressed. Emily got up and put a robe on.

"Well, Chelsea how would you like to see your niece and nephew?" Emily said. Emily started heading for the door and I followed her out. She started heading for a door.

"Whose room is this?" I said. She opened the door and I saw pink and white walls with shelves of stuffed animals and Barbie doll sets.

"This is Briana's room," She said. She opened the blinds and sunlight streamed in. Emily went over to Briana's bed.

"This sure is a lot of little girl stuff," I said. Julia will love my niece. Emily smiled at me. She started shaking Briana.

"Honey, wake up. C'mon honey wake up," She said. Briana yawned all cute like. She opened her bright green eyes. She smiled really big.

"Hi, Mommy! Good morning," She said.

"Look who's here," Emily said gesturing to me. Briana squinted and looked at me. Her eyes widened and she threw off the covers.

"Auntie Chelsea!" She said running towards me. I kneeled down and hugged her.

"Hey there, Squirt. How have you been?" I said.

"I'm good. How's the ranch?" She said. I rubbed her head and told her all about my evil cow, Hamburger. She started giggling when I told her about Mark.

"C'mon sweetie, let's go wake your brother up," Emily said. Briana quickly hopped on my back.

"Let's go Auntie Chelsea!" She said while giggling. I put my arms under her legs. Emily laughed while I followed her. When we got to Allan's room, I saw green, Transformer's, LEGO's, and other boy's things. I set Briana down.

"If you'll do the honors of waking Allan up," Emily said. I bowed and walked over to Allan. Instead of Emily's civilized way, I chose my way.

"Allan! Wake up!" I said. Allan woke up with a start. His eyes rested on me. He broke into a huge grin.

"I'm going to get you next time Aunt Chels," He said. I hugged him.

"We'll see about that," I said. He ran to his bathroom. About five minutes later. His hair was brushed, he was wearing shorts, a green shirt and he had sneakers on. He ran over to his mom.

"Mom, can I go with Aunt Chelsea?" He said.

"Well, you have school today," Emily said. Briana and Allan got down on their knees.

"Please mom!" Both of them said.

"Okay fine, I guess you can miss one day of school," She said. They hugged their mom. Briana went to her room and hurriedly got changed. I decided to change my clothes because I did sleep in them. After about five minutes, my teeth were brushed, clothes were changed, and a shower was taken. I grabbed my backpack and my wallet, cellphone, hairbrush, and scrunchies. My little niece and nephew were waiting by the door.

"C'mon Aunt Chelsea! Let's go!" Briana said. I put the backpack on. I grabbed both of their hands and walked out the door.

"Can we go to the A.P Trading?" Allan said. I stopped suddenly.

"Why do you want to go there?" I said.

"That's the only building we haven't been in. Grandma Regina said that it smells like dirty animals," Briana said. Why the dirty old hag.

"I'll be happy to take you," I said. "Don't you want to take a limo or something?" The two kids looked at each other.

"Nah, walking is better," Both said. You'd think they are twins. Allan is eight and Bri is six. When we arrived at A.P Trading, the two kids beamed. We walked inside. Low and behold, guess who stood there? You guessed right: Vaughn. Of course, the cowboy get up was there. His back was turned to me, and he was talking to that guy from yesterday. The very funny one. He had papers in his hands. The guy looked at me and broke into a huge grin.

"Chelsea!" He said running past Vaughn and hugged me. I saw Vaughn tense up just little when the guy hugged me. Bri and Allan were looking at me weirdly.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Bri said. I widened my eyes and quickly shook my head.

"No, this guy is that cowboy over there's friend," I said releasing Allan's hand and pointing at Vaughn.

"David, can you greet somebody normally?" Vaughn said coldly. David pouted like Julia would.

"That's so mean. Oh, and Chelsea, I didn't know you had kids," David said.

"These aren't my kids. This is my niece, Bri and my nephew, Allan," Both were hiding behind my legs. Vaughn walked up to the kids and leaned down. Bri moved slowly to him and hugged him. The look on Vaughn's face was priceless. Bri had a huge grin on her face.

"I didn't know you had a cowboy friend, Aunt Chelsea," Bri said. Vaughn was about to push her away, but I intervened. I went close to his ear.

"You push her away, you'll have to answer to me," I said. Vaughn rolled his eyes and let Bri continue to hug him. When she let go, Vaughn quickly stood up.

"Thank you, Cowboy!" Bri said. Vaughn had a very tiny smile on his face. You'd need to have some pretty good vision to see it.

"Well, we just came to see what this building is like because I'm the best Aunt ever," I said. Bri went to my side and held my hand. Before we left, David gave me a big hug. He turned to Vaughn and smiled.

"Still have that answer to my last question?" He said. Vaughn glared at him and walked away. David waved goodbye and followed Vaughn. We walked out of the building. I got a brilliant idea.

"Want to meet my zany friends?" I said. Bri looked at me.

"You'll see when we meet them." I said reassuringly. We started walking aimlessly, until I finally concluded. "Okay, I think we're lost."

"What do you mean? Where do you want to go?" Allan questioned.

"Well, I'm trying to get to the mall. Where do you go?" I said. The two siblings looked at each other.

"I know how to get there. Mommy takes me all the time," Bri said happily.

"Lead the way, my favorite niece," Bri said. I smiled at her. Bri started pulling me to the south. It was cool to see all the new things since I've last been here. When we arrived at the mall, I whipped out my phone and called Julia.

"Hey Chelsea!" Julia said. I cringed and moved the phone away from my ear.

"Julia stop yelling. Where are you?" I said.

"We're by the Banana Republic," Julia said. I thanked her and put my phone away. I directed my niece and nephew towards the store. If you're wondering how I knew where the store was, it was because the mall people were just so generous to add a directory. Banana Republic was on the second floor and so we got on the escalator, and Bri clung to my leg. Allan laughed at his little sister.

"If I do recall Allan, you were scared of the Easter Bunny," I said. Allan turned a bright red and his little sister laughed a cute laugh. I saw Natalie talking to a woman. She looked like she could punch someone's lights out. She could seriously be a model. Natalie was nodding her head at what she was saying. The woman had jet, black hair and seriously bright, red eyes. I walked over to Natalie.

"Hey Natalie, who are you talking to?" I said. Both women turned around. I widened my eyes.

"You're Kelly Jackal! You're the world famous kick boxer!" I said. The two youth looked at each other, and then back at me. Kelly smiled and held out her hand.

"You must be Chelsea. It's nice to meet you. Natalie has told me a lot about you. I'm so glad that the crowd has departed," She said. I shook her hand rapidly. The niece and nephew laughed at me.

"Pleased to meet you," I said. She looked at Bri and Allan.

"Oh they are so adorable! Are these your kids? The little girl looks like you! Aw, they are cute!" She said. Bri hid behind my leg and Allan waved his hand shyly.

"This is my niece Briana and my nephew Allan," I said. Bri still was behind my leg, and Allan stuck out his hand. Kelly shook it. Julia walked out of Banana Republic. She had four bags on arm, and some other bags from American Eagle on the other. Lanna was the same as Julia except she had bags from Aeropostale. Sabrina only had one bag from Sephora.

"Chelsea! Your niece and nephew are so cute!" She said. Bri moved away from my leg and walked over to Julia.

"You're very pretty. You look like a princess!" She said, Julia dropped her bags and hugged her.

"You're so cute!" Knew it.

"Shall we go get some lunch?" Lanna suggested. Everyone agreed. Natalie said goodbye to Kelly, but not before getting her number. As soon as we left, Kelly was flocked with fans. We made our way to the food court and I paid for my niece and nephew. Bri didn't leave Julia's side, and Julia was happy about it too. My phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I said. The number was unfamiliar.

"Chelsea! Darling! How are you?" I cringed. I got up from the table and moved to a quieter place.

"What do you want Regina?" I said bitterly.

"Chelsea I am your mother and you will treat me with respect!" She screeched. I rolled my eyes.

"Step. Now what do you want?"

"You will come to my house later tonight with your friends. I'm going to have a party. I want your brothers here too," She said. I hardened my jaw.

"How did you get my number?"

"I took Daniel's phone. Now you understand. I live on Redwood Street. Be there in an hour." She said before hanging up. I locked my phone and moved back to my friends. Is she crazy? Redwood is far away. No way will I make it there in an hour! When I got back to the table, everyone was looking at me.

"Chelsea who was that?" Julia said.

"Do you want to go to a party? My mother wants you guys to be there," I said. My friends squealed except Natalie who looked rather annoyed.

"Are we going to wear dresses?" Julia questioned. I nodded.

"If we are going, we'll have to leave now. She lives on Redwood," I said. My friends picked up their bags and rushed out of the food court. I rolled my eyes and walked calmly to the front of the mall. Bri was looking wildly everywhere, while Allan walked with a calm composure. By the time we made it to the front of the mall, a limo was waiting for us. Either Regina has a stalker or she is the stalker. The chauffeur opened the door for us and we piled in. It took us approximately two hours to get there. I don't care if Regina would be angry; I'm the one who agreed. We soon arrived at a house bigger than Ian's. My friends gawked again and I rolled my eyes. The house was big indeed.

"Wow, Chelsea your mom's house is big!" Julia said. I put my head against the window. The driver came to a stop and he opened the door for us. I stepped out and walked over to the front door. A man with a penguin suit on opened the door.

"Welcome Miss Chelsea. Your mother is expecting you," He said.

"Thanks Marvin," I said. I walked past him and walked to my mother's office. She was playing the harp.

"Hello Chelsea, you are to go upstairs and go to the room on the right," She said. I followed her orders and went upstairs. A woman was waiting for me at the door Regina told me to go to. She looked prim and punctual. I saw my friends being ushered into other rooms. Bri and Allan were too.

"Hello my name is Sally. Miss Chelsea you are very pretty!" She said gushing. I blushed. She moved me to the shower. I undressed and stepped in. I chose a lemon scented soap. After I was done, I dried myself off and put the silk robe around myself. Sally and three other women were waiting for me. I sat down at the vanity. I couldn't see myself; they told me to sit where my back is facing the mirror. My hair was brushed and combed. I felt them blow dry my hair and then they started curling. Makeup was applied to my face. My nails were done and the three ladies guided me to the closet. My eyes were still closed as they dressed me. The dress was comfortable.

"Are we almost done?" I groaned.

"We are almost done," One lady said. My feet were guided into shoes. They were pretty comfortable for the most part. The ladies helped me up.

"Miss Chelsea, you look gorgeous!" Sally said. I opened my eyes and gasped. My face had light makeup. My hair was curled into a high ponytail. The dress I was wearing was a white loose dress. When I walked, my dress flowed freely. Even though I said all those things, I scowled.

"My face feels heavy," I said. The ladies laughed at me, but I still scowled. I walked out the door. I look way too girly. I looked at the entrance hall and widened my eyes. There were fancy decorations everywhere. Soft music was playing in the background. A table with chicken, fruit, cake, lobster, and wine was by Regina's office. The place was really fancy. It kind of made me want to tear the place apart, but that's only my aggravated side talking. I saw four girls. I saw to blondes, one girl with raven black hair, and one girl with short pink hair. One of the blondes had a green dress, and the other had a light blue dress on; both of their dresses were slightly tight. The girl with black hair had a loose purple dress, and the pink haired wore a black dress that was tight up top and loose at the bottom. It was my job to greet the guests, so I started making my way over to them. I put on my friendliest face.

"Welcome to the party. I'm Ch-," I stopped. The girls turned around and the pink haired girl started laughing.

"Chelsea! I-Is that y-you?" Natalie said. I smirked at her.

"Look who's talking, Natalie," I said. She growled at me.

"Chelsea you look so cute!" Julia and Lanna said. I growled at them. They laughed, and Sabrina joined in. Guests started arriving and I got to my job. The room started getting noisier. My niece and nephew were all dressed up too. Bri looked extremely cute, and Allan looked really cute too. The music suddenly died down. Everyone looked around confused.

"Welcome everybody! I'm your host Regina, and thank you for coming. This party is for my daughter Chelsea. I didn't get to send her a happy birthday email or anything, so this is my present to her!" She said. I soon felt everybody's eyes on me. I waved nervously, and claps erupted. I smiled, but inside I was screaming. The music started again, and I went back to my job. The door opened and I closed my eyes.

"Hello and welcome. Thank you for coming," I said in my most cheerful voice. I heard two snorts. I opened my eyes and widened them.

"Hey Chelsea, how's it going?" Denny was covering his mouth, trying to hide his laughs, but to no prevail. Mark was smiling at me weirdly. Elliot was smiling along with Pierre.

"What are you guys doing here?" I hissed. Denny regained his composure.

"We got a text from you to come here," Mark said.

"I never sent any texts," I said. My mother came strolling over.

"Oh, I'm so glad you gentlemen could make it. My don't you look handsome with those tuxes!" She said. The guys smiled, and my girlfriends came running over. They broke into huge grins and took one of the guy's hands. I could still here Julia rambling about how Elliot looked so handsome. That just left Mark, my mother, and I. Sabrina was talking to a guy with blonde hair.

"Mark, I would love if you'd come and try my chef's chicken!" Regina said. Mark was dragged against his will be my mother. I stood at the entrance alone. The doors were still open, and I turned around to walk away.

"Wow, the hobo cleans up nicely." I heard a voice. I turned. Vaughn stood there in a tux. He did look very hot. His purple eyes popped against the black suit. I swear every woman in this room turned when he entered. I smirked at him.

"Nice penguin suit," I said. Vaughn glared at me.

"I wouldn't be talking. Nice dress," He said. Now, it was my turn to glare. I stomped away to the chairs. Slow music started to play. I saw Danny move towards a woman with red hair. She giggled and began talking to him. The music stopped.

"The first dance will be with Chelsea and Ian," Some random guy said. I looked around and Ian was standing there. He stuck out his hand and I grabbed it. He led me to the middle of the room. The music progressed. We start moving in sync to the music. He twirled me a couple times.

"You dance quite lovely," He said. I rolled my eyes. The dance was done and the music stopped. The room was filled with applause. I bowed to Ian and he did the same with me. Everyone started moving to the dance floor. All my friends included. Vaughn was dancing with Sabrina. A slight twinge erupted inside me. Mark moved towards me.

"May I have this dance?" He said bowing. I held out my hand and smiled. We moved to the other dancers. Vaughn and Sabrina stopped dancing before we started moving. Vaughn was by the wine and Sabrina resumed talking to the blonde guy. I saw Vaughn cast a dark look when Mark and I started dancing.

"Nice dancing," Mark said.

"My dad taught Danny, Ian and I how to dance. It was fun when he messed up," I said.

"Well he taught you nicely," Mark said smiling.

"Who's taking care of my farm?"

"Felecia volunteered and so did Mirabelle." I nodded my head. I don't know how long we danced, but I'm not complaining. It was fun to dance with him. Right now, drinking some wine, and talking to my friends was fun. I danced with a lot of people. All the islander guys, and Danny and Allan included. My mother didn't do anything too embarrassing yet. That is until now.

"Why doesn't the silver-haired man dance with Chelsea?" She said. I don't know what color red I blushed, but it certainly wasn't light. Vaughn's face was impassive as ever. Almost like an obedient puppy, he walked over to me. He stuck out his hand. I accepted and we started walking to the middle of the room. Everyone cleared a spot around us. Julia was giggling madly, and Mark was smirking at Vaughn. Vaughn sent a death glare his way. Allan and Briana were giggling too. Danny started whistling. I sent a death glare at him. We stopped and the soft music started playing. I didn't know Vaughn could dance.

"So you dance cowboy?" I said. Vaughn looked down at me and smirked.

"You think I'm a good for nothing like you?" He said. I glared at him.

"I am not a good for nothing," I said. Vaughn rolled his beautiful eyes. He twirled me. Something in my stomach churned. I don't know what it is. Dancing with Vaughn was fun. It felt like… I was being swept away.

**I know this took a while. School starts tomorrow, and ya, it's going to be interesting. **


	10. I'd Thought I'd Be Done

**Hey people. School has started and I'm so happy because it's the weekend. My math teacher is already giving us homework. Well, ya, so I guess that's it. Chelsea starts realizing her feelings for Vaughn in this chapter. She doesn't like completely fall for him, but she starts to like him more.**

Chapter 10

I Thought I Was Done

Why the heck was I disappointed when Vaughn and I stopped dancing? I hate that dumb cowboy. I'm happy though that the other guys left. I can't believe my mother invited them from the island. They all have lives. Sometimes I wonder what goes through that mind of hers. Sabrina had to get back to the island because of her father. My niece and nephew went on a long weekend trip with some friends because of summer break. They got out a week ago.

"Chelsea, your mother wants to speak with you." Roger said. I know all the butlers names because my mother treats them with no respect, while I helped the maids and butlers.

"Thanks for telling me this. I'll be on my way, then," I said bowing in respect. He bowed back and walked away. I got up from the couch I was sitting on, and moved to Regina's office. She was busy sitting at her desk working on some paperwork. It looked like she was shaving troubles. I sighed, and moved towards her. I took the pen away from her and started working on her paper work.

"Oh thank you, Chelsea! You really are helping me around the house." She said. I glared at her. She moved out of the way and I sat down and started hacking away on the keyboard.

"What do you want Regina?" I said. She furrowed her brow at me.

"Would it kill you to call me mom from now on?" She said. I gave her a, 'what-do-you-think,' look. She rolled her eyes at me.

"I'm already helping you with your paperwork," I said coolly.

"I want you to perform a performance for my friends." I stopped typing and looked at her.

"You want me to do something I was forced to do, and in front of your friends? You must be stupid," I said. Regina slammed her hands on the table. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"You are going to perform for my friends or else I'll make little Danny's life a living hell," She snarled viciously. I widened my eyes. She wouldn't go that far to get what he wants.

"He's your son!" I protested. She smirked just as I would do.

"Step." Inside I was so tempted to rip that smirk off her face, but I can't let anything bad happen to Danny. She always gets me with that threat. I gritted my teeth and sighed.

"Fine Regina, I'll perform in front of your friends," I said trying to control me temper. Molly's face came to mind and I calmed down a little. By now, I had finished her paperwork and I was leaving.

"Where something ladylike!" She called as I slammed the door in her face. I needed to cool off. I headed for the door.

"Will you need a car, Miss Chelsea?" Roger said.

"Nah, I'm good. Good luck with that witch," I said.

"Roger bring me more tea!" Regina shouted.

"I'll need it," he said. I smiled and walked out the door. Bri told me the park was supposed to be very serene. I made my way there. When I got there, I gasped. The place was very beautiful. I sat down on one of the park benches. Poor Danny. If I didn't listen to Regina, Danny would suffer. When that woman gets old, I'm putting her in a home. I sighed and grabbed a handful of my hair. This lady is going to make me retire early. Might as well grab something to eat. I walked out of the park and to a café. A moody looking guy came over to me and took me to a booth. I ordered some pancakes. When they go there, I quickly ate them. I paid for my meal and left.

"Excuse me ma'am, but do you know where the new hospital is?" Someone said behind me. I saw an elderly lady. I smiled at her.

"My sister-in-law works there. It's on Lillian Street and Mocha," I said. She thanked me and walked away. I went back to my bored expression. The city was lively as ever. People rushing to get to their jobs, vendors trying to sell hotdogs, homeless people sleeping on the streets; you know the usual things. The streets were congested.

"Get your hotdogs here! Get them now!" A vendor yelled. I decided to go to where Danny works. The walk was about fifteen minutes. The building was one of the biggest in the city. When I entered, proper men and woman walked around the building leisurely. The women were wearing tight skirts and tops or dresses. The men were suits and had briefcases. When I entered, everyone stopped and sneered at me.

"What is she wearing?"

"The homeless department is six blocks from here"

"Does she know little girls don't play here?"

"Her hair is atrocious!" Funny thing is I didn't feel self-conscious of myself. I put on a smirk and walked to the front desk. The overweight lady crinkled her nose at me.

"May I help you?" She said.

"I'm here to see Mr. Daniel," I said. The woman gave me a sideways glance.

"What is your relationship with him?" This is going to blow her mind.

"I'm his older sister," I said. The lady started madly fixing invisible wrinkles on her shirt. The people who sneered at me started madly saying apologizes.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were the boss's sister!" I rolled my eyes.

"Just tell me where I can find him." I said icily. The woman gulped and started hacking away on the computer.

"He's on the l-last floor," She stuttered out. I didn't thank her and left. The elevator smelled clean. The buttons even sparkled. I pushed the seventy-fifth floor and waited. Men and woman entered as we moved up levels. They stayed as far away from me as possible. Suddenly, a voice sounded in the elevator.

"_Everyone listen! Mr. Smith's sister is here! If you see here, please treat her with the utmost respect. That is all._" A woman said over the speaker. The elevator broke out in murmurs.

"Who is his sister?"

"I bet she's really pretty!"

"I wonder if she's as smart as her brother."

"What does she look like?"

"I didn't know he had a sister." I couldn't hold it in anymore. I busted out laughing. The people in the elevator glared at me. The elevator dinged and everyone filed out. I stepped out and saw Danny helping some people with their work.

"That's how you would tally up the income for last month," He said. I chuckled and walked over to him.

"Wow, and I thought you were hopeless," I said. The room glared at me. Danny widened his eyes.

"I'm going to call security!" One woman said. Danny laughed.

"I don't think you should call security on my sister, especially if she's my older sister." He said calmly. The people around us started widening their eyes. It was pretty funny. They started apologizing madly. I rolled my eyes and hugged Danny. Danny stood a good six inches taller than me. I have to hit a freaking growth spurt before I become a shriveled old hag who shrinks down to four feet. On that happy note, Danny let go of me.

"What are you doing here?" He said.

"Regina wants me to perform in front of her friends and so I'm killing some time," I said while shrugging. Danny ruffled my already untamable hair.

"Try not to kill her, Chels, okay?" He said grabbing some papers.

"I'll try my hardest not to, dear younger brother." I said in a sugary sweet voice. I glanced at the wall and saw it was two-thirty already. Ah shoot! I quickly took a mad dash to the elevator.

"Chels, where are you going?" Danny said.

"I have to be at Molina's Studio in half an hour! Bye Danny have a good day at work!" I called as I got into the elevator. I madly pushed the lobby button. When the door dinged, I ran as fast as I can to the studio.

I entered the studio breathless. Regina was sitting in a long red dress with a scowl on her face. I ran up to her.

"Sorry I'm late." I said. Regina stood up and walked to a room in the back. I followed her. A woman was waiting for me. I saw a white dress and slightly high-heeled shoes. A curling iron was plugged in and make up bottles were opened. I cringed just looking at them. The first thing I do when I get back to the island is hang out with all the guys and remove the girliness. I sat down in the chair and the lady curled my hair and put the dreadful crap that my mother wears every waking moment. The dress was a problem. It was tight in the top half and loose at the bottom half. The shoes were terribly uncomfortable.

"She looks like a young woman," Regina sneered. I sent a sideways glance at her.

"How many people are coming here?" I said.

"Oh, maybe about, three hundred." That dreadful old hag. I must admit it is one of the smallest performances I have done, but it's still big.

"What instrument do you want me to play?"

"You will play the violin and the piano the best that you can. If you don't play the best you can, I will make you play the flute and harp too." I glared at her.

"Do I get to practice?"

"No, you will show me what you can do after years of not playing." I widened my eyes. I haven't played in over seven years, and she expects me to play perfect? Oh this is just great.

"When does this start?"

"In about ten minutes." Yep, I might go to jail for murder. I made my way to the auditorium. I checked how many people there were. I paled immediately. Women and men in prim dresses and tuxes were conversing mildly about goddess knows what.

"Miss Chelsea?" I stiffly turned around. The guy jumped and shakily continued speaking. "You're on in five minutes." By now, everyone was taking their seats. I moved to one side of the stage. The curtains came up and so did the lights. A piano was already on stage. I fixed my face and gracefully made my way across the stage. The heels clicked as I walked. The light was reflecting off my skin and I probably looked very…angelic, I guess. I took my seat at the piano and started playing. My hands started working on their own. It sucks that old habits don't die young. Notes of all kinds filled the room. When I finished, the room erupted in applause. I stood up and bowed, not smiling for one instant. I moved to the violin. Now, the violin was tricky because if I played too hard, the strings would snap. All this anger was built up and I wanted to seriously break the violin over my mother's head. I sighed and began playing the instrument. I started playing slow, and then I picked up speed. I self-consciously slipped into a flashback.

_Flashback_

"_No, no, no! You're doing it all wrong you worthless brat!" My mother shrieked. I felt a hand make contact with me skin. I stumbled back, and glared at my mother. Hey eyes were slanted and her hand was still in the air. I picked up the violin and started playing again._

"_Regina, why did you slap her? She was playing perfect." One of my mom's prim friends said. Regina whirled and looked at her._

"_She isn't like Molly! She isn't like her! She needs to be exactly like her!" Regina said. I sighed and continued to play._

It was finally done. The stupid instrument was played. The crowd fell into a silence. I was scared that I played terrible, but that is until a loud round of applause sounded. I bowed respectfully and walked off the stage. I walked to the dressing room.

"Chelsea, that was absolutely wonderful! Now, I want you to go out and play the flute!" Regina said. I was already in my normal clothes and was tying my shoe.

"I'm not going back out there and perform in front of your friends." I said. I turned to her, but my head was jerked to the side. My cheek started to heat up, and my hand flew to my cheek. I glared at her. I collected my rucksack and left the auditorium. My cheek still stung from where she slapped me. I didn't know where I was going. I just kept walking, until I crashed into someone.

"I'm sorry," I said brushing myself off. The person I bumped into offered me a hand and I gladly took it.

"What are you doing?" I widened my eyes and my blue eyes met his amethyst ones.

"Vaughn! What are you doing?" I said. Vaughn looked around.

"I asked you first. Are you slow?" He said. He looked at me cheek. "What happened here?" My hand flew to my cheek, and tried my best to cover it.

"What are you talking about?" I said my voice wavering. Vaughn's eyes seemed to get darker. He forcefully removed my hand.

"Who did this?" He said. His voice was like ice.

"My mother. I didn't do what she wanted me to do, and she slapped me. It's no big deal." Vaughn looked at me hard, and then he grabbed my hand and started pulling me. My face heated up.

_What the heck is wrong with me?_

I didn't realize that we arrived at an apartment. Vaughn let go of my hand and brought out a silver key. He inserted the key and opened the door. The walls were a dark blue, a small kitchen, brown couch, TV, and three rooms. I walked inside and Vaughn closed the door.

"Go sit down," He commanded. I usually wouldn't listen to him, but for once, I did. He went to one of the rooms. A few minutes later, a first aid kit was in hand, and his clothes were changed. He was wearing a gray T-shirt and shorts. His feet were bare. He walked over to me and started working on my face. I tried to hide the blush that was creeping out.

"You didn't have to do this," I said quietly. He stopped the work on my face and looked at me. Déjà vu much?

"Is your mother always like that?" He questioned.

"Ever since I was younger," I said.

"Did she normally hit you?" I pondered this for a moment.

"If I didn't do something she wanted then yes she would," I said satisfied with my answer. Vaughn closed the first aid kit, and put a hand on my cheek. I hope he couldn't tell my face was burning up.

"Be more careful, hobo." I stood up and walked to the door. Vaughn stood up and looked at me.

"Thanks for taking care of my cheek. I'll see you later." Before he could say something, I left his house. I touched my face and smiled. I started to walk away.

"Hey!" I turned and saw Vaughn at his doorway. He was leaning against it with an impassive look on.

"Yes?" I questioned.

"Try not to get confused with the other homeless people," He said and closed the door. It took me awhile to register what he said. When I did register it, I screeched.

"Mark my words Vaughn! I will kill you one day!" I said and stomped off.

**Vaughn just can't stop making fun of Chelsea can he? I'll try to make updates sooner.**


	11. I Hate the Cold

**Here's another chapter for my faithful readers.**

Chapter 11

I Hate the Cold

I was happy to be back on the island. It was pretty sad to leave my brother's and my niece and nephew. Notice how I didn't say Regina. Like I said before, I went to play cards with all the male islanders when I got back. It was pretty fun, until Gannon lost his temper. Denny is still repairing the table in his house. Today was the last day of fall. It's already cold.

"I hate raking leaves!" I said throwing down the rake, exasperated by the leaves.

"C'mon stop whining! The more you whine, the longer this will take!" Mark called. I glared at him from across the field. Julia, Mark, Denny and Natalie were helping me with my leaf problem. There aren't that many trees on my farm, but apparently, all these leaves came to my farm. Irate, I called some friends, and they came and helped me.

"Chelsea this is so fun! We can put them in a huge pile, and then jump into them!" Julia squealed. I rolled my eyes at her immature actions, but really, I did want to jump in the leaves. I wiped my brow and started moving the pile I had to the huge pile that stood by the animal barn. That's going to be the feed for my cows for the next couple weeks. I'm thinking about getting a sheep. Lily was calmly laying in one of the piles. She's getting really big. She comes to my knee now.

"Julia are you deranged? On what planet is raking leaves fun?" Natalie said. Julia put her finger to her lips, thinking.

"Well, I don't know what planet, but I love raking leaves!" She said cheerfully. I rolled my eyes again and raked the last bit of my pile to the huge pile. Mark did the same with his, followed by Denny. These actions continued until, finally, my field was leaf free. Overjoyed, I threw my arms around Denny. He laughed and hugged me back. Mark laughed and so did every else. I let go of Denny and moved to my house.

"Anyone else want some hot chocolate?" I said. My friends followed me into my house. Warmth made contact with me when I walked in. I sighed in relief, and started boiling the milk. My friends took off their shoes. Mark and Natalie sat on the couch, and Denny and Natalie sat at the table.

"Chelsea are you going to poison us?" Denny questioned. I gave him a funny look.

"I won't **try** to poison you," I said. Denny gulped and I smirked. The milk started boiling and so I added the chocolate. Soon, the smell of chocolate filled my house. My mouth started watering. I stirred the pot and poured it into five mugs. Denny walked to my fridge and took out my whipped cream. Natalie went to my cupboard and took out some marshmallows. She put the marshmallows in the mugs. Denny sprayed the whipped cream the mugs. I put the mugs on a tray. Mark got up and took the tray from my hands.

"At least I can be nice," Mark said winking. I gave him a playful smile. Natalie and Julia looked at each other. Mark handed out the chocolaty liquid. I sat down while he did that. He gave me mine.

"Thank you, sir," I said. Mark winked. Julia smirked at me. Mark sat down at the table again.

"So how are Denny and Lanna doing?" Julia teased. Denny blushed while casually sipping his cocoa.

"How are Julia and Elliot going?" Denny teased her back. Julia blushed.

"Touché," She said. I laughed at them. Natalie finished her mug. We chatted calmly until ten o'clock. I knew it was about time for me to go to bed because if I didn't, I'll be a grouchy Chelsea. I yawned. Mark noticed me.

"I think we should let Chelsea get to bed. She is a farmer after all," Mark said. Denny yawned along with Julia.

"Ya, I think I need to get to bed," Julia said. I bid my friends ado. Mark was waiting at the door.

"Thanks for doing that," I said. Mark shrugged.

"What are friends for?" He said. I hugged him. He looked somewhat dazed. I smiled. Mark finally started smiling again.

"Bye Mark!" I called as he walked down my path. He waved.

"Bye Chelsea!" He said. I believe Lily is sleeping in the stable again. I yawned and closed my door.

The next morning, I walked outside without putting on shoes. My toes immediately curled up. The cold substance immediately woke me up. My eyes widened. A thick blanket of snow was all over my farm. Lily rushed into the house and onto her plush bed. The dull burn on my toes was becoming more intense. I quickly rushed inside and put some socks on. My teeth started chattering. I modified my work clothes. Instead of shorts, I put on jeans. So, I was wearing. My yellow shirt was under a sweat shirt, jeans, rubber boots, gloves, scarf, bandana, and earmuffs. I quickly made my way to the barn. The cows were shivering. I took some of the leaves I raked and mixed it with a little fodder. When they were eating, I went to the cubby in the wall, and took one of the many, large blankets and laid them on each of them. Hamburger made her way over to me and allowed me to lay the blanket on her. The chickens were all huddled together. They seemed to be sleeping. I put the feed in the feeding bins. Alex was happy when I laid the blanket on him. I didn't really know what to do after I was finished, so I made my way to town. I moved to the animal shop. Julia was in a heavy blanket. She had a hat on her head. I had a funny look on my face. Julia turned around and smiled.

"Hey Chels!" She said.

"You look…warm?" I said. She took off the blanket. Her whole body looked puffier. I looked at her legs. She must be wearing three pairs of pants. The same for her top half.

"I'm really sensitive to the cold; I'm more of a summer person." She said. Vaughn came into the room with shorts and white beater. The cowboy hat sat nestled on his head.

"Aren't you cold?" I said. He looked at me emotionless.

"No. Unlike Julia, I am not sensitive to the cold. I'm more immune to the cold," he said. Lucky him. He got out some milk and poured himself a glass.

"Got milk?" I said, amused with my own joke. Vaughn rolled his eyes and put the glass in the sink.

"Hey Julia, where's Aunt Mirabelle?" Vaughn said to his cousin. The blonde put her finger to her lips.

"I think she went to the city with Felecia." She said.

"You think?" He said. Julia nodded her head. Julia stomped her slipper covered foot.

"I didn't get the details!" She said. Vaughn rolled his eyes again. I patted Julia on the head.

"Julia you really are hopeless aren't you?" I said to my friend. Julia looked at me. She looked at the silver haired man, and went back to her blanket. Vaughn shrugged and moved to his room. I started moving for the door.

"See you guys!" I said. Julia muffled a goodbye and I left. It had started snowing. I decided to go visit the church. It's usually really cold there.

"Hello Chelsea," Alisa said, while getting up from kneeling. I waved my hand. Alisa made her way over to me. Alisa was maybe about seventeen. She was a sweet girl, who committed her life to serving the Harvest Goddess.

"Hey Alisa. Finished praying?" I asked. Alisa nodded. She looked at the alter. The glass behind it had the Harvest Goddess painted on it.

"I wish I could meet her one day. Nathan told me he's met her before. She's supposed to be really pretty." She said. She almost had a dazed expression on her face.

"Trust me, she is," I said. Alisa whipped her around to look at me.

"You've met her?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes, plenty of times. She's can be very…different sometimes." I said, choosing my words carefully. Alisa clapped her hands together.

"Is it okay if you take me to meet her?" She asked. I mulled this over. I don't know how HG would react. She's really nice so she should be okay with this.

"Sure. Follow me!" I said. Alisa-already dressed in a winter coat do to the freezing cold church- followed me. The lake was surprisingly not frozen over. I took off my rucksack and rummaged through it to see if I had anything to offer. I finally took out an egg. Don't know if this will work.

"Hope this works." I said, throwing the egg in the crystal clear pond. Nothing happened.

"Chelsea, is something the matter?" Alisa said peering into the pond with an uncertain expression on her usually serene face. I scratched the back of my head.

"I don't think she appreciated my gift very much," I said with a goofy grin on my face. Suddenly, a shower of green sparkles blasted in front of our faces. After the sparkles cleared, the Harvest Goddess stood there with a funny look on her face.

"Chelsea, I really like you and all, but I don't really understand why you gave me an egg. Not that I don't hate chickens, but really?" She said. Alisa's face was priceless. I suppressed my laughs by faking a cough.

"Sorry, strawberries aren't in season. Oh, this is Alisa." I said. Alisa hastily made her way to the edge of the pond. She bowed her head.

"It's an honor to meet you, your Majesty." Alisa said. I laughed at the Harvest Goddess's face. She started giggling.

"Please no need for formalities. You can call me Harvest Goddess." She said. And that isn't a formality? Alisa nodded her head rapidly. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"I wouldn't want you to fall in," I said. Alisa nodded and turned her head back to the Harvest Goddess. I knew that I'd be a third wheel if I waited any longer, so naturally, I left. The twins are probably either with their lovers or quarreling somewhere. I sighed. Now, who can I go bug? I don't want to bother Mark because I usually go bug him. I guess I'll go visit Sabrina. I started making my way towards her house. The over-sized house still intimidated me. I knocked on the door. A few moments later, Regis opened the door. He looked even more like a vampire. He gave me a scary smile.

"Hello there Chelsea. I loved the mining profit the last two seasons." He said. I gave him a shy smile.

"Thanks Regis. I try my best." I said trying not to let my voice waver.

"Come in. Come in. It's dreadfully cold out." He said. I walked inside his house. I saw the coat rack, and hung up my gloves, scarf, earmuffs, and jacket. I noticed some slippers lined up against the wall. I removed my boots, and put them on.

"Like a walk down memory lane," I said bitterly.

"I'm surprised you knew what to do. In high classed houses, we usually do this. Have you ever been to a high class house?" Regis said.

"You can say that," I said. Regis took me to his office. Sabrina was working on some paperwork. By the way her brow was furrowed, I could tell she was having some difficulties.

"Sabrina we have a guest," Regis said. Sabrina looked up. Her pupils contracted.

"Hello Chelsea. It's great that you stopped by," She said. At least her stuttering has gotten better. She returned to the paperwork.

"Regis what is she working on?" I whispered to him. Regis sighed.

"She insisted on helping me with my mining records," He said.

"I can help if you want Regis," I said. Regis looked at me uncertain.

"Are you sure you want to help? I mean, it's a lot of boring paperwork," He said. I shook my head. He shrugged and moved me in the chair across form Sabrina. He gave me a stack of paperwork.

"I know this seems like a lot, but tell me if you want me to reduce the pile." He said. I took out a pen and started working. This was actually pretty easy. Regina's work is much harder than this. I completed half of the paperwork in maybe ten minutes. Sabrina looked at me in awe along with Regis. I was about to work on the next set, but stopped short.

"Hey Regis, can I borrow a calculator?" I said. Regis got one out and handed it me. I started hacking away on it. I wrote down the answers, and moved the rest into the finished pile. Regis came over and skimmed through it.

"Wonderful job, Chelsea! This is all right! How did you manage to finish this all?" He said. I shrugged.

"Guess I have hidden talents," I lied. Regis gave me another pile and I finished that one in maybe twenty minutes. I was getting pretty tired of doing all these easy problems, so I decided to leave. Regis thanked me and so did Sabrina. I made sure to grab all my things. When I got back outside, the snow started to get thicker. I started making my way home. I cupped a hand over my eyes so I can give myself a better vigil. I could see my farmhouse in the distance. My eyes started to burn form the cold air. My mouth was dry.

"_There's no place like home. There's no place like home",_ played in my head. I finally made it back to my ranch. When I got inside, I quickly threw off my wet clothes and hopped in the shower. Hot water rushed out on my skin. I know I probably burned off some skin cells, but I didn't care right now. After my blistering hot shower, I quickly changed into a baggy shirt and some shorts. I hopped on my sofa and started flipping through channels. My sights landed on the movie _Despicable Me._ I laughed. It was at the part when Gru was trying to break into Vector's place where I fell asleep.

_Dreamland_

"Do you take this man to be your loftily wedded, husband?" Nathan said. I smiled a big cheesy smile at Nathan.

"I do." I said, my heart fluttering. Nathan turned to the man.

"Do you take this woman to be your loftily wedded, wife?" Nathan said again. The man nodded his head.

"I do." He said. The voice sounded almost familiar.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" Nathan said happily. I turned to the man. The sun was in my eyes. I leaned in and so did the man. I was happy. So very happy. We kissed and I broke into a cheesy grin again.

"I love you, Chelsea" He said. I smiled. I was so happy that I'm not going to be a loner when I get married. I hope this comes true.

"I love you too, Vaughn!" I said happily.

…WHAT?!

**Poor Chelsea. Her greatest enemy married her in her dreams. Anyway, it's 11:09 on a school night. If this is rushed, I'm sorry.**


	12. I Really Hate the Cold Now

Hello Readers. You guys get a capital "r" for readers. Good for you guys. Anyway, I already have the end of the story planned out. Don't know how many chapters I'm going got have left. I'll just play this ear to ear. Anyway, read on.

Chapter 12

Now I **Seriously **Hate the Cold

"Will you just put your foot there?"

"It's too far away. I might fall!"

"Well what about your hand?"

"Um, it's a little embarrassing…"

"You can do it. Will you just reach?" Julia and I were playing Twister. Julia couldn't get her hand on one of the red spots or her foot. It seems as though, Julia isn't as flexible as I thought she was. Matter of fact, she isn't very flexible at all. I, on the other hand, am incredibly flexible. It's too cold to do anything outside. Julia looked like she was ready to move to Antarctica because she was buried up so much. Anyway, Julia was desperately trying to reach for the red spot. I was in a bridge position, and Julia looked like she was in pain. Sweat beaded her brow.

"Chelsea, I'm almost there!" Julia cried. It was going great, that is until Julia slipped. Her hand flew back and hit my arm. I was hanging by one arm. My arm started shaking. Julia sat up and grabbed my back and started bending me upright. My back was cracking as she did that. All the blood was shifted back into its original position, and the dizziness came. Very unpleasant. I swayed for a minute or so and finally, regained my balance.

"How in the heck can you not reach for that spot?" I said going to the fridge and grabbing two water bottles. I threw Julia one and she sat down at the table.

"I'm not a super flexible weirdo like you!" She said pouting. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Chels, want to watch some TV?" Julia called. I nodded my head and she flipped on the TV. I started humming to the Febreeze's commercial. Julia started singing out loud. I can tell you one thing, Julia is definitely not a horrible singer. I smiled as Julia hit some of the higher notes.

"Julia, how can you sing so well?" I asked her sitting down on the couch. Julia took a long sip of water.

"Mom used to sing country. That's how she met my dad." I've never heard Julia talk about his dad.

"Hey Julia…what happened to your dad?" I said hesitantly. I didn't know if this was a sensitive subject. Julia took another sip of water, and then pursued her lips.

"He died when I was six. A drunk driver killed him. Mom and I were in the car, but as you can see, we were obviously spared." She didn't seem to be sad. "I cried for about a year, but then, I got over it. It was sad, but I wouldn't have made it if Vaughn wasn't there for me." This made my head pop up. I started bursting out laughing.

"Vaughn may not look like a comforting person, but when it comes to someone he cares deeply about, he'll comfort them. Also, when something bad happens to someone, he hardens up and becomes rigid." Julia said. I still couldn't see Vaughn doing that. Julia rolled her eyes.

"And you call me immature," She mumbled. I stopped laughing and gulped down some more water.

"Because you are immature," I said. Julia stuck out her lip.

"I am not immature!" She said. I glanced her way. She suddenly turned bright red, and I laughed. A knock sounded at the door. I threw my water down and moved to the door. Elliot stood there looking like an Eskimo.

"Hey Elliot, what can I do you for?" I said. He smiled at me.

"Just wondering if Julia was here," he said. When she heard her name, she popped up. Her eyes brightened when she saw Elliot.

"Elly!" Julia said. Elliot held out his arms and she jumped into them. I snickered. Elliot is a full grown man and his nick name is Elly. I think that's pretty sad. It didn't take long for Julia to gather her things and leave. She looked like an Eskimo as well. The two Eskimos departed out of my farm, holding hands. I smiled. Ah, falling in love. I hit off my TV and put on some winter apparel. Satisfied, I called Lily over and we walked out the door. Lily jumped into the snow merrily. Lily followed me as I exited my ranch and to town. I sneezed and shivered. I saw Eliza and Charlie playing with Chen and Felecia. It looked like a game of tag almost. I smiled and moved to the forest.

"Ah, the crisp air is so wonderful, isn't it Lily?" I said to my dog. Lily barked happily. Suddenly, her ears perked up. She started growling ahead of her. I went to her side.

"What is it Lily?" I said. A pack of wild dogs moved our way. They were in the same stance as Lily. Lily moved in front of me as if to protect me. I didn't dare make any moves. The leader of the pack moved forward. It was a rather large dog, which was much bigger than Lily. Lily crouched down lower, and the big dog copied her. I thought they were going to attack. Suddenly, all the dogs turned sharply to the forest entrance. Low and behold, Mr. Anti-social himself was standing there with a small golden whistle. He stopped blowing and the wild dogs threw a look a Lily and moved back into the woods. Vaughn sighed and turned to me.

"Can't you go one day without almost getting yourself killed or maimed?" He said. I snorted.

"Can't you go one day without making me angry?" I said Vaughn rolled his eyes and continued walking deeper into the forest. I rolled my eyes and continued the walk. Lily glanced around, watching for the dogs. We arrived near the church. I took out a tennis ball and threw it. Lily rushed after it and brought it back to me.

"Chelsea? Is that you?" I heard a voice say behind me. I turned and saw Pierre with a huge purple coat on.

"What are you doing here?" I said. Lily stopped and looked at Pierre. From the little I know from Pierre is, I know he doesn't like the cold and he doesn't like dogs.

"I'm looking for ingredients." I turned to look at him.

"There aren't any ingredients in winter." He smirked suddenly.

"Oh, you'd be surprised dear Chelsea," he said before moving into the wooded area. Okay, ya, that was scary. I quickly called Lily and moved back to my house. I sneezed again when I walked into my house.

"I think I'm allergic to something." I said. I coughed and moved to my couch. Lily curled up in a ball next to my feet. I smiled and grabbed the book on the ataman next to me. I was currently reading some of the Maximum Ride books. I may not be a teenager, but I love teen books. Besides, I'm not that old. I sneezed again. The sneeze startled Lily. I petted her head and continued reading. My eyelids began to sag, and I didn't know I fell asleep.

_Vaughn's POV (_I know. Cool right? I just want to try it out. Never been in the shoes of an anti-social cowboy_.)_

I can't believe Julia wants me to apologize to the Hobo. I mean, it's her fault anyway. She should have apologized to her sooner. I sighed and continued my way to her house. I saw her house door was cracked. I moved to her house and pushed open the door. Her house was cozy. The air was sweet and comforting. Now I know why Julia likes it here so much. I walked to her couch. I couldn't help but smirk at her. The covers were all messed up, her hair was messed up, and a book was on her stomach. Her dog immediately woke up when I started moving my hand to the covers. She started growling at me. I usually never have problems with animals.

"She must like her." I said. I petted the dog's head and she calmed down. I looked at the woman sleeping on the couch. Her nose was red and her cheeks were flushed. I frowned.

_Julia will probably blame me if she gets sick,_ I thought. I put the book on the table and moved the covers so they were covering her. Her hair will have to remain. Her face looked serene, not the usual cold dexterity she has when she's around me. I moved to the door and then rancher on the couch.

"She might just make it after all," I said.

_Chelsea's POV_

I knew one thing when I woke up. I sleep walk. I mean, how else could my book be perfectly laid on the table, and the blankets put on my body better? That just proves I sleep walk. I'm not proud to announce that, but you know what they say, the truth hurts. Of course, I slept through that day.

"Chelsea ! You look awful!" Natalie said when I walked through the front door. I did look horrible. My nose was clogged up, my taste was jacked up, and my throat was dry, in pain, and scratchy. My voice sounded like I've been doing drugs. I reassure you, I haven't.

"Thanks Natalie, you're such a good friend," I said sarcastically. I sneezed and coughed. Natalie moved me to the kitchen table.

"Have you been taking anything?" She said rushing to the cupboard.

"No, I thought it was allergies." I said.

"Chelsea, its winter, what the heck can you be allergic too?" I coughed again.

"I don't know. Maybe something." Natalie put a mug into the microwave. Elliot walked in and jumped.

"Is that you Chelsea?" Elliot said. I glared at him.

"No, I'm the corpse of her." I said. Elliot smiled.

"Yep, that's definitely Chelsea." He said. I sneezed again and smiled. Elliot walked over to me and out a hand on my forehead.

"Elliot what are you doing?" Natalie said. Elliot looked at her hard then he looked back at me.

"Yep, you definitely have a fever. We should have some medicine in the bathroom," he said. He moved to the bathroom. Natalie moved to the microwave and grabbed the mug. She put something in it and brought it back to me.

"Here. I put some herbs in it." I graciously accepted the warm gift. I sniffed it then took a sip. My face puckered up, and my mouth started to burn. I put the mug back on the table.

"This *cough* is disgusting!" I said. Natalie grinned.

"I know. Mom made Elliot and I take it when we were younger." I gave her a pleading look before downing the rest of the vile drink. I shuddered. My insides felt warmer. I smiled.

"Thanks Natalie. I wonder if Elliot found that medicine." I said. Right on cue, Elliot walked in. He had a medicine cup in hand, and a bottle in the other. He poured the medicine into the little cup, and handed it to me.

"Drink. It doesn't taste horrible," he said reassuringly. I thanked him for a heads up and gulped it down. I started gagging when it slowly moved down my throat.

"You said it didn't taste bad!" I said. Elliot re-corked the bottle.

"I said it didn't taste horrible, didn't say anything about bad." He said. I glared at him and moved towards the door.

"I'm leaving before you guys poison me," I said. They both smiled cheerfully at me. I growled and made my way to the Animal Shop.

"Knock knock!" I called. Julia peered her head around the corner.

"Who's there?" She called.

"Says!" She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Says who?"

"Says me, got a problem with that?" I said. Julia laughed and I went to the kitchen. Julia was snacking as usual. This time it was Dorito's.

"If you keep snacking, you're going to get fat," I said taking some of the chips. She smiled big at me.

"Nope! I have a high metabolism!" She said proudly. I rolled my eyes and ate some of her chips. Julia and I decided to play a fun game of _Mario Kart Wii. _

"I will be victorious!" Julia yelled. She was currently violently turning corners. I, on the other hand, was calmly turning corners. Guess who won? Yep, me.

"I win!" I said loudly. Julia put down the remote and flopped on the couch.

"You're a weird person." Julia said. I shrugged and began to sneeze.

"Are you okay Chels?" Julia said. I nodded and coughed.

"I'm fine. I just have a little co-Ah CHOOO!" Okay, that was really loud. I guess it was so loud that the grump woke up.

"I was sleeping peacefully too." He said. He looked pretty annoyed. I smirked at him.

"Aw, poor little Cowboy." I said. Vaughn slapped me on the back on the head. I glared at him.

"What was that for?" I said.

"For making fun of me. Next time you do that, I'll have to hurt you." He said.

"You know men go to jail for harassing women like that." I said. Vaughn scoffed. He moved to the kitchen, and moved back to his room.

"Your cousin isn't lovely, is he?" Julia laughed. I noticed it started snowing.

"I'm going to leave before it gets serious." I said gesturing to the window. Julia stared at the window.

"Are you sure Chels? I mean it looks like it's going to get bed soon." She said, worry flashing in her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure I'll be fine if I hurry." Julia mulled this over.

"Fine. Please hurry home." Julia said. I put my boots on and my coat. I made sure to put the blanket back on (I had the blanket before I left my house.) I opened the door and stepped out. I kept walking. Suddenly, the wind started picking up and I couldn't see in front of my face. It was hard to move through the snow. I don't think I can go on. I sneezed and the ice cold powdery substance got into my mouth. I fell back and the snow fell on me. I tried to get up, but the wind blew me back. I pulled the blanket over my head. I looked up and saw the snow. Next thing I knew, I blanked out.

_Goddess, please help me._


	13. He Cares

**Thank you, Readers and Reviewers! Anyway, I received an enthusiastic review from a Reader. Apparently, she LOVES this story. I thank her for that. I'll update as soon as I can. I'll have more time now since I injured my foot during a soccer game; I have to be off it for a week. Too bad though. We only have two more games. Hopefully, a speedy recovery comes, and I'll be to go to practice Thursday. In this chapter, due to Chelsea's state, there will be some POV switching a lot. Haven't done this before. Hope you like it. Anyway, onto victory.**

Chapter 13

He Cares

_Julia's POV _

I was still worried about Chelsea. She looked sick when she left. I hope she's okay.

"I'll call her!" I said. I rushed over to the home phone, and dialed her number. It rang and rang.

"Hello this is Chelsea," she started.

"Chelsea! Thank Goddess you're okay!" I said.

"…I'm sorry I can't come to the phone right now, but leave a message and I'll get back to you shortly. Thanks and peace OUT!" The voice chimed. I hung up and tried again. The voice came again. I tried over and over again.

"I'm sorry, but you have exceeded the number of calls you can make to this phone. Please try again in a couple hours." The taunting voice chimed. (A.N. You know that can really happen? I mean the voice and all. My friend's phone did that when I tried to stalk her.) I started to panic. What if she never made it home? What if she collapsed? What if she's in the snow? I tried her cellphone. The voicemail came instead of Chelsea's voice. I slammed the phone down and ran to Mom's room. She was reading a book.

"Mom!" I yelled, collapsing at her feet. Mom widened her eyes and put down her book.

"What is it, sweetie?" Mom said, worry flashing in her eyes.

"Chelsea isn't picking up! She left an hour ago! She was sneezing when she left!" I said, starting to get choked up. Mom shot up and ran to Vaughn's room. I followed behind. Mom stopped at his door.

"Vaughn! Please open the door!" Mom said. Vaughn shortly opened the door with his laptop in hand.

"Yes, Aunt Mirabelle?" He said. Funny how he's polite to Mom.

"I need you to go to Chelsea's house." Mom said frantically. Vaughn gave her a displeasing look.

"Why do you want me to go to her house?" He said. I could see the exasperation in his eyes.

"Julia called her house several times, but she's not picking up." Mom said. I saw something flash in Vaughn's eyes. I couldn't tell if it was worry or shock. He turned to me.

"Did you try her cellphone?" He said. I nodded my head. Vaughn whipped his cellphone out of his pocket and dialed a number. A minute later, he hung up.

"Damn!" He said. For once, Mom didn't mind his language. He put the computer back in his room. Vaughn moved to the coat rack, and put his coat on and boots. He put some gloves on and rested his hand on the doorknob. I put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at me.

"Please find her Vaughn." I said, tears sliding down my face. Vaughn nodded his head and moved into the icy snow. I turned to mom. "Now what do we do?" Mom wrapped her arms around me.

"We have to wait." Mom said.

Let me tell you something. It is not fun to wait for your cousin and your best friend to come home safely. Mom told the islanders about what happened, and Gannon, Chen, and all the male islanders (except Charlie) went to go help find Chelsea. Dr. Trent stayed at our house just in case they found her. All Chelsea's and I's girlfriends came over to talk. Apparently, the men wouldn't let us go look. I say sexist, but I know they are just worrying. We were staying in contact by phone. Don't ask me how the phones are working; I'm just glad they are.

An hour went by and still no sign of Chelsea. They snow was piling up, and Denny went to Chelsea's house to get Lily to see if she could smell her out. No luck. Denny told us the dog couldn't smell anything through the storm. Everyone was starting to lose hope. I was even starting to. That is until the door was kicked open and Vaughn came in with a lump in his arms. The thing was deathly pale and there wasn't a speck of red on its body. It was wrapped in an orange blanket. The thing I feared the most was, it wasn't moving. Trent was the first to rush to its side.

"Chelsea! Can you hear me?" He said. My ears perked up and everybody in the house ran to her side.

"Stand back!" Vaughn ordered. Everyone stepped back and Dr. Trent told Vaughn to take her to his room. Vaughn wasted no time. Relief and fear filled my body. Mom rushed to the phone.

"Felecia! Tell everybody to call off the search! We found her!"

_Denny's POV_

After we heard word the search was called off, I thought they'd gave up. To my relief, they had found her. To my fear, Felecia told us she wasn't moving or breathing. Now, every islander was inside Mirabelle's house. Vaughn distributed some of his clothes to all us young adults. Thankfully, Mirabelle kept some of her husband's clothes, and gave them to the older men. Mirabelle made coffee, tea, hot chocolate, and cookies for everybody, Blankets were handed out, too. A few cookies were eaten; nobody really had an appetite. Everybody was waiting for Dr. Trent to come and tell us Chelsea's condition.

_Elliot's POV_

My girlfriend was crying into my arms. I was saddened that an hour had passed, but no word. It was scary, and the house was deathly quiet. Only thing that was being said, were prayers to the Harvest Goddess. I was surprised that Denny was quiet. The rambunctious fisherman usually is a motor mouth. After Julia was done, she went to go sit by Mirabelle. I took a seat near my sister, and hugged her. It didn't take our usual twin telepathy thing to know what she was feeling.

_Gannon's POV_

Eliza had fallen asleep on my lap. She was worried for Chelsea, along with Charlie. What can I say? Chelsea was like a second daughter to me. At first, I thought she was going to be like all the others, afraid to even talk to me. It surprised me when she looked at me in awe, and said "Your muscles are wicked! You are like awesome." It was first time in years someone said that to me. Eliza's mom did the same thing. Chelsea reminds me so much of her.

_Julia's POV _

I just got the hot milk out of the microwave for Sabrina, when Vaughn walked in. He looked frustrated.

"Is something wrong Vaughn?" I said completely bewildered by his demeanor. He turned to me.

"That's none your business." He hissed. I was taken back.

"Vaughn what's wrong?" I said reaching an arm out for him. He stepped back.

"That stupid, damn girl got herself in a snowstorm! Is she crazy? All these people are worried sick for her!" He said, irritated. He grabbed one of Chelsea's milk bottles and went to the Animal Barn. My eyes widened. I took the mug to Sabrina and went back into the kitchen. I put my hands on the countertop and smiled even though there was so much tension. I thought back to the conversation with Chelsea back at her house. I laughed a little and looked up.

_He cares_

_Mark's POV_

I was on edge. Chelsea was knocked out and probably very ill. When I got the call, I hurriedly put on my winter clothes and ran to go join the search party. Sabrina hugged me when the search was called off. I comforted her the best I could. I sat down and put my head in my hands. I felt a hand on my back. I looked up to see Lanna. She leaned down to me and whispered.

"It's okay Mark. You know Chelsea. She's tough. She'll be alright." She said. My guess is that was holding her together. I smiled.

"Ya, I guess you're right." I said. Lanna smiled and patted my head. She walked back to Denny and he put his arms around her.

_Get well Chelsea_

_Nobody's POV_

Trent sighed and exited the silver-haired man's room. He saw all the islanders' eyes on him. The two children came up to him; both eyes were wide. Trent kneeled down.

"Is our big sister going to be all right?" Charlie inquired. Trent smiled and whispered something in both their ears. Both broke out into huge smiles and turned to the crowd.

"She's okay!" Both yelled at the exact same time. All the islanders' breathed a sigh of relief. Denny and Mark hugged each other. Trent raised a hand.

"Before you all go crazy, her fever is extremely high, and she is sleeping. Please do not wake her. She'll probably be out for a couple days." He said. Everyone got quiet and they smiled. Each and every islander came and thanked Dr. Trent for his help. The islanders slowly filed out of the house and into the crystal snow, which was pretty deep.

"We're coming to visit!' the little kids cheered. Trent laughed. It was good to laugh because honestly, he was glad she was alright.

Vaughn had heard the news. A little sheep came by him and sat down. He reached over and patted its head. He felt a smile creep along his face. She is such an idiot.

_Chelsea's POV (thank God we're back to her POV)_

I didn't know if I was asleep or this was real. The islanders were coming in and out in blurry pictures. I saw Eliza and Charlie with worried looks. I saw Gannon, Felecia, Mirabelle, an all my friends. I vaguely remember Denny telling a corny joke. I saw Mark telling me to get better. Everyone flashed in and out except Vaughn. It's not that I wanted his picture to flash in front of me, but I thought it would be nice if he did. I'm just saying that, if he flashed before me, it would show I don't completely hate him. Now, I see a dark room and it becomes clearer, until finally, it becomes completely clear. I blinked a couple times, and sat up. I saw an IV next to me, and four medicine bottles. I sat up and stretched. Dizziness came over me. I lay back in bed. The bed seemed all too familiar. The plushness of it, the smell, and the softness of the pillows'; man this bed is comfy. Suddenly, a sickening feeling washed over me. Now, I remember. This is Vaughn's bed, and this is Vaughn's room. I felt queasy. I heard the door start to open and I immediately pretended I was asleep. I heard a loud thump.

"Julia, you idiot. If you keep making that much noise, then you'll wake her." A deep voice said. I knew it was Vaughn. It sort of scared me.

"Vaughn! I won't," she slapped a hand over her mouth (you could tell by the loud noise erupting in the room.) ",wake her." She said in a low whisper. Vaughn grunted and moved to my bedside. He put his hand on my forehead. I contained the heat as much as possible.

"Eh, she still has a fever. Put some more medicine in the IV." He said. Julia rushed to the medicines and poured them in. I started to taste cherry.

"I'm going to go find Trent so he can check up on her." Julia said before running out of the room. I heard the door close, and Vaughn sighed.

"Okay, you can stop faking now. Get up, ya slacker." Vaughn said. I slowly sat up. Vaughn had his eyes in a knowing look. I scratched the back of my head.

"How'd you know I was up?" I said.

"I have a keen eye. Now, what does that make, three now?" I gave him a puzzled look.

"What are you talking about?" Vaughn gave me a dumb look.

"I saved your life three times." I was about to roll my eyes, but then I remembered. The ocean, the mine, and now the blizzard. Was I freaking prone to him saving me? My blush immediately came out. Vaughn was smirking hard now. I tried to come up with something smart, but my mouth was wavering too much. I smirked at him. He looked at me suspiciously. I reached over to him.

"Wow, I always thought your hair would be spiky, but it's soft!" I said repeating to pet his head. I almost busted out laughing from the expression on his face. I threw my arms around him; the IV was long enough for me to do it. He widened his eyes, while I laughed on the inside.

"Hobo, are you okay?" He asked, shocked. He smelled pretty good. I think this medicine is messing with me. I smiled all goofy like. I felt as light as a feather.

"Hehe, Vaughn your soooo pretty!" I said. Vaughn looked at me uncertain. He had placed his hat on the bed. I took my arms from around him, and picked up his hat. I put it on my hat, and stuck my tongue out.

"Give me back my hat," he said. I took it off and smelled it. It smelt like Axe. Vaughn snatched his hat away. I pouted. I gave him a puppy dog face. Vaughn's face turned a light pink. He looked away and I pouted at him.

"Vaughn, do you hate me?" I said in a sad voice. Vaughn looked back at me, and at the door.

"Man, where is that doctor?" He said. The door opened and Trent walked in. He looked tired and relieved.

"Chelsea, you finally woke?" He said. Vaughn answered before me.

"She's acting like a two year." Vaughn said. Trent chuckled and moved to me.

"So how's our patient doing? You know you gave the island a scare." He said. I did?

"Say Trent, how many days was I out?" I said. Trent sighed.

"You were out for a week." I widened my eyes. I started panicking. Vaughn held me down with one hand.

"Before you make your fever even worse, listen to me." He said. "Julia, Mirabelle, Mark, Denny, and Natalie took care of your farm. Pierre, Lanna, and Sabrina took care of your house."

"What did you do?" I said. Vaughn rolled his eyes.

"Julia is responsible enough to take care of animals, so I don't need to help her." He said. Vaughn sighed and stood up. He put a hand on my head and patted it. I felt my face heat up.

"What are you doing?" I said.

"Just making sure your brain is in there. I don't hear any rattling, so I guess it's not in there. Ciao," he said walking out the door. I felt a little lonely even though Trent was here. I guess the Cowboy is growing onto me.


	14. No Swimming For Me!

**Sorry about the late chapter. I had TOO much homework. I'm truly really sorry. Anyway, onto the next chapter.**

Chapter 14

You Did Not Just Say Swimming A Lesson…Right?

I'm officially going to die early because of too much stress and an urge to kill a cowboy. His whole nice act dropped as soon as I got better. I was stressed because someone told my brothers I was sick, so they called me over a thousand times, along with some of my other family members. So all the rest of winter, my brothers called me. It wasn't fun because Daniel decided to call when I was in the church. Nathan wasn't so happy.

"I really miss winter. My hair didn't rise in the cold!" Lanna complained. I lifted my eyes from the magazine I was reading, and rolled them. I was lying on my couch and Natalie was lying on my floor. Apparently, she took a liking to it.

"I'm happy spring is here. Summer is after that, so that means BEACH PARTIES! I mean not that this weather isn't good for the beach, but summer weather plus the beach is awesome!" Julia said. I rolled my eyes again and continued reading my magazine. Lanna nodded her head happily. Natalie rolled her eyes and started petting my dog. I sat up.

"Okay, I'm bored. How about you ladies?" I said. Natalie rolled her eyes again and my friends resumed what they were doing.

"Nope I think we're fine here," Lanna said. I put on my red boots and walked to my door.

"Fine, I think I'm going to take a lovely stroll in the woodlands," I said while closing my door. I sighed. "To Grandmother's house I go." I started walking to the forest, but stopped shortly.

"Wait! I might run into those wild dogs. They will not eat my flesh…eh, what the heck." I said. I walked into the forest and saw a black figure hunched over next to the wild dogs. The dogs were licking his face madly, and the figure kept petting all of them, until the dogs knocked him over. I gasped silently. It was Vaughn. After I gasped, I felt pretty stupid because I didn't recognize the anti-social cowboy. The dogs locked onto me and moved towards me. I tensed up, and got into a karate position.

"What are you doing?" Vaughn said. I noticed he had already stood and moved towards me.

"If these dogs attacked then I can defend myself with my awesome karate moves," I said 'karate' like SpongeBob would. Vaughn rolled his eyes.

"You're not SpongeBob. Anyway, they're not going to attack you. If they are caught, they will be sold." Vaughn said. I raised my eyebrows.

"Hey, let's play with them!" I said clapping my hands together. Vaughn's eyes widened slightly.

"Okay, I have a Frisbee here." We started to play with the dogs. I laughed a whole lot. Vaughn offered a few chuckles here and there. The dogs barked and they disappeared into the woods. I was panting slightly.

"That was really fun," I said. Vaughn nodded his head, and moved to the entrance of the forest. I followed him because I wanted to feel like a stalker.

"Are you following me?" He said. I shrugged.

"Ya, I want to feel like a stalker, so ya." I said. Vaughn rolled his eyes.

"Did Julia ask you about swimming?" I tensed up.

"No, why would she?"

"You should just go ask her. Just follow me home. Hopefully she came back." I followed him to his house like he said. Thankfully, Julia was sitting at the counter. I guess she went home while Vaughn and I were in the forest.

"Hey you guys!" Julia said. Vaughn glared at her.

"You forgot to ask her about swimming." He said. Julia clapped her hands together.

"Oh ya! Hey Chelsea, how about a swimming lesson? Well, after I learned you couldn't swim, well, I just wanted to help you with you swimming! Is that a problem?" She said with puppy dog eyes. My vision blurred and I glanced at Vaughn. He looked at Julia.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Vaughn said. Julia pouted.

"C'mon Chels. I know you're afraid of the water, but you need to conquer your fears!" She said. Vaughn rolled his eyes and moved to the kitchen.

"_That idiot is supposed to be helping me," I thought bitterly_. I shook my head.

"Chelsea?" Julia said.

"Julia I have a thalassophobia. I don't think I can swim," I said. Julia smiled.

"I had Alektorophobia," she said. I looked at her as if she were crazy. She smiled. Being her friend, I patted her head.

"Well, your old fear is a bit weird." I said. She shrugged.

"I just had a bad experience. Anyway, will you do it?" She said. I looked at her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, I'll do it," I said sighing. Julia squealed and moved to her room. She poked her head in the hallway.

"Go to beach at three tomorrow. I'll be waiting!" She said. Her head went back into her room. I sighed and walked out the door.

"What have I gotten myself into?" I said. I walked back to my farm and into my house. I decided to send an email to my brothers to see what they'd say. I emailed Danny first, and then Ian. I after I sent Ian's email, I had a message from Danny. It read:

_Cool Chels! You make your lil' bro proud. Remember to take your vitamins! _I grimaced slightly. Apparently, Danny had found out that these Vitamin C pills tasted like OJ, so now he tells everyone about them. Isn't he just a sweetheart? I backed out of that email and saw Ian emailed me.

_Kool Chels. B sure 2 hav sum1 watch u. Enjoy da ocean. _ Ian must be in a meeting because he never emails in text language unless he is. I find it better to write in text language all the time. I closed my laptop and sat on my bed. I glanced at my clock and sighed. It was seven. I went to go put some PJ's on. After that, I decided to call Mark over and allow him to watch _300_ with me. One thing a good movie night needs is snacks. I popped some popcorn, and got out some sodas. Since Mark was a good friend of mine, I tapped into my secret stash of treats, and brought out some Pembridge cookies. Oh how good they are. Soon, the doorbell rang and I saw Mark in pajamas.

"Hey Mark! Ready for the movie?" I said. He nodded his head. Mark grabbed the soda bottles, and the snacks. We both plopped down on the couch, and I played the movie. Man this movie was gory. Mark smiled evilly, and I copied his look. We munched on the snacks at an inhuman rate. I loved the part when he said "We...are …SPARTA!" Mark and I whooped at that part. When the movie ended, I noticed that the sodas have been drunken, and the snacks have been devoured. Mark stretched and a loud audible pop filled the room. I smirked.

"You must be stiff," I commented. Mark smiled sheepishly.

"Ya, I know right? Anyway, I hear you have a swimming lesson tomorrow. Do well." He said. I hugged him goodbye and started cleaning up the mess. I didn't feel like washing the bowl, so I tossed it in the sink, and threw away the trash. I sighed and went to go brush my teeth. After that was finished, I jumped into my bed and fell asleep.

Are you ready to hear about my most annoying alarm clock ever? Well, if you are then good for you, but if you're not then brace yourself. It actually happened this morning. I seriously didn't know humans can communicate with animals so well. To put an end to your weird stares, I'll tell you what I mean. Julia-bless her soul- snuck into my house and my dog and her became the most annoying alarm ever. Lily barked her heart out, while Julia hit a super high note. I almost had a heart attack.

Anyway, I was sitting on the beach, waiting for Julia to show her blonde self when Denny plops down next to me. He suddenly hugged me and buried his face in the crook of my neck.

"Denny?" I said cautiously. Denny's eyes were dilated. He hasn't been drinking because his breath didn't smell. I widened my eyes. Oh crap, please don't freaking tell me he is on a s-.

"SUGAR!" Denny yelled suddenly standing up and running out of the beach. I felt sorry for the poor soul who ran into him. I turned back to look at the ocean.

"Want to tell me why Denny is acting like he's been drinking?" a voice said behind me. I turned. Vaughn was standing there with a black pair of trunks on and his cowboy hat was off. I blushed lightly. Vaughn was devoid of emotions again.

"He's on a sugar high. Why are you here and not your hyper cousin?" I said. Vaughn kicked some sand.

"She had to help Aunt Mirabelle clean the shop. So I'm your swimming instructor as much as I don't like it." Vaughn said. I widened my eyes. Vaughn held out his hand and I took it. When I was on my feet, Vaughn walked towards the ocean; he was waist deep. I looked at the waves, and immediately recoiled. I turned to Vaughn.

"C'mon Hobo, you aren't going to learn how to swim standing on the beach."He said playing with some of the water. I stomped my foot on the sand.

"I am quite aware of that," I said. Vaughn started walking towards the shore. He held out his hand.

"Take my hand, so we can get this over with." He said. I looked at his hand and then his face. His face had an unknown emotion in it. I couldn't quite tell what it was. I took his hand and he slowly walked into the ocean. I flinched when the cool water touched my skin. Vaughn proceeded to take me out in the ocean. I noticed the water was getting higher and higher. It was up to my stomach.

"Vaughn!" I said. He stopped immediately. He turned and realized what had happened. I saw a light blush form underneath his eyes.

"Sorry. Anyway, you might have to get on my back." He said.

"Why? Where are we going?" I said. Vaughn pointed to a huge rock about a couple yards away. I climbed on his back and he started swimming out farther. I knew the currents were starting to pick up because since my feet were in the water, I started feeling a tug. Either this cowboy is on steroids or he is just **really** athletic. Soon, we arrived at the rock.

"It's a lot bigger than I thought," Vaughn said. I slapped him on the back of his head. He dropped me. I started thrashing. My head went under water. Vaughn grabbed my arm. I coughed out water.

"What the heck was that for?" I screeched. Vaughn rolled his eyes.

"I forgot you couldn't swim," he said simply. I climbed back on his back. I feel like a monkey. Suddenly, a brilliant idea came to mind.

"Say Vaughn, how about we have a race? First one to the top of the rocks wins. How about it?" I said. Vaughn turned his head to me. He smirked. He swam over to the base of the rock and put me next to it. He swam over to another side.

"Ready you worthless Hobo?" He said.

"GO!" We started climbing. The rocks were slick, but manageable. I clawed my way up. If I wasn't a farmer, ii wouldn't be able to make it the first couple feet. I made it to the top, and Vaughn was sitting with the wind rushing through his silver locks. His legs were dangling over the edge of the rock. I stared at him. He looked over at me and offered a tiny smile. I widened my eyes.

"YOU CAN SMILE?!" I said. Vaughn's smile turned into a smirk. I mean I think he's smiled before, but this is creepy.

"No dip I can smile. I just don't see the point in it." He said. I walked over and sat next to him.

"Well, people wouldn't be so afraid of you if you did smile more." I pointed out. Vaughn shrugged.

"I seriously don't care what people think of me." He said.

"I think you should smile more because I would like to see you smile more…" I said. Vaughn snapped his head towards me. He had shock written all over it.

"Really? I guess I'll try it more." He said. I saw a light blush form under his eyes. It was cute. We sat there for a while in a comfortable silence. I smirked and pushed him off the edge. It surprised him so much he turned back to look at me while he was falling.

"I'm going to kill you!" He roared. There was a loud splash and he didn't emerge for a few seconds, but when he did, he glared.

"Oh, you're dead you stupid, Hobo!" He said. He turned and started climbing the top. I was bracing myself. When he finally got up, I was about to jump, but his words stopped me.

"You are so going to die." He said smirking. It was scary. I smiled sheepishly at him.

"Now let's not be hasty." I said trying to save my butt. I was backing up fast. Vaughn's smirk ended quickly and his eyes widened.

"Watch out!" He said. I lost my footing and started to fall. My hair was whipped back behind me and I screamed. I felt a body being wrapped around me and I saw Vaughn's amethyst eyes. I curled into a ball and wrapped my arms around him. We hit the water with a loud splash. Vaughn was still holding onto me. I decided to freak him out. I closed my eyes. When we emerged, Vaughn was coughing up water. I could feel his eyes on me.

"Hobo? Wake up." He said shaking my shoulders. I didn't even twitch. He started swimming over to shore as quick as somebody who's carrying another person could. He laid me on the shore.

"Wake up." He said more forcefully. Eh, I didn't want to freak him out too much, so I dramatically opened my eyes. His eyes had worry in them; a little bit, but it was there. He sighed.

"Wasn't that fall awesome?! I mean it was amazing!" I said. Vaughn looked at me as if I slapped him. He stood up and started walking to town.

"You are really something, Chels." He said. I smiled and when he disappeared, something registered in my head.

"He said my name. He actually said my name."


	15. Do You Hear the Bells?

**Like I said in the last chapter, I'm really sorry about the late chapter. Anyway, here's the chapter. **

Chapter 15

Do You Hear the Bells?

I was sitting in bed, gnawing at a carrot stick. I was strictly put on a diet because Julia thought I would get fat. I am not the slightest bit fat. I weigh about one twenty-seven. I wouldn't say I'm fat, but Julia saw me sitting on my couch with a variety of unhealthy foods and drinks, so I was put on a diet. Call it unfair, but I call it wearisomeness. Either way, I do have to lay off the fatty foods.

Okay, it's boring gnawing on a carrot, and sitting in bed like a creep. I threw off the covers and put on my signature red rubber boots. I struck an awesome Pokémon pose.

"Oh ya! I just put on…my red boots!" I said. Lily barked at the perfect time. I smiled and walked out of my house, Lily following.

_Bark, bark, Arf!_

"You really think so Lily. Hm, I guess I can go." I turned to the Animal Shop and looked into the window. I saw Elliot kiss Julia and get down on one knee.

_Is he going to propose?_

He was saying something and Julia had tears streaming down her face. Elliot stopped talking and held the ring closer to her. I thought she was going to reject him, so I busted into the Animal Shop.

"Julia! Say yes to that man!" I said. The two looked so surprised. I smiled sheepishly, and pet my dog.

"Chelsea?" Julia said.

"Ya, I'm just going to, ya." I said walking back outside. I saw Julia and Elliot look at the window for a little and went back to what they were doing. Julia picked up the blue feather, and the ring. She slid the ring onto her finger and jumped onto Elliot. I smiled. Julia looked at the window and came bounding to me.

"I'm getting married! " She yelled hugging me. I hugged her back. Actually, Julia was trying to squeeze the life out of me. Lily took the opportunity to slip away, back to the house.

"I can't believe you're getting married! This is amazing!" I said. Julia squealed and ran to houses, announcing her marriage. Elliot walked out and I clasped him on the back. She stopped when she go to Felecia's house.

"Will a week due Elliot?" Elliot nodded and she walked in the house. Elliot looked over at me.

"Do you think I rushed into this?" He said.

"Nah, you did great. You guys were dating for about five years. Great job with the proposing. I will seriously pray for you." I said. Elliot gave me a confused look.

"Why?" I gave him a shocked look.

"You seriously never had Julia's cooking?" He shook his head. I put a hand on his shoulder. "Well, I feel so sorry for you when she decides to cook for you. I might want to schedule some cooking lessons with Pierre." I walked away from him and to Denny's shack. Denny looked frantic. His hair was messed up and his bandana was off. He didn't seem to notice me walk in, so I took the liberty and jumped on his back. He was so startled that he fell on his back. May I inform you, _I _was still on his back. I groaned. He flipped over, his hands planted on each side of my face, his knees on either side of my legs.

"Sorry Chels! I didn't mean to." He said. I patted his head.

"Interesting." Both of us turned to see Vaughn at the door, holding a book. I quickly pushed Denny off of me, and sat up.

"Nothing was going on." I said. Vaughn looked at me then to Denny.

"Very interesting." He said before walking away. I sped up to him.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" I said. Vaughn looked at me. I stepped back. His eyes had anger in them. It scared me because I usually see his bored look.

"Nothing is wrong with me, so get the hell away from me." He snarled. He stomped away. My heart was beating fast. I took a deep breath and made my way back to Denny's house. Denny was sitting on one of the violet mats. He seemed even more flustered.

"You okay, my moppy headed friend?" I said. Denny jumped.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" He said. I sat across from him.

"What is it Denny?" He took a deep breath.

"Lanna and I have been dating for about four years, and I love her with all my heart. I was wondering if you'd think it was a good idea for me to…propose." He said; his face beat red. I almost stopped breathing.

"Marriage?" He nodded his head. I sighed heavily and burst into a huge smile. "That would be amazing!"

"Really? Awesome!" He got up and hugged me. I laughed. Something finally registered in my head.

"Elliot and Julia are engaged." I said. Denny stopped hugging me and looked wide-eyed at the door. I turned and saw Lanna with cookies in her hand.

"Lanna!" Denny said. She started sobbing uncontrollably. Denny rushed to her side. "What's wrong?"

"I just wanted to be a good girlfriend and give you some cookies," she stopped suddenly. Her face turned angry, her eyes narrowed. "but to my surprise I find you in the arms of another woman!" She started punching the crap out of him. I couldn't help but laugh my head off. Lanna was being a little bipolar. Maybe it's that time of the month. (Sorry to any guys reading this.) Denny was desperately trying to protect himself. I got up and hugged Lanna.

"Lanna! It's me Chelsea. Nothing was going on and I might want to stop beating the crap out of the guy that's going to ask your hand in marriage; he might rethink it." I said. Lanna immediately stopped beating the fisherman and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry Denny!" She said. Denny raised a hand and smiled.

"It's okay. Lanna I want to tell you something." He said all serious like. He got on one knee. Lanna gasped.

"Denny?" She said.

"You are the most beautiful woman on this island; matter of fact, the whole world! Will you make me the luckiest man in the world and be my wife?" He said. Lanna broke down into tears and nodded her head. Denny slipped on the ring. I sat there with a small smile on my face, until…

"Chelsea! OMG! We need to go shopping with islander girls! Julia is going to be my maid of honor! Will a week do, baby?" She said. Denny eagerly nodded his head.

"I hate to burst you bubble, but-,"

"Denny, we're getting marr-!" We all turned to see Elliot and Julia holding hands. Julia's eyes locked onto the ring, and broke into a huge smile.

"Hm." Elliot said.

"WE'RE BOTH GETTING MARRIED?!" Julia said hugging the darker blonde. Both blondes squealed. Suddenly, their eyes locked onto me.

"Will you be my maid of honor?" They both said. Sweat dropped from my head. The two looked at each other and smiled.

"Elliot."

"Denny."

"Can we have our weddings on the exact same time on the exact same day?" The two said. Elliot and Denny shrugged. The blondes squealed and I went to the guys. I pinched both of their cheeks.

"My little boys are growing up!" I squealed. The two glared at me and I smiled sheepishly. I stepped back until I took off running.

_Two weddings? This ought to be fun._

Of course the term "fun" has changed last time I used it. Life was hell. I had to go back to the city to go dress shopping with the girls, and we had to have a girl day too. Currently, playing shuffle on a boat with some elderly people is fun, but losing to them is terrible.

"See you around Chelsea!" One of the meaner elderly women called. I grumbled and sulked away. We had a little over five minutes before we docked, so I went to my room and grabbed my luggage. Natalie was sleeping peacefully, until, being the 'oh-so-wonderful' friend I am, I pushed her out of bed and quickly darted out of the room with my luggage. I let the cool breeze sweep through my chestnut bangs. I picked up a lock and scowled.

"Man I need to cut my hair." I said. It was growing too long and it went a little past the center of my back and almost touching my butt. Sighing, I fixed my orange tank top and brushed the imaginary dirt off my short shorts. The sun was strong and gave me comforting warmth.

"Chelsea Smith!" I heard my name being screeched. I turned my head quickly and saw Natalie. Her pink hair had a brown headband in it. The shirt she was wearing clung loosely to her stomach and her capris tightly. I could hear her flip flops from all the way over here. Her voice, oh, the islanders could hear her. I smiled sheepishly at her.

"Hey Natalie Fields!" I said. Boys whistled when they saw me. I blushed and walked over to Natalie. She didn't seem happy. Who would, especially after being pushed off a bed?

"Why the heck did you push me off a bed and not wake me up like a normal person?" She said.

"Easy. I'm not a normal person. You should know that by now." I smiled all cheesy like. Julia and Lanna came, both in dresses. Natalie and I walked to our friends. Sabrina would have come, but she had work for her dad to do. Natalie put something in her suitcase. I saw the city in the distance and stood at the very front. Even though I had conquered my fear of water, I was very eager to get off the boat. When it docked, I was the first one off. I waited for my friends on a bench. When I saw them, I waved frantically.

"So which hotel has the honor of letting us beautiful maidens rest our weary heads on?" I said. Julia giggled.

"Remember the hotel that had the mean manager?" We all nodded. "Well, we're staying there." It was fine with me because, if I remember correctly, there is a new manager. We made our way to the hotel. Unfortunately, we didn't see her.

"Hello! Welcome to the hotel Chapala! Do you have registrations?" She asked. The woman had short blonde hair, and big silver colored eyes. Julia started talking to her and the woman gave Julia the room keys. She thanked her and we made our way to the elevator. I was closest to the buttons.

"What floor?" I asked. Julia told me and I hit the tenth floor. Apparently, we were staying in the King's Suite. Sounds fancy, no? When we got on our floor, we followed Julia to our room. We stopped at a double door, and Julia put in the card. I gasped when the door was opened. It was a big hallway, and then a huge lounging area. The TV was huge! Behind the TV, were humongous curtains, drawn open to see the window and a glass door led out to the balcony. May I saw BEAUTIFUL balcony? I can't forget the Mac computer, now can I? A stereo system was sitting on a table, with an iPod hook up. The bathroom was to the left of the room and there were doors on each side. Natalie and I ran to both doors and opened them. To king beds were in this room and a bathroom. A desk was in the corner, and a big closet was on the side, plus a vanity. Beautiful, simply beautiful. I looked behind me and saw the same with the other room. I squealed and jumped on one of the beds. I sighed as an apricot smell filled the air. My stomach suddenly rumbled.

"To dinner!" I said. My friends (once they were settled in) agreed with me. I sat up from the bed and ran to the door.

"Chelsea! You really can't be that hungry…wait it's you, of course you can." Lanna said. I smiled a really big one and walked to the elevator. My friends followed me and I pushed the down button. The elevator came and we filed in. I started to hum to some music. Julia started singing out loud. Natalie, Lanna, and I joined in. We sounded pretty damn good. Lanna had gotten better with her singing so that's wonderful. If she hadn't practiced then she'd most likely sound like a dying cat.

"Wow Chels! You are a really good singer! How did you learn to sing like that?" Natalie and Lanna asked. Julia nodded eagerly.

"My mom was a really good singer. If you like me, you should have heard Molly sing. She was amazing! She could have been famous with that voice!" I exclaimed. It was like sweet honey. My friends smiled at me as the elevator dinged. The lobby was kind of full. We made our way quickly to the doors.

"You ladies have a good night!" The doorman said.

"You too!" We said. Taxies were rushing by.

"How are we going to get a taxi?" Lanna said. Natalie, Julia, and I smirked.

"If you're in the city-," I started.

"-you need to do it-," Natalie continued.

"-the city way." Julia finished.

"You may do the honors, Nat." I said. Natalie smiled and moved to the curb. Lanna still looked bewildered.

"What is she going to-," she was cut off by a high pitched noise. A taxi pulled up to the curb. I opened the door, and was glad to know it was clean.

"Nice whistle you got there." The driver said.

"Thanks!" Natalie said, filing in as I got in. Lanna and Julia climbed in after Natalie.

"Where you pretty ladies off to?" He asked.

"If you don't mind, can you take us to_ Carraba's Italian Grill_?" Julia said. The driver winked and took off when he heard the door close.

"Is that how you get a taxi? Blowing your ear drums off?" Lanna said rubbing her ear.

"If you live here for a while, you should get used to it." Natalie said. We arrived at the Italian Grill and we filed out. I tipped him and he smiled.

"Thanks! You ladies stay pretty, you here?" He said. I smiled and nodded. He offered another smile and drove away.

_And they say you can't find nice people in the city?_

Hecho!_ Fantastico!_ _Voy a ver a los chicos la próxima vez! Revisar si se quiere, y gracias por los comentarios!(Translation:_ _Done! Fantastic! I'll see you guys next time! Review if you want, and thanks for the reviews!) Write it in Spanish and I'll be really happy, but if you don't know Spanish, I'll still be happy._


	16. Holy Matrimony Can Wait For a Bit

**I hate homework. I understand why we have to have it, but seriously, what is with all of it. Anyway, enough of my problems, let's move onto the holy matrimony. Well, before holy matrimony comes the BACHELORETTE PARTY! Warning: may contain skankish clothing, alcohol, and mild language. Don't know. I'm going to see how this plays out. **

Chapter 16

Holy Matrimony Can Wait For a Bit

T.G.I.F! T.G.I.F! Friday is my new favorite day of the week. Why you faithful readers might ask? It's because we returned to the island on that day. I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's go back a day.

Thursday:

Thursday is the day of Julia's and Lanna's bachelorette party. Man, did we look good!

"Julia, can you hand me those heels?" Natalie called while applying makeup.

"Lanna, can you hand me that eyeliner?" Julia asked while strapping on her heels.

"Chelsea, can you hand my some blush?" Lanna said while applying some eyeliner. I handed Lanna her pink blush. I fixed my tight shirt and checked my makeup. Okay, I have no problem with makeup if we're going to use it like this. I'm so glad I picked the heels that will not mess up my feet. Currently, our hotel room smelled like expensive perfume, burnt hair, and various deodorants. We had to open the balcony doors because of the steam from the showers we took. Natalie had just finished putting on her makeup and she moved to me.

"How do I look?" she said.

"Like you ready to have fun!" I said while whistling. She smiled really big. Natalie wore a short golden brown dress, and brown heels. Her pink hair was curled, and she had visible makeup on. She didn't overdo it. Lanna turned towards me and I whistled again. Lanna had a short skirt on, and a tight shimmery shirt on. Her hair was wavy and her makeup was lightly done; she wore black heels.

"Okay, I'm done!" Julia said. She turned. Now Julia, she looked like a raccoon. Too much makeup. My friends shuddered and I went to work on fixing it. Finally, I made her look better. She still had the makeup on, but I reduced it… by a lot. She wore tight skinny jeans, high heels, and a loose shirt that gave some guys a nice show if she bent over. Satisfied with my friends, I turned around.

"How do I look?" I said. All three of them whistled. I winked and grabbed the matching purse.

"Ready to go?" Julia asked. We all nodded and left the hotel. We entered the elevator and, when it dinged, let's just say, it was great. Who knew a basketball team was staying at this hotel? We stepped out of the elevator and they shouted and whistled.

"You girls look hot!"

"Will you date me?"

"Man, the blondes look awesome!"

"The blondes look fine, but check out the pink one! Whoa, she's smoking!"

"You guys are all wrong! Look at the chestnut one! Man, she's hot!" I turned and winked at them, which drove them crazy. My friends and I gigged and walked on the streets of the city. Guys whistled as we walked by. I laughed.

"Let's hit the clubs!" Julia said. We made our way to a club that looked packed. There was a really long line.

"Do you think we'll get in?" Lanna said. I smirked.

"Let the masters get to work." I said. Natalie, Julia, and I moved to the club; Lanna following. A big guy was guarding the entrance.

"Hey ladies! Nobody can get in this club." He said. I smirked. I stood on my toes and out a hand on his shoulder.

"Ah, come on. My friends and I just want to have two bachelorette parties. Is that so bad?" I said laying on the charm. The guy started to blush. I gave him my best innocent face. "Please?"

"No problem, ma'am! Go on ahead!" He said. I winked and my friends and I made our way into the club. Loud music was playing, and girls were dancing and guys were drinking. Julia and Lanna were about to take off, but I grabbed both of them.

"Remember! You guys are getting married. Do not flirt!" I said. They nodded rapidly.

"Please! I love Denny too much to go flirt with any guys." Lanna said. Julia nodded her hear, agreeing with the other blonde about her fiancée. I smiled and let go of them. Natalie moved away from me and I went the bar. I turned and saw a silver-haired man next to me. Oh goddess is that Vaughn?

"What would you like, Miss?" The bartender asked in a gruff voice.

"Um, I've never had alcohol before." I said sheepishly. The bartender looked at me with a hard expression. He handed me a drink menu.

"Call me if you're ready to order." I thanked him and looked over the menu. The man with the silver hair got up. I desperately wanted to know if he was Vaughn, so naturally, I followed him out of the club.

"Hey you! Wait there!" I called and fell. "Damn heels." The silver-haired man turned and I gasped. He was certainly not Vaughn, and now that I look at him, he looked very feminine. He smiled at me. He had bright sea-green eyes, and oh boy, they were beautiful.

"Hello beautiful. May I ask your name?" He said. His voice was silky. Something about him was charming and I refused to giggle to his playboy nature.

"My name is Chelsea. Who are you?" I said. He walked over to me, and I now realized how tall he was. He wasn't as tall as Vaughn, but he was tall. Maybe one or two inches shorter than Vaughn. He held out his hand and helped me up. I can't believe I missed his clothes. He wore a cow print coat with a black shirt underneath, and purple jeans; his shoes were black.

"I have many names. You may call me Phantom Skye." He said while kissing my hand. I lightly blushed. Suddenly, I was pulled back. I almost tripped again. Skye looked up and smirked. It was cocky smirk. I looked up and widened my eyes.

"Hello. Who are you?" Skye said. The grip tightened on my arm. I winced, but the person didn't notice.

"Leave, you damn thief." The voice growled. Skye crossed his arms and blew his bangs out of his face.

"Looks like I hit a nerve." Skye taunted.

"Skye!" A voice shrieked. We all turned behind to the side, and I saw a woman running to us. She was wearing a loose white skirt, a blue short sleeve shirt, and black flats. She had her chestnut brown hair in a high ponytail. When she got closer, I saw she had amethyst eyes. Skye smiled, a real smile, not a smirk.

"Well hello there my beautiful maiden." He said. The girl giggled and kissed Skye on the cheek. She turned to me.

"I saw what happened. I'm sorry for my husband's actions." She said bowing.

"Husband…?" I said my voice trailing. Sure enough a golden ring was on his fingers. I looked at the girl's hand. She had a ring made out of-. "Blue feather!" The girl seemed surprised that I knew about that.

"Yes. Not many people know about the blue feather now a day. Mostly islands know about them. Tell me, what island are you from?" She said.

"I'm from Island of Happiness. What about you?" She smiled.

"We're from Forget-Me-Not Valley. Your boyfriend is very protective over you. By the way, I'm Jill." She said. Skye put an arm around her. I widened my eyes.

"Oh he isn't my boyfriend! More like a stain on my shirt." I said. Skye and Jill laughed.

"Oh no! We need to get back to our daughter! We left her at the hotel. It was nice meeting you!" Jill said. I smiled and waved as they started walking away.

"You too! Bye!" I said. They smiled and waved as they ran across the street. I looked up.

"Am I short?" I asked. Vaughn looked down at me.

"To me, yes. Well, how tall are you?" He asked.

"I'm 5'4." Vaughn started chuckling. I stomped my foot.

"Shut up, you giant cowboy!" I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Why are you out here dressed like that?"

"We're having Lanna and Julia's bachelorette." He nodded his head. He started pulling me to a restaurant. We probably looked like the weirdest pair. I mean, I look like a prostitute and he looked like a cowboy. The waiter came slowly towards us.

"The bar." Vaughn said. He took us there and Vaughn had to help me get on a stool. I could see him suppressing laughs. The bartender came around.

"I'll have Roman Bran." He said. The bartender looked at me. It seemed he was a little reluctant to give me a drink.

"What about you?" I held my head down.

"I've never had alcohol before." Vaughn nodded.

"Oh yea. You just turned twenty-one. She'll have an Angelic Heaven." Vaughn said. The bartender nodded and moved to get our drinks.

"Will it be too strong?" I asked.

"Depends how you take to alcohol." The bartender came back and gave us the drinks. I got a crème colored drink. I sniffed it and I saw Vaughn looking at me.

"What?" He shook his head and took a sip of his drink. I rolled my eyes and took a sip. A sweet taste entered my mouth followed by a bitterness, then back to sweetness. I took another sip and another.

"Easy. You don't want to get drunk." He said. I nodded slowly and occasionally sipped the drink.

"So why did you take me out to this restaurant?" I asked. Vaughn took a long sip of his drink.

"Don't know exactly." I looked at him completely baffled. He looked at me with no emotion in his eyes. He finished his drink and waited patiently for me to finish mine. We left the restaurant and Vaughn. When we were in the restaurant, it had gotten cold. I shivered and I felt something drape over my shoulders. I looked up to see Vaughn was jacketless. Of course, the comfy material was too big for me and it ended at my knees, but it was warm from when he had it on.

"Thanks." I mumbled. He smirked at me. We arrived back at the club and I stood there awkwardly. I removed his coat and gave it back.

"Don't stay out too long." He said before walking away. I went back inside and partied the night away.

Anyway, back to the island. When we got back, I wasn't in the best of mood. First off, Julia was going on and on about the wedding dress she picked out (we went shopping on Tuesday.) Second, Julia started crying because she couldn't find her cherry flavored lip gloss and we had to stay another hour in the city, but guess where it was? In her stupid, humongous purse. Third, I **did** party the night away and I had a killer headache. No, I didn't get drunk, just too much loud noises. Back to present time, Mark and I were currently staring at each other.

"No you."

"You."

"No you're older."

"What's that have to do with anything?"

"I have no idea." Finally, I blinked. Mark blinked his eyes and stood up.

"Haha! I win!" He said. I growled and tackled him. After my 'oh-so ladylike deed', I sat on his stomach. He grunted.

"I do believe the win is mine." He pushed me off, and then picked me up. I laughed as he dropped me in the pile of hay. My cows rolled their eyes at us. Lily and Mark's dog rolled their eyes at us too. I laughed and started taking hay out of my hair. Mark plopped down next to me.

"Say Mark. Who do you like on the island?" I asked. Mark's eyes widened and his face got beet red.

"Um, I like…" He was interrupted by a two blondes bounding into the barn. I widened my eyes and so did Mark.

"Hey you two! We were looking for you! We're going to have our wedding rehearsals tomorrow at three! Be there or suffer the wrath of the Blonde Duo!" They said before running out.

This only means one thing….I need new friends.


	17. Oh the Bells

**Hello my faithful readers, so glad you can join me again. Anyway, thanks for the PM messages. They made me laugh. Anyway, onto the wedding rehearsal then the wedding.**

Chapter 17

Oh the Bells

"…For poorer and for richer." The whole church groaned. This was the **fifth** time Julia messed up that line. Elliot just smiled at his fiancée. I groaned and shifted uncomfortably on the heels. I wasn't in the full maid of honor outfit, but Julia managed to persuade me to wear the heels. What can I say? Me loves the Twinkies. I glanced over at Vaughn; he was the best man. Vaughn looked as annoyed as I was. Mark was getting annoyed because his body became rigid every time Julia messed up her lines. Denny was sitting in the first aisle with an arm around Lanna. Lanna seemed to be fine with Julia messing up her lines.

"Julia it's "for richer or for poor." Nathan said as if he was talking to a little kid. Eliza and Charlie, I could tell were getting antsy.

"Oh okay!" Julia exclaimed.

"If she messes up one more time, I'm going to hurt her." Natalie hissed in my ear.

"Get in line. These heels are going to give me walnut sized blisters." I said. We went through the vows again and **finally** she got them right. I jumped up and down, but not before taking off the evil four-inch stiletto heels. Julia only had a two-inch heel. Somehow, I find this unfair.

"Okay, that's a wrap! The weddings are in two days. Lanna and Denny, I believe we got enough practice in." Nathan said while clapping his hands. Denny shrugged and Lanna nodded giddily.

"Pierre, will the cakes and other foods be ready in time?" Mirabelle asked. Pierre turned from where he was at the altar. He gave thumbs up.

"These are going to be the best cakes in the world!" He exclaimed. Everyone laughed at how much he looked like a kid. I realized he didn't exactly answer the qyestion. Before anyone could stop me, I rushed out of the church, dropping the accursed heels on one of the pews. I just remembered I didn't have my boots on. I sheepishly made my way back into the church to see everyone staring at me, and Vaughn holding my size six boots. I scratched the back on my head and took them.

"You have tiny feet." Vaughn commented once I had my boots on. I walked out of the church with Vaughn following me.

"You know I'm short! You don't have to remind me." I growled. Vaughn and I walked up to the top of the mountain and I let the cool breeze rush through my hair. I glanced at Vaughn who had his hat taken off and his expression softened. It was nice to see him calm. I've seen it before, but somehow, now, it looked more serene.

"You don't have to be so hard on yourself about your height. How tall were your parents?" He asked. Right now, he seemed sagacious.

"My dad was six four and my mom was five nine. I'm short." I said plopping down on the ground. Vaughn joined me, setting his cowboy hat on the ground.

"Mirabella's short. Chen's short. What's so bad about being short? Damn sure Pierre." He said. I laughed.

"Don't know. Maybe I just want to be able to reach the top shelf in my cupboards, get a hat from my closet without needing a chair. Who knows? You're a giant." Vaughn placed his hat on my head. Of course, it was dangerously close to sliding over my head. To stop it from doing that, I pushed up the edge of it. Vaughn's face was emotionless.

"I don't mind being my height. It reminds me of my dad." He said. I glanced up at him.

"What were your parents like?" I knew as soon as that left my mouth, it was a touchy subject. His amethyst eyes darkened, and his serene face went back to a cold expression. "You don't have to." He didn't say anything, but his expression softened just a little bit. He quietly got up and gently pulled the hat off my head. After his hat was back to where it should be, he held out a hand and I took it. His hands were calloused and rough, the complete opposite of mine. The walk back to the town was a comfortable silence.

"See yea, Vaughn!" I called as I walked back to my ranch. He turned to look at me, and waved his hand.

"HEY CHELS!" I turned and I was immediately engulfed in a human body. It body smelt like ocean. I smiled.

"Denny!" I said. Denny has been giving my random hugs for the past day now, but I don't mind.** ( A.N I no joke, have a friend who hugs me at random moments. When we were switching classes, he came up behind me and one arm hugged me, while balancing his books in the other arm. It was scary, but I love the guy.) **Denny let me go and walked away. I smiled and moved to my ranch.

"Come get it, ya little entrees!" I said throwing bird seed everywhere. My chickens clucked and moved to the food. I collected the eggs and placed them in the shipping bin. Next, I moved to my barn and to my cows. I petted my new acquired sheep, Mary, and moved to the other animals. I milked them all except for that baby and moved to Hamburger, the fattest cow you'll ever see.

"So Big Girl, are you going to let me milk you?" I said waving the milker in one hand. Hamburger's eyes followed the milker. She finally mooed and stood up. I started milking her while she ate. When I was done, I put the milk in the shipping bin and took out the miracle potion. I slipped it in her food, and watched. She ate the miracle potion and I smiled. I skipped out of my barn and back into town. I moved to the animal shop. Julia was sitting on the couch, poking Vaughn.

"Please! I need you to do this for me."

"What part of no do you not understand?" He said flipping the station on the TV.

"It's not like you guys will end up dating or whatever," Julia said.

"Exactly why do I have to be Chelsea's date for the weddings?" I gasped silently. Vaughn's ears perked up and he turned towards me. How the fudge does he hear that?

"I was just…um…admiring these lovely…floorboards?" I said. Vaughn rolled his eyes and went back to the TV. Julia jumped up and moved to me.

"Please Chels! Can you please convince Vaughn to be your date for the weddings?" She said. I looked at her. Her eyes looked so pathetic; it was cute. I sighed and walked to Vaughn. He muted the TV, and looked at me, expecting me to shower him with pleas. I sighed and hugged. He tensed up, but allowed me to hug him.

"Vaughn, please can you be my date?" I said using my irresistible puppy dog eyes. He sighed and ruffled my hair.

"Fine, but only because Julia's getting married," he said. I shrugged and got up to move towards the door.

"You kiddies behave yourself, okay?" I said. Vaughn grunted and Julia smiled. I made my way to the diner, and I was happy to see my good, buddy Mark. He was drinking a dark brown drink and eating a sandwich. I walked up to the table he was sitting at and sat down.

"Hey Blondie." I said. He smiled.

"Hey Brownie." He said. He pushed his sandwich towards me. "You can have the other half."

"Sweet!" I grabbed the other half, and took a bite; it was a fruit sandwich. I smiled all dopey. Mark laughed. I crammed the rest in my mouth, and looked to see Mark looking at me.

"So ladylike," he said, I smiled and Mark got up and got me a juice.

"Thank you!" I said. I gulped it down and grabbed my head. "Brain freeze!" Mark started laughing and I started laughing along with him.

"You okay there?" I nodded and the brain freeze ended.

"So, who do you like on the island?" Mark looked up shocked. He started turning a red shade and I laughed.

"I kind of like Sabrina. She seems so nice and sweet." He said. I smiled. As if she was summoned, Sabrina walked into the diner with a book in hand.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" I said. Mark nodded his head very slow. I got up, left a tip on the table, and walked out the door. Only two more days.

"Sit still Chelsea! Stop moving." I was being scolded by a little girl. She was wearing a pretty white dress. It was simple white with a light blue ribbon going across the middle. On her feet, she wore white flats, and her hair, she had big bow. She looked extremely cute. I growled as Felecia applied makeup to my face. My hair was being straightened and the damn heels were being put on my feet. I was wearing a light blue dress that went down to my knees. All my friends, except Julia and Lanna, were being beautified for their weddings. Julia and Lanna were ready, but they were in a separate room. When both of them stepped out, my friends and I widened our eyes; they looked amazing. Julia was blushing widely and I smiled and walked over to her.

"You look beautiful princess." I said. Julia hugged me back. I hugged Lanna also. We were in my house and there was a knock at the door. I opened it and Gannon was standing in a tux. He smiled.

"I'm here!" He said. I smiled and Julia moved towards him. Yea see, it's almost summer and it's getting muggy. The ground is loosening and the ground is getting muddy. Gannon was going to carry Julia and Lanna. He kneeled down and Julia sat on one of his shoulders while Lanna did the same. Lanna giggled as he rose. The wind blew and my hair blew back. We started making our way towards the church. Gannon smiled and complemented us. When we made it to the church, Gannon set the brides down and walked inside, along with Felecia. I saw the boys arrive. I almost laughed my head off when I saw Vaughn. He was wearing a black tux with a silver bowtie, but that wasn't it. He looked ready to kill somebody. Everyone was steering clear of him. The guys walked to their dates and Vaughn didn't even look at me. I sighed. The doors opened and Eliza walked off, skipping down the aisle. The crowd cooed at her.

"Kiss up." I muttered. Natalie walked off with Pierre. Sabrina looked at Vaughn and I for a second and then walked off with Mark. I turned to the brides, who were towards the right a little so people couldn't see them.

"Do well." I said. They smiled. A man walked out of the doors. He stood by Lanna. He had green eyes and dirty blonde hair. It took me a second to realize that was her dad. I put my arm around Vaughn's and walked down the aisle. I smiled and Vaughn didn't smile, but the islanders didn't seem to mind, except for Lanna's family, who didn't know anything about Vaughn. Vaughn and I broke off and he moved to the back of the church. The traditional bride music started and everyone stood. Lanna and Julia made their way down the aisle. Everyone in the church commented on what they wore.

"Oh, doesn't my Julia look so beautiful?"

"Lanna's dress is to die for!"

"They look gorgeous!" Vaughn still didn't smile. Nathan smiled as they reached the altar.

"Who will give these women away?"

"We do." Vaughn and Lanna's dad said. Vaughn moved to where the guys were standing and Lanna's moved towards the crowd.

"Dearly beloveds. We are gathered here today to witness the marriage between Elliot and Julia and Denny and Lanna. If anyone sees why these two should not get married, please speak now or forever hold your peace." Mirabelle and Felecia glared at anyone who looked like they were going to stand. Blah, blah, blah. I think we all know what happens from then.

I love the after party. Everyone gets loose. It was at the meadow, and it was loud. I took off the accursed heels and partied on the dance floor. My friends and I danced to Thriller, Party Rock Anthem, Turn My Swag On and a bunch of other songs. I moved to the drinks and saw a clear one in big bowl. I poured some into a cup and took a sip. I recoiled; it was horrible.

"Most people don't like champagne." I turned and saw Denny behind me. I threw my arms around him.

"Congrats! You'll be a great husband." I said. He scratched the back of his head.

"You think so? Lanna's amazing." He said.

"Except when she acts a little bipolar." I pointed out. Denny nodded his head. The music started to die down, but if only it didn't because as soon as the music was low, a loud slap echoed through the air. Vaughn had his head to the side, with a bright red mark on his cheek and Sabrina had her hand up. Vaughn slowly moved his head to look at her; his eyes were wild. I quickly moved towards them. I wrapped my arms around Vaughn's torso.

"Calm down Vaughn. You don't want to do something you'll regret." I said into his shirt. He was tense like he was ready to throw me off of him. He calmed down, and I slowly started unraveling my arms. His eyes were still wild, but otherwise, he was fine.

"Whatever," he said before stalking off. He walked out of the meadow with everyone's eyes on him.

"What a bad man."

"He's never been a happy child."

"He ruined the whole wedding."

"This is why I never let him come visit."

"He should have never come."Julia looked at her relatives and Lanna did the same. Both of them looked angry. Nobody moved to follow him and I became outraged. Nobody cared what he'd do? I could understand the islanders, but not any of the relatives?

"Shut the hell up! You don't know anything about him! Nothing!" I said before sprinting after him.

**Okay, I know it's been a week since I've updated, but I have a really good reason. I wanted to finish this Science extra credit before the trimester got cut off. I finished, good for me. Anyway, what do you think happened with Vaughn and Sabrina? I'll update soon…hopefully. By the way, I've never had champagne before, but I asked my mom and dad and they said they didn't like it, so I just took what they said. **


	18. Do You Want To Hang Out?

**OMG! You guys don't know how great you are. I checked my email, and I received almost twenty new messages all from you guys. Thank you soo much for leaving me reviews and adding me or the story to the Favorite Authors/Stories. Thank you! Here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 18

Do You Want To Hang Out?

This was a good but dumb idea to follow Vaughn out of the meadow…at night…when it's dark.

"I should've brought a flashlight…" I said glancing at the ominous shapes. It was starting to get cold, and I shivered; I was wearing a strapless dress. I was forced to put on the accursed heels again because you can't walk around an island barefoot. Well, I guess you can, but you can risk stepping on something.

"Vaughn!" I called out. There was nothing but the sound of the wind blowing the tress. I let out a frustrated growl and then I crashed into something. I rubbed my nose and felt the familiar surface. I was shocked that the door was open. I hit a light on and found what I was looking for.

"I'll have to give this back to Chen later." I ran out of the shop and flicked on the portable light. "Success!" I made my way to the forest and hurried to the mountain. I ran up the hill and to see Vaughn. He looked at the moon; he hadn't noticed me. Turning off the flashlight, I made my way toward him and threw my arms around his torso. He whipped around, his hands on my forearms. He looked angry for a second, but the anger melted when he saw it was me. He released his grasp. I looked down at my forearms and noticed the nail marks, which had a dull throb to them. Vaughn followed my gaze.

"Sorry," he mumbled. I nodded my head slowly.

"Are you okay?" I said. Vaughn tensed up.

"She slapped me because I wouldn't dance with her." I let out a low whistle. Vaughn nodded his head.

"You scared me back there. I thought you were going to do something stupid." Vaughn nodded again. It started to feel like a one-sided conversation. We sat there for a while, staring at the moon. I looked at Vaughn. He was like a mystery-a closed book. I wanted to know more about him.

"I know I asked you this before, but what were your parents like?" I asked. Vaughn tensed up. I put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at me with an unknown emotion in them. He sighed and turned to look at the moon.

"My dad-what can I say about him? My mom loved him with all her heart. He showered her with gifts and gave her everything she ever wanted. It all stopped when I come into their life. My mom was thrilled to have a son, and dad was to for a point. They were shocked that I had amethyst eyes, but they liked the mystery. My hair started coming and my dad started to detest me. He said "what kind of kid has silver hair and amethyst eyes?" He would come home drunk and he'd hit me. He wouldn't hit me brutally, but it leave a bruise or cut. I didn't think it could get worse, until mom died, due to a drunk driver. I was sad for awhile, but dad got worse. He beat me on a regular basis. I had to live with Aunt Mirabelle until I graduated from college. Now, I live on my own." I always thought he was cold because he wanted to be, but now I know why. I hugged him.

"I'm sorry Vaughn." I said. He rolled his eyes and smirked.

"You don't have to get all mushy. It happened years ago." I punched him in his shoulder.

"I'm trying to show sympathy to you and you're being rude." He chuckled and I laughed.

"I think we should get back to Julia and Lanna's wedding." I nodded my head. He got up and started walking away.

"Hey Vaughn!" He turned with no emotion in his face.

"Do you want to hang out sometime?" Vaughn looked at me shocked. I felt my face heat up.

"Sure," he said. I grinned and followed him down the hill.

"Good."

"Why do you want to hang out?" He asked.

"If we're going to make this friendship work, we need to hangout some more." I said.

"Yeah okay." We walked in a comfortable silence. "Damn it's dark." I slapped my forehead. I turned back on the light. Vaughn sighed. Suddenly, I attempted to jump on him.

"Carry me!" I said. He stopped long enough for me to jump on his back. Vaughn staggered back a few steps.

"You know, if I move my hands behind me, I will be touching your butt." My eyes widened and a blush broke out of my face. I jumped off of him and wrapped my arms around my shoulders.

"You pervert!" I yelled, pointing an accusing finger at him. Vaughn sighed and rolled his eyes.

"How am I a pervert when you're the one who jumped on my back?" I began to retort, but I realized he won. I sighed and walked to his side. Vaughn smirked and I glared at him.

"What?" I snarled at him. He gave me a look and I rolled my eyes. We started walking back to the party and some of the relatives retired to the hotel. An old woman was linked onto Mark's arm and she was bawling her eyes out. Mark had a pained expression on his face and I had to cover my mouth to keep from busting out laughing.

"My beautiful Adeline is getting married!" She exclaimed.

"Uh, ma'am? Lanna is getting married." Mark said trying to be polite. The woman stopped crying and I could see her beautiful cerulean blue eyes from here. She started bawling again.

"Oh my poor Lanna! A man stole her from me!" I started cracking up. Mark glanced at me and some other relatives. Thankfully for Mark, Lanna's father came around and took the elderly man. Mark sighed and Julia laughed at him. Lanna walked over to him and wrapped an arm around his arm.

"Don't worry about, Gran. She got like this when my sister got married." Lanna said. Mark nodded slowly. I went to go dance with Denny. He happily agreed and we danced like idiots. Lanna totally wigged out on him, and started punching the crap out of him. After she was done, she hugged Denny and asked who did that to him. Alas, all good things must come to an end. I left along with Natalie and Vaughn. When we reached the Animal Shop, I said goodbye to Vaughn.

"So do you like Vaughn?" Natalie asked. I immediately blushed a deep color of red.

"No! We're just good friends. Now, go to your house!" I declared when we arrived at her house. She smirked and merrily bid me ado. I sighed and walked to my house. Opening the door, I took off the heels. I slipped out of the dress and threw on a huge T-shirt and some shorts then jumped into bed.

"I'm telling you. It should go over there!"

"And I'm telling you, it should go over here." I watched as the two quarreled over where to put the bookcase they received for a gift. Mark, Pierre, and Denny all struggled under the weight. Elliot was standing in one place, while Lanna stood in another.

"You know Chels, you could give us a hand." I looked at Denny. He had the most pathetic look on his face. I rolled my eyes and clapped my hands. He glared at me and I smiled sweetly.

"Getting Chels to work if she doesn't have to is like getting Vaughn to smile." Pierre said. The boys agreed and I glared at them.

"Chelsea! Could you please pick for us?" Elliot asked. I glanced at Julia and she was pointing to where she was standing.

"Truthfully, I think it should go where Elliot is standing." I said. Elliot fist pumped and Julia sulked. The boys put the bookcase over where Elliot was standing. When Denny stood up, his back cracked. He smiled contently and Mark chuckled. Elliot walked over to his wife and kissed her. I smiled and so did Mark and Denny. Pierre acted like a little kid.

"Oh grow up!" Mark said. Pierre smiled sheepishly and Mark smirked.

_I just want you close  
>Where you can stay forever<br>You can be sure  
>That it will only get better<em>

_You and me together  
>Through the days and nigh-<em>

"Hello?" I said answering my phone. The room got really silent. Julia mouthed "Is it your mom?" I shrugged.

"_Chels?"_ I widened my eyes and the phone dropped from my hand. Julia ran over to me.

"Are you okay Chels?" I picked up my phone and broke into a huge grin.

"Danny!" I screamed into the phone. Julia was taken back, but smiled soon after.

"_Hey older sis! How have you been?"_ He asked.

"Good, why did you call?"

"_Well, I was wondering if you could give me some advice…"_ I was silent.

"Why didn't you go to Ian for this?"

"_He was in a conference when I called, so he couldn't talk." _

"So what can I do you for?"

"_Remember the red haired girl at your party?"_

"Vaguely. Why?"

"_Do you think it would be a good idea if I started dating her?" _I almost dropped the phone again, but surely, it would break.

"That would be a really great idea! Oh Danny, your growing up!"

"_I'm only a couple years younger than you!" _He protested. I rolled my eyes.

"Yea, but I remember when you were a baby."

"_Whatever Chels. Oh shoot, I have to go! Even though I'm boss, I can't be on the phone in a conference. Thanks for the advice! I love you."_

"It's fine. Love you too. Bye!"

"_Bye!" _I hung up and sighed.

"What happened?" Mark asked.

"I feel old. My brother is starting to date." My friends laughed. My phone started ringing again and I looked at the caller ID. It was Vaughn. My mouth went dry.

"Yes?" I said

"_Are we still on for tonight?" He said. I heard the waves hitting the beach._

"Yea we're still on for tonight. Why do you ask? Did you think I'd forget?"

"_Considering it's you, then yes. Bye." _The dial tone came. I sighed and hung up. My friends were peering at me. Mark and Julia's eyes were wide.

"Who are you going out with?" Pierre inquired. I blushed.

"Well, I'm going out with Vaughn." The room got deathly quiet then, it broke out into cheers. I was baffled by their behavior.

"Chelsea actually has interest in a guy? Is the world ending?" Denny said. Mark laughed. I glared.

"Hey, just because I don't date doesn't mean I don't like men." The room laughed louder. I blushed because I basically declared I liked Vaughn which is so not true.

"Wait!" Julia said over the noise. Everyone turned to look at her.

"What Honey?" Elliot said. She started pushing the boys out of her home.

"I need to find something for Chelsea to wear," Julia exclaimed. The boys immediately ran out the door, fearing the never ending girl talk. I was debating whether to go or not, but Julia would just track me down, so naturally, I'll keep my butt right here. Julia turned to me and smiled. "To my room!"

"Okay Jules, to your room!" I said copying her. She sprinted to her room. I casually followed her. She had her closet opened and she was inside looking for something.

"Maybe a skirt or a dress will do." She held up a denim mini skirt and a brown summer dress. I felt sweat start to form along my brow.

"Why can't I wear some jeans and a T-shirt?" I suggested. Julia smiled.

"That would be perfect!" She threw me a brown sleeveless shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. I went to her bathroom and started changing. The jeans were a little big, but they managed. The shirt fit perfectly. I stepped out and Julia smiled.

"How do I look?" I said sheepishly. She walked up to me and took my hands.

"You'll knock his boots off. Please do not make my cousin sad. He's already cold and anti-social, I don't want him to have friendship issues too." I smiled. Julia may act ditzy, but she can have her wise and caring moments.

"Okay, I'll do my best."

"Good, now do you think that fish get thirsty?" That was not an intelligent thing to say. I rolled my eyes and walked away. Julia followed me, hot on my tail.

"I'll see you later Julia. Can you take my clothes to my house?" Julia nodded. I took the key from my bandana.

"You're giving me the key?" She inquired.

"How else will you get in? Now listen closely. I do not want you giving the key to anyone okay? That means not your husband, or Lanna, or Denny, or Vaughn or anybody got it? If you lose it, I will burn all the clothes in your closet and dye your hair black. Understood?" She nodded rapidly and I patted her head.

"You can count on me Chels! I won't let anything happen to your keys or house!" I nodded my head.

"Hey, do you think I can borrow some shoes to wear?" I asked. Julia nodded and she ran to her room. When she came back, she had a pair of sandals. I slipped them on and buckled the side.

"Now, do not ruin those shoes. They cost me about one thousand G okay?" She said. I smiled.

"I'll think about it." I said before walking out the door. I could imagine the look on her face. Shocked.

"Off to meet Vaughn at the Diner!"

**Chelsea's ringtone was "No One" by Alicia Keys. Anyway, this might be the shortest update I ever had. Keep the reviews coming and I'll keep the chapters coming.**

**Sincerely Momobear9898**


	19. If This Isn't Love

**Moving onto Chapter 19. A new character is introduced in the story. **

Chapter 19

If This Isn't Love

Halfway to the Diner, I started getting nervous. What if Vaughn left me there just to have a laugh with? Well, if he did do that, I was going to kill him. I sighed and pushed the negative thought out of my head. I hadn't realized I arrived. Scratching my arm, I walked in. The lights were dimmed and there were candles lit. A couple of islanders were eating and chatting merrily. I saw Natalie with Pierre, and some people I don't know; they must be tourists.

I sat down and waited for Vaughn. A few minutes rolled by and I started getting impatient. I whipped out my phone and checked the time. It was around eight.

"Growing impatient, huh?" I turned and saw Vaughn's face extremely close to me. I immediately started blushing. He smirked that incredibly annoying one. When he stepped back, I got a good look at him. He was wearing dark jeans and a button down shirt. Of course, the cowboy hat was fashioned on his head, but his boots weren't. Instead, he wore black Vans. He did pretty good for a guy who wears a cowboy getup every day. He sat down across from me. I shifted uncomfortably in the really comfortable chair.

"What do you want to talk about?" Vaughn said looking at the menu. I rolled my eyes and picked up mine.

"How about we order first before starting a conversation?" Luke came around to take our orders. I had noodles and Vaughn had porridge.

"I'll be right back with your orders," Luke said. I smiled and turned to Vaughn.

"Do you have an obsession with porridge or something?" Vaughn rolled his eyes.

"What? Is it so bad for somebody to like porridge?"

"Well, you eat porridge when you're sick, not every day!" I exclaimed. Vaughn rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"I had an obsession with it for the longest time when I was younger. I like it still, but not as much." I nodded and our food arrives. I almost drooled at the sight of the noodles. I was happy to see Luke had chopsticks at the table. I opened a packet and started to eat. Vaughn looked at me curiously.

"What? You don't know how to use chopsticks?" I questioned, slurping some more noodles. Vaughn rolled his eyes.

"I can use chopsticks, but as you can see, you can't use chopsticks with porridge," he said. I pointed the chopsticks at him.

"You could, but the problem is, people would look at you weirdly." I pointed out. Vaughn nodded his head and took a bite of his porridge. Luke came around asked if we wanted anything to drink. I asked for some grape juice and Vaughn wanted milk.

"Does his milk supply come from yours?" Vaughn asked.

"I'm surprised you don't know this." I said. Vaughn shrugged.

"When I'm in the animal shop working on papers, I'm doing something for my boss. It's usually pretty hard work."

"I could help you if you want."

"Are you sure? The weak-minded usually can't do hard work." I'm getting used to his insults now, so when he criticizes me, I don't want to rip his face off. Now that's what I call progress.

"My mother makes me calculate her salary and clothing prices when I visit her. I did Regis' mining papers. You think I can't handle those papers?" I said crossing my arms. Vaughn calmly took another bite of his warm rice.

"No. I believe you. No need to get ticked off," he said. I smiled. We finished off our food and Luke came to take the plates and ask for dessert.

"I'll have the chocolate cheesecake," I said. Vaughn nodded.

"I'll have the same," he said. Luke nodded. I turned to Vaughn and smiled suddenly. He raised his right eyebrow. I widened my eyes.

"You can do that?!" I exclaimed.

"Yes. What? You can't?" I threw him a death glare. He smirked. "You're acting like a little kid." I pouted.

"So why did you decide to wear that?" I asked. Vaughn glared at the table.

"My idiotic cousin. What about you?"

"Same. She has such a way of persuading people." The girl practically threatened me to wear something nice. I grimaced at the memory. Finally, the dessert came. I took a couple bites and looked at Vaughn. He noticed my look and looked up.

"What?" He said. I smiled and took a big bite.

I looked like one of those famous cooks on TV. My thick hair was in a messy ponytail, an apron tied around me, a whisk in hand, and lastly, some flour on my cheek.

"What do we do now?" I asked. Julia skipped to the humongous book of recipes.

"All that's left is the carrots!" She exclaimed. I nodded my head and sprinkled the carrots in. I smiled and popped the cake in the oven. After the timer on the stove was set, Julia turned to me. "Now what?"

"Now my blonde friend, we eat the batter." Thankfully, there wasn't a lot left so we didn't get ourselves sick. Vaughn emerged and smelt the air.

"What's baking?" He said

"That's a surprise!" Julia said. Vaughn nodded his head and sat on the counter. About twenty minutes later, the oven shut off. Julia skipped to it and took out the cake. She wasted no time cutting herself a piece and taking a bite.

"Oh my gosh, this is hot, but yet, so good!" She said, attempting to blow on her burnt tongue. I rolled my eyes and started icing the cake.

"Seriously, what kind of cake is it?" Vaughn asked, not bothering to glance at the cake. Julia cut a little bit off of her cake and moved the fork towards Vaughn. Vaughn took the cake in his mouth before slowly chewing. It wasn't in his mouth for more than three seconds. He ran to a napkin and spit out the cake. I looked at him baffled. He threw the napkin away and glared at Julia.

"You know damn well I hate carrots," he said. Julia smiled innocently at her cousin.

"That's for taking so long in the shower this morning," she said. Vaughn sent her a death glare. I then-being the lady I am-starting busting out laughing. The cousins looked at me.

"You don't like carrots? Isn't that a little immature?" I said trying to contain my laughs. Vaughn glared at me and walked out of the room. Goddess, I hope I didn't make him angry.

"Don't worry. He's just embarrassed," Julia said. I nodded and started to move to the door.

"Thanks for letting me make the cake. You can keep it. Also, I want my cookbook back soon. They aren't my recipes," I said walking out the door. I wasn't lying when I said they weren't my recipes. They were my real mom's, Molly's, and my grandma's. Man, those three could cook their hearts out. Mom was a gourmet for awhile, so I guess that's where the cooking comes from. Grandma didn't know how to cook until she reached the age of twenty-one. Thank the Goddess, I learned how to cook. If I didn't, then I'd be screwed.

"Chels!" I turned at the sound of my name. Lanna was running towards me.

"Get back here you dip!" I looked behind her and saw Natalie. When Lanna got to me, she cowered behind me. Natalie caught up to me and I stifled some laughs.

"Natalie…what happened to your face?" I asked. Natalie rose a finger and pointed to the former singer behind me. Natalie's face has witnessed a seriously jacked up makeover. Her lipstick was far from her lips, and the lipstick was heavily put on. The mascara and eyeliner was done way too heavy too. She had eye shadow on, but with it too heavily applied, she looked like a green raccoon (the color of the eye shadow.) I glanced at Lanna and she looked like a puppy who was scolded by its master.

"Chelsea, I love you and if you know what's good for you, I suggest you move," Natalie said calmly.

"Sorry Lanna, but you deserve this." I jerked to the side, leaving Lanna in plain view of Natalie. Natalie charged and Lanna screamed and ran away. I shook my head and moved to follow them. I wasn't exactly following them, I was moving towards the Jungle. I've never actually been in the Jungle because I've never had the time. So, here I am, entering the immense foliage.

"Okay, there isn't anything here," I said. I slowly started turning around, but froze when my eyes locked on something. I boar was standing in the entrance of the Jungle. It looked angry. I screamed. I felt my body being pulled off the ground at a fast rate. The boar looked confused. A hand was clamped over my mouth and I was pulled into a bare chest. I immediately started blushing because this dude might be naked.

"Shhh, don't move," he commanded. His voice was dead serious, and had a bit of a childlike playful tone in it. I nodded my head. The hand was removed and he jumped down from the canopy of the trees. The cool thing about this is, he landed in a cat like position. The boar was about ready to attack, and the guy knew it. He stood up and didn't even move as the boar charged. The boar would have collided with him if it hadn't been for the man's arms wrapping around the boar. In one thrust, he threw the boar into the water and when the boar made contact, it squealed. It didn't take long for it to emerge. With its pride gone, it ran away with its tail between its legs. The man looked totally calm about what he just did; meanwhile, I might resemble a fish with my eyes bugged out and mouth agape. The guy moved to the tree and climbed up it. When he was on the same branch I was, he looked deep into my eyes.

"What are you?" He asked. Before I could answer, he whisked me off my feet, jumped out of the tree, and sprinted towards an unknown direction. I was shouting protests as he ran. I even added a few punches in there.

"Wada will know. Wada will know." He kept repeating that as we ran. Finally, we arrived at a native looking house. The guy ran inside and my eyes locked with an old man. The old dude was about five foot and had long gray-black hair. The main thing that creeped me about the man was the fact he had a lizard in his mouth. I hid behind the man because he scared me just a little bit. I finally got a clear look at the guy. He was taller than me-then again who isn't besides the lizard man?- and he had tan skin. He had light brown hair and chocolate eyes. He looked like an adult and a kid at the same time. It was cute.

"You…brought…girl?" The lizard guy said. The guy looked at me weirdly.

"You're name is Girl?" He said. He was obviously confused. When he tilted his head, I had to restrain myself from hugging him.

"My name is Chelsea. Um, and you might be?" I asked, hoping to clear up the confusion. The old man seemed perfectly fine, but the young man seemed even more confused.

"Name…Wada." I smiled. Wada said something to the guy in another language and they guy turned to me beaming.

"Name's Shea. Me the greatest hunter besides Wada." This guy was pretty cute. I couldn't help it anymore; I hugged him. Shea seemed shocked at first but returned the gesture more awkward.

"What this called. Fell happy," She said. I laughed.

"It's called a hug. You never heard of one?" Shea shook his head and I smiled.

"Shea never heard of this."

"Tell yea what. I'll come by hear in a couple days and teach you more things. How does that sound?" Shea smiled so big, I thought it'd fall off. He hugged me and started jumping up and down.

"Thank you!" Before I left, I taught him a few other words. I walked back to my house feeling good about myself.

Hey, I just got a new friend.

**Yea, I know. Totally terrible ending. Anyway, I'm sorry for the long update and I'll work harder.**


	20. I Think I'm In Love

**Thanks for the reviews. I'm kind of in an argument with a close friend of mine. I did something to him, and I'm not sure if he forgave me, but he did text me. I'm too scared to open it. I forwarded it to my friend and she told me to read it. So yea, I don't know. Anyway, that's what happening in my life. Oh and I'm playing a game. Who can guess my name? No clues this chapter, but there will be one next chapter. **

Chapter 20

I Think I'm In Love

Somehow, I managed to teach Shea the word "damn." I must admit, it wasn't my smartest move, but it accidently slipped out. When I tripped, it slipped out. Now I polluted his naïve mind, and I regret that. Goddess, when he said "damn", I almost had a heart attack. I made Shea swear he'd never say that word again.

"Chelsea, what is kissing?" He asked. I immediately stopped drawing him, and looked at him.

"You want to know what kissing is?" Vaughn asked. Did I forget to mention he was there? Whoops. Shea nodded happily. Vaughn got up from where he was sitting, and walked over to me. At first, I thought he'd kiss me. He sat down next to me and smirked.

"Where did you hear this from, Shea?" I asked scooting away from Vaughn.

"Wada told me. He said Shea should kiss Chelsea," the native boy said. I immediately blushed. That old man better be glad that he's out foraging for herbs.

"Well, kissing is…" It felt like I was talking to a little kid.

"It's to press the lips onto a part of the body in a loving or friendly motion." I can't believe Vaughn was right on point.

"Exactly. I love you and all Shea, but I wouldn't-well I guess I could…" I saw Vaughn raise an eyebrow. I put my sketchbook down and moved to Shea. Shea looked curious and I leaned down and kissed his cheek. He blushed and backed away quickly. I could tell he was uncomfortable.

"That a," -he moved his arms to his cheek-"kiss?" I nodded slowly. "Shea happy."

"Yes, and I hope you find someone who will kiss you multiple times and love you," I said. Shea got up and started muttering something about a boar and walked out of the hut. I glanced at Vaughn. "Shall we go?"

"I don't see why not." I collected my drawing utensils and left the previous pictures of Shea I drew on the table. He would love them.

When Vaughn and I were back in town, we finally started talking.

"So what are you going to teach him next?" He asked. I put a finger to my lips.

"I'll probably help him talk in first person, and not third person." Vaughn nodded slowly and we stopped at the Animal Shop "I'll be seeing you then." He disappeared in the shop.

"Chelsea!" I tipped down my shades and squinted towards the entrance of the beach. It was now summer and the heat was worse than last year. I was modeling some short shorts, and a bikini top.

Bounding down the path, I saw a bubbly blonde running towards me, ignoring the heat which threatened to turn her into a pillar of dirt. She was sporting her usual shorts, but she had a blue tank top on.

"Yes, my bubbly friend?'" I asked. Julia got down on her knees.

"Please can you come to a surprise/early birthday party for Lanna?" She said.

"Good luck getting Chelsea there," Denny said relaxing in the lounge chair. Denny and I have a ritual. We will hang out one day and do absolutely nothing but chill. This is that day. Julia tossed a puppy dog look to Denny.

"Please can you convince her?" Denny tipped down his shades and at me.

"Julia, I really do love you, but I'm too afraid of Chelsea's wrath," he said. I smiled all sugary sweet like and continued to read my magazine. Julia's eyes turned watery.

"Please Chels! It's not a party without you!" I glanced down at her. I finally sighed.

"Fine. When is the sleepover?" She put a finger to me lips.

"In about two days, maybe three. I haven't worked out the details." I looked at the blonde with absolute disbelief.

"So, you're telling me, you don't know when the sleepover is, but your inviting people now?" She pouted and widened her eyes, making puppy dog eyes. I bite my lip.

"Julia, why don't you go gather everyone, so we can have a beach party?" Denny suggested. Julia's eyes lit up like a child on Christmas.

"Okay! I will!" With that said, she sprinted out of the beach.

A few minutes later, we were joined by the young adults on the island. Vaughn wasn't here because he got called to an emergency meeting in the city. I felt a little melancholy when he left, and if you told him I said that, I will choke you.

"Hey Chelsea!" I turned and saw Natalie in the shallow ends of the water.

"What?" I yelled. She smirked.

"Come into the water!" I was about to protest, but then I realized, I could swim. If it hadn't been for Vaughn, I would be scared of the water still.

"C'mon Chels!" Mark was standing in the water, looking very hot if I might add. I took off my shorts, and my sunglasses. I saw Denny making his way to the water. I ran up behind him, and jumped on his back. Julia jumped on Elliot, and Natalie on Pierre. It was fun, until I saw Mark in the water alone. I jumped off of Denny's back and dove into the ocean. I swam over to him. He looked like he was thinking hard.

"Mark!" I yelled. He whipped his head towards me. I waved to him, kicking my feet to make sure I stayed floating.

"You know, since I'm taller, it's not safe for you to be in this deep!" He said. I stuck out my tongue.

"I know!" I dove under the water and swam back to shore. I high-fived Denny and sat on beach. I felt the presence of someone near me. I turned and saw Mark by me. I must not have noticed he swam in. He was smiling all cheesy like.

"Sabrina! I thought you wouldn't come!" Mark turned sharply, and sure enough, Sabrina was blushing with a beach towel, bag, and book in hand. She was sporting a white dress, but you could see the straps of her bathing suit under it. She looked very elegant. Mark started blushing and I stood up, pulling him with me.

"Hey Sabrina!" I said running to her, with Mark being pulled along. Sabrina's eyes widened, but a smile quickly spread across her face.

"Hello Chelsea,"-she bowed to Mark-"Hello Mark." Mark smiled and I left those two alone. I stepped back and noticed something: everyone had someone. I put my hands on my head.

I'm going to die alone.

No. Scratch that. I'm going to get two cats. They are going to mate and have little kittens. I'm going to gain an excess amount of pounds and die a fat, cat lady. This is not facetious. It is supposed to be taken seriously.

I moved to my stuff and started to pack up.

"You leaving Chels?" Elliot said. My friends stopped and looked at me. I smiled.

"Yea. I just remembered I had some more farm work to do. I'll see you guys later." I got a series of farewells. I sighed and walked to my farm. When I arrived, I jumped in the shower, and threw on pajamas. It was only seven o'clock. Lily was chilled on her dog bed. I went to my bookcase, and saw the many photo books. I took three of them. One book was the memories of my mom and dad. The second one was my childhood growing up. The third was here on the island. I opened the first one and a woman with beautiful golden eyes and dark brown hair filled my vision. She was holding a little baby with soft brown hair and golden eyes. It was Danny. On her left was a man with cerulean blue eyes and brown hair-my dad. Next to him was a guy with glasses holding the baby's finger. He had slightly darker hair-Ian. Sitting on the bed was a little girl with pigtails and bright blue eyes-me. Lastly, a girl with a beautiful smile, dark brown hair tied into a long ponytail, and bright gold/blue-Molly. The picture was taken the day Danny was born. I knew he was a weird baby when he was born. He came out laughing. Laughing!

I put the book down and opened the second book. It was me with a scornful look on my face, and Regina hugging me. Ian looked refined and Danny looked so cute. Molly had a smile on her face. It was obviously forced. She could see Regina pinching my arm since she was behind me. Regina never liked me because I was the rebellious child. Regina found it undignified for a wealthy girl to help the servants with their household chores. The servants couldn't care less. My brothers and sister would help occasionally, but Regina was always near them. I rarely called her mom, but when she had a party, I would call her mother.

When Molly dies, Regina wanted me to become a mini Molly. I looked exactly like her minus the eyes and hair color. She wanted me to dress like Molly, act like Molly, eat like Molly, and even sound like her! My room was redone to look like hers and my tastes were changed. My once short hair had to be grown out. I never really cut it since I grew used to it. Ian managed to dissuade Regina out of getting my hair died and getting colored contacts.

I sighed and moved to the final book. I wrote in big cursive _Breaking Free_. Let's just say, when I first moved to the island, I wasn't a very social person. The islanders talked to me, but I simply ignored them. Charlie tried to get me to talk to him for days. Julia was worse. She came to my house every single hour and asked did I want to hang out.

_Flashback_

_I had just finished a book when the bell rang. I already knew who it was. _

"_Chelsea!" She called. I ignored her. She opened my door. I looked at her dumbfounded. She had a huge smile on her face._

"_You're really pretty. I saw a side view of you, but never really saw a full view. Though, you could brush out your hair and trim your ends." She complemented me…then insulted me? _

"_Any luck Julia?" In walked a girl with short pink hair and a bored expression on her face. She resembled me in a lot of ways. _

"_No. Nothing Natalie." So the girl's name was Natalie. She looked like a Natalie. _

"_Okay. Hey you can go home. I want to have a chat with her." The damn blonde seemed unsure, but shrugged. _

"_Hope you have more luck." She actually skipped down my path. It just left me and pinkie. She didn't do anything, but stare at me for a while. _

"_Do you want to grab something to eat?" She said as if we were great friends. I rolled my eyes. She walked over to me. She sat across from me. Natalie coughed and went to __**my**__ fridge, took some of __**my **__milk, and drank it. I stood up so fast, the chair feel over._

"_What the hell is wrong with you?" I said. The girl smiled._

"_I got you to talk. Was that so bad?" I raised an eyebrow at her. She tricked me in a way. I sat back down, glaring at her._

"_Oh don't be such a baby. Now, I want you to do something for me." I snapped my head towards her. _

"_Stop acting like a bitch, get off your high horse, and get your ass out there, and make friends." I looked at her shocked. She did have a point. I should go make friends with the neighbors._

"_They won't like me. I ignored them for a couple seasons." Natalie looked shocked._

"_Are you crazy? They are dying to meet you. The current buzz is about you. They want to become friends with you. Even Gannon does!" I looked at her, making sure she isn't lying. _

"_Look. They aren't going to hate you and I'm not lying. I'll go with you." She stuck her hand out to me. I looked at it. I hesitated. Her eyes softened._

"_Come on. I'll help you take your first step." _

_Flashback Ends_

I sighed and looked through the rest of the book. I stopped when I got to a section about Vaughn. It was numerous pictures of him. He wasn't smiling in any of them. One was a picture of him without his hat on. I felt something fluttering around inside of me. What the hell is wrong with me? I called Julia quickly. She came over in a matter of minutes.

"What's wrong Chels?" She said. She looked like she had just woken up.

"I feel sick." Her eyes widened.

"You're not pregnant right?" I almost slapped her.

"No! Of course I'm not. It's just that whenever Vaughn's around he makes me feel happy. When he's gone, I can't help but be sad. Stupid right?" Julia's eyes widened. She threw her arms around me and smiled.

"Chels…I think you're in love with my cousin." I was about to protest, but I thought about it. I gasped and flopped down on the couch.

"Are you okay Chelsea?" She asked, worry oozing in her voice. I slowly looked at her, a small smile on my face.

"I'm in love with him. I fell in love with the damn, idiotic cowboy."

**Okay, this is a crappy, mushy ending. Sorry about the grammar mistakes. I feel too lazy to correct them. Anyway, when I was writing the ending, it kind of felt like the ending of Clueless. When she says, I'm hopelessly in love with Josh. I wasn't even thinking about that, until I was done. Anyway, next chapter is going to be awkward, especially because of the sleepover. **


	21. My Life Is A Freaking Chick Flick!

**I know some of you probably didn't like the chapter. I didn't really know when to include Chelsea's feelings for Vaughn. Sorry, I just chose last chapter to confess the love. Oh yeah, the clue! It starts with the letter M. Please tell me what you got for Christmas because I love what I got. The reason I didn't update sooner was because I was in Florida for the longest time and I got thrown into a pool. I thought I had a concussion for a while, but I was just waterlogged. On that happy note, read on. P.S-Anyone realized in the story where there's supposed to be a lap of time skipped but it doesn't look like it. For example, when Chelsea just got off the date with Vaughn and then the story shifts to another part without in indication with marks? Well, if you know then, I'm sorry. The border line thing on my computer is being flaky, so bear with me please. **

Chapter 21

My Life Is a Freaking Chick Flick!

Okay, so the last few days have been…interesting. Well, I don't know if interesting is right word. You know in those cheesy romance films, where the girl finds out about her love, and wants her crush nothing more? Well, I can relate to that. I didn't know how I was going to tell Vaughn I like him. I don't know if he'll take it as a joke or just grow antisocial even more. Love stinks.

Also, I was sitting in my house, the lights were off, and a cheesy romance film was on. In my hands were chocolates and around my shoulders was a blanket.

"…but, I love you John."

"I love you too Mary, but I can't be with you."

"Yes, you can you ignorant oaf!" I yelled at the TV. I actually threw a sweet candy at the TV. I sighed and changed the channel. If anyone were to walk in on me, they would probably think my heart was just shattered into a million pieces.

Nope, that's not it at all. My thoughts were just to jumbled. I took a long sip of my milkshake.

"Chelsea? Honey?" I turned and saw my friends with concerned looks on their faces. Well, not Natalie. She looked like she was forced into this. Sabrina was present, much to my disbelief. She looked nervous. I groaned loudly.

"Well at least love hasn't totally changed her," Natalie commented. I glared at her. She just shrugged and sat down on the couch. I managed to kick her though.

"Violence isn't the answer," Lanna said. Julia took a seat at one of the chairs.

"Um Chelsea, I don't think consuming sweets is the best idea for problems like these," Sabrina said. I almost glared at the fragile girl.

"Yea, I know. Why are you guys here anyway?" I said.

"Duh! The sleepover is today!" I raised an eyebrow.

"So you finally pick today. That's the worst time because I realized I'm in love with your damn cousin!" Natalie gasped.

"Wait! That's why I'm here? You fell in love with the antisocial cowboy?" I nodded my head mournfully.

"Now all of us girls have guys we like," Sabrina stated. All our heads whipped to the quiet girl.

"You like somebody?" Sabrina blushed.

"Yes, but it's not really important, so I won't go into detail." I slowly nodded and slammed a pillow over my face. Julia sat down on the couch and rubbed my back.

"It's okay Chels. Love stinks and love rocks! I'm married for goddess sake! Love is awesome!" Lanna said. I screamed into the pillow.

"You're not helping; you do know that, right?" Julia said. I scratched my head.

"C'mon Chels. Be brave and confess your love to the man you love!" Natalie said. I lifted my head and looked at her weirdly. Natalie shrugged.

"Natalie, what the heck is wrong with you?" I said. Natalie went to my fridge and grabbed some lemonade.

"It's seven o'clock in the morning, I had a long behind night, and I was hoping to sleep in, but the blonde duo came to my house and took me out of bed. I'm tired." I sat up and looked at my pajamas.

"Can we have a beach party?" My friends looked at me weirdly.

"When have you ever liked the water Chels? Is the world coming to an end?" Lanna exclaimed. I glared at her. She raised her hands in defense. I threw off the blanket and stretched.

"Vaughn taught me how to swim, so I'm not going to let that go to waste." I noticed that we've been having a lot of beach parties. Interesting.

I started packing up stuff for the party. The girls filed out of my house.

"Julia, before you go, what do you want me to bring?' She put a finger to her lips.

"If you could bring some drinks, hamburgers, hotdogs, and Lily then you're all set!" I nodded my head. Julia waved her hand and left. I changed out of the pajamas and threw on my bathing suit. I put a baggy T-shirt over the bathing suit, and slid on some shorts. I prepared a basket for the food. Lily came around and brought over a blanket.

"Thank you, madam," I said. Once the picnic was packed, I grabbed a floppy hat and my sunglasses.

"C'mon Lily; your coming with me." Lily barked and followed me out the door. The sun was beating down on us and I sighed. When we entered the town, I could already hear the laughter of everyone. They set up quick.

"Chels! You came!" Julia yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"It was my idea in the first place!" I said. Julia smiled all cheesy like. I went to one of the beach chairs and laid down. Lily ran to the water. I heard another bark and I saw Mark's dog. She grew up fast. Her spots increased and she almost looked regal. When she saw Lily, she immediately started barking. I laughed and Mark did also. He was wearing some shorts and a muscle T-shirt.

"Hey Chels! Lily grew up really fast," Mark said.

"You're kidding? Clover is huge!" I still have no idea why Mark named her Clover, but I don't want to ask. Why did I name Lily, Lily? People are different.

Mark took out a book and started to read. Natalie was chilling on a huge rock talking to Pierre. It was good that Natalie found someone that she liked.

"Let's play some volleyball!" Julia announced. Denny looked fired up. Julia ran over to Denny and high fived. I swear, if you looked very close, you could see fire in their eyes. Mark looked at them and cowered down in his seat.

"You haven't played volleyball with us before have you?" I asked. Mark looked at me confused.

"Is it bad? Pierre hasn't done it either," he said. I smirked.

"It gets vicious. Even though there are teams, it's every man for themselves. I don't know how poor Sabrina is going to cope." Mark nodded his head slowly. Sabrina looked over at us.

"I don't participate in sports, so I'm afraid I'm going to be terrible." She started blushing. "I'm not even sure how to play." I leaned over to Mark.

"Now's your chance," I said. Mark nodded and went to Sabrina. I sighed and chilled. I was violently pulled form my feet and swung over someone's shoulder. I started punching the person.

"Put me down!" Julia looked ready to scream and the guys looked about ready to attack. I finally registered that the person had tan skin. I lifted my head to see curious chocolate brown eyes.

"Chelsea?" I smiled really big.

"Shea! Why are you here?" The boys relaxed. Shea smiled.

"Shea wanted surprise Chelsea, but-,"-he started pouting-"Chelsea wasn't at farm." I hugged the young adult. Now that I think of it, Shea seemed young than what he looks like.

"How old are you Shea?" Shea tilted his head.

"Wada say Shea is eighteen years old." Shea **is **young.

"Wow, I never knew someone else lived on the island besides us!" Shea turned and Julia making her way towards us. Shea hid behind me.

"Why are you hiding?" She pointed a finger at Natalie.

"She has pink hair. Scary." I laughed at his cuteness. Natalie looked somewhat offended. Shea still hid behind me for the longest time. He hung out with us for the longest time. He played games. That guys a wiz at volleyball. Although, it did take us a while to teach him how to play-he speared the ball when he had the chance.

"Shea, what's wrong?" I turned. The beach ball hit my head, but I didn't care. I looked around and saw Shea looking frantic and scared. I ran to him.

"What's wrong?"

"Wada be angry. Shea stayed to long. Shea must go," he looked scared. He started running away.

"Bye Shea!" My friends called. Shea turned and smiled really big before running away.

"He's fast!" Julia exclaimed.

"Yes, I tried racing him. It didn't turn out well." Truth be told, Shea left me in the dust. I walked over to the barbecue. I put the meat on and started to grill. I seasoned it.

"I will take over. Besides, I think it's pretty unsanitary for someone to be barbecuing in a bikini." I laughed. I moved away from the barbecue.

"It's all yours. Don't burn the meat. That stuff cost me a fortune." I went to the water and started splashing around. I went to the big rock. Natalie and Pierre were on it still. I came within ear shot and stopped.

"Pierre you are such a jerk! Get away from!" Natalie yelled. Pierre looked angry. He huffed.

"Fine! Do whatever you want! See if I care!" I hid behind the rock and Pierre dived into the ocean and started swimming to shore. I shook my head and started climbing up the rock. When I made it to the top, Natalie had her head in her hands. I went over to her. She looked up, but put her head back down in her hands. I got on my knees and she put her head to my chest. Even though I'm one of the youngest on the island, people say I'm really mature.

"_Every day it's so wonderful, and suddenly, it's hard to breath." _The song just started flowing out of my mouth. Before I knew it, I started singing the whole song. Natalie looked up occasionally, but she didn't say anything. I half expected her to chime in. When I finished, she wiped her eyes. This girl only shed like three tears.

"Thanks Chels, You sometimes always know what to do," she said. I smirked.

"You know it! C'mon, let's go back. You guys need to make up." She nodded her head slowly.

Okay, so Natalie is usually incredibly hardheaded. She never would agree so easily. This girl must really like that boy. Natalie stood up and I did the same. She started shaking her hips.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know. I'm just being silly."

"Good. I thought you were challenging me. Girl, I can kill you with these curves." She started laughing really hard. We both jumped off and swam back. When we got back, I could see everyone eating and laughing. Pierre was laughing too. We got out of the water. The fire was crackling softly.

"You guys were gone for a while!" Julia exclaimed. Pierre looked up and got up.

"I think we should talk," he said. Natalie nodded and I patted her back reassuringly. She walked away with him. I took a seat next to Elliot.

"Love is in the air!" I got a hamburger and started eating. After I was done, we started marsh mellows. I threw some hamburgers to Lily. Around that time, Pierre and Natalie came back smiling and holding hands. We all laughed. I grabbed a marsh mellow and out it on the stick.

"So, what do you guys want to talk about?" I asked, stuffing the marsh mellow on my mouth. Somehow, we started talking about islands and then we stopped on cows. It was dark out.

"Who votes that we should go home before the wild dogs come out and eat us?" Natalie said. Everyone started packing up the stuff. Denny took his barbecue and we left the beach chairs for somebody else. I took the leftover food back home.

"I'll meet you guys at Julia's house. I need to get some stuff for the sleepover!" I called.

"Sleepover? Can I come?" Mark said, Clover on his feet.

"Hell no! Go talk to your sister on the phone. You didn't forget did you?" Mark sprinted to the hotel. I laughed and went home. I packed some pajamas, my toothbrush, some clothes for tomorrow, my iPod, and some stuff from my stash. Once that was packed, I made sure Lily had enough food and water and locked the door.

"I'm off to Julia's house, to have interesting sleepover!"

**Sorry, about the really late chapter. Florida was AWESOME! Anyway, thanks for the reviews, and once again, I'm too lazy to fix mistakes. Oh yeah, the song Chelsea was singing was "Beautiful" be Christina Aguilera. On New Year's, I went to bed at five. Anyone beat me?**


	22. I Hate Sleepovers

**Hola! So, my dad just had surgery. I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner; he had to stay for a couple nights. I haven't seen him since he was in recovery. He just got home now, and boy, does he look angry. He's in a lot of pain, but his face is priceless. My mom looked at me and gave me a smile and a look which meant 'don't-laugh- at-your-father-he's-in-pain.' It's so funny! Anyway, I'm getting Chinese food. Yeah, so sorry about the late chapter.**

Chapter 22

I Hate Sleepovers

"Chels, would you be a dear and pass the Nutterbutter wafers?"

"I **could** be a dear, but I don't feel like being one right now."

"Please can you pass me them?"

"Your right next to them! I'm on the other side of the room!"

"I don't feel like getting up."

"Oh my Goddess, you are the laziest person I've ever met!" I got up and threw her the sweet treats. She smiled and stuffed them in her mouth.

"By the way, why do you always say 'Oh my Goddess'? The Harvest Goddess doesn't exist." (**Now, my faithful readers, this is exactly why Animal Parade and Tree of Tranquility were made.)**

"I believe she does exist. I mean, who else could have brought Chelsea to us?" The room was filled with agrees. I smiled and stuffed the food in my mouth. Lanna rolled her eyes. I stuffed a fourth cupcake in my mouth.

"So, what do you ladies want to talk about?"

"Duh, boys!" I rolled my eyes and so did Natalie.

"Oh, you guys have no reason to roll your eyes. How are the cowboy and the chef?" Natalie and I immediately blushed. The girls howled with laughter. I threw a pillow at Julia. I smiled.

"Yes, Natalie, how is the chef and you going?" I said. Natalie fluffed her hair.

"We are doing fine. He asked me if I wanted to go out with him." Everyone gasped.

"You mean you weren't going out before?" Natalie shook her head. I had no idea.

"So Chelsea, tell us more about your cowboy!" Lanna said squealing. I calmly took a nutterbutter and stuffed it in my mouth.

"There's really not much to tell. He doesn't like me, but I like him. That's all there is to it." Julia smiled.

"I think my cousin likes you, but because of his past, he's too shy to say it." I almost choked on my saliva.

"Vaughn? Jealous? You must be drinking."

"Actually, Vaughn used to be jealous all the time." This grabbed my attention.

"Do tell."

"Well, since Vaughn had a…difficult past, he used to get really angry with me when I was super nice to the family. It was hilarious!" She laughed while everyone just stared at her weirdly. Julia stopped laughing and stared at us.

"Did I say something?" We all looked at each other and then busted out laughing. Julia looked puzzled, but smiled.

"You have to tell Vaughn you like him sometime!" Suddenly, Julia sprung up.

"Let's call my cousin!" I started blushing.

"No! It's like-," I glanced at the clock "two a.m.! He may be sleep." The room was filled with tons of awws. I attempted to glare, but laughed. Julia whipped out her phone and dialed his number. When it started ringing, she threw it at me.

"You talk to him. Last time I called at this hour, he threatened to kill me." I was about to protest, but the phone stopped ringing.

"Hello?" The voice sounded dead tired and scratchy.

"Is there a Vaughn there?" I heard some shuffling.

"He just stepped out to make some copies. Can I take a message?"

"Um, can you tell him that Chelsea called him?"

"Sure-hey Vaughn! There's a girl on the phone for you!"

"Luke, why would you even pick up my cellphone?"

"I have a ton of boring paperwork! I need some entertainment now and then. Besides, it's a lady on the phone for you! She sounds mighty purdy!" I heard the phone being shuffled some more.

"Julia, what do you want? It was Vaughn's voice.

"Hey Vaughn, actually it's Chelsea." I heard him sigh.

"Luke, it's not a pretty girl." I felt a little sad that he didn't call me pretty. Love stinks.

"Anyway, why are you working so late?"

"Wow, no crack-allack response? No threatening comment? No name-calling? Are you sure you're Chelsea? What happened to you?"

"Do you want me to call you mean things?" He sighed.

"Nah, seriously what happened? Did your mom call?" His voice had a slight edge to it.

"No! I'm just at a sleepover! Say hi everyone." Everyone said hi.

"That's nice to know you're doing girly things."

"Get off your phone, Rodgers! This isn't social hour!" I heard a voice yell. Vaughn sighed.

"You heard him. I have to go."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

"Bye." He hung up. I hung up and my friends all peered at me. I suddenly started feeling self-conscious. Julia got up and hugged me.

"Little Chelsea is growing up!" I started blushing. Everyone laughed. I pushed the bumbling blonde off of me. I got up and moved to the TV.

"How about we watch a super cheesy flick to conclude this sleepover?" Agrees filled the room. I popped in _Clueless_ and sat down between Sabrina and Lanna. Julia turned off the lights and we all got comfortable. I laid my head down on Sabrina's stomach. She seemed shocked at first, but she slowly smiled. I didn't remember anything after that because I fell asleep.

I woke up to see the TV had been turned off, and everyone was sleep. Natalie and Lanna were curled up in a ball next to each other and Julia was sleep on Sabrina's stomach. I somehow managed to get moved to lying on Lanna's side. I let my eyes adjust to the darkness before moving. Natalie didn't have her blanket on her so I draped it over her. She snuggled some more into the bed. I couldn't help but smile.

I heard the door being fumbled with. My senses immediately sharpened. I grabbed the nearest thing near me which was a bowling pin. (**I actually sleep with a bowling pin near me. My friends are scared to sleep next to me when I have a sleep over, which I think there totally right to do.**) I slowly made my way to the entry way. I stood in front of the door and when the door opened, I swung the pin. I heard a hiss of pain and was about to attack again, but I crashed to the ground. Someone's breathing was on me. I smelt hay and cologne.

"Who the hell are you?" The voice had the edge. Due to my sharp senses getting shut down from getting knocked to the ground, I couldn't tell whose voice it was. I did however blush because I was only wearing a black tank top and lime green boxer shorts.

"Why are you here?" The hands pinning my wrist to the ground moved slowly.

"Chelsea?" My eyes snapped to the person in front of me. A bright light illuminated off my face and I squinted. Silver hair, amethyst eyes, eyebrow raised. Yep, has to be Vaughn. Though, now I know Vaughn was on top of me and I had little to no clothes on, my blush darkened. Vaughn got off of me, much to my breast and stomach's satisfaction. I sat up and cracked my neck. Vaughn got up and he grabbed my wrist. He started pulling me.

"What are you doing?" He didn't answer so I just let him pull me. He finally stopped and he opened a door. He flipped on the light and I realized we were in his room. Vaughn rested his bag on a chair and removed his boots and work belt.

"Tell me why," –he paused to take off his shirt (no fan girl scream allowed since Vaughn has a undershirt underneath his regular shirt)-"you are up this late and walking around with a bowling pin and trying to crack some skulls." It seemed like a question, but it was a statement. I blushed and fiddled with the hem of my tank top. Something hit me in the face. I looked down to see one of his shirts.

"Why?"

"Do you think it's decent for you to be in my room with skimpy clothes on? Are you trying to show off?" I blushed and put the shirt on. I've said it before and I'll say it again: I hate being short. The shirt goes below my knees. Vaughn rubbed his arm and flinched. My eyes traveled to a black and blue mark on his arm. It looked nasty.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay? How did this happen?"

"This is what happens when a girl at four a.m., who's tired, comes around, swinging a bowling pin." By now, I've already gotten the first aid and walked over to him. I started dressing his arm.

"Really? I wonder who that could be?" Vaughn rolled his eyes and I smiled. I wrapped some bandage around his arm and patted his head. Well, more like patted his hat.

"Will I live doctor?" He said, rolling his eyes. I smiled all dopey like.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. After some rehabilitation, you'll be all set!" Vaughn smirked and I sat down on his bed.

"So, seriously, how come you were swinging a bowling pin?" I Put a finger to my lips.

"Well, here's the thing."

"Oh Goddess."

"When I woke up, I heard something in the entry way, so my initial response was attack, so yeah. I ran in swinging, I got a good hit, but then I was pinned to the ground."

"So, the thought that it could have Vaughn or Mirabelle didn't cross your mind?" I shook my head bashfully.

"You're hopeless."

"I have no idea what you're talking about because I'm totally awesome!" Vaughn rolled his eyes and it was silent. I started braiding my hair.

"How were things in the city? Did your boss yell at you because of me?"

"Nope. When he found out it was a girl, he told me later that I can talk to you whenever I want."

"That's cool. When I worked in a café, they wouldn't let me talk no matter what."

"You worked in a café?"

"I just got out of high school and I need a job. What can you say? I have a lot of hidden things."

"Like what?"

"I can hold my breath for three minutes. I can read a nine hundred page book in less than two hours."

"That's great. How can those things help you in real life?"

"I have no idea." Vaughn got up and left the room. A sudden wave of fatigue rushed over me. I lay down on Vaughn's bed and snuggled into it. Funny how things turn out this way.

_No One's POV_

Vaughn walked back into the room with shorts on. The first thing he saw was the sleeping farmer. He had half a mind to toss her out of bed, but something told him not too. He threw his pants on the same chair his suitcase was on and walked to the bed. He pulled the throw blanker over the small girl. Her hair fell in her face and childlike features flooded her face. She seemed younger.

He reached out, hesitated, and pulled the loose hair out of her face. She smiled a little and he couldn't help but smile either. He wouldn't admit it, but it was true.

He was starting to like this girl.

**Weird ending. So, tell me if you had school on Friday or not. We didn't, but my mom didn't feel like driving in snow, so my bro and I didn't go to school.**


	23. How Many Times?

**My dad wants me to study for my Science test I missed which was on Friday. It is now Monday, and so yeah. I'm not supposed to be on the laptop or computer, soooooo enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 23

How Many Times?

The first thing I realized when I woke up was that I was in Vaughn's room. The thing missing from Vaughn's room was, of course, Vaughn.

I sat up in bed and stretched. I threw off Vaughn shirt-I didn't want the girl making fun of me for that. Opening the door, the smell of cinnamon immediately flooded my nose. I walked out of the cowboy's room to see the girls cooking.

"Chelsea! Where were you?"

"I, um, stumbled across Vaughn last night, and I fell asleep in his bed." Everyone stared at me in awe.

"You guys didn't like-you know-." I widened my eyes.

"No way in hell! I'm clean!" Sabrina looked around confused.

"Speaking of Vaughn, where is he?" Everyone shrugged and I jumped over the couch and sat down. Okay, so the couch grunted. What kind of crap is that? I looked down to see Vaughn peering at me with his eyes sluggishly open. His silver locks were everywhere and his amethyst eyes had a dull look in them.

"Would you ever be so kind to get your ass of me?" I quickly got up.

"Hey Julia!" She turned from where she was making orange juice.

"Yeah!"

"I found him!" Julia put down the oranges and walked over to the couch. She smiled and flopped down on Vaughn. It would have looked wrong, but since Julia and Vaughn are cousins, it kind of didn't bother me. Vaughn sluggishly rolled an eye to his cousin. He simply sat up and she fell on her butt.

"Vaughnie! Why did you do that? You didn't do that to Chelsea!" Vaughn ran a hand threw his silvery locks. They glistened in the light. Man, that guy's got some nice hair.

"Well, apart from you, Chelsea, I like more." The girls gasped and whipped my eyes to him. Vaughn raised an eyebrow and got up off the couch.

"What? It's not like I confessed or anything?" True. He's got a point, but I wish he would freaking confess.

"Anyway, what are you four cooking?"

"There are five of us cooking Vaughn."

"No, I sure as hell know Julia better not be cooking." Julia did the most mature thing in the entire world: she threw her orange at Vaughn and crossed her arms, pouting. Vaughn easily dodged it. The orange hit the wall and exploded.

I decided to actually help my friends with breakfast. I went over and fake lifted up my sleeves. I went to the oven and noticed that there were cinnamon rolls in the oven.

"So that was the cinnamon smell…" I said to myself. I took out the sugary goodness and put it on a plate. I glanced at Vaughn who was spinning a knife. He looked over at me.

"What?" I rolled my eyes.

"It would be nice to help us with breakfast since you're eating it too." He sighed and got up. He started flipping pancakes. I smiled at how manly-yeah no- he looked.

Soon, the food was ready and I happily dug into the fluffy goodness.

"Whoever cooked, can they make me breakfast every day?" The girls got quiet then started giggling. I stuffed another forkful into my mouth. "What?"

"Guess who made the fluffy goodness?" Julia said. My eyes rolled over each girl, who were peering at me intensely. The only eyes not on me were the cowboy, who was resided on the couch. I stood up, and blushed.

"You can cook?" Vaughn raised his fork and turned around.

"I'm not worthless like you." I rolled my eyes and sat back down.

"So Vaughn, why were you on the couch?" Lanna asked. Vaughn glanced at her.

"After Chelsea fell asleep on my bed, I was tempted to push her off, but I decided to let her sleep. So, it's not dignified for a man and women-who are not married-to, sleep in the same bed, so naturally, I crashed on the couch." Vaughn shoved some more pancakes in his mouth. I took a sip of orange juice and laughed. The other girls chimed in while Vaughn chuckled.

"Why are we laughing?" Natalie asked wiping tears from her eyes. I shook my head. We all calmed down and finished the rest of breakfast.

The girl's and I navigated to the living room and I flopped down next to Vaughn. Vaughn moved over so I can sit down. I smiled and he rolled his eyes.

"So what's on the tube?" I said. Vaughn flipped to another channel. I lazily moved my eyes to the TV. _Lion King _was on.

"Say, didn't we watch this like three years ago?" Lanna put a finger to her lips.

"Yeah, I think we did. Oh yeah, of course we did because Natalie yelled at the TV." Natalie started fiddling with her hair.

"It wasn't my fault there was a perverted reference in the movie. It wasn't my fault I have incredibly keen eyes." I rolled my eyes.

"Who else could have spotted it? I mean it passed by briefly."

"Not briefly enough." Vaughn took the chance to point out something.

"It is a fact that Disney is perverted. Seriously, go check it out."

"Now were all on this topic! Oh Goddess!" In the movie, the part came when Simba was about ready to flop down in the flowers.

"Oh my Goddess! Here it comes!" Then it happened and Natalie started rolling her eyes and Sabrina widened hers.

"Oh my gosh, that's insane!"

"I know!" I changed the channel and we watched the cooking show.

"Do you think a dish has ever come out bad or ruined?" Julia inquired. That was a good question.

"I have no idea; that would be terrible if it did happen," Sabrina said taking a bite out of her cinnamon roll. I looked as the icing leaked on the bun. I glanced at my watch-ten o'clock. I widened my eyes and quickly ran out of the room.

"Chels? Where are you headed?" I was pulling on some jeans and throwing on a shirt.

"I have to take care of my animals!" I said putting some sandals on.

"I'm coming with." I turned and saw Vaughn with a bored look on his face. I could feel a blush coming.

"Why do you want to come?"

"You and Natalie are the only controls over the girl talk. Since Natalie," –he indicated to Natalie- "is knocked out sleep, I don't want to stay for the girl talk."

"On that note, the two adventures set out for their adventure," I said. Vaughn nodded and we left the shop.

"Have you ever wondered what would happen if you never came to this island?" He asked. I looked at him curiously.

"I don't know. It might have been dreary." Vaughn nodded.

"Nice, I didn't really want this island." I looked at him with a bewildered expression.

"What do you mean? Care to elaborate?" Vaughn snorted.

"Why not? So, we were each given a specific island to transport to. Everyone else got an island with a substantial amount of people and was lively like Sunshine Islands. I got the newly started island and not many people. Not good on income. I was angry." I nodded my head.

"I don't want this question to seem like I didn't pay attention at all what you said, okay?" Vaughn nodded.

"I wonder what Gannon would look like as a woman." Vaughn looked at me and actually laughed. I widened my eyes. He laughed. Sure, I heard him chuckle a little, but he busted out laughing. His laugh was mature, but had a childlike feature in it. I couldn't help but smile.

Eventually, he calmed down and put a hand to his stomach. I think he just realized he laughed.

"I haven't laughed like that in a while. That's incredible." I smiled.

"I have that affect on people," Vaughn stopped and I did too. He poked my cheek.

"You have the effect to drive people to insanity." I pouted and we entered my farm. Lily was waiting there along with Alex, Pepper, and Salt. They ran up to me. At first, I thought they were glad to see me, but they grabbed hold of some clothing, attempting to guide me.

"What's wrong you guys?" The kept pulling so I decided to walk. They directed me to the barn. I gasped in horror as I entered. Vaughn walked in and widened his eyes.

There before me was Hamburger and a new born calf, covered in blood was barely moving. The thing that scared me the most was that Hamburger wasn't breathing.

**Oh the suspense. I don't think there hasn't been drama in a while. Anyway, I dint know how this was going to plan out. I just decided to write about going back to Chelsea's farm and somehow this happened. Moving on, I have this conditioner in my hair and it smells sooooooooooo good! Oh yeah, sorry this chapter is short. Something that happened in my life yesterday was that my friend was flown to Kalamazoo from Four Rivers because he had a skiing accident. He's doing fine, and he's the friend I was having an argument with as I mentioned. Something about his clavicle being fractured and some broken bones, and boy, is he going to be in pain. I just found out today, soooo yeah. On that happy note, our school play started and I'm Cinderella….yeah.**


	24. Irreplaceable

**I'm cold. My dad likes to save money so he freezes us out of the house. When I ask him to turn up the heat, he unglues his eyes from the flat screen and says "do you want to live on the streets?" I usually reply no ad he says "then I suggest you be quiet." Lovely man isn't he? Oh yes, and my birthday was on Valentine's Day. I'm now fourteen.**

Chapter 24

Irreplaceable

My animals stood there scared. My other cows went over to Hamburger and nudged her. I stood there, mouth agape. Vaughn recovered quickly. He ran over to the cabinet where I keep the blankets and put three on the calf. After that, he whipped out his phone.

"Come on. Pick up! Aunt Mirabelle! No-come quick. Chelsea's cow just gave birth and she's not moving! No I-no! Get who?-okay!" He hung up and dialed another number.

"Julia! Come to Chelsea's farm quick and wake Natalie up and go get Doctor Trent!" He put his phone away and ran to me. He roughly grabbed my forearms.

"Stop standing there! Go get Mark now!" I quickly turned around and ran. Tears blurred my vision as I ran to the hotel. I saw Natalie run into the forest, not even glancing back.

I burst through the hotel doors. The hotel owners looked shocked as I ran to Mark's door and opened it. His hair was dripping wet and he had a towel around his waist. Mark was shocked.

"Chelsea! What are you doing here? I just got out of the-."

"Hurry up! Hamburger is not breathing and she just gave birth! Hurry!" Mark widened his eyes and ran into the bathroom. About two minutes later, he had shorts on and boots, still shirtless. He grabbed some towels and alcohol.

"Let's go!" He grabbed my hand and we ran out.

We made it back to my farm, and about half the island was there. Vaughn had blood on his hands, and Felecia was holding the calf, feeding it a bottle of milk. Mirabelle and Trent were working on Hamburger.

"Mark! I need you here!" Vaughn yelled. Mark nodded and started working on Hamburger. I wasn't sure if I could do anything, so I went to Hamburger and picked up her head and laid it down on my lap. I leaned close to her ear.

"Come on girl. You better not give up on me. I'm still hoping to have terrible morning with you. I want you to pull through and make me angry. I want to go on with you like when you'd never give me milk, usually spit at me, and annoy the hell out of me," I said rubbing her head. Julia laid a hand on me.

I felt something nudge my hand arm. I looked down to see those blue eyes I know so well, and the bored, threatening expression. Her eyes had the look like "_When are you going to feed me?"_ Definitely Hamburger.

"You didn't die!" I said throwing my arms around her thick neck. She mooed and turned to her calf. The calf (now cleaned off) was extremely cute. It had milk chocolate spots and eggnog colored skin. It had the same eyes as her mother. Vaughn walked over to me and sat down.

"She's going to be fine. All she needs is a little rest. As you probably didn't see, your barn is blood free." I glanced around and he was right. Damn, I'm going to have a lot of laundry to do. I got up and hugged Mark. He had sweat on his back and his expression was frazzled.

"I saved…a cow's life. Very interesting." I snickered and he slowly formed a smile. Mirabelle breathed a sigh of relief and Felecia smiled. I twisted to Trent.

"I didn't know you were also a veterinarian," I said. Trent glanced at me.

"Well, when you were about the age of ten, I wanted to try to out being a veterinarian, but that dream didn't last long because I wanted to be a doctor." I nodded my head. Mark clapped his hands together.

"Well, I don't know about you, but who feels like taking a shower?" Everyone agreed except Vaughn who just grunted. Soon, everyone filed out of the barn; only Vaughn and I were left.

Hamburger got up and licked her calf. Vaughn put a hand on my head and patted it. I looked up at him.

"You freak out too much. Chill out sometimes." I glared at him.

"You're the one who was freaking out on the phone!" Hamburger glared at me as the calf yawned.

"Whatever. What are you going to name her?"

"I completely forgot!" Vaughn pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You are completely useless." I punched him in the arm.

"Shut up! How about I name her Steak?" Vaughn rolled his beautiful eyes.

"Why must you name your animals' food names? You seriously wonder why your animals hate you." I started blushing.

"Will you stop messing with me? Why do you always do this?" Vaughn's eyes slanted and a smirk played on his face. He got really close to me and I backed up into the wall.

"Because I find it amusing to mess with you; you're too easy." My blush deepened. I pushed him out of the way and ran out of the barn. I ran to the animal shop.

"Julia!" I said when I came in. Julia poked her head out of the kitchen, a spoon in her mouth.

"What's wrong Chels?" She asked, walking out of the kitchen, spoon no longer in her mouth. I threw my arms around her waist.

"Your cousin is so hot, but he makes me want to pull my hair out," I said whining. Julia was shocked for a second, but a smile crept across her face.

"He can be like that sometimes. You should be used to his childlike antics by now." Antics? I believe that is just plain harassment.

I walked out of the store and to the jungle. Upon arriving, I decided to catch some fish for Shea. After I was done, I stored the fish in my rucksack.

"Shea!" He turned around with a spear in hand and I took a tentative step back.

"Whoa! I'm just here to supply some fish." He beamed and put down the spear.

"Shea go hunting now! Chelsea come with?" His head tilted like a puppy. I patted his head.

"Sorry, I'm busy, but please catch me something really good." He smiled. I skipped out of the hut and back towards town. I saw Pierre looking inside the well.

"Hey Pierre!" He turned and offered a small wave.

"What are you doing?" He looked hysterical.

"One of my rare spices fell down the well. I need to get it back!" I looked down. I've never actually regarded the wells. The well wasn't that deep. I could easily climb down and come back up. Though, there wasn't much water in that well. I'm pretty sure the one by Mirabelle's shop had a lot of water.

"Okay, I'll do it." I started climbing down. Pierre held onto my arm.

"Is it safe? I don't want you to injure yourself. Will you be able to get back out? I don't want the cowboy to kill me if you get jammed." I raised an eyebrow.

"Vaughn would kill you? Why?"

"I don't know. He seems to always be there when you're in trouble. So it might hinder him if he has to save you again." Somehow I don't know if I should be insulted or pleased. I pushed the thought out of my mind, and started to descend

I maybe have miscalculated. I didn't know the walls would be slippery. Well, this island used to be very popular, so I guess it would be slimy.

"Hey Pierre!" I called. He peered down.

"What?"

"Could you go get Vaughn and tell him to come here because I might need help getting out?" Pierre turned and ran.

I continued my climb down. When I got down to the bottom, I realized the water was sort of deep; it came up to me knees. I saw the spice in a plastic bag. To put a spice in a bag, it must be rare. I walked over to it and picked it up. Something touched my leg. I looked down to see a little goldfish.

"Okay then, that's different." I took the spice out of the bag and scooped up the fish.

"Chelsea!" I looked up and saw Vaughn peering down, looking somewhat bored, somewhat puzzled, and somewhat amused. I started chuckling nervously.

"Hey Vaughn, how's the weather up there?" He rolled his eyes.

"The munchkin came and got me, so,"-he smirked suddenly-"I see why now."

"Shut up!" I threw up the spice and Vaughn caught it with one hand, handing it to Pierre.

"Thank you Chelsea! You're the best!" I smiled.

"You don't have to tell me things I already know." Vaughn glanced over and squinted.

"What else is in your hand?" I looked down at the fish.

"You could see him? I think you have super vision." Vaughn rolled his eyes.

"What is him?" I looked down at the fish.

"I found a fish. Pretty cool, huh?"

"I find it humorous that the weird things that you wouldn't expect to see, are drawn to you." I put a hand on the rock and started to climb. Oh this will be hard with the fish. I put the fish in my shirt.

"Oh shut up Vaughn!" I started climbing up. When I was close enough, Vaughn pulled me the rest of the way up. I stretched out my arms, satisfied when I heard a crack. Vaughn looked me up and down.

"Where's the fish?" He was either being polite and didn't say anything about my increased bust size or he was completely oblivious. I'm going with option one.

"Right here." I reached into my shirt and brought out the fish. Vaughn raised an eyebrow as Pierre blushed.

"I don't think that's very sanitary," Pierre said. Vaughn walked over to me and poked the bag.

"I don't think the fish will recover from those memories-I know I didn't." I was about to ask what he meant, but the memory of my birthday came rushing back. I blushed a deep red and Vaughn smirked, poking my cheek.

"S-shut up."

"So you do remember? Wasn't much to see." I stared at him, my eyesight growing blurry. I don't know if I was crying from embarrassment, anger, frustration, or I was sad. Vaughn saw the tears, and frowned, eyes widening slightly.

"Chelsea, I didn't me-," I raised a hand.

"I was teased in school for my looks." I walked past Vaughn, gave the fish to Pierre, turned around, and started walking away. I heard footsteps behind me and a hand rested on my shoulder.

"Chelsea, I didn't mean it." I wheeled around and slapped Vaughn.

"Why are you so mean to me? Why do you do this to me? Why can't you see I have feelings for you?!" I yelled. Vaughn's eyes widened completely. I widened my eyes and put my hands to my mouth.

No, that wasn't supposed to come out

I turned and ran away and back to my house. When I arrived, I whipped out my phone and called my brother.

"Hello?" He sounded tired.

"Ian. I'm coming home."


	25. Beautiful

**Yeah,** **I didn't really expect for Chelsea to confess to Vaughn. It just happened.**

Chapter 25

Beautiful

My hair fell in my face as I cleaned up my house. Tears trickled down my face and my dog looked at me.

"I'm fine Lily," I said forcing a smile. Lily look unconvinced. On her neck were a leash and her collar, next to her, a bag jam-packed with her items. I had two suitcases packed.

I made up my bed and opened some windows. After that was done, my house was clean. I moved to one of my notebooks and looked at some of the sketches. Some were of Vaughn, some of Shea, and some of the scenery with some of my friends in the back ground. I laid the pictures on the table and tore out a fresh piece of paper and started writing a note.

Satisfied, I picked up the suitcases, Lily's bag, her leash, and the note. As I closed the door, I made sure to stick the note in it. I turned and took a good look at me ranch. My animals were grazing and my crops were ready to harvest. I sighed and started walking towards the dock.

The sun was extremely bright as I neared towards the beach. The captain moved towards me and helped me with my luggage.

"Moving miss?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nope, just taking a little vacation." The captain nodded and I got on board. The boat was smaller than the last boat I went on.

"All aboard!" I set my luggage on deck and watched as the ship started pulling off.

"Chelsea! What are you doing?" I looked and saw Denny, Julia, Natalie, and Mark, eyes wide. I turned away.

"Chelsea?!"

"Chelsea!"

"What are you doing?" I whipped my head towards the beach. Vaughn stood there, breathing hard. I turned away from them and walked towards the back of the ship. Something I noticed about the ship seemed obvious to a lot of people:

It was fast

"Ma'am?" I turned to see a woman. She was wearing the same uniform the captain was wearing.

"Yes?" She smiled.

"You look upset. Is anything the matter?" I shook my head.

"No nothing is wrong. Sorry for worrying you." She bowed and walked away. I turned back to the island and sighed.

_Why does this happen to me?_

_Julia's POV_

It doesn't make any sense. Why would Chelsea leave? After we saw the boat disappear in the horizon, we quickly ran back to Chelsea's farm.

"Why do you thing she left?" Natalie asked. I slowly shook my head and looked at her farm. Her animals must have noticed their owner's disappearance.

"Let's see if she left anything in her house," Mark said; he looked confused. I opened Chelsea's door and a note fell out. I picked it up and read it out loud:

_Dear Friends,_

_I'm sorry for leaving the island so suddenly. I have to be on my own for a while .I'm leaving my farm in control of Mark. If he can't do this, then I leave it to Julia. I'm sorry for leaving the burden of my farm on you guys._

"It doesn't say why she left?" Natalie said, snatching the letter from my hands.

"It said she needed to be alone," Julia said.

"Wait! There's a PS at the bottom." I snatched the letter back and read it out loud.

_P.S _

_Vaughn I hope we can still be friends even though I did wrong and you did wrong. Just forget about what I said and move on. We won't see each other for a while, right? I know that you probably don't like me in general, but please accept my apology. Okay?_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Chelsea_

I turned to my cousin to see him calmly standing there looking bored. What did he do? Mark ran up the Vaughn and pulled him closer by his collar.

"What did you say to Chelsea?" Vaughn glared at Mark and attempted to push him off of him.

"I didn't say anything. Let go of me before I hurt you," Vaughn said, edge in his voice.

"She wouldn't have left the damn island if nothing was wrong! Now what did you say too her?" Vaughn slammed his palms against Mark's chest, knocking him back. Mark looked stunned and then punched Vaughn in the face. Vaughn's hat was knocked off, and he looked angry. He threw a punch at Mark, but Mark dodged and slammed his foot into Vaughn's stomach. Vaughn's eyes widened and he put a hand to his ribs. He swung and nailed Mark in the face. Denny tried to hold Vaughn back, but Vaughn broke free form his grasp.

"Stop it!" Natalie yelled. The boys kept punching and kicking each other. I widened my eyes as Mark went down. Vaughn got on him and repeated punching him.

"Vaughn, stop it! This isn't going to bring Chelsea back!" He kept punching. "You're acting like your dad!" Vaughn froze mid-punch. He whipped his head towards me, his eyes more intense. He got up off of Mark. Mark spit on the ground and stood up. Vaughn was walking past me, but stopped when he go to my side.

"She left because I made fun of her. She confessed to me too," he said. I widened my head and nodded as he continued to walk past me. Mark stood by my side and glared.

"Damn cowboy." He spat on the ground again.

"He can be like that, but I think he's more misjudged." Mark snorted, but stopped as if remembering something.

"You're probably right," he said walking off.

"Make sure you get Trent to look at your face!" Natalie called after him. He raised a hand. I took out my phone and called Chelsea; her voice message came. I sighed.

"When do you think she's coming back?" I asked. Natalie sighed and put an arm around me.

"If it's anything like last time, then all we can do is hope."

_Chelsea's POV_

I breathed in the ocean. By the looks and the stares of the people passing by, I probably looked a mess. I had dirt on my shirt and capris'. My hair was a mess, and my boots were muddy. I glared as Lily barked.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer," I said. I walked down the street and to a hotel. It was the same hotel the girls and I went to last time.

"Hello, welcome to-I know you." I looked up at the lady and it was the new manager. I smiled at her.

"Hi. Stacy, right?" She nodded.

"You're Chelsea, right?" Stacy looked down at Lily. "Aw! What a cute dog!"

" Thank you and yes. I was just wondering if my brother may have stopped by." She frowned.

"I don't recall Mr. Smith came in today to visit."

"It's okay. I'll just find him. Thanks." I walked out of the hotel. Next was Danny's office. I walked a good five miles and finally made it.

"Welcome to-may I help you?" She sneered at me.

"I'm here to see Mr. Smith."

"Like you can see him. Mr. Smith is too busy and too hot to deal with you." I massaged my temples.

"Look. I went through a hell of drama. Let me talk to my-,"

"Chels?" I turned and saw Danny and Ian. I ran up to them and fell into their arms. Both brothers were shocked and I started to cry.

"Miss, you can't run up to-,"

"Eve, this is our sister. She is distressed and I'm going to take off for the rest of the day." I felt my suitcase being taken from my hands and my body being lifted up. I was placed on the back of Danny. He started walking away and the next thing I knew, I had dozed off.

When I woke up, I was in an extremely comfy bed. I walked to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was way past my back and my eyes seemed duller. I rummaged through the drawers and brought out a pair of scissors. Next, I hacked away at my hair.

"Damn!" I cut too much off. I sighed and cut more. After I was done, I looked at myself and gasped. My hair went to my shoulders now.

"Wow, you look different. You look much younger." I turned and saw Emily. Her red velvet hair was tied on a messy bun and she was holding a mug.

"Hey Emily. Are my niece and nephew here?" She handed me the mug and it warmed my hands.

"No, you just missed them. Isaac took them out the movies and Danny is downstairs making lunch." I nodded my head and took a long sip of my tea.

"Why'd you come up? Did you need something?" She walked over to the wall and picked up a broom and started to sweep the hair in a dustpan. After she was done, she walked over and dumped the hair. Next, she got a brush and started brushing my hair.

"I wanted to make sure your feeling all right."

"I had an argument with a guy I like." She stopped brushing my hair.

"You like a boy? What's his name?"

"You may have met him. His name is Vaughn and he's an animal transporter."

"Is he nice with the animals?"

"Yes, he loves animals, though he's not that friendly with humans…he's somewhat nice when you get used to him."

"What did he say to make you leave?" I put the empty mug on the counter and sighed.

"He said something that ticked me off and I confessed to him on accident." Emily sighed.

"So it just flew out of your mouth?"

"Yes, and I think he doesn't like me." Emily suddenly dropped the brush.

"Is he that guy that was glaring at the blonde during your birthday party?" I nodded my head slowly.

"Oh, he doesn't hate you. I think he may like you." I started blushing like crazy.

"I embarrassed him by confessing. Vaughn's not the kind of guy to forgive easily and he's definitely not sensitive. I don't think he's going to forgive me for what I did."

"Oh Chelsea, your so stubborn. You are oblivious to emotions. He totally likes you. Your brother was like that too. He was so quiet about his feelings. I thought he'd never confess until one day he did. Soon after, he proposed." I looked at the mirror and sent it a look. I looked incredibly girly.

"Your saying I should talk to him?"

"I'm saying to not judge a book by its cover." She took the mug and walked out of the bathroom. I sighed and put my hair in a ponytail. I went back into the room and checked my phone; I had twenty missed calls and forty new texts. They were mostly from the islanders and some from my friends from the city and from other islands. I sighed and checked all of them. I started checking my voicemails. Finally, I reached the last one:

_New Message from Vaughn _

_Look Chelsea, I'm sorry._

_To delete this message, press 4_

I ended it.


	26. It's Five O' Clock in the Morning

**Yeah, sorry about the late chapter; I was having some laptop issue. Plus, play finally ended and all the little kid sat my school go like "Cinderella!" when they see me. **

It's Five O'clock in the Morning

Chapter 26

"Chelsea, would you like to move back to your previous place?" I paused typing on my laptop. Ian was standing over me with a cup of something steaming in his hands. I glanced at Danny who was working on some papers; he was disorientated. He handed the mug to Danny who thanked him.

"Ian, what are you talking about? My apartment was renovated and destroyed when I left the city," I said.

"We left it renovated because we thought you were coming back," Ian said sipping some iced tea. I looked at him hard.

"You're not messing with me are you? You're saying I can physically pick up my luggage and move back to my old place without any problems and it'll still be there?" I said. Danny stacked up his papers.

"Well, you'll have to sign a couple papers, but other than that, you're set." I nodded and closed my laptop. I flipped my hair over my shoulder and walked up the stairs. Once I was in my room, I closed my suitcases and put my laptop in my rucksack.

"Chelsea, do you want a ride to your old place?" I put my rucksack on my back and picked up my suitcase handles.

"Nah, I think I'll walk!" I started walking downstairs.

"Aunt Chels?" I turned and saw Allan with his hair all tousled; he looked like he just woke up. I pat his head.

"Yes, honey?"

"Are you leaving?"

"Yes, I'm going back to my place. I'll visit, honey?" He shook his head slowly. "Come on Lily!" I walked out the door with Lily following.

I didn't really think how long the walk was. When I had arrived, my feet hurt. I looked at the solid oak door to see a note on it. It read:

Hello Chelsea!

I'm Margret from Healthy Home Industries. I just want you to know that you have to come in and sign some papers. Could you please stop by when you have a chance today? Thanks. Oh yes! Your brothers made the arrangements for your house to be cleaned. What lovely, fine men. Anyway, I've constructed directions on how to get to our lovely industry on the back. Hope to see you soon.

Margret

Healthy Home Industries

I took the note off the door and memorized the directions. I took a deep breath and reached into the potted plant and took out a green key. I put the key in the whole and turned.

As soon as I opened the door, the smell of lilac's hit me. I took a step back and looked around. My apartment looked exactly what it looked like when I left for the islands. I still had to huge window that is positioned so I can look at the garden. I put my suitcase in my room and filled up my dresser. Next, I looked around my house to see it was clean.

"Whoa, that's amazing. I guess I have to go sign those papers." I put my key in my rucksack. I was about to walk out my door, but stopped short.

"I should change my clothes because this is the city," I said. I went back into my room and looked into my closet to see some suits and formal clothing. "I hope these still fit." I took off my previous clothes and slip on a tight, black shirt, and a turquoise long sleeved, silk, shirt. I took my hair out of the ponytail and fluffed it. Next, I slid on some black, high-heels. I went to my suitcase and took out my makeup. I applied the makeup.

When I was done, I looked totally different. I grabbed my rucksack and left my apartment.

It felt weird to walk the streets in heels. I haven't done that in years. I took some shades out of my rucksack and put them on. The thing is, when I walked down the streets, people stood out of the way like I was a boss our something. I smiled inside. However, one person didn't get out of the way and I crashed into them. I huffed and brushed the imaginary dirt off my skirt.

"Watch where you're going?" My voice sounded a little higher. Due to my dark shades, I couldn't really make out the person's features.

"Look, I have no time for your shitty attitude. I just made this girl pissed off at me, and I'm trying to find her. Excuse you," he said pushing past me. I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

When I had arrived at the building, it looked out of place. It was pretty small compared to all the other buildings. I shook my head and entered it. It did have a homey feel to it.

"You must be Chelsea, right? " I turned and looked at a rather plump woman. She was beaming like a kid on Christmas. I took off my shades and nodded.

"Hello, I'm Chelsea Smith, how are you?" She shook my hand.

"You wouldn't happen to have a boyfriend, do you?" I gave her a puzzled look.

"Why would you think that?'

"You almost fit the description of a missing person's!" I raised an eyebrow.

"Would you be ever so kind as to elaborate?" She nodded her head rapidly.

"Yes! This man came in looking for a woman. She said she suddenly left. He was a very handsome man. I think he said he was looking for a woman with long chestnut hair, short, beautiful green eyes, and she was last seen wearing capris, tank top, and sneakers." I nodded my head. Poor girl.

"That's terrible. I'll be sure to keep my eyes open for her. Anyway, not trying to change the subject, but you wanted me here to sign something…" She clapped her hands together.

"Yes! Thank you for reminding me! I'm Margret by the way, and I have them right here!" She pulled out of her briefcase a thin sheet of paper and a pen.

"This is it? I thought it would be a bigger stack!" I exclaimed.

"That's a popular response from most of our clients! Now, if you'll just sign right here…" I took the pen out of her hand and gave my signature.

"Am I done?" She put the paper away and stuck the pen behind her ear.

"Yep! Your all set! Have a good day and I hope to see you soon!" I waved and left the building.

_Vaughn's POV (didn't think you'd see his POV, did ya?)_

That woman really was a bitch.

"Watch where you're going?" I repeated her words. Jeez, if she had the day I was having, she'd be as grumpy as I am. God, I have to find Chelsea. Julia's going to kill me if I don't.

I stopped at a park bench and out my head in my hands.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting in a tree, enjoying the rays._

"_Vaughn!" I looked down to see Chelsea glaring at me_

"_What do you want?" Chelsea put her hand son her hips._

"_You said you were going to help me with Alex." I did promise her that. I tipped my hat down over my eyes._

"_As you can see, I'm not getting gout of this tree. Why do you need my help anyway?" She started blushing._

"_J-just get your ass over here," –she turned and started walking away, but stopped-"please?" I looked over at her. She was very cute when she looked all flustered. _

_End of Flashback_

"Anyone sitting here?" I looked up and scooted over.

"Knock yourself out." The woman sat down and started twirling her hair; her hair was red and she looked familiar.

"Thank you. So, why are you here?" I looked at her. I noticed her eyes were silvery and she was short. Like almost Chelsea short.

"Searching." I wanted to keep my answers short because I didn't even know this girl. She nodded her head.

"You aren't much of a talker are you? Well, I respect that. Though, my boyfriend is a motor mouth. He's like the complete opposite of his sister and brother." I nodded my head.

"What do his sister and brothers do?"

"Well, his brother works here in the city, while their sister works on an island!" I was going to think she knew Chelsea, but I don't recall Chelsea having two brothers. **(Yeah, I know in one chapter, Chelsea mentioned she had two brothers and a sister, but I'm making it seem like Vaughn forgot.)**

"That's cool. Why are you here?"

"I'm waiting for my boyfriend. He's taking my on a date." Somehow, I didn't want to hear the rest of this.

"Kat? Ready to go?" We both turned to see a guy with shades on and a hat. Saved by the boyfriend.

"Yeah, I'm ready! This nice guy was keeping me company!" Nice? That's new. The guy smiled.

"Thanks for keeping Katrina company. What's your name?" He held out his hand. I looked at it and raised an eyebrow.

"Name's Vaughn," I said shaking his hand.

"Cool, my name is Daniel. Well, I guess I'll see you around!" Before he left, he took off his hat and glasses. He looked too familiar. Besides the gold eyes, he had the same facial features as Chelsea.

"Have we met before?" The guy walked really close to me and I was tempted to punch him for entering my personal space. Instead, I took a step back.

"Hmm, you're big on personal space. Sorry man,"- he suddenly raised his eyes-"I know you! You're that guy form the island that Chels lives on!" Chels? Chelsea.

"Thought I recognized you." Suddenly, it dawned on me. "Do you know where Chelsea is?" Daniel glanced over at his girlfriend.

"I do, but I'm afraid I can't tell you." I grew angry

"Why not?" Daniel crossed his arms in a feminine way.

"Now, what kind of brother do you take me for? Do you expect me to take you to my hurting sister and you're the guy who made her cry? Preposterous! Blasphemy!" This guy had a flamboyant nature kind of.

"I want to apologize. I've been looking for her everywhere." Daniel sighed.

"I'll let Ian determine that."

So, I followed this whack job back to "Ian's house." Ian must be Chelsea's older brother. From what Danny's been telling me, Ian seemed nice. When we had arrived, I rose an eyebrow.

"Expensive." Daniel shook his head.

"Yeah, Ian can be pretty…glitzy sometimes. Shall we go in?" I followed him inside. A man with glasses who was pretty tall stood there with a two kids. I've met them before.

"Hello Ian!" Kat called (**hehe get it. Yeah, lame joke.) **Ian turned and waved his hand. The two kids-one girl and one boy- ran up and hugged her. The little girl was finished hugging before the boy and she looked at me.

"You were the cowboy I hugged before. You know Aunt Chelsea?" She said. I was flabbergasted she remembered me. Ian looked over at me and narrowed his eyes. I swear, it got colder in here.

"You're the guy who made Chelsea cry? Get out of my house." I raised an eyebrow.

"Now Ian. Let's not be hasty. You're the sensible one, next would be Chels." Ian looked over at his brother and sighed.

"Fine, I'll be nice." He still glared at me though. He walked over to a tray and grabbed a lemonade.

"He can be rash sometimes, can't he?" I glanced at him. Ian came back to me.

"Care for something to drink?" Bi-polar much?

"Sure." I grabbed it and drank. Ian whispered something in both kids' ears and they giggled and ran upstairs; I could hear a slam.

"Now,"- he paused to sit down- "may I ask why you came?"

"I'm looking for your sister. Where is she?" Ian looked over at Daniel.

"You do grasp that Chelsea might kill me if I release that information?"

"I need to apologize to her."

"Mister?" We all looked to the stairs to see the little girl.

"Brianna, why did you come back down?" Ian had pure puzzlement on his face. Brianna ignored her father and ran up to me.

"Yes?" She indicated for me to drop to one knee. I sighed and did what she wanted. Still, I loomed over her. She put her tiny hands around my ear.

"Do you love my aunt?"

_Chelsea's POV_

About four hours after me going to the building, I returned home and it was about ten. My hair was still damp from my shower and I had a towel wrapped around myself. The thing that made my place comfy was that the rain was coming down.

I was just about to blow-dry my hair when my knock sounded on my door. I exhale noisily and out the blow drier down.

"Coming!" I walked over to the door, hoping my towel would stay in place. I opened the door and gasped. It was Vaughn, soaked to the toe. He looked like he didn't mind though; he was breathing hard.

"Vaughn what are you,-" I was interrupted by his warm lips connecting with mine.


	27. Coming Home

**Okay, so I want to thank all of you for the reviews. One of the reviews stood out. The review is from celinamae! You rock and thanks for the review! Other news: my aunts came to visit my family over the weekend for my mom's conference (my mom has a book coming out called Life On the Fringe…comes out Mother's Day…hopefully), and so before they left, my aunt gave me a NookColor! So geeked!**

Chapter 27

Home on the Range

I stood there, dumbfounded. I was in a towel, dripping wet, and an INCREDIBLY HOT GUY KISSING ME. I pushed away, but regretted my decision. Vaughn looked and moved towards me again.

"Vaughn, stop." He looked at me, hurt. I rubbed my arm and crossed my legs, self-conscious.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you angry and leave the island." Now it was my turn to be shocked. Vaughn…just…apologized. I walked over and sat on the couch; Vaughn followed. Is it just me, or is Vaughn being obedient and nice? I sat down on the couch and twirled my hair.

"Did Julia send you to get me?" Vaughn took off his hat and ran a hand through his hair.

"Somewhat." There's Vaughn for you, descriptive as ever. It then dawned on me.

"How'd you know where I live?"

"Your brother told me after tons of asking. Your niece played a big part in that." Oh God, what did she do?

"What did Brianna do?" Vaughn smirked.

"Nothing." I rolled my eyes.

"Helpful." Vaughn looked at my head.

"What happened to your long hair?" I fingered my hair once again.

"You don't like it?" I put on my best pouty face. Vaughn's face turned pink and he reached for the top of his head, but his hand dropped. He must be so used to pulling his hat down.

"Didn't say I didn't?" I rolled my eyes and looked at Vaughn. He looked so freaking hot. Somehow, I leaned closer to him and started kissing. Vaughn responded back by kissing (**this part might get a little PG-13)**. Vaughn started kissing down my neck and back up. I lay down and Vaughn climbed on top of me. He rubbed my bare arm and I shivered. I entwined my fingers in his beautiful, silvery locks. Though, I did feel my towel getting loose, but I somewhat didn't even care.

"Vaughn, does this mean were together?" Vaughn stopped and smirked an incredibly sexy one then moved towards my lips again.

It felt like I was in heaven and Vaughn moved his hand to my thigh. I felt my stomach vibrating with excitement. No, wait, that was not my stomach.

"Hey Vaughn," I said. Vaughn grunted. "I think your phone is going off." Vaughn stopped and looked at me. He slowly got off me and took his phone out of his pocket.

"Hello? Yes, hello Mr. Kenneth. No-I left them on your desk. I'm kind of busy at the moment." Just to let his boss know, I took the phone from Vaughn.

"Hello, sir."-I looked over at Vaughn and saw him murderous-"I'm Chelsea and I just wanted to let you know that you're the greatest for letting Vaughn off today, so I could have him." I gave Vaughn's phone back and strutted to the bathroom. I grabbed an oversized T-shirt and threw them on. I was about to reach for my boyish pajama pants, but then I realized, I have a smoking hot boyfriend in the other room. I grabbed my incredibly sexy, pajama shorts and walked out. Vaughn was smoothing out his hair with a vacant expression on his face.

"Hey Vaughn," I said. Vaughn glanced over at me and smirked.

"Trying to impress me?"

"Maybe, maybe not." I went over and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled into him which was incredibly comfortable considering our heights differences.

"Are you coming back to the island soon?" I put my hand to my face.

"I'll return soon. Are you going to be there when I return?" Vaughn sighed.

"Due to your kiss-up routine, the boss took off a couple days for me. He said that you're a nice girl,"-I snorted-"and I won't be returning to the island for a little." I turned and looked him in the eyes.

"Why?"

"Since one of our extended transporters mother died, I have to take over. I have to cover all his deliveries."

"How's this fit me in?"

"I'm supposed to be gone for two and a half weeks, but due to your…routine, I have to be there for two weeks." I snuggled into him more.

"That's still a long time." Vaughn sighed and kissed my cheek.

"Look, it won't feel like two weeks; they'll go by fast." I got up and moved to my terrace and climbed on it. Sitting on one of the chairs, I pulled the large t-shirt over my knees. Soon after, Vaughn walked out and sat across from me.

"You're behaving childish." I snorted and rubbed my leg. The rain had turned into a soft patter.

"You can go. I don't want you to lose your job due to my selfishness." He nodded and pulled me out of the chair and towards him.

"I love you, Chelsea." I smiled and stood on my tiptoes. Vaughn noticed my distress and kneeled down a little. I gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you too, Vaughn."

*******/*******

"Chelsea?!" I was engulfed by four girls. Lily was glaring at me. Apparently, I left Lily at the hotel without me noticing. I thought I had her and I didn't pay her any mind until I got a call from the hotel manager telling me to pick up my dog. The dog shouldn't have wandered off. **(This has happened to me before, only on different terms.)**

"Where have you been?" Natalie asked.

"Why is your hair short?" I laughed at their questions.

"What are you wearing?"

"I've been in the city and I accidently cut too much off soooooo yeah," I said. Natalie wasn't staring at me, so I followed her gaze and realized she was looking at the purplish mark on my shoulder. She waggled her eyebrows and I readjusted my bra strap so it covered the mark. I turned and saw Mark with a black eye and his face swollen. Though, he still was good-looking. I rushed over to him and cooed.

"What happened to your face?" He smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Bees," he said. I know bees didn't do it, but I didn't pester him. Suddenly, I was whisked off my feet and spun around. Man, I'm getting tooo used to this.

"Shea!" I exclaimed. Shea stopped gyrating and beamed at yours truly.

"Chelsea back!" He put me down and held onto my arm as I collapsed. He picked me up and put me back on my feet and I swooned a little.

"Shea, we have to work on a better greeting," I said holding my head in looked at me confused.

"Greeting?"

"It's a way to introduce yourself or something to say to a friend or relative." He nodded and clapped his hands. I was engulfed in another hug but by someone else. I lifted my arms up and felt curly hair.

"Denny!" He smiled and his expression grew serious.

"You're the worst best friend ever," he said crossing his arms. I put a hand on his bicep.

"Why?"

"The one day I want to have another chillax day is the day you're not here." I rolled my eyes and thought of ways to apologize.

"I'll bake you some baked oatmeal."

"Nope."

"I'll give you fresh milk for a week." He turned for a second.

"Nope." I got it.

"We'll have a shaving cream fight!" He fully turned and his eyes lit up.

"Oh, you're going down! Oh yeah, and can you give me some of that baked oatmeal," he said.

"Come over to my house for breakfast tomorrow," I said. He nodded and went over to his wife who hugged him.

"You still haven't answered my question, Chels?" Natalie said. I looked down at my clothing. I had shades on top of my head, a turquoise sundress that went down to my knees, a white sweater, and sandals. I looked pretty girly.

"Something happened in the city and I became a tad but more feminine," I said curiously. Natalie left and dragged Lanna, Julia, and Sabrina with her.

"Come over a little later, okay?" Natalie called over her shoulder. I gave her thumbs up.

*********/**********

I had just taken the baked oatmealy goodness out of the oven when the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" I opened the door to see Denny in basketball shorts, slippers, and a muscle shirt. I was wearing short shorts, T-shirt, and moccasins.

"Hey, I could smell the baked goodness when I entered your farm! Let me at it!" I let him in. He went over to the baked goodness and started to drool.

"Dude, I want to eat it too. Now, you have to wait for a little because I just got it out." He pouted and went over to my couch, sprawled out, and turned the TV on, watching cartoons. I went to follow him. He made room and I sat next to him and laid my head on his shoulder. He smiled and resumed watching Bugs Bunny.

"Why do you think Elmer Fudd always falls for Bug's tricks?" I asked.

"They made it that way."

"Well, if Elmer Fudd can do all this, don't you think he should be less gullible? I mean come on! He even falls for Daffy's tricks which is pretty sad." Denny started laughing and started sniffing.

"Do you like baked oatmeal when it's hard or when it's mushy?" I thought.

"I kind of like it mushy." Denny rushed up and got to bowls.

"Well, I'm hungry so I want breakfast." He got a spoon from my drawer and started shoveling it into bowls. He came back and handed me the bowl. The cinnamon and sugar started make me drool. Man, baked is so good.

"Here, you go, my second favorite girl."

"And your first is?"

"Who do you think? Of course it's Lanna!" I rolled my eyes and looked over at my bookcase. I saw the picture book _Breaking Free_ and immediately thought of Vaughn. I took a deep breath and shoved some oatmeal in my mouth.

"What is it Chels?" Denny said mouth full. I took a deep breath.

"What would you say if I dated Vaughn?" Denny was silent and started laughing.

"Dude, I already knew you loved Vaughn. It was so obvious. Plus, I don't have a problem with it. It's great because Pierre was starting to think you were a lesbian." I gasped.

"Are you serious?" Denny nodded. "I'm going to kill that little munchkin!"

We finished our oatmeal in peace and Denny had to leave.

"See your around, my Amiga!" He waved and departed. Well, that's one islander down about a lot to go. I didn't feel like telling my friends about my relationship so I walked over to my phone and got it out. I scrolled through my contacts and rested on Vaughn's.

"Hey Chels." I heard some dialoguing in the distance.

"Are you in a bar?"

"Yeah, how'd you guess?"

"I don't know. You can call it girlfriend instincts."

"Hey Vaughn! Put your phone down and come drink some more! We have a long day tomorrow. You know hauling mules and horses' asses. Let's go drink!" Vaughn sighed.

"Hey Chels, I have to go," he said.

"It's okay because we all have different jobs and everything." Vaughn hung up and I smiled. It's nice to have a boyfriend sometimes. I put my phone down and checked my email. Nothing new.

Before I could do anything, the door burst open and Julia stood there.

"Is it true you're dating my cousin?"

Well, that was sooner than I thought.


	28. Shout it From the Rooftops

**Well, people. The relationship has started and the villagers are starting to find out. Read on. Sorry, Career Fair sucks and it's hard. **

Chapter 28

Shout it From the Rooftops

I stood, startled that my best friend on the island was standing with a crazed expression on her face. I smiled.

"Hey Julia, h-how's it hanging?"

"Don't 'hey Julia' me! I want to know all the details!" She ran to my freezer and grabbed some cookie dough ice cream. I gave her a skeptical look.

"I thought you put me on a diet?" Julia paused and looked at me like I had grown horns.

"Chelsea! This is EIS!" I gave her a more skeptical look.

"EIS?" She gave me a look like I turned into a cow this time.

"Emergency Ice cream Situations! Duh, where did you go to college?"

"Harvest Academy? What about you?"

"Oh, I went to a sorority!" Figures. Julia took a big bite out of her ice cream.

"Before we start the official talking, get me a plate of carrots because I'm being healthy." Julia did exactly what I wanted and got my carrots.

"So spill the deets!" She said handing me the plate. So between bites of carrots and drinking some water, I told Julia about my life in the city including the…interesting moment with Vaughn. When I got to that part, Julia spit her ice cream all over the floor, which Lily was happy to lick up.

"You slept with my cousin? I never thought he would get laid-well, I actually did because he is kind of hot and-." I cut her off.

"Whoa! First, Vaughn and I did not sleep together. Second, Vaughn is damn sexy and of course he'll get laid. Third, don't call your cousin hot because it's just creepy. Julia raised her hands, shaking her head.

"You have a point-hey, where is my anti-social cousin?"

"He said he had an important shipping in a town…I forgot what it was called. He said it was one he'd never been to." Julia widened her eyes.

"Was it Harmonica Town?"

"How'd you know?"

"I have a friend who said a new arrival was going to visit to island. Her name is Hikari. You might have met her at my wedding-short cropped hair, glasses, short and she was accompanied with two guys and a girl. One had peach colored hair with violet eyes and one had blue, long hair with golden cat-like eyes; they were both pretty cute. The girl had a cowlick, and her eyes were about the color of Vaughn's; she was as short too and heavily pregnant." I thought and remembered.

"Oh you mean the couple with the rambunctious little girl with peach hair? Oh I remember the pregnant lady because her husband was asking how she was feeling and he seemed a little childlike- Denny would like him." Julia nodded and whipped out her phone.

"Well, I'm happy you found love," Julia said.

"Who are you calling?"

"Why my dear cousin Vaughn to ask how he's doing." Before I could argue she already hit send.

"Julia you know he's going to be working," I said.

"Well, if he loves me that- hey Vaughn! Whoa, what up with your voice? Oh, is that why? You're in Harmonica Town right? Okay-can you tell Hikari, Luke, Chase, or Kari "hi" if you see them wondering around town. Akari is having her baby? Well, send her my luck and make sure to get her a card for me. Okay? Bye." She hung up.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He said there's a thunderstorm so his voice will be a little jacked up, but nothing serious," Julia said. I breathed a sigh a relief and put my plate in the sink. Julia checked her phone. "Uh-oh."

"What's wrong?" Julia held three fingers up.

"Three-two-one," she said pointing towards the door. Natalie came busting in with a bemused and angry expression on her face. She turned to look at me then Julia.

"I still don't know why you married that man," she said. Her eyes wandered to the pint of ice cream and to Julia's bowl. "EIS?" Oh come on, does everyone knows what that is?

"Yes, because Chels almost slept with my cousin?" Natalie grabbed a bowl and shoved some ice cream into it.

"Definitely. So how'd it go?" I retold the story and Natalie was munching through the whole story. Between the story, Lanna and Sabrina had made their way into my house and grabbed some ice cream. I mean how does the deprived, little rich girl know what EIS is? I find that sad.

"You have a couple of options,"-Lanna said pausing to undo the ponytail in Sabrina's hair. "You can call him or drop bombs of marriage." I almost passed out there. Lanna was sitting on the couch while Sabrina sat on the floor, letting Lanna braid her long, raven hair. The thing that was weird about Lanna was that she was wearing a looser shirt; I've mostly seen her in tighter shirts.

"We only just started dating; it'd be weird," I said resuming my current yoga pose.

"Well, what can you do?" Natalie said putting down my latest magazine. I dropped my pose and looked at her.

"What can I do? What can you do? Hmmm, Pierre and Natalie?" Natalie blushed and scratched her head.

"Wasn't my fault. He had it coming," she said triumphantly.

"Natalie, honey, you can't go around punching your boyfriend and giving him black eyes for no apparent reason." She shrugged.

"Still, I say he had it coming." Oh goddess. I fixed my pose and looked at Julia who was chilling at my computer.

"Julia, what are you doing?"

"I'm looking up everyone online! I wanted to do this at my house, but the internet needs to be fixed-hey, it's Pierre's family. His father is a great gourmet and his mom is a baker. Whoa! He has a little brother."

"Julia that news is so old; he told us that before." She crossed her arms.

"You know I'm not good with paying attention! Hey, what about Mark? He never talks about his family!" Julia does have a point. I've never really heard Mark talk about his family. Julia was already looking it up.

"What did you find?" Julia widened her eyes.

"You are not going to believe this!" Do to our curious selves, we all rushed over to the computer. It was Mark about the age of sixteen with him between a serious looking huge man in a suit and a tall woman smiling in a beautiful dress. Mark was wearing a suit holding a baby. In big letters was:

**Johnson Family Welcomes a New Member**

"I never really thought Mark was famous," Lanna said.

"Let's not bring it up that we found out about Mark's family because he'll probably think we were snooping in his personal life," I said. So, that's what the rest of the evening was like. We were stalkers, pirates, and dance experts; yeah. Currently, we were chilled on top of my barn, watching the sun go down.

"Why don't you guys just stay over? I mean come on. We rarely spend time with each other," I said. I glanced over at Lanna and looked at her abdomen to see it bigger. She looked over at me and fluffed out her shirt, making her stomach less revealing.

"Sure because I need some R&R and girl time," Julia said. Natalie shrugged and Sabrina nodded. Julia squealed and I sat up. The sun went down and we started to climb down the barn. Lanna seemed to be having troubles so I helped her down.

"Thanks Chels!" We walked to my humble abode and I distributed my clothing. When Lanna got her clothes, she moved to the bathroom.

"Lanna, where are you going?" Natalie asked. Lanna turned around and smiled.

"Oh, I thought I could change alone…" She said. I went up to her and raised an eyebrow.

"Lanna we usually all change together. What's up?" She sighed.

"I guess I can't keep it from you guys forever. Yeah, so I'm pregnant."

Oh goddess.


	29. Fckin Perfect

**ySo, I sprained my knee.**

Chapter 29

F**ckin Perfect

Okay. Okay. Okay. Okay. What the hell? I had my suspicions, but seriously? Lanna…pregnant? Lanna could be bipolar sometimes, so I feel sorry for the father to be.

"You're pregnant?" Julia shrieked. I covered my ears as everyone starting cooing over Lanna's tummy. I went over to Lanna and hugged her. I then, being the good friend I am, walked to the door and slipped on some shoes. The good news is they didn't notice me, the bad news they didn't notice me.

I walked to the Pierre's place and hoped to find the person I was looking for and all the islander guys. They were sitting around the bar, playing poker. When I entered, Gannon broke out into a smile.

"Chelsea! I thought you said you're going to pass tonight. If you're staying, I get my partner back!" I smiled and sat down next to Gannon.

"Sorry, I'm not here to gamble. I have two announcements." The game stopped and all eyes peered on me.

"What are they?" Chen said impatiently. I can't blame him. Chen can gamble you out of your pants. I glanced at Mark to see him smiling.

"So, I started dating Vaughn,"-Mark's smiled faltered while everyone cheered-"and Denny I suggest you go talk to Lanna." Denny looked uncomfortable being on the spot.

"Why do I need to go see her so quickly?" I smiled.

"Because either your condom broke or Lanna's birth control sucks. She has a pea in her pod." Denny went pale and so did almost everyone in the room. Denny flew over the table and ran to my house.

"Lanna's preggo?" Mark said. I nodded

"Well, I hate to cut this short, but I have to go comfort my best friend! Peace!" I turned and ran after Denny. Denny was a good ten feet ahead of me and so I sprinted to catch up to him.

"Lanna is seriously pregnant?" He said as I caught up.

"Yeah!" We sprinted to my farm house to see all the girls changed into pajamas. Lanna had a flowy shirt on and boxer-shorts. Denny ran to his wife, scooped her up, and kissed her while spinning her. The girls cheered and I rested my head on the door frame and sighed.

About a few minutes later, the bachelors arrived and cheered. The girls moved to their boyfriends and husbands. I closed my eyes slowly and smiled. It's so nice to see everyone together.

"What happened? Did somebody die?" I spun around to see Vaughn with a vacant expression on his face. He looked down at me and smirked. "'Sup?" I threw my arms around him as best as I could considering our height disadvantage. Mark came out of nowhere (well he did come from somewhere because he was just by Sabrina) and walked up to Vaughn. Vaughn straightened and looked at Mark hard. Mark looked at Vaughn hard too and crossed his arms.

"I know we had our differences, and I tried to make you jealous, but I want you to take good care of Chels. Okay?" Good, I'm glad they aren't killing each other.

The next thing that happened was a shock and I never thought would happen: Vaughn kissed me in front of other people and may I might add, it was pretty damn good. When he was done, I smiled all dopey –like. Vaughn looked at me and smirked.

"Well, that was cute." I turned to see Julia smiling at us. I smiled really big. Yep, things on the island just got big.

/

There are two things I never expect would happen in life: Denny getting a haircut, the Dolphins to win a Super Bowl, and –make that three-Regina calling me. Unfortunately, the third one happened the next morning. It was early, like really early. I glanced at the clock and saw it was nine. Well, maybe it wasn't that early.

"Chelsea!" I cringed. Why in goddess's name was she calling me?

"Regina, what do you want?" I wasn't trying to be nice.

"Is that anyway to speak to your mother?" A knock sounded at the door and I sluggishly rolled out of bed. To my shock and delight, Vaughn was standing on the other side of the door. He looked on the borderline of calm and worried.

"So, I'm not trying to freak you out or anything, but"-I put my phone over the speaking part-"your stepmother is on the island and she's looking for _you_." At first I thought he was kidding, but I didn't read any misbelief in his amethyst eyes.

I hung up the phone and quickly threw on some clothes that looked appropriate (and please goddess, tell me Vaughn had the decency to cover his eyes because I didn't close the door.

In about two minutes top, I did all the essentials for getting ready in the morning. With Vaughn in open fire, I grabbed his hand and started running to the rice patties in the back of my farm.

"Chelsea?" I stopped and turned around slowly. Regina was standing there with huge sunglasses on her eyes. I cringed as she enveloped me in a hug. For reassurance, I squeezed Vaughn's hand and was delighted when he squeezed back.

"Regina, why are you here?" I said. She looked at me shocked.

"You don't want to celebrate your mother's birthday?" In truth, I didn't at all, but I knew she was going to infuriate me.

"Regina, you know that I will never call you mom ever again? Why did you come all this way? You have a business to run." Regina huffed.

"I just want to have a good relationship with my stepchild and you keep pushing me away! Now, I would like you to meet this nice, young man. Come on out!" She was kidding me. Before I could protest, a god walked out. He was nervous and I could tell. He had pale blue eyes and super, light blond hair. His skin was sort of pale and he looked familiar. Wait, was he? He is! He's wearing a hoodie sweatshirt, under a white jacket. I don't think that combination mixes well together, but he made it work.

"Hello," he said.

"Hi," Vaughn said wearily. He wrapped an arm around me and I snuggled into him.

"Who are you?" He cleared his throat.

"My name is William Terry-,"

"My name is-," I started.

"Miss, I'm not finished with my name," he said tilting his head. He's kidding right? His name is longer?

"Okay, please continue."

"-Louis Andrew Carrick Jonathan Dredge Hams Reading Roger Southwark Alwick Plymouth Junior Regison III." What the hell? Vaughn's eyes were widened slightly and his eyebrow was raised. I didn't know my mouth was open until Vaughn looked down.

"You're going to catch flies," he said closing his mouth. William Terry-or whatever the hell his name is looked embarrassed.

"I have a long name, yes?" I nodded slowly.

"He's a darling, isn't he?" Regina said. I couldn't help it.

"Who are you parents because you look extremely familiar?' I said. He looked shocked by impulsiveness.

"Um, my mother's name is Margret and my father's name is Jamison." Nope, they don't sound familiar.

"Chelsea! How could you forget about Will? You two used to play together when you were kids!" ...I can't put my finger on it. I'm guessing Will and I ignored Regina because his next statement was not relevant to Regina's.

"I have a cousin who lives on this island names Sabrina and an uncle name Regis." Now, that's why he looks familiar.

"Yep that's it. Regina, why are you here?"

"I'm here to make some business arrangements with his uncle and I dropped him off because he was visiting."

Oh goddess.

**Okay, so I have total confidence in my stories, but this chapter sucks I know. I was in a hurry to get it done soooooo yeah. Well, comment? Please?**


	30. Don't Stop Believing

**Sooooo sorry I've been completely MIA! I have a goodish excuse. Okay, so since I'm an eighth grader, we graduate on the twenty-fifth and so we had finals! They were freaking hard. I was up for five hours studying. We just took our Core40 test yesterday, and I now hate slope intercept. Math is terrible. On the bright side, were done with school! High school is next!**

Don't Stop Believing

Chapter 30

I don't know how it happened. I mean come on. It's not that I don't like the guy, it's just that he still gives me the creeps.

"So Chelsea how's your relationship with Vaughn doing?" Regis said, taking a sip of his wine. I almost coughed up my tea. William Terry-or whatever his name is looked uncomfortable. As for Vaughn, he just raised an eyebrow. How he can remain his cool composure is completely beyond me.

"Oh Regis, don't be so nosy!" Regina said, taking a long gulp from her own wine. Sabrina looked almost as uncomfortable as Will. Due to the cool weather and her slowly growing a backbone, she wore her hair in a high ponytail, a purple blouse, sandals, and some jean capris.

"Um Father?" Sabrina said. Regis turned his attention from me to Sabrina.

"Yes?"

"Is it okay if I leave? I have an appointment," Regis gave her a blank stare.

"Who is your appointment with?" Sabrina immediately blushed. Her and Mark have been going out for about two weeks and Sabrina still hasn't had the nerve to tell her father. Talk about low confidence. Sabrina looked as if she were ready to flip out so I saved her.

"She has an appointment with Lanna. You do know Lanna is pregnant, right?" Regis-clearly trying to avoid this conversation- flicked his hand to dismiss her.

"Yes you may go. Be back at a reasonable hour." She bowed and left the house in a hurry. Regis turned his attention from Sabrina back to me.

"Chelsea, you never told me you have such a beautiful and charming mother." Ew, seeing Count Dracula and an anorexic drama queen flirt was enough to make me throw up me lunch.

"It's because I didn't want to get the word out," I said calmly drinking my tea, ignoring my mother's glare. Vaughn pinched me from under the table and I looked at him. He had a look in his eyes which meant "try not to start a fight." I rolled my eyes.

"So Regina, tell me more about your life." Oh Goddess.

"Well Regis, I own a very successful business and a beautiful mansion. I have three children. You have already met Chelsea, Isaac, and have you met Daniel? Such a good boy. He's the manager of one of my company's, you know. He's such a charming young boy; he's almost the spitting image of his father and Chelsea…." She went on and on.

"May I be excused?" Will and I said at the same time. We looked at each other.

"Why of course. Chelsea, why don't you take Will around this charming island?" Regina suggested. I was already at the entryway, taking off the slippers and putting on my red boots.

"Sabrina can do that; they're cousins after all," I said. Vaughn had his cowboy boots on by the time I had my red boots on.

"Chelsea," Regina said firmly "it would be great for you and Will to get to know each other." I looked at Will then to Vaughn. Will looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Well, it would be a great way for Sabrina and Will to become better cousins," I said. I walked out the door with Vaughn closely behind me.

"Can you believe her?" I said exasperated. Vaughn shrugged.

"She wants you to be rich," he said. I nodded and kicked the ground. Suddenly, Vaughn's phone chirped to life. He sighed and pulled it out.

"Hello?" I walked over to the well and sat down. Vaughn has been getting more and more calls lately. I should be worried; call it girlfriend instincts. Vaughn came back a few minutes later.

"Who called?" I asked.

"My boss called. I have to go," he said. I jumped up from the well.

"Why? You just got back though," I said. Vaughn shrugged.

"Apparently, a blizzard is coming to Zephyr Town and they are out of livestock and miracle potions, so they need as many transporters as possible." I bit my lip. Vaughn put his arm around me and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, go get a move on," I said. Vaughn nodded and ran to Mirabelle's shop. Me, being bored, followed him. With Vaughn having long legs, he covered much more ground then I did. So when I did eventually arrive, he was packed and ready to go. I looked around his room and laid eyes on what I was looking for.

"You forgot something," I stated. Vaughn turned and looked at me strangely and then his eyes flickered to the material in my hands.

"Chels, you know I don't get cold," he said. I put it on his suitcase.

"Just to be sure," I said. Vaughn sighed and smirked.

"That's why I love you." I blushed. I've only heard those words once maybe twice. I walked with him to the beach and saw a boat waiting. It wasn't like the other boats that usually pick him up; it was smaller. A woman and a man were on the beach. The woman was avoiding the man and the man was chasing the woman. The woman was tall and so was the man.

"Akita, come on! Give me back my phone!" the guy yelled. The woman, Akita, laughed.

"Oh dear Matthew, you should not have been 'makin fun of me," she said with slight Southern slang. When the woman saw us, she made a sharp turn and the man dove into the sand. "Vaughn!"

"Oh goddess," Vaughn muttered. When she got near us, I could see she was wearing cowboy boots, short shorts, a white tank top underneath a plaid red and orange shirt, and a Stetson. She looked like one of those popular big sisters. The man came soon after dumping sand out of his Stetson. He had his long blonde hair pulled into a low ponytail, jeans, cowboy boots and a plaid shirt like the woman. He took his hair out of the ponytail and shook his head. Sand flew everywhere.

"Jeez, Matt, say it don't spray it," she said. He out his hair back in the ponytail and put his hat back on.

"You do know the statement does not apply to what I just did?" She shrugged.

"You know imma from out of town," she said rolling her eyes. He copied her gesture and his eyes rolled over to Vaughn.

"'Sup Vaughn?" He looked me up and down. His eyes landed on my chest a little more than I like and smiled slyly. "So this is your girlfriend? Wow, you didn't tell us she was this hot!" I started to blush and pulled my vest over me more.

"Lay off of her, ya bastard," Vaughn said rolling his eyes. He said with slight humor in his voice. Akita smiled broadly at me.

"So you're Chelsea? You are really short, did you know that? Sorry for being blunt, but I find it so cute!' She gushed. She pulled me into a rib crushing hug. So, I was just was uncomfortable, now I can't breathe. Just great.

"Akita, I don't think she can breathe," Matthew said as if it was the most obvious thing in the entire world. She let me go and smiled.

"Sorry, it's just your so cute!" She said. I looked at her as if she was demented.

"So why are you guys here?" Vaughn said changing the subject.

"Oh, so the boss sent us because he wanted to make sure we get there on time," she said. Vaughn nodded and I was still lost. Matthew went behind me and I immediately turned. His eyes were wide, but then they went back to normal.

"Calm down sweetheart. If Vaughn says "lay off" I'll listen," he said but I still can feel his eyes travel to my butt. HE grabbed Vaughn's suitcase and coat and moved to the boat.

"Vaughn, we have to go to get to Waffle Town to pick up the animals before the blizzard comes!" Akita said.

"I'll be there soon," he said. He looked at me and kissed me. Sparks erupted inside me and I was melancholy when he pulled away.

"I'll be back soon, okay?" His voice was stern and I loved it. I nodded. He ran to the boat and got on. I waved as the boat moved.


	31. Is It Like Today

Chapter 31

Is It Like Today (if anyone watches the Finder, they'll know what I mean)

Bored and Worried. Those two things were coursing through my adult veins. Worry tends to come when your boyfriend was taken from his girlfriend to ship animals in a blizzard and boredom, well it just happens when your boyfriend leaves.

"You guys are so nice!" Lanna shrieked. Lanna's protruding stomach was about the size of a soccer ball. It was hard to hug her without being forced back. Her pregnancy was moving along quickly.

"I'm so glad you like it!" Julia said clapping her hands together. Julia had gotten her a little green dress.

"Lanna, how do you know if it's going to be a girl?" Natalie asked.

"Mother's intuition," she said smiling. So, currently, we were sitting in Lanna's house and a huge stack of presents were in the corner. Lanna bent down to pick up my gift.

"Hope you like it Lanna," I said. She opened it and gasped.

"There so cute!" Lily ran up to me and started licking me. Mark-being the good friend he is- brought Clover and Julia brought Kyle. All three dogs were happy to be together and I think Clover and Lily like Kyle. Anyway, I gave Lanna some pink socks, a green baby blanket, a pacifier, and a three stuffed animals. One was a daddy, one a mommy, and one a baby and they were all holding hands.

"Chelsea that is sooooo cute!" Sabrina gushed. I smiled. I didn't really think it was that big of a gift. Sabrina got them a crib, stroller and the whole mother lode.

"Where's daddy?" Mark questioned.

"He went to the city to go pick up some baby toys," Lanna said. Mark nodded.

"Oh! Have you guys thought of some baby names?" I asked.

"Danny wants to name her after his mother Aurora and I think that's a great idea, but I want to name her after my mother Samantha, so were puzzled." Pierre came into the room with a cake in hand.

"So, I don't want this cake to melt so let's cut it!" Lanna pushed herself up and grabbed the knife from the side of the cake. With great effort, she cut through the ice cream cake. When I got a good look at it, I found out it was an Oreo cake. Lanna got the first piece and I was about to get my piece but my phone rang.

"Hello?" Julia's ears perked up and she turned to me. I could tell she thought it was Vaughn.

"Chelsea?" Wind was roaring in the background and I could barely tell who the person was, so I took the phone from off my ear and looked at the caller ID: Vaughn.

"Vaughn? I can barely hear you!" I took the liberty to walk outside.

"We just entered the middle of the blizzard! I'm just calling so you won't worry about me!" I heard a loud neigh and a moo.

"Are the animals okay?"

"Not really. Three are already down with a cold. There not used to be woken up and moved to a boat and they're not complying." I was baffled.

"Animals usually listen to you though…."

"I know, but not this time." I was about to comment, but someone beat me to it.

"Vaughn! Get off your damn phone and-watch out!" I heard another loud neigh and thump and a yelp. It was silent for a while until somebody yelled.

"Jeez, get control of that horse next time! Vaughn, you okay?" Someone yelled. I heard a grunt.

"Chels, I think I need to go find a medic. I'll see you soon," Vaughn said. Before I could ask him what's wrong, he hung up. I angrily sighed. Men.

"Come on Chels, were going exploring!" I didn't notice the busty blonde behind me until the words left her mouth and I was enveloped in a hug.

"I thought you were the host of Lanna's shower." It was a statement and not a question.

"Due to Lanna's unexpected pregnancy, she is currently asleep," Julia said. I nodded very slowly because Julia is a bit of a swift tongue. When I say this, I mean she has an uncanny habit of lying her ass off when she wants something, but overall, she's cool.

Julia ran back inside to get the dogs, so we end up not getting lost. Kyle was first out with Lily closely following behind him. We haven't been on the left side of the island to explore. It took us a bit to get into the foliage and the dogs dived in as soon as the path was clear. Through the whole experience, Lily was acting as if she was having problems and Kyle went back to stay with her as she was "struggling" to get out of the area. My dog might be a little Julia.

"Hey Chelsea look!" I walked quickly to where she was standing. It was a mom kitten feeding her kittens. Julia-being the mental girl she is- started walking to the mother kitten.

"Julia, I don't think that's a very good idea," I said.

"Don't be silly, Chels. I'm a cat whisperer (**my friend said this when we were fishing. She said this because we found a mommy and daddy cat and two kittens. Well the next day we found out the daddy was actually a mommy.)**," Julia said. This is probably not going to end well. Julia crept to the cat and I started praying to the harvest goddess. Julia walked to the cat and I saw it arch its back, but soon it relaxed.

Well I'll be damned.

**So this is extremely short. Sorry, I had to get this done before the night was over.**


	32. I Will Always Love You

Chapter 32

I Will Always Love You

_Sometimes you have moments when you stop to think why you're doing this. The memories of the previous day rush through you. You think to yourself: is it really worth it. The answer will come when it's too late to turn back and too early to start anew. _

"Chels, come on or we'll be late!" I put down the book hesitantly. It was the beginning of the Truth series and I wanted to get into it. Unfortunately, it becomes hard when there are your friends who love you, but they want you to hurry.

"I'm coming!" I put the book in my rucksack and pulled on my boots. My friends and I were on our way to the sheep festival. I know Star (one of my newer sheep) was going to win this. I moved to my door and Lily perked up. "Sorry girl, you can't come. You might scare the contestants."

"Chels!" Lily walked over to my bed and went under. Poor animal. I stepped outside to see Denny, Mark, Elliot, and Pierre. The girls were already at the festival helping the contestants.

"Shall we go?" Mark said. Elliot started walking away and we caught up to him. I was in the middle between the guys.

"You excited about the baby?" I said to the moppy headed fisherman. He furrowed his brow.

"I'm totally excited about it, but I'm still nervous," Denny said thoughtfully. I nodded at his response.

"So, newly couples, are you guys thinking about popping the question?" Mark and Pierre shot their heads at me and glared. I put my hands up in defense. "Okay, okay I'll lay off."

"What about you, _Chelsea_? What about the farmer and the cowboy?" Pierre said tauntingly. I waved my hand at the declaration, a trivial blush creeping across my face.

"It's fine Mr. Gourmet."

"Speaking of cowboy, where did he go?"

"He had to go on an emergency shipment to Zephyr Town," I said. Denny's eyes widened.

"My friend Chris lives there! Oh, and Gannon has a nephew there. I think his name is John, but I'm not sure," he said. I nodded.

"Well, my cousin lives in a town called Harmonica Town," I said. We continued this conversation until we got to the meadow. The place looked pretty good. There were balloons, refreshments, and of course music. Near a tree was a woman with a straw hat over her face, zoning off. I hope she isn't a sheep owner or she might miss the competition.

I ran up to Star and saw her as contestant number four. Farmers were brushing there sheep, feeding, and putting accessories on them. I pulled out a brush from my rucksack and started brushing Star. She baaed in response and leaned to my touch.

"Your sheep is just lovely," a woman said. I saw that she was smirking. Behind her, her sheep was going to the forest.

"Yours is too, but you might want to get her," I said. She looked confused, turned to look behind her and ran after it and I smiled. A woman was waddling towards me.

"Hey Lanna, want to wish Star good luck?" Lanna nodded and squatted as best as a heavily pregnant woman can.

"You listen Star, you beat the crap out of the other sheep. You trained hard for this and you are the best! You are the elite, you are Sparta!" I raised an eyebrow at her as a contestant's master looked at Lanna in shock.

"She's heavily pregnant and she doesn't know what she's talking about," I said. The woman nodded very slowly but she still eyed Lanna wearily as Lanna continued to rant. Felecia walked to the podium.

"Now, the sheep festival will begin. May the owners please move there sheep to the front of the stage?" Lanna- finally satisfied with her speech- moved to her husband and kissed him. I petted Star on the head and she followed me. We got in line in order of number entries.

"First we have Musa from Zephyr Town. Second is Hunter from Harmonica Town," Felicia said. Wait! Hunter's here?! I whipped my head to the sheep and widened my eyes. How did I miss the midget? Hunter was standing proudly eyeing the crowd, probably giving them nightmares. Oh goddess.

"Next, we have Acrecia from Waffle Town and lastly Chelsea from Island of Happiness!"-My friends went wild by cheering-"Now, the judging will begin!" Wait, I thought Zephhr Town was going through a blizzard. I looked at the back of Hunter's head to see her wearing a straw hat. Okay, who to go to. I could chose Musa who might have news about Vaughn being in the blizzard or there's Hunter who is walking away at a very fast rate? I chose Musa and ran to her.

"Excuse me, if you're from Zephry Town, how come you didn't get caught in the storm?" I asked. She seemed surprised.

"Oh, I left early because I watched the forecast for the week. I planned ahead," she said.

"Do you know what's happening over there because my boyfriend was sent to ship animals to your island?"

"I here it's pretty bad. My boyfriend reported it to me. I still have no idea how he got cellphone service," she said with a slight laugh. My stomach dropped but I smiled at her little joke.

"Okay, thank you. Good luck in the competition!" I said. She smiled and said the same thing before walking away. Now to find Hunter. I scanned crowd for Mark. I ran to him and dropped to my knees.

"Please can I get on your shoulders because you're a giant and I need to find somebody?" He was so shocked that he almost choked on his sandwich.

"Sure?" He handed his sandwich and his baseball cap to Sabrina and dropped to his knees and lowered his head. Sabrina was giggling as the whole process unfolded. I put my legs over his shoulders and held onto his head. He slowly rose to his feet and looked up.

"This is awesome!" He laughed. I scanned the crowd again for a straw hat and finally found it by the forest.

"Found her! Onward my steed! The hunt is a foot!" I yelled. Mark more than likely neighed and walked to where my finger was pointing. As we were walking, I saw Denny socializing.

"Hi Denny," Mark said. Denny turned very quickly to say hi, but turned even more quickly to see me on Mark's shoulders. He took one long look and fell over, holding his gut, laughing his ass off. The people he was socializing with chuckled at Denny and at me.

"What a good kid," I said.

"So Chelsea, who are we looking for?"

"You'll see in a second," was my response. We arrived to where the girl was standing and Mark looked up expectantly. Her back was turned to us.

"Oh, dear Hunter, what news have you brought the queen?" I said. Mark thought I had either lost my mind or I must've hit my head a little too hard when I ran into the branch the other day. On the other hand, the girl responded deeply.

"No news, dear queen. I will be back with more news to your high standards!" Hunter turned and smiled broadly, but quickly put a bizarre look on her face when she saw me on Mark's shoulders. Mark put his head down and lifted me off his shoulders. Being back on the hard ground was very comforting to me. I was tackled to my back by a solid object. Hunter was hugging me so hard my back cracked.

"Chelsea!" She said. I laughed as she got off me. Mark helped me up.

"Hunter, long time no see. I didn't know you were going to be competing," I said. She shrugged.

"My friend Candace and Maya convinced me to. What about you? I didn't know you lived here! I thought you lived on Sunshine Islands!"

"I told you before! Remember a couple Christmas's ago?" She put a finger to her head. Wait for it.

"Oh yeah! Well you told me when I was rushing around trying to get everything set up before the family came!" Mark cleared his throat.

"Not to be the conversation interrupter, but Chelsea, who's this?" Mark asked. I stepped next to Hunter.

"Mark, this is my favorite cousin Hunter!" I gestured wildly to her as she blushed.

"Don't tell Ryan that or he'll hurt you," she said. I waved my hand at the thought.

"He still owes me for saving his ass from Aunt Carla," I said. She nodded.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Mark," she said bowing.

"Your cousin is far nicer than you Chels," Mark said. I punched him.

"Shut up! Now bow down! I request you to go down my steed!" Mark complied and got down as I climbed on him. Hunter was super calm about this. We walked back to our friends-well Mark and Hunter did while I chilled on top of Mark.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet my cousin Hunter!" I said as we saw our friends. Pierre eyes Hunter surprised.

"You're pretty calm about this?" He said gesturing to me on Mark's shoulders. Hunter shrugged as Mark took me off his shoulders.

"I've known Chelsea ever since I was a baby. She used to annoy me, but I love her," she said. That brought some attention to my friends. Mark walked to Sabrina and got his stuff back.

"Wait, as a baby-does that mean you're older than Chelsea?" We both shook our head.

"I'm younger than Chelsea by two years," she said.

"How did she annoy you then if you're younger?" Natalie asked.

"Well, Chelsea was a stick in the mud when we were younger. She occasionally had random moments, but other than that killjoy," she said. I gave her a nudge.

"Hunter here is a stick of dynamite. Once you get her lit, she explodes," I said. Hunter glanced at Lanna then turned to her completely. She ran to Lanna.

"Oh my gosh, your pregnant! Is it a girl or boy? That is so cool! I can't wait to have my kid!" Everyone looked at her including me.

"You're pregnant?" I exclaimed. She rubbed her tummy.

"Four weeks and proud!" I immediately started freaking out.

"Wait so when you tackled me…" I started.

"I made sure my stomach didn't make contact with you! Didn't you notice?" Wow, I would have never noticed. Felecia made her way back to the podium.

"Now if we'll have the contestants come back to their animal," she announced. We bid farewell to my friends and made our way back.

"Good luck, cousin," Hunter said.

"You too," I said. Felecia cleared her throat.

"For once in my years of judging, we have a tie," she said. Now that was news.

"Cooooool," I said.

"The winners of the completion are…Raven with her owner Hunter!" My friends cheered loud. "And our second winner is Star with her owner Chelsea!" My friends cheered even louder! Hunter and I moved to Felecia to collect our prizes which was a thousand G.

"In second place is Acrecia and third is Musa! We hope you compete next year and have a nice day!" Confetti was shot and everyone clapped. Felecia, Gannon, and Mirabelle came over to us afterward.

"Congrats Chelsea and who is this?" Gannon said. Hunter's eyes widened as she saw his frame.

"This is my cousin Hunter, Gannon and thanks," I said. Hunter recovered from her shock and bowed.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Gannon," she said. I introduced her to Mirabelle and Felecia and the rest of my friends. It was good for Hunter to be here. We helped clean up the meadow, but the girls didn't do much since the boys were being macho. Well, actually the guys didn't do much either because Gannon was doing most of the work with the lifting.

"So is Mark your boyfriend?" Hunter and I were walking back with our sheep. She was going to be catching a boat back home in about ten minutes.

"No, Mark isn't my boyfriend. He's one of my very good friends. My boyfriend is working now in a blizzard," I said.

"That's terrible. I wouldn't know what would happen if my husband was in a blizzard," she said.

"Who's you husband?"

"He's a chef named Owen. He's in the city working with his aunt. He'll be home tomorrow," she said. When we arrived at the beach, we saw the boat she was supposed to get on.

"Well I guess this is goodbye, Hunt," I said. We hugged and Star baaed at Raven.

"I'll talk to you later, Chels. Make sure you call me soon," she said.

"I will and make sure you call when the baby is close because I want to be there," I said. She nodded and made her way to the boat. I stood on the pier as the boat moved.

"Bye!" She called. I smiled really big and waved furiously. When the boat was out of sight, I turned and walked home.

**Okay, I updated that quickly! Well, I was in PA and I just started this chapter today. Today is June 18, 2012. Cool right! Were on our way back home and we have about four hours left on our road trip. PS it's an eight hour trip all together. I finished this chapter at 8:36.**


	33. Bring Me Down

**I can't wait to see BRAVE!**

Chapter 33

Bring Me Down

A couple weeks have passed since Vaughn left for Waffle Town. I hadn't gotten any calls or texts from him (which I'm going to kill him for).

_Dream mode_

_Okay, so this is by far weird. I was standing by Vaughn and there was me. Well, another me to put it less confusing. Chelsea two was lying on the bed, looking in pain and her-well maybe mine- hair was a mess and she/I had a hand on the side of Vaughn's face. Vaughn's eyes were wide and in his arms was a small bundle, wrapped in a white blanket, a tiny hand pulling on Vaughn's finger. Vaughn didn't seem to notice the baby; his eyes were fixed on me/she. He seemed to definitely not notice me-the one who didn't look like hell- standing there, eyes wide at the baby. I moved closer and saw the baby staring at Vaughn, a happy grin on her face._

"_Chelsea." He let out a strangled noise. It was almost a grunt and cry. Chelsea two smiled and whispered something I couldn't here. _

"_Life is beautiful, isn't it," a voice said next to me. I turned and saw the Harvest Goddess smiling desolately. I nodded to her slowly. _

"_What's going on here?" I asked. She moved closer to me and put a hand on my shoulder._

"_I gave you an image you were hoping to see or was it a glimpse of the future?" I looked back at the infant. _

"_Is it a boy or girl?" The Harvest Goddess smiled- a smile that had merriment to it. _

"_It's a little baby boy. Did you know Vaughn always wanted a boy and girl? Interesting right?" I looked at myself/Chelsea._

"_Why do I look so…lifeless?" The statement was true. My skin had paled significantly. The door suddenly opened and Denny came busting in. He ran to my side and grabbed my hand. Chelsea ran a hand through his hair and said something._

"_Childbirth does that to you," she said matter-of-factly._

"_Why can't I hear her/me talking?" I asked taking my eyes off of myself and to HG. The goddess looked at me-me as in me, forget it. _

"_Very good question. Like I said before, this vision or dream may be the future or it may be because it's late and my powers aren't fully with me. Eh, either one works for me," she said examining her hands. Denny kissed my temple and left the room._

_ Dream mode out_

I blinked and waited for my eyes to shift into focus. I sluggishly rolled my eyes over to my clock and saw it was three o'clock. I was going to snuggle back into my comforter, but I heard the sound of my door being jingled woke me up. I looked at my dog and saw her sleeping soundly.

_Some guard dog_

Adrenaline rushed through my veins and I shot out of bed and to my cupboard and grabbed a frying pan. I ran back to bed a hopped in, puting the frying pan under the pillow. I turned so my face was facing the wall. I slowed my breath just as I heard the door open and I shut my eyes. The person was moving towards me and my heart start to beat faster. It placed its hands on my hip and moved its hands to my shoulders. I screamed and swung the frying pan. Satisfied with the sound of someone crashing to the ground, I jumped out of bed, put my froggy slippers on, and sprinted to the animal shop.

"Open the door," I kept chanting when I banged on the door numerously. Finally, a groggy Julia came to the door. She was wearing a tank top and pajama pants; her glasses were firmly on her face.

"Chelsea, what are you doing here?"

"There's someone in my house! Come on!" Julia's eyes widened and we sprinted back to my house. Julia arrived first and she hit the switch and widened her eyes. When I got there, I widened my eyes. Oops.

"Um, Chelsea, w-what did you hit him with?"

"An f-frying pan," I said sheepishly. Julia looked at me baffled.

"A frying pan?" Well, what would any sensible girl who doesn't want her virginity stolen do? Well, I didn't actually know the thought to be rapist was somebody I know.

"So, what are we supposed to do? Did you kill him?" I ran to him, crouched down, and put my hand on his head which earned a grunt from him.

"No! I didn't kill him! Why would you think that? Jeez, I can't swing that hard!" Julia peered down at me.

"So what are we supposed to do?" I put a hand on his back.

"Help me lift him on the bed!" I grabbed his legs and Julia lifted his arms. With a great effort, we managed to get him on the bed.

"You do realize he's going to kill you when he wakes up?"

"Hopefully he forgets what happened." We moved to my couch and Julia suddenly smirked.

"So what was going through your mind when you nailed him?" I widened my eyes.

"I didn't know it was him! Oh, Mark's going to kill me!"

"Why would Mark kill you?"

"I promised him I wouldn't use violence!" Julia sighed, got up, and moved to my door.

"I'm going back to bed. I'll call you tomorrow!" Julia called as she left. I went to my wall and hit the light off. The moonlight let a soft light into my house which brought a soothing, comforting feeling. I went to my bedside and put my slippers on the side. I couldn't help glance at the man in my bed. His childlike features showed when he was sleep. His breathing came out in long pants.

"You have got to be kidding me," I said. I realized how this might be awkward. You see, I wanted my own bed to sleep in and not the couch. Plus, do to my small physique, I can't lift this guy. So, with cheeks flaming red, I climbed into bed. His body was against mine and it was comforting. The warmth of his body came over me and I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up at eight and almost had a heart attack when I saw Vaughn pressed up against me. He still looked like he wasn't getting up anytime soon. Well, I guess that does happen when you hit somebody with a frying pan.

My phone started ringing and I slipped on my slippers. I walked calmly to my phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Chels how's Vaughn?" I looked at him.

"Oh, he's fine and he's sleeping soundly."

"Or he may be dead." It wasn't a question which worried me.

"He's alive,"-I squinted my eyes at him-"I'm pretty sure he is." Now, most people would think I was insane for being completely calm with saying 'I'm-pretty-sure-he's-alive' and those words are pointing to my boyfriend, but I handle things perfectly calmly. Well, most of the time.

"When he wakes up, make sure you have a bag of ice because he's going to have a major headache!"

"Yeah okay. I got to go do my farmly duties. Talk to you later, Julia." She said her goodbyes and I hung up. Since I didn't have to worry about Vaughn waking up, I didn't change in the bathroom.

When I got back, I started on breakfast. I made pancakes and porridge.

"Ah holy shit! My freakin head freakin hurts!" He didn't exactly say freakin and I will not repeat what he said. Vaughn had pulled the covers over his head now. I ran to one of my kitchen drawers and got a bag and put some ice in it. I quickly made my way over to my boyfriend and pulled down the covers a little. Okay, I know Vaughn used to get annoyed with me, but I have never seen him this annoyed. He looked like he was going to kill someone. His eyes were narrowed and squinted. Overall, he looked so sexy.

"Hey Vaughn, your back!" He sat up holding his head. When he saw the ice bag, he took it from my hands.

"Chels, please not so loud. Damn, I feel like I got hit by a frying pan," he said placing the ice bag on his head. He winced and let out another stream of swear words. Note to self, when in serious pain, Vaughn swears like a sailor.

"Um, do you remember what happened?" Vaughn closed his eyes.

"I was trying to get into your house because Aunt Mirabelle wouldn't open the door and I didn't want to walk to the hotel, so I was going to camp out at your house, but your door was locked. I tried picking your lock and it succeeded, until"-he glared like a demon at me-"you nailed me on the head with a freakin (not what he really said) frying pan." I gulped hardly. Vaughn threw off his covers and peered down at me. I wrapped my arms around his torso and snuggled into his abs.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to. It was an accident," I said. Vaughn sighed hardly. He wrapped an arm around me and I smiled, happy he didn't want to kill me. I let go of him and saw him with a small smile on his face.

"You're lucky you're cute," he said. I smiled all cheeky.

"You hungry? I cooked some porridge and pancakes," I said. When I said porridge, he perked up a little bit.

"Yeah okay, I'll eat." We sat at the table and we ate.

"So, why didn't you use the house key I gave you?" Vaughn stopped eating.

"You didn't give me a house key," he said.

"Of course I did! I put it in your- oh wait no I didn't," I said. Vaughn gave that look. The look like 'nah really I could've told you that.' Vaughn started coughing. I must've had a concerned look on my face because he raised his hand.

"I'm fine," he said, but his voice was strained.

"Did you choke on a rice piece?" Now that I realize it, he did look flushed. I stood up, my chair crashing to the ground. Vaughn thinking I hurt myself, his head jerked up. There's only one thing to do.

"You're sick!"


	34. Stand In The Rain

**I just got out of the shower and I smell like citrus explosion! **

"I'm not sick," he said for the tenth time. He was in fact sick, but he's too freaking to stubborn to admit it. His face was now really flushed and it was funny since he's usually pale. His nose was so red, he looked like Rudolph.

"Stop being stubborn and just admit you're sick," Julia said. We were all in Vaughn's room and he had a pillow over his face. If you ask me, he was being childish.

"I don't get sick," he mumbled. I couldn't help but laugh. He took the pillow off his face and glared at me which made me laugh even more. Mirabelle came in with some soup.

"Come on Vaughn, you need to eat," she said. Vaughn took one long look at it and put the pillow back on his face. Now he's being a baby. I sat on the bed and Vaughn didn't move.

"Come on Vaughn, eat your soup! It'll make you all better," I said. Vaughn removed the pillow and gave me a glare again.

"I'm not eating soup." I took the soup from Mirabelle and I took a bite and recoiled.

"This has medicine in it!" It's not like you could taste it completely, but it had a small reminisce. Vaughn had a satisfied smirk on his face as I gave the soup back to Mirabelle.

"That's why I didn't want to eat it. She did that to us when we were kids," he said putting the pillow back on his face. I narrowed my eyes playfully and pulled the pillow off his face. He looked shocked for a brief moment, but that didn't last long when he glared again. I smiled innocently as he put his head back on the mattress. I ran a hand along his arm.

"We won't get to hang out if you get worse," I said. Vaughn looked at me hard, but sighed and held his hands out.

"Fine, I'll eat it," he said. Mirabelle gladly handed the soup to Vaughn who took a bite. He smiled bitterly and drained the rest of it. Julia was happy to see that he ate it and hugged him. Vaughn rolled his eyes but he allowed her to. Mirabelle took the bowl and walked back into the kitchen.

"Chelsea, could you come with me?" I nodded, getting off Vaughn's bed. Julia continued to talk to Vaughn.

"You wanted to talk to me?" I said once we got in the kitchen.

"Do you have any problems with medicine?" I went on edge. Mirabelle went to the cupboard.

"Maybe, it depends," I said. Mirabelle brought out a bottle of medicine.

"Good, can you be a doll and cut a slice out that chocolate cake for Vaughn?" I went to one of the drawers, got the cutting knife, and cut a slice.

"Is this a reward for him?" I asked. Mirabelle smiled and walked over to me, a plate in one hand, the medicine bottle in the other hand.

"Can you do me a favor?" She asked. I placed the cake on the plate.

"Sure."

"Vaughn will not take medicine without it mixed in something and I want to ask you can you get him to take it?"

"I can try," I said. She gave me the bottle and I took the cake and walked back into his room. I laid the cake next to him and Mirabelle came in with a fork. Vaughn was about to reach for the cake, but I slapped his hand.

"Wait for it," I said. He looked at me curiously before turning back to Julia. I uncapped the bottle, checked the measurements, put it in my mouth, walked to Vaughn and kissed him. To be honest, I don't think anybody expected that. When I pulled up, he had a tiny blush across his face, with a shocked expression, but then he glared.

"Medicine? C'mon Chels," he said. I smiled coyly at him as he took the fork form Mirabelle and ate the cake. The sun was starting to set and I just remembered I had to move my animals. I made my way back to my farm to see Hope resting near her mother and Star grazing. I moved the stone blocking the cow's way from the entrance and grabbed my bell from my rucksack.

"Come on, children!" I yelled as I rung the bell and my cows and sheep followed me into the barn. After they were in, I put the bell back in my bag and moved to the chickens. I picked them up and placed them in the coop. I ran back to the animal shop to see Mirabelle was cleaning up the kitchen.

"Can I spend the night?"

"I don't see why not. Make sure you tell Julia," she said. Allowing her words to guide me, I skipped to Julia's room to see her organizing her closet.

"Julia!" Julia turned and smiled when she saw me.

"Your back? Awesome! But wait, why are you here?" I sat down on her bed and started to sort through her large stack of shirts.

"What I can't grace you with my presence a second time in the same day? Kidding. I wanted to spend the night and your mom said it was alright so that's why I'm here," I said holding up a shirt. "Hey can I keep this?"

"Sure, It's too small anyway for me," she said.

"But I thought we were the same size?"

"Nah, I went up a size and that's why I'm going through my closet," she said. I nodded my head and helped her sort through her massive closet. By the time nightfall came, Julia had given me twelve shirts, eight pairs of shorts and skirts, and two pairs of jeans. And to add to my collections of clothing articles, a toothbrush so I could brush my teeth in the morning, also a pair of pajamas. I deposited the clothes Julia gave me in my rucksack. What can't this backpack thing hold?

"Now, what do you want to do?" I asked picking the lint off Julia's pajamas pants and tank top that she lent me.

"We played the Wii, annoyed Vaughn, helped mom, give Vaughn more medicine, helped feed the animals and clean the stables, and you want to do more?" Julia asked inquisitively. I shrugged snuggling onto the mattress. Julia and I had moved her mattress into the living room and I resigned on that as Julia resigned on the couch.

"I'm a naturally curious girl," I said. Julia rolled her eyes and took off her glasses.

"I'm going to sleep dearie." I pouted but snuggled into the mattress and closed my eyes.

The problem with me is staying asleep, not so much as going. I crept off of the mattress just as the first crack of lightning came, followed by the thunder. Funny, the forecast didn't predict thunderstorms. I had a slight fear of thunderstorms; not the light ones but the really loud ones.

_**BOOM!**_

Like that for instance. I jumped up and widened my eyes. Calming myself, I went to get a glass of water. Drunken, I put the glass in the sink and I thought about waking Julia up, but she would probably bite my head off and throw me in the storm.

Well, that's out of the option.

_**BOOM! BOOM!**_ My next choice was to go to my intimidating boyfriend who will probably throw me into the thunderstorm also.

_**BOOM! BOOM!**_ Hmmmm, should I go for the insanely hot guy or loving best friend? I think I like the first option. I walked to his room and pushed the door open. As the lightning filled the room, I saw his nose was slightly red.

_Well, at least he doesn't look like Rudolph anymore. _

I walked to his bedside and poked him twice. He sluggishly opened his eyes and turned on the bedside light.

"Chels, what are you doing here?" I held up three fingers, slowly taking one away until I had one left.

_**BOOM!**_ Realization flooded his face.

"Can I sleep in here tonight?" Vaughn shrugged, moved over and lifted his arm up. I climbed into his bed and snuggled up against his warm body. He placed his arm down, hit the light off, and wrapped it around me.

"Vaughn?"

"Hm?" He sounded dirt tired, but I couldn't blame him. I kissed his face and a small smiled filled his features.

"Thank you."


	35. The House That Built Me

Chapter 35

The House That Built Me

Let me tell you something, the last thing that you want to happen is your best friend discovering that you're not in the place she thought you feel asleep in and went looking for you. The outcome isn't great at all.

"Chelsea, come on. You need to get up," a voice chided me. I opened my eyes sluggishly and saw my boyfriend's serene face. I snuggled into him and I felt his arm around me tighten.

"Five more minutes," I said. He brushed the hair out of my face, tickling my nose. I scrunched up my nose and opened my eyes again. He looked at me with a humorous expression. I sat up in bed and squinted at him.

"Why'd you wake me up?" I said putting my legs on either side of his hips, straddling him. His eyes rested on my breasts. "Hey buddy, mouth's up here." He smirked and looked me in the eyes.

"It's nine. Aunt Mirabelle and Julia will be up soon," he said. I leaned down and started to kiss him. He happily obliged by kissing back and I ran my hand along his abs. He put his hands underneath my pajama pants and rubbed them. I giggled as he stopped and moved his hands to the hem of my shirt and started to pull up.

"Hey Vaughn, have you seen Ch-," Julia called but stopped when her eyes landed on us. Vaughn and I froze both wide eyed. Julia's face became bright red and her mouth agape. Vaughn started to pull down my shirt (which just stopped and my breast).

"H-hey Jules," I said as calmly as I can. Julia pointed a finger at us.

"There is no way in hell my best friend and my cousin are having sex in my house! No way! This is not a sex studio!"

So that's how I ended up here. I was sitting at Mirabelle's table with Vaughn at one end of the table and me at another; I was too frightened to deal with the wrath of Julia. Vaughn was sitting with his face slightly flushed from our intercourse not too long ago. He had his arms crossed, looking like a two year old.

"I feel tension at the table. Which of you had sex?" Taro yelled. Everyone at the table jumped. Natalie choked on her juice and Elliot blushed bright red while the two older women looked at Taro as if he were deranged. I, being the lady I am, fell out of my chair. Elliot helped me to my feet and sat me back down on the chair.

"Gramps! What kind of question is that?" Natalie yelled wiping her mouth. Taro settled back in his chair looking confident.

"I was just wondering. This was the same tension when your father stayed the night at my house when your mother was younger. THERE'S NO DENYIG IT!" He yelled again. Felecia turned red at her father's outburst and stood up.

"Dad! That's something you don't bring up at the breakfast table!" Taro had a satisfied look on his face.

"We have to let go of the past and bring out our secrets," he said calmly, while standing up.

"That wasn't a secret; it was inappropriate!"

"You don't dwell on the past!"

"It was literally two minutes ago!"

"That's such a matter of opinion!"

"No it wasn't!" We all watched the two go back and forth. Natalie and Elliot looked uncomfortable hearing about their mom's sex life. I can't blame them. I bet they never thought they'd hear this.

"Felecia, all I'm saying is that you shouldn't tell your kids about what you did when you were younger," he said matter-of-factly.

"You're the one who said it!" Mirabelle stood up.

"Alright, let's eat!" Everyone besides the three grownups happily complied, passing the foods along the table. The three adults sat back down and received the foods that were being passed along. Breakfast was rather awkward. I don't think anybody could bring up anything about clothes, bodies, lips, beds or anything along those lines.

"Oh my goddess! That is so funny!" Denny and Mark exclaimed. All the young adults were on the beach, enjoying the cool breeze. It wasn't a beach day, so we were in our regular attire except Vaughn who was wearing black Vans, black shorts, and a grey wife beater with his signature hat rested on his head.

"It wasn't funny! It was completely awkward," the twins said. There statement plus the story they told Mark and Denny beforehand made them crack up even more. I was calmly sitting on one of the fold up chairs next to Sabrina who was giggling softly. Lanna was chilling next to Julia who was rubbing Lanna's round tummy' probably discussing the baby.

"Elliot!" I turned and saw Gannon walking over. Elliot jumped off his chair and ran to Gannon.

"What's up Gannon?" Elliot said.

"It's done. I just finished," Gannon said beaming.

"Julia come here!" Julia scrambled up and ran over to her husband.

"What did you need Elliot?"

"You know how you gave me our first present as a married couple?"

"Yes, but-,"

"Well, I got you a gift too and Gannon's going to take us to it! Come on guys!" We all got up to follow the couple.

"What do you think Elliot got her?" Natalie asked me.

"I know what it is, but you'll have to wait and see," Vaughn said. Okay, since when did Elliot and Vaughn become all buddy buddy?

By the looks of it, we were heading to E. Town. When we did enter, a new path had been constructed. We followed that path and to see a house. It was a medium sized house.

"Here we are. Julia, Elliot this is your new house!" To say the least, Julia was shocked. She even had tears form in her eyes as she whipped her head to Vaughn.

"You knew about this?" Vaughn raised his hands.

"Guilty as charged," he said.

"How did you keep the secret?" He gave her a 'are-you-really-that-stupid look?'

"Remember I'm pretty stoic so it wasn't hard," he said. Julia threw her arms around her husband and kissed him.

"I love it! Thank you honey!" Gannon smiled at the two.

"Well, who wants to go in and check it out?" He didn't wait for a response as he pulled a key out of his pocket and turned it. Inside, a blast of wood hit us. The inside was finely decorated with the kitchen the left when you walk in and the living area to the right. A long hallway consisted as you walked farther into the house with four bedrooms each breaking off. In the very back to the right was the washing and drying room. Overall, it was a cozy little house for newlyweds.

"This is awesome! Thank you!" Elliot said. It was cute to see them so happy over their new home. I was kind of envious. I looked at Vaughn to see Him smiling at me, but quickly blushed when I met his eyes. I shrugged it off and went to congratulate the couple.

**Well, I just remembered what my middle school was like and now I miss it. Crusaders 4eva!**


	36. Thriller

**Sorry, summer school has been a drag (I chose gym as my summer course) and I started on the chapter, but I didn't like it so I restarted. So I give you this. Oh, this would have been out sooner, but I didn't have my jump drive and my New Word Document wouldn't work so I did this on Google Docs, but then it would let me save to my jump drive (once I found it) and so I had to recopy this on a Word Document (now that it finally opened.)**

Chapter 36

Thriller

It's not my idea of a good time if I'm woken up at three o'clock in the morning. On top of that, it's not good to be woken up at three o' clock in the morning and your friend has urgent news.

"Hello?" I may have snapped on the person, but I think you guys would understand.

"Come quick! City now!" I thought for a second. Denny?

"Aren't you supposed to be on a date with Lanna?"

"Well…" I heard a scream.

"If you don't get off that damn phone, I will personally rip your throat out!" Okaaaayyyy?

"Was that Lanna?" The pregnant woman sounded as if she were in…. "Oh Denny, don't tell me Lanna is in-"

"Yes, and she wants all the islanders here! Can you get them?"

"It's three o'clock, but I can try." Denny thanked me and then hung up. I jumped out of bed and ran over to couch. I hit the figure sleeping on it.

"What?!" Natalie yelled.

"I need your help!" Natalie brought out her phone and looked at the time.

"Come back in six hours," she said burying her face back in the pillow.

"Lanna's in labor and she wants the islanders there! I need your help," I said. On labor, Natalie shot up. In about a minute, we had flashlights and they were lit and ready to go.

"How's this going to work?"

"You cover Chen, Gannon, and your folks. I got Mirabelle's family, Mark, Pierre, Sabrina and Shea," I said. We ran to the designated houses. I saw Natalie disappear to Chen's house and his lights go on. I pounded on Mirabelle's door. To my surprise, I saw my lovable boyfriend open the door with his eyes glazed over.

"It's three o'clock," he said plainly.

"Sorry, I have a good reason to be her-,"

"It's three o'clock in the damn morning," he said more forcefully.

"I know, but I hav-,"

"I can say even worse things than damn. Tell me why you're here," he said leaning against the doorway.

"No time to explain. In short, Lanna's in labor and I have to get the islanders for her. Go wake up your aunt and cousin soooooo go!" I ran away and to the hotel to find Mark sitting in the lobby on his phone.

"No! You can't! I don'-You're kidding me? Really? I'm not bailing you out with-bye!" He hung up and ran his hand through his hair. I ran up to him which shaken him.

"Lanna's pregnant and she's in labor so yeah! HELP!" He started to freak out as he shot up.

"What do I need to do?"

"Round up Sabrina and Pierre! I need to get Shea."

A few minutes later and a few phone calls later, we were all on the beach.

"How are we supposed to get on the city? The boats don't start coming in until six," Pierre said sporting cookie pajama pants.

"You'll see in a few minutes," I said. About five minutes later, we heard blades. I saw search lights and soon a giant metal aircraft was dropping down on the beach followed by another one.

"Are those helicopters?" Natalie asked baffled.

"A friend of my brother owes him and he owns a helicopter company so yeah. Care to hop in?" We moved to the copters. Everyone was on board except for Shea.

"Shea no trust that," he said indicating towards the copter. I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards one of the metal machines.

"I'll be right next to you so you have no need to worry," I said. Shea looked weary, but complied. If you think he was bad now, you should have seen him when he lifted off the air. Shea was not very comfortable on the flying aircraft. It may be due to the fact that he never has been on anything which involved flying through the air except hopping from trees. He was on edge as if he were ready to attack. While I was trying to calm him down, Gannon was cuddling a passed out Eliza and he was close to zoning off.

"I'll take care of her," Natalie said. Gannon thanked her and passed the sleeping girl to the pink-haired woman. Chen had already fallen asleep and Julia took the liberty to take Charlie out of his hands and cuddle him. Once Shea had calmed down, he fell asleep. Vaughn was sitting next to me and he looked like he was ready to clock out.

"Go to sleep. I'll wake you when we get there," I said. The silver-haired man nodded and made himself comfortable and soon his chest rose up and down evenly.

"Lanna David's?" She did a quick look at us then gasped when she saw Shea and Gannon. It's not every day when you see a man in a leotard and a muscle man who looked like he could break a truck easily.

"Is that man carrying a weapon and I think he needs to have more…appropriate clothing then what he currently is wearing," she said to Shea wide eyed. Shea cocked his head like a confused puppy.

"Appropriate? That mean Vaughn?" Vaughn looked at the poor boy with a little understanding.

"It means suitable or proper for the certain occasion or event," he said. Shea clapped his hands together.

"Learned new word!" He cheered. While he was in glee, I stepped forward.

"Those are his pajamas. As you can see by all of us, we are wearing our pajamas because we just arrived in the city to see our friend give birth," I said. Natalie stepped forward and on her back was a sleeping Eliza.

"So, would you be ever so kindly to tell us where her room was?" The woman nodded enthusiastically and searched through her computer

"Um, she's in room 109," she said wide-eyed. We raced to the elevator and when we arrived Lanna looked like shit. She looked like the time Natalie and I found her sick. Natalie deposited Eliza on the bed opposite to Lanna's and Julia did the same with Charlie.

"Hey guys, how'd you get here so quick?"

"Chelsea's brother's friend allowed Chelsea to borrow some helicopters," Vaughn said. Denny looked up to see us and his eyes were droopy.

"Will you excuse us for a second?" I said and motioned Denny to follow. He nodded and we left the room.

"How'd you know?"

"I'm your best friend. Now, tell Chelsea your problems," I said. Denny put his hands on his face.

"I thought I was going to die," he said. "She threatened to kill me if I didn't get her to the hospital."

"Ah, so why isn't she like this now?"

"The docs gave her some epidural and codeine and she should be fine for a while. Somehow, I really don't want that stuff to wear off," he said picking some lint off his shirt.

We walked back into the room to see Lanna smiling ruefully.

"I didn't know labor pains would be that bad," she said while Felecia and Mirabelle muttered something. I walked over to Lanna and put my hand on hers.

"How are you feeling?" She shrugged while rubbing her stomach.

"I'm fine for the most part, but the doctors gave me some medicine and I feel better," she said.

"How long until you're really due?" Natalie said.

"Well, what I experienced in the car was early labor pains, but they said I should be due in two days," she said. Suddenly, she leaned forward and grabbed her stomach. I took my hand off of hers and grabbed her shoulder.

"Lanna, what's wrong?" Felecia said.

"I'm sure the baby's coming now. Go get the damn nurse now! If you don't I'll rip your f-," I didn't get to hear her lovely vocabulary because I had already dashed out of the room and to the room next door to find a nurse. To my satisfaction, a nurse was stripping the sheets off the bed.

"Nurse!" He jumped and dropped the sheet she had in hand.

"Yes ma'am? What can I do for you?"

"My friends going into labor! Yeah so help!" He dashed out of the room and to Lanna's room with me following behind. I couldn't tell if Lanna was in pain or angry.

"Everyone step back!" He pushed the nurse's button and two more of them came running in. When they moved towards the bed, Shea whipped out his spear.

"You know hurt friend," he said menacingly. I don't know who was more shocked the nurses or Lanna. She placed a hand on Shea's arm and rubbed it.

"It's okay, Shea. They are here to help me," she said. Shea didn't look like he accepted the nurses, but he put his spear away and moved aside. Wearily, the nurses each grabbed a side of Lanna's bed and wheeled her out of the room. When they left the room, a fourth nurse came in. He seemed pretty shocked to see a bunch of people in pajamas. Maybe he became scared when he saw a man in a leotard with a spear and spotted boots.

"Does she have any family members present?" He said eying Shea as if he were about to attack, but I couldn't blame him. For all I know, Shea could attack. Denny stepped forward skittishly.

"I'm her husband," he said.

"If you'll follow me to the delivery room," he said. Denny took a deep breath, stole a quick glance at me, then followed the nurse. I watched the two children sleep for a little bit but then stepped out of the room, walked out of the hospital and into the cool breeze of the night.

"Isn't it a little dangerous for girl's to be outside at this time of night?" I turned to see Vaughn standing next to me with his hands behind his head.

"Don't be so sexist. How's everyone?"

"Everyone except for Aunt Mirabelle, Pierre, Felecia, and Sabrina are sleep," he said. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"This has got me thinking," I said.

"What do you mean?"

"Would you ever want kids?" He tensed up.

"Let's not talk about this," he said. I was confused.

"Does that mean you don't want any?"

"Chelsea, please don't ask me that now," he said. I usually don't have that short of a fuse, but I felt myself heating up. Part of me knew I shouldn't have pried, but I couldn't help it.

"Why are you avoiding the question?" He let go me and walked back into the hospital. I was out there for maybe a ten minutes before going back in.

"Excuse me miss?" I turned to see a doctor.

"Yes?"

"Are you Chelsea Smith?"

"Um yes. Can I help you?" He breathed a sigh of release.

"Your friend Lanna and Denny Daniels wanted you to be the first one to see the baby. So if you'll follow me," he said. I nodded and followed him through many corridors and finally to a room.

"Is this where they are?"

"Yes, you can go ahead in," he said. I nodded and as I walked in, I took a deep breath. Denny was sitting next to Lanna on the bed and Lanna was holding a pink blanket. Denny lifted his head and smiled. Lanna also looked and smiled softly.

"Want to meet little Rosa?" I nodded slowly and walked over to them. When I go there, I peered down and saw a tannish little baby looking up at me with one blue eye and one brown eye. I smiled at the little baby.

"She beautiful," I said.

"Chelsea, they're something we wanted to ask you something," Lanna said. Lanna said this while handing me little Rosa.

"Yes, go ahead," I said looking at the baby.

"We were wondering if you'll be her godmother?" I was shocked and honored,

"Yes, I would love to," I said. I handed the baby back to Denny, thinking he would want to hold his daughter.

"Rosa this is Godmother Chelsea," Denny said. I smiled at the couple.

"Yes, I'm your godmother," I said. Vaughn walked in the room. To this day, I don't know what happened. All I know was I yelled and he yelled back. What stopped the argument was what he said.

"Vaughn what is wrong with you?" I said furious. We had ended up in the hall in the hospital and he had been walking away from me, but stopped when I said that.

"I just don't want to raise a child like how my dad raised me!" He said. "Jeez Chelsea, what the hell? Stop acting the queen of bitches. No what? I'm though with you!" He stormed out of the hospital. Time slowed. I heard the baby cry and Julia walked out.

"Chelsea are you okay? I heard yelling," she said.

"No," I said collapsing to my knees. She ran up to me.

"Why what's wrong?" Tears fell from my eyes.

"I just lost the man I loved."

**When I typed this, I didn't think this was going to happen. Wow, I was shocked when I typed the last sentence. R&R. **


	37. Bottom's Up

**Sorry, I started the new chapter, but I think I forgot to save it and I couldn't find it, so I had to restart. **

Chapter 37

Bottom's Up

"Chelsea, stop raining," Shea said. I lifted my head out of the pillow to stare at him, the tears carelessly falling from my swollen blue eyes.

"What Shea?"

"Stop raining. Rain come from blue sky. Chelsea eyes blue and rain come from it. Shea don't like seeing rain come from Chelsea's eyes. Shea like rain. Not from Chelsea's eyes," he said.

"Shea, I'm crying," I said.

"Crying? Heard word from Wada. Wada say I cry before," he said.

"Everyone cries once in a while, even the people who may not show any emotion," I said slowly. Thinking of people with no emotion made me think of Vaughn. A fresh new wave of tears came and I slammed my head back into the pillow. Shea came over and put his hand on my back.

It's been about two weeks since Vaughn broke up with me and I haven't left my house since. I've been pretty productive. When I woke up, I watched TV and cried for a good part of the day, then fell asleep. Shea has been my right hand man. Ever since we left the hospital, he's been by my side. It was whether I needed help in and out of the shower (a stupid accident which happened when a 2x4 falls on your leg, resulting in popping out of socket having to limp around with a cane), getting me more tissues, or even getting me snacks from Chen's. The native boy also closed up. When I say this, I mean when someone came over, he acted like he didn't know them and got all protective except when it was Gannon.

Don't get me wrong. Shea isn't the only member of the Chelsea committee. Julia was on the phone with Vaughn for four hours nagging at him. I told her not to get involved, but the blonde had her mind set and she wouldn't listen to anybody else. Though, she had done all this when she had the time. Now a day, she spends her time watching after Rosa since Lanna has been losing stamina quickly.

The one person who hasn't visited me yet was Denny and Shea might be especially hostile towards him since he doesn't really like him. It was an accident between the two that Shea hasn't forgiven Denny for. Well, now that I think of it, it wasn't really an accident since Denny said the smart aleck comment. I guess it does make sense for Shea to not really like him.

"Chelsea, can you open the door?" It was Mark's voice. Do to the fact that I was in the middle of my mental grief, I didn't want anybody here.

"Should Shea open door?" Shea was already up and was waiting for a command.

"No Shea," I said. The door opened and I thought he opened the door, but I realized Shea was still next to me. I lifted my head from my pillow to see Denny and Mark. Shea reacted hostile towards Denny, pulling out his spear and pointing it at Denny while Mark looked amused by this action.

"H-hi Shea," Denny said. Shea narrowed his big puppy dog eyes at the fisherman.

"Hello Shea," Mark said and Shea smiled.

"Hi Mark," Shea said but he went back to glaring at Denny. I sat up in bed and looked at the two confused.

"How did you get in my house?" Denny glanced at me pleadingly then back at the sharp spear threatening to make him into a shish kabob.

"Remember you gave me a key to your house? I expected you wouldn't want to open the door, so I brought it along when I went to go pick up Mark," he said. Mark side stepped and came to sit on the bed.

"You okay?" That's the one comment I've been getting since I've came back from the island. I might Facebook saying that I hate that comment.

"Yeah, all I did was just get my heart smashed by the man I love. No big," I said. Mark gave me a disapproving look.

"You sarcasm is not appreciated," he said as I sighed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Mark. I didn't mean to take my angst and anger out on you," I said. He smiled and set a bottle of wine on the table.

"No prob. I brought you some wine to make you feel better." I gestured over to the six wine bottles next to my fridge.

"Does alcohol solve problems or something? I've gotten six of these already!" Mark laughed and brought out a corkscrew from his rucksack.

"Sometimes it's good to drink alcohol," he said grabbing the bottle, placing the corkscrew and turning. "Got any wine glasses?" I pointed to the cupboard above the fridge and he went to go get them.

"Anybody care about me? Just a guy trying not to be skewered," Denny said. I just remembered my "attack dog" was still in his stance.

"You can let him go Shea. I know you don't like him, but give him a chance," I said. Shea had straightened up when I said "let him go", and placed his spear back in his sash. He had taken off the jacket I bought him in the city. It was funny when I had to explain to him what it was, but besides, he needed a jacket because of the fall, crisp air.

Denny breathed a sigh of relief when Shea let him go. He crawled over to the couch and laid down his stomach. I thought he was going to stay like that until he left, but he jumped up into a seating position. Shea was startled by his actions, but recovered in the blink of an eye.

"Denny, why'd you jump up?" Mark said coming back with the glasses. He set three on my table and poured the wine into the glasses. After he did that, he smelled it and smiled absentmindedly.

"Ah, wine is for losers," –Denny pulled out a two black bottles-"beer and whiskey is for real chumps!"

"Well, were actually here to invite you to Luke's later tonight. Everybody's going to be there," Mark said. Shea came up to the glasses and took one and sniffed.

"Shea allowed drink?"

"Um Chels, how old is Shea?"

"When I first met him, he said he was nineteen and his birthday passed in winter, plus its fall and it's almost winter, so he's twenty, almost twenty-one," I said. Before anyone can stop him, Shea took a long drink of the wine.

"No Shea!" He put down the glass and looked at me dazed.

"Um Shea, how do you feel?" Shea looked at his hands.

"Shea good," he said. I got out of bed (with the help of Mark), grabbed my cane, and directed him to the couch just in case he got the after effects of chugging down wine. Another thing I regret is letting him drink wine. Denny had moved to my cabinet above my fridge and brought out my shot glasses.

"You never answered my question, Chels," Mark said. I grabbed a wine glass and took a sip. Goooood.

"First, what year is this wine? Second, I don't know. Will Vaughn be there?" Call me pathetic, but I had gotten over saying Vaughn's name without bursting into tears. Now I didn't say I could think of him without crying.

"The wine is over twenty years; I stole it from my parents wine cabinet. Plus, I don't know if he'll be there. Julia said that he left for the city last week, but he could be back," Mark said grabbing a glass. Denny came back with the shot glasses and placed them on the table.

"Enough bitch drinks. Let's get out the man drinks! Oh and what happened to your leg?" He poured the whiskey into the glasses. I wasn't sure whether to drink this because I can barely handle wine do to my low alcohol tolerance.

"Denny, don't you remember? Chelsea has a low alcohol tolerance. Do you think it's wise to give her whiskey?" Denny took his shot and nodded.

"Yeah, that would probably be a good idea," he said. Mark took a glass and drank. I didn't know Mark was a liquor fan.

"Can you please come to Luke's tonight?" Denny had bottled his beer and liquor and Shea has fallen asleep. Mark had taken of his jacket and his hat.

"I might. What time is everyone meeting up?" I had put on my robe because it gets cold when you wear a tank top and shorts.

"Were going at eight. Please come because everyone misses you," Mark said.

"Okay, I'll go," I said. Mark hugged me tightly and I smiled.

"Great. We'll see you there!" The pair left and I hobbled over to the door to close it. I then caned over to Shea to wake him up. All it took was a gentle shake before he jumped up.

"Shea?" His eyes landed on me and smiled like a child.

"Chelsea? You help?"

"No, I don't need any help. Do you want to go to the diner?" Shea titled his head to the side.

"Diner? What that?"

"It's like a restaurant," I said. He looked even more confused.

"Um it's a place where you eat." Shea looked happy.

"Shea like eat."

"Do you want to take a shower?"

"What that?"

"It's when water comes from a pipe onto you, washing you," I said.

"Shea wash under waterfall with sweet smelling berries." I hobbled over to Shea and directed him to the shower. I turned on the water and checked it.

"Now, you just take off your clothes and get in. Use the green stuff to wash your body and the blue for your hair," I said leaving the bathroom. I went to my closet to get some clothes.

"Looks like I'm going out."


	38. Dynamite

**So, I woke up thinking I wouldn't meet a hot guy today, but unfortunately I met a HOT doctor and he had to touch my legs and they were as prickly as a cactus.**

Chapter 38

So, I didn't exactly get what happened. Shea and I (me on his back) had arrived at Luke's then there was sign that said to go to the beach and waiting there was a boat. We boarded the boat and went to the city and to the bar the girls and I went to for Julia's and Lanna's bachelorette party.

I was currently talking to Shea and watching Vaughn at the bar. Either he was too busy talking to a friend or he was just ignoring me. Wait, I know that guy.

"Chelsea!" David came running up to me and Shea lunged, but I held him back.

"He's a friend." Shea still didn't look convinced and he cringed when he hugged me. Vaughn's eyes trailed over to me and he snorted and walked away. I sighed sadly and David let go.

"Chelsea? What's wrong? Oh and why aren't you and Vaughn together right now?" He hadn't heard?

"Vaughn and I aren't together anymore," I said. David immediately looked uncomfortable.

"Oh sorry. Vaughn didn't say anything about it," he said. I smiled and told him it was alright and he left.

"Um excuse me?" Shea and I turned and saw three girls. They didn't look too slutty like some of the girls in here. They also looked a little younger than me.

"Do you need help with anything?" One of the girls started to blush. Ah, I see.

"We were wondering if you can spare your friend for a little bit," she said. Shea looked confused.

"Spare?"

"Um, he's not really good with English,"-I turned to Shea-"These girls want to hang out with you. Is that okay?"

"Shea okay," he said slowly. He stood up and walked with the girls. I wonder if the girls liked Shea because of his muscular physique. If I didn't think of Shea as my little brother than I might've dated him in the past.

All of a sudden, "Low" started playing. Julia ran up to me and grabbed my hands.

"Oh my goddess Chels! This is our song!" I couldn't help but smile because Julia and I made up a dance to this song and we did amazing. Despite being depressed, I jumped up and Julia and I zoomed to the dance floor. When we got there, the first verse started playing.

_Shawty had them apple bottom jeans, boots with the furrrrr, fur! The whole club was looking at her!_

Julia and I started doing our dance which involved turning, jumping, and jerking. By now the club had made a circle around us to see us better. People were clapping and cheering. I saw a guy in front who was smiling. I danced over to him and pulled him into me and started grinding on him. He looked shocked at first, but smirked and Julia was laughing. Since Vaughn left me, I'm going to make him regret it.

_She hit the floor, next thing you know shawty got low low low low low low low low. COME ON! _

The song ended and the night club erupted in cheers.

_Vaughn's POV_

I was talking with David at the bar when "Low" started playing. This song is absolutely retarded.

"Hey Vaughn, isn't that Chelsea?" I turned with my beer in hand, slowly sipping. I almost spit out my drink when I saw what she was doing. She was grinding on some guy. What the hell? More importantly, why the hell do I care? I don't like her anymore. She caught my eyes and smirked evilly. I glared at her which she seemed to love because she laughed.

"Damn girl," I said.

"Vaughn, you're holding your glass rather tight," David said. I looked at my glass and saw a small crack in it. I carefully set the glass down on the table and pushed it a little farther away from me.

"Sorry," I said.

_Chelsea's POV_

The guy I grinded on was pretty embarrassed when he saw Vaughn glaring at me. He must've thought Vaughn was going to kill him. I made my way over to the bar to get a drink.

"What would you like?" I turned and saw a pretty hot guy next to me.

"Whatever he's having," I said. The bartender nodded and went to get my drink. The guy turned and looked at me.

"I'm having a pretty strong drink. You sure you can handle it?" I grabbed his drink and smelt it. Whiskey.

"This is my fourth or fifth time having alcohol. I'm making these count," I said. I know I have a low alcohol tolerance, but Vaughn pissed me off and I needed something strong. The bartender came back with my drink and slid it in front of me.

"Enjoy," he said. Before I can grab the drink, Mark came out of nowhere, grabbing my drink.

"Chelsea," he said it in a warning tone. I rolled my eyes and attempted to snatch the drink back, but he was too quick. Mark and the guy next to me looked a little out of place with them wearing button downs, jeans, and Vans compared to some of the guys who were wearing wife beaters, skinny jeans and basketball shoes. "You know you can't have,"-he took a sniff and looked mortified "whiskey of all things."

"You had it back at the island," I pointed out. Mark rolled his eyes.

"I'm older than you, more responsible, and I don't have a low alcohol tolerance," he said. I rolled my eyes again and lunged for the drink, grabbing it and spilling some of its contents on the floor.

"I'll be fine. You don't have to be my official watcher," I said. Mark sighed and turned to walk away.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," he said and walked away. The guy looked suspicious of me.

"How old are you?"

"I'm twenty-two. Just had a birthday and I'm legal," I said **(PS Ik I didn't have a birthday celebration for Chelsea**.) The guy relaxed and smiled.

"My names Josh and I'm guessing your name is Chelsea," he said. I nodded and took a sip of the whiskey. I immediately felt a little dizzy. I downed the rest of it and my face got heated. I suddenly felt like I was on air.

"Yes and I'm EASY!" Josh was shocked by my actions and seemed to have a mental conclusion.

"Your friend was right about saying you have a low alcohol tolerance," he said. I hugged Josh and kissed him on the cheek. He smelt like the country. Josh was looking a little worried about my mental well-being. What a good guy.

"Is your friend drunk?" I didn't see the other guy but he had a husky voice.

"Yes, she is. Can you watch her? I have to go find a friend of hers," Josh said. The guy agreed and Josh pried me off of him and set me on the chair. I was smiling like an idiot and I finally got a good look at him. He was wearing the wife beater and basketball shorts.

"Names Rick," he said. I smiled very big.

"My names Chelsea and I'm EASY!" He smirked at that comment.

"So have you ever had sex?"

"Nope! I was cloooossssseeeee though," I said. He placed a hand on my leg and ran his hand along it.

"Want to change that?"

_Vaughn's POV_

"Whoa Chelsea might be drunk," David said. Yeah right. Mark would never allow her to get drunk.

"No, she's not. Mark wouldn't let her," I said.

"Well, tell that to the guy she just kissed." I turned and saw her with her lips pressed of some guy's cheek. The guy talked to her for a little than another guy came up and I immediately went on edge. The guy Chelsea kissed was talking to the other guy and he nodded. They guy Chelsea kissed peeled her off of him and set her on the bar stool and walked away.

No way

"I don't trust that guy Chelsea's with now," David said. I may have broken up with Chelsea but doesn't mean I hate her. Chelsea yelled something but I couldn't hear her. The guy smirked and put his hand on Chelsea's leg and rubbed it. I stood up and grabbed the table, turning to David.

"I'm going to kill him," I said.

"Whoa, look at that guy," David said. I whipped my head to see Shea storming up to the guy.

_Shea's protective over Chelsea, _I thought. What happened next shocked me. Shea lifted the guy up and slammed him on the bar. People screamed and the drunk cheered.

_Thank you Shea_

_Chelsea's drunk POV_

Shea scared the shit out of me.

"Leave Chelsea alone," Shea snarled. I felt somebody's presence come up behind me and I smelt that familiar scent.

"Shea, he didn't hurt her," he said. Vaughn stood with a calm expression. Mark came running up with Josh.

"What the hell?" Mark swore. My friends arrived and looked shocked at Shea's actions.

"Shea, what are you doing?" It was Natalie who said it.

"He touched Chelsea. Shea not like him," Shea snarled. Julia ran up to me and wrapped an arm around me.

"You okay?" I smiled at her.

"I'M DRUNK!" She was shocked and sweat dropped.

"FREEZE! You two get down on the ground!"

_Who called the police?_


	39. You and I

Chapter 39

**So sorry, high school started!**

You and I

So apparently the big bartender called the police after he saw Shea tackle the guy. Hey, I couldn't blame him.

I opened my eyes and immediately regretted it. There were loud murmurs and bright lights.

"Told you," a voice said. Through my hazy vision, I saw Mark giving me an 'I-told-you-so' look.

"Damn you," I said. A sudden wave of nausea hit me and I hobbled to the nearest suitable puke bin. Sucks for the plant. I saw a woman walking towards the plant with a watering can. "I wouldn't go over there is I were you."

Mark laughed and handed me a mug when I got back. I grabbed it and smelt it. Coffee. He also handed me two pills. Advil.

"I told you not to drink the whiskey, but no, you had to be stubborn," he said continuing to lecture me.

"Shut up you bastard," I said taking the pills with my coffee. "Where are we?"

"Can't you tell?" I looked around through squinted eyes and saw everyone with blue uniforms and gun strapped to their side. Oh great, a police station.

"Why are we here?"

"Chelsea Smith?" I turned at the sound of my name. A woman who looked like ice was flowing through her veins looked at me with icy eyes.

"Yes?" I said cautiously. She looked at her clipboard and squinted.

"The man dressed in the loincloth has requested he see you for over an hour. I'm glad you finally woke up," she said. Shea? Shea? What did he do? Realization dawned on me.

"Oh, I'll be there in a minute," I said.

"No I need you now," she said glaring. I regarded her coolly and stood up- as best as a sober woman could who had hurt her leg -and gracefully -as best as a sober woman who had hurt her leg- could walked through the door, the wrench-up-ass woman followed.

When we got inside, I was greeted by a dark room with a huge glass. Shea was sitting in a metal chair with cold metal cuffs on his wrists and-are those on his ankles? I feel sorry for the native boy. All I wanted to do was go and hug him. Something caught my eye. He was grabbing his wrist as if he were in pain.

"Did you do anything to him?" I said. I saw a glass of water in front of Shea which was untouched. Good boy he didn't drink the water. Either the water had something in it or they were going to get his fingerprints and/or saliva so they can run it under some scanner to see who he is. Talk about invasion of privacy.

"No, he's been doing that ever since he got here," she said.

"What is your name and why are you in the city?" The cop sounded exhausted. He must have asked Shea the same thing over and over.

"No talk until Chelsea here," Shea said. My heart ached and so I walked into the room. When Shea saw me, he broke out into a smile, jumping up almost tripping himself. "Chelsea!" I was surprised the cuffs held him. I rose my hand in the air, silencing the naïve boy.

"Shea, I have a killer headache. Please tone it down," I said. Shea cocked his head to the side.

"Headache?"

"I'll tell you later," I said as ice lady looked at me suspiciously.

"Ms. Smith, may I have a word with you?" As much as I didn't want to go with the psycho ice woman, I had to because she was a cop and I don't want to get arrested for refusing a cop.

"Yes ma'am," I said following her out the door.

"Have you been under the influence of alcohol in the past couple of hours?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"You can't give an authentication of a man if you've had alcohol in the past twenty -four hours," she said.

"Let me make this easy, Shea grew up in the jungle back at the island my friends and I live on. He doesn't have any papers or anything. His English is broken, having grown up away from civilization and he reacts hostile to anyone who hurts his friends, but otherwise, he's usually scared and confused," I said. Ice lady seemed to be satisfied with my testament.

"How old is he?"

"He's nineteen," I said.

"Why was he in a bar/club if he wasn't of age?"

"I would ask the head of security at the bar," I said. Ice lady didn't seem to have a reasonable argument since she can't accuse me of child endangerment since Shea wasn't a minor and I wasn't his legal guardian. Actually, Wada would be his legal guardian.

Ice lady released me to go see Shea and to try and calm him down. I happily agreed to doing that. When I got back in the room, the cop looked angry. Shea still looked scared, but he looked calmer. The cop got up and walked over to me.

"Please convince him to talk to us," he said.

"Your superintendent got all the information she needed. Shea doesn't have to say anything," I said. He left looking satisfied.

"Wait!" He turned.

"Yes?"

"Can you take the handcuffs off of him? He's harmless really. He's just scared," I said. The cop hesitated, but unlocked Shea's handcuffs. Shea ran up to me and hugged me.

"Shea scared. Shea don't like this place," he said. I petted his head and squeezed him.

"It's okay Shea. They won't hurt you," I said. She stepped back and showed me his wrist.

"Shea already hurt by man that hurt Chelsea," he said. His wrist had a dark mark on it. I grabbed his arm and examined it.

"It's just a bad bruise. I know it hurts, but you'll be okay," I said. Shea smiled and turned his head to the side.

"You mean like these?" He pulled off his boots and showed me the dark marks that littered his feet.

"Yes Shea. What happened?"

"Shea fell from tree," he said. How I didn't notice this is beyond me. The police dude came back with a clipboard in hand.

"Shea is free to go," he said. I nodded, taking a seat. Shea saw me sit and was already near me.

"Leg hurt?" I shook my head.

"No, I'm just glad you've been released," I said. Shea crouched down and turned his back to me.

"Get on," he said. I climbed onto his back and he started walking away. When we arrived back in the open, I saw Mark signing some papers .

"What's that for?" Mark glanced at me for a second.

"For Shea's discharge. He can't write or read so I'm helping him out," he said. He signed one last paper and handed it to the woman behind the desk. She looked over it briefly before nodding.

"Where is everyone?" Mark had given me his jacket since it had gotten cold. I was still on his Shea's back with Mark carrying my cane.

"They left to go back. Denny wanted to stay, but Lanna said the baby would miss him, so he left," he said. I nodded. We were docking the boat when I had fallen sleep.


	40. Circle of Life

**R.I.P Michael Clarke Duncan. I will always love you. **

Chapter 40 (40 chapter!)

Circle of Life

Most people wouldn't expect me to be the one to help people. Usually, I would tell somebody to do it themselves. I especially wouldn't help somebody if they recently broke up with me. Unfortunately, things don't usually go my way. And Fate just loves to be a bitch.

"I need your help," he said. I had been walking to the beach to chill, but he had to stop me. You can imagine my surprise when me ex asked for my help.

Instead of responding shocked, I said, "You have friends, go ask them for help." I breezed past him and he grabbed my wrist. Shocked, I spun around.

"I don't have time for your crap, I need help," he said. I could hear the desperation in his voice. It made me feel good to see him hurt, but it also made me want to hug him.

"What do you need help with?" He took a deep breath, sat down and indicated me to sit next to him. I stood my ground, shaking my head.

"I need your to help me move some of the animals from the shop to the beach," he said. I gave him a "what-the-hell' look. He glanced at me for a second.

"Why don't you ask Mark or Denny or Mirabelle or Julia?"

"He's out of town, he's fishing, she and Felecia are in the city and she's with her husband," he said. I groaned loudly.

"What about Shea?" Vaughn had a wry smile on his face.

"He's not too happy that I made you "rain" for days so whenever I'm by him, he tries to kill me," he said. I ghost smile glazed my face.

"You deserve that, but I will help you," I said. Relief washed over his face and he thanked me and we moved to the barn.

"Which animals need to be moved?" I asked, looking around at the feeding animals.

"We need to take three horses, four cows, and two sheep," he said not missing a beat. I rolled up my imaginary sleeves and looked around for a rope and found one hanging on the wall. I grabbed it and moved to a pure white horse. She narrowed her eyes at me, but relaxed when I pet her muzzle. I gently slid the rope around her neck and opened her gate. I repeated the process with a black horse. When I turned around, Vaughn was looking at me and I gave him a glare

"What?" I said. He shook his head and moved to get a cow. I pulled the horses and they followed me to the beach. When I got there, a boat was waiting with a guy flicking his lighter closed every two seconds. When he heard my footsteps, he looked up to reveal beautiful baby blue eyes. He was wearing a cowboy hat, jeans, a sleeveless shirt, and cowboy boots.

"Howdy!" He said waving, eyes closed. I smiled and waved to him even though he couldn't see it.

"Hi, I have two horses ready to be shipped," I said merrily. He came near me, grabbed one of the ropes, and winked.

"Cool, now do you want to wait for Vaughn or do you want me to show you how to get the animals on the ship?"

"If you could show me that would be great," I said. He nodded and moved towards the boat. He stopped when he got to the edge of the pier. I had to move closer to hear him.

"Okay, the first thing you want to do is get the horses' undivided attention. Some horses get spooked by the water and some don't," he said. The horse started looking around nervously at the water when he took a step back onto the boat. He pet its muzzle and the horse looked at him slowly. He kept his eyes glued on the horses' as he walked backwards onto the boat. When the horse was on, he broke his connection and smiled at me.

"Now, you get to try," he said. I gulped and climbed on the pier. Unlike his horse, my horse started getting antsy when we stepped on the pier. She started making noises and shaking her head. I grew a little scared, but looked the horse in the eye and petted her muzzle.

"Sh, it's okay. You're going to be fine," I said. She still looked around uneasily so I started humming a song. The horse stopped to look me in the eyes and I smiled. We started moving backwards and finally to the boat. I stopped humming when we made it on the boat.

"Nice job! You did great," he said. I nodded and smiled broadly. He winked and started to move deeper into the boat. I saw the stairs that led to the deck and the stables that keep the animals. "You coming?"

"Yeah! I'm coming!" I followed after him and he took me to stables more in the light. The ground was freshly hayed and the water and food troughs were filled. I placed the horse in one stable and watched as she got used to her surroundings.

"Yo! Matt?" It was Vaughn's voice. Vaughn stuck his head inside the boat and squinted looking for the assumed Matt. I turned to the guy.

"Vaughn's calling for you," I said. They guy shook his head, a small smile on his face.

"No exactly," he said. Before I could ask him what he meant, a man went to go towards Vaughn.

"Yo Vaughn! Sup my man?" The guy put his hand on my shoulder and directed me to "Matt" and Vaughn. Matt turned and my jaw dropped. He looked exactly like the guy next to me. Matt smiled at me.

"Ah, you met my brother!" Matt said. I was too dumbfounded to talk. Vaughn noticed my look and immediately smirked.

"Chelsea, the one who's standing next to me is Matt while Patrick is the one with his hand on your shoulder," he said. Patrick looked down at me, a serene smile on his face.

"I meant to tell you about my brother, but I forgot," he said. Matt came over to us and draped an arm around me. I smiled sheepishly and moved away from his touch. Patrick smiled serenely and Matt smirked. Patrick and Matt had different smiles.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Chelsea; I'm the farmer her on Happiness Island," I said. Matt moved off the boat and slowly brought in two cows. He handled the animals more gently than Patrick did. He placed the animals in the stable and walked back to us.

"Not to rush you love birds, but we have to go," he said. Patrick gave me an airy smile.

"Let's get the rest of the animals," he said. We filed off the boat and I grabbed the last horse, Vaughn the two cows and the twins each grabbed a sheep. We boarded the animals and Matt and Patrick moved to the top of the boat.

"You guys place nice, okay? We'll be back in a couple seasons," Matt said. I slight blush came across Vaughn's face and he glanced at me and I looked at him hard,

"Bye Vaughn and Chelsea," Patrick said airily. The boat left and I looked at Vaughn again.

"Want to grab some dinner?" Vaughn looked down at me and shrugged.

"Sure, at your place?" I nodded. We started walking to my place.

"Let's pick up Shea on the way." A look of fear passed over Vaughn's face.

"So he can kill me?" I linked my arm through Vaughn's.

"Sure why not. Besides you owe me," I said. Vaughn grunted and we steered towards the jungle.

We entered the jungle and it was really quiet.

"Where's Shea?" Vaughn said.

"I don't know; he could be in the trees or hunting," I said. Vaughn nodded.

"Well we might-," Vaughn started. A spear landed right next to Vaughn. Next, Vaughn got pinned to the ground and I smiled really big,

"Hey Shea!"

**Sorry! My Biology teacher is HARD! Plus, I've had soccer soo I'm sssooooo soooorrrrryyy!**


	41. Everybody Talks

**Chapter 41!**

Everybody Talks

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I slammed my hand on my alarm, maybe breaking it in the process. I usually don't need my alarm to wake me up; Lily has the pleasure of doing that. I poked my head from underneath the covers and saw my dog sleeping.

_Lazy_

I pulled the warm covers off of me and stretched. I looked outside my window and saw the leaves slowly dropping. I got out of my bed and took a shower. After burning some skin cells, I got dressed and made my way to my barn. Hamburger and Hope were huddled together. My sheep were sleeping, huddled next to the cows. I placed fodder in their bins and left. My chickens were huddled together too. I shooed them so I could collect the eggs. If chickens could glare then I have witnessed the first couple. After that…interesting experience, I moved to my stable to get Alex. Alex happily agreed to me saddling him up and riding.

"Hey guys!" I said barging into their house. Rosa started crying her eyes out. Denny's head shot up. He was sitting in the rocking chair Mirabelle had gotten her. Rosa must have just fallen asleep. Denny seemed to be in a daze because he slowly looked down at his screaming daughter then back at me, eyes glazed over.

"You had to wake the baby?" He said. I smiled sheepishly and moved towards her. That baby has some lungs.

"I might be able to handle this," I said. I took Rosa form Denny and dropped her then caught her. She stopped crying to see what was going on. I threw her up in the air and caught her. She started giggling like crazy. I noticed that she had the thrill adoration like her father does.

"There! Princess's don't cry!" Her light tan complexion turned red with laughing so I gave her back to her father. She stopped laughing and her different colored eyes twinkled. I took a seat on the couch next to the rocking chair.

"Hey Denny, what did the doctor say about her eyes?" He got up and put her in her playpen. When he was done, he came back and sat down on the couch, laying his head on my lap.

"The doctor said it could be a mutation when her irises were being formed or you know how people's hair is light when their younger? Well, he said the blue eye would eventually darken to the brown or they may stay the same," he said. I patted his head, meaning I understood and he closed his eyes.

"I hope her eyes stay the same. Her eyes show uniqueness and everyone has it and hers especially show," I said.

"Yeah, but I never would have thought having a baby would be a lot of work," he said. I nodded.

"I guess I know what you mean. I have a younger brother and he may be a couple years younger than me, but I had to take care of him sometimes and waking up in the middle of the night because of his crying," I said. Denny's eyes suddenly narrowed and a sinister smirk curved onto his lips.

"Speaking of which, what was with your argument with Vaughn when Lanna was giving birth?" I puckered my lips and pushed Denny on the ground. "What the hell?"

"Don't bring up such touchy topics when I'm enjoying this moment. Anyway, I guess Vaughn's touchy when it comes to kids because he had a troubling past," I said. Denny got back on the couch and shrugged.

"I figured Vaughn had a troubling past by the way he acted," Denny said. Lanna walked in her eyes half closed and a robe on her shoulders.

"Hello Chels!" She waved and moved to the playpen. Rosa started giggling madly when she saw her mom. I smiled, remembering Danny and my mom.

"Hey Chels?" I turned to see Denny looking at me with slight curiosity in his eyes.

"What is it, Denny?" I said. Lanna came over and sat next to her husband, patting Rosa on the butt.

"You always say your mom was this great mom. Can you tell me more about her?"

"Oh yeah! I might be able to learn a few pointers," Lanna said. I smiled and nodded my head.

Well, my mom was awesome. She rarely got mad and when she did, she would gently explain what we did wrong and hope we didn't do it in the future," I said.

_Flashback_

_I ran into the room and I saw my mom rocking Daniel to sleep. _

"_Mommy!" Her glazed over eyes lit up when she saw me. _

"_Hey baby!" I ran to her, jumping onto her lap, mindful not to hit Danny. I looked down at my baby brother and saw him sleeping. _

"_Mommy, can you make some baked oatmeal? I've been a good girl all week!" She patted my head and smiled._

"_When I'm done with Danny, I'll make you some baked oatmeal," she said. I pouted, not wanting to wait._

"_But mommy!" My mom held up a hand. _

"_Chelsea, you must have patience. Patience is the companion for wisdom," she said. _

"_Okay mommy!" I got off of her and she placed Danny in his crib._

"_Now let's go make some baked oatmeal," she said. I swear my eyes lit up and I zoomed down the stairs. My mom shortly followed after. She immediately got out the ingredients and got to work._

"_Mom, may I go pick some flowers?" My mom nodded mixing the brown sugar with the butter. I zoomed to my mom's garden and started picking different colored flowers._

"_Hi young lady. Is your mommy home?" I stiffened and turned to see a man in all brown and he had a satchel. I looked at him, eyes wide. He seemed pretty confused._

"_Well, if you mom's not home, could you give this to her?" He brought a brown square out of his bag. I slowly took the package. "Oh yeah, since it's close to Spring Thanksgiving, would you like some chocolate?" That's when I freaked out. _

"_AH!" The man seemed shocked that I started screaming. My dad came from around the house, dirt all over him, and a shovel in hand. My mom came out also with a spoon in her hand and Ian came from behind the house also, but this time with a spade. I ran straight to Ian and he dropped his spade and picked me up._

"_Mr. and Mrs. Smith, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare your daughter," the guy said. I cried into Ian's shoulder as he patted my back. _

"_Hey guys I'm home!" Molly seemed pretty shocked to see this whole ordeal. Her friend waved to her and walked away. _

"_What happened?" My dad asked. He turned to ask me. As best as I could, I told him what happened. Ian placed me on the ground. My dad came over to me and he placed his hand on my shoulder._

"_He was just being nice. There's no need to worry," my dad said. I looked at him with big blue eyes. I looked at my dad and at the brown dude. I went to my flower bouquet and handed it to the man._

"_I'm sorry for behaving rudely," I said. He smiled and took the flowers._

"_It's no problem, little lady. Anyway, Mrs. Smith, your package had arrived and I think I extended my welcome. Have a nice day!" He said walking away._

_Flashback ends_

"Your mom was a nice woman!" Lanna said. I nodded and went to Rosa. She giggled at me as I picked her up. I rocked her back and forth and started to hum. I handed her back to Lanna.

I talked with the happy couple, but left later. It was around three right now and I was bored riding around on Alex. I decided to take Alex back home and continue my journey on foot.

"Chelsea!" Julia crashed into me and we both went down. Lily came running out and tackled Julia. Julia laughed and pet Lily as she wagged her tail furiously. I sat up into a sitting position and starting messing with my hair.

"Julia why did you tackle me?"

"Do you know what's tomorrow?" I thought about it for a second.

"Nope, what's tomorrow?"

"It's the Goddess festival! Aren't you excited?" Ah, that festival. I've avoided that festival for as long as it started. Who wants to dress up all fancy like and dance? That doesn't sound like my idea of a good time.

"You know I never participated in that," I said rolling my eyes. Julia went doe eyed.

"Please Chelsea! You have to participate this year!" I looked at the doe eyed adult.

"Who would I go with?"

"Well, there's Vaughn," she said hopefully.

"He broke up with me and you want him to go to the dance with me? Your crazy," I said getting up and walking away.

"Hey Chels," a voice said. I turned and saw Vaughn with his hands deep in his pockets. Julia smiled and stood up and ran out of my farm, Lily following.

"What did you need?" Vaughn scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I want to ask you a question," he said. I crossed my arms and sneered.

"What? Are you going to ask me to the Goddess Festival?"

"Actually yes," he said.

_Didn't see that coming._


	42. Best Thing I Never Had

So, I'm going to Indianapolis November 16th due to me being in the International Baccalaureate program. I'm going to learn about the different cultures of the world and I can't wait to see Japan!

Chapter 42

Best Thing I Never Had

"Ten seconds and the Lions's have the ball."

"Come on Holcomb! You better run!" I said, yelling at the TV. Denny was munching on popcorn while Mark and Pierre's eyes were glued on the TV. Lanna said with Rosa in the corner watching the game and rocking her back in forth. Gannon was standing with Chen , probably gambling about the outcome of the game. Elliot sat with Julia, cuddling on the other side of the room.

"Men run with ball?" Shea said.

"Yes, they run with pig skin up the field to score points," I said.

"And Mikel Leshoure has gotten the ball!" I stood up along with the men. Leshoure was running down the field.

"Run, run boy, run!"

"And Touchdown!" We all erupted in screaming and yelling. Rosa was laughing and turning red. I hugged Denny and Mark, jumping in the air.

"And the Lions win 31-14!" The announcer said. I snapped off the TV and clapped my hands together really loud.

"Attention! Now if all you could proceed out my door that would be great because I want to go to bed," I said. The villagers laughed and slowly they left my house. I started to clean up the snacks.

"Hey Chels, where do you want this?" Mark was standing with a chair resting on his forearm. I pointed to the closet and he nodded and placed it in there. About a couple minutes later, he came back and washed the dishes as I took out the garbage. I placed the garbage in the garbage can and hoped Gannon stopped by to pick it up and not forget like he did last time. As Mark finished the last of the dishes, I moved my coffee table and pulled out the bed from the couch. After that was done, I moved to my towel closet and pulled out two pillows. Mark dried his hands and went to my room to go retrieve his bag. Once found, he started to change into his pajamas as I went to my bathroom and removed my clothing and put on a bright blue sweat shirt and black pajama pants. When I came out, Mark had two movies. One was The Amazing Spiderman and the other was Wreck It Ralph (**A.N** **best movie in the whole entire world. I saw it on Saturday**!).

"Woah, how did you get Wreck It Ralph?" Mark looked at the movie lazily and then back at me.

"Since my uncle was part of the creators of the movie, he got an advanced copy," he said. I nodded as the doorbell rang. Denny was standing on the other side of my door with a pillow and an extra blanket.

"Hey Denny! Come on in!" Denny happily obliged and stepped in my abode. Mark turned and smiled at Denny before going to my DVD player and popped Wreck It Ralph.

"Denny, I thought Chels told you not to bring another blanket; she had enough," Mark said.

"Dude, I thought you would steal the USCB, so I brought a blanket of my own," Denny said. I rolled my eyes at his statement but laughed a little. Ever since my grandma had sent me that blanket when I was fourteen, I've had it every place I moved. Denny found out about it and whenever he spends the night he always requested for it. He calls it "ultra-super comfy blanket," hence the acronym.

"Guys, lets watch the movie; I've been dying to see it," I said. The adults nodded and Mark played the movie as I sat in the middle and Denny on the end. The first part of the movie began with Ralph explaining about his job. As the movie progressed, I started to feel drowsy. I looked at the two to see their eyes firmly glued on the TV. I started to feel really comfy between the two. I could barely handle Mark's body heat in general , but Denny's too? That's enough to make me clock out.

"Hey Chels, aren't you hot in that?"

"No, remember how it gets cooler in my house at night?" Recognition washed over both boys. Denny got this weird look in his eyes and he grabbed for my sweat shirt.

"Whoa Denny, you can't have this one," I said.

"But Chelsea," he said. He said my name like a nasally little kid it and irked me.

"What?"

"It's too big for you," he said which was true. This had been Ian's sweatshirt back in college and considering the height disadvantage , it reach to my knees, but it was unworldly comfortable.

"Too bad because under here is my bare torso," I said. Denny pouted but went back to the movie. Mark chuckled at the scene and he too went back to the movie.

"Time to make you momma's proud time boys!" Calhoun (**Jane Lynch's character)** yelled.

"I love my momma!" Ralph yelled. I started laughing while Denny busted into uncontrollable laughs along with Mark.

"You thinking what I'm thing aren't you Denny?" Mark said between his fits. Denny could only nod slowly. I looked at the two strangely. Mark straightened up and he made contact with me, my eyes began to droop again and I lay down on the pillow which was there.

"Chels?" Mark said.

"I'm just going to sleep for a little," I said rather drowsy. Denny and Mark looked at each other and smirked. I only remembered Calhoun yelling at Ralph about the gameplay then falling asleep.

The next morning I woke up was the news on and the smell of eggs.

"Our next president of the United States is…President Barack Obama!" I saw Governor Mitt Romney shake Obama's.

"Who cares. I didn't care who one; I just got tired of opening YouTube and seeing stupid campaign ads," I heard Denny say along with a sip.

"Yeah me too," Mark said. I sat up fully to see the two men sitting at my kitchen table. Denny had placed his glasses on and Mark was reading the paper. Overall, it looked like a married couple.

"Well good morning sunshine!" Denny said. I grumbled and I went to the coffee pot to pour me cup. I unconsciously added the necessary ingredients in it.

" And why were you not a connoisseur?" Mark asked. I took a sip of my coffee and smiled.

"Well, I worked at a café for a little bit. Don't get me wrong, I loved my job. I just got tired of the loud noises and the crowded areas," I said. Denny suddenly smirked.

"Well, you didn't expect to get shipwrecked did you?" Mark looked at me shocked.

"You got shipwrecked?" I looked at him with slight curiosity.

"Nobody had ever told you?"

"Nope, what happened?"

"Well, I was being introduced to the captain when a huge storm came. I passed out and the next thing I know is Taro standing over to me, poking me with his cane. He introduced me to his family and the next day, Mirabelle came," I said. Mark was laughing by the time I finished the story.

_BANG BANG BANG! _

"What was that?" Denny (being the man he was) got up and went to open the door. There stood Julia and Lanna glaring at Denny. Denny hastily backed up.

"Uh, I think it's for you," he said, retreating behind Mark.

"Chelsea Ann Smith!"

"You have to get ready for the Goddess Festival!" My eyes wandered to the white dress which resigned in my closet and inwardly shuddered.

"Well, would you look at the time? Mark and I need to go get ready," Denny said. He took his stack of pancakes and Mark took my paper.

"All you guys have to do is put on a nice shirt and you're done," Lanna said growling. The two cowardly men ran out of my house. About a few minutes later, the doorbell rang and Natalie and Sabrina were standing at the door.

"Um, Lanna I picked up your dress and Natalie picked up Julia's," Sabrina said. Natalie looked at Julia with a bemused expression.

"Why did you want me to pick this up?" Natalie lifted up a big bag and shook it a little.

"Because my little pinkette,"- Natalie snorted- "were going to doll Chelsea up?" At that point, I darted for the door. Julia tackled me and I groaned under her weight.

_Vaughn's POV_

I saw Denny and Mark sitting outside Chelsea's house. A soon as I stepped foot on her property, I heard a scream. Knowing it was Chelsea's, I quickened my pace.

"Hey Vaughn!" Denny said. I tipped my hat down to him and nodded at Mark. He offered a small smile and went back to his phone.

"Why are you both here?" I said.

"Well, we stayed over at Chelsea's house yesterday and then today, Lanna and the other girls came over and kicked us out. Don't worry about the scream; they're forcing Chels to dress up," Denny said. I nodded and took a seat next to Denny.

_Chelsea's POV_

"All of you can go to hell," I said. I had been forced in a shower, placed in the dress, my hair in a curled ponytail. It was supposed to be in a braid, but since my hair reached a little before center back, Julia couldn't do her braid. The makeup was applied and I sat there glaring. All the girls were dressed too.

"What time does this start again?"

"It started at one, so we should probably make our way over there," Julia said. I stood up in my gladiator sandals and forced a smile.

"Let's get this over with.' I said.


	43. Wide Awake

Chapter 43

We Are Never Ever Ever Getting Back Together

"Okay ladies!" We all turned to see Felecia with gold makeup on and a gold dress. She looked pretty and of course she had her eyes closed like she usually does. I don't think I've ever saw her eye color. She smiled calmly tilting her head.

"We have to get you in position for the dance!" I looked around and saw the refreshments and the other islanders mingling with each other. The men were standing in their coordinated spots. Vaughn stood in the middle. I noticed a black horse in the shade and shook my head. After that was done, I took a deep breath and made my way to stand front of Vaughn. His expression was unreadable and I continued place it. I saw my girlfriends go to stand in front of their respectful man. Denny was holding Rosa as she squirmed and giggled.

"Hello and welcome to the Goddess Festival!" Julia announced. The meadow was filled with applause.

"We hope you enjoy our performance," the girls and I said in harmony. Praise was heard again. The girls and I positioned ourselves in the form. Like normal, I saw Noe and his friends come with their instruments. I nodded to them and they started playing. Sabrina started to dance and Mark watched full of interest. Sabrina tapped Julia's hand as she performed her final move and Julia took off dancing. Julia's dancing was a little more seductive. The dancing progressed and after Julia, it was Natalie then Lanna and then it was me. I was in charge of the final dance. The girls stepped back and I stepped forward. I didn't miss the smirk Natalie sent me. The music slowed to something much slower. I lifted my arm and started to move.

_Vaughn's POV_

I didn't know why I went to this festival. I know I asked Chelsea and all, but it baffles me. I felt naked without my hat. Aunt Mirabelle and my annoying cousin took and hid it and my outfit. Hell, they hid my whole closet. After my shower, I only saw a violet button down, dark jeans, boxers, socks, and shoes. Irate, I threw on the ensemble. By the time I was done, the festival was about to start. I grabbed one of the horses and raced to the event and found out in had five minutes before the event started. Everyone quieted down as the girls made their way over to us. I saw Chelsea and couldn't help but smile at how pretty she looked.

I wasn't particularly paying attention to any of the other girls, but the music slowed suddenly and I looked up. Chelsea had stepped forward and had started dancing. Her moves were smooth and enticing. When she twirled, our eyes met and I saw the joy and love in her eyes. At that moment, I remembered why I fell in love with her. I love the way she's passionate and blunt. I love her sarcastic sense of humor and her caring nature. I love the way she takes charge and keeps the situation calm.

I hadn't noticed that her dance was over until she walked over and punched me. The audience clapped and Chelsea and the girls bowed.

"Did you enjoy the HG festival?" She said. I looked down and felt my face start to heat up. Chelsea's innocent face and her smile was driving me crazy. I unconsciously reached for my hat, but remembered it wasn't there. I put my hand on my face. "Vaughn?"

"I enjoyed the festival; it was very…enticing," I said smirking at her. She tilted her head like a puppy and then red filled her cheeks.

"I was having way too much fun," she said and I nodded my head.

"Wanna grab lunch?" Chelsea seemed excited about that idea and practically skipped tot the Diner.

"Hey Chelsea, hey Vaughn!" Luke called.

_Chelsea's POV_

Vaughn and I bid our greetings to Luke and went to go sit down.

"So how have you been lately?" I asked. Vaughn looked at me then at the menu and then back down.

"I helped birth a cow," he said nonchalantly. I nodded ignoring his tone.

"Why are you looking over the menu? You always get porridge," I said.

"Well, I might want to change my options." Luke came to get our orders.

"What can I get for you two?"

"Porridge and coffee," Vaughn said. I shook my head at his bland choices.

"What about you, Chels?"

"I'll have the sausage soup," I said. Luke nodded and hurried off to get our orders.

"Expanding your surroundings?" Vaughn smirked and sipped his water. Our conversations couldn't like this until our food came. Vaughn, being hungry, wolfed done his food. I took a couple bite sof my soup before it was whisked from my grasp. "Hey!"

"I want a taste," he said before taking a sip. I blushed and glared at him. Instead of handing me my soup back, he drank the rest.

"Vaughn!" He wiped his mouth and smirked. I stood up and stomped out of the diner.

"Chelsea, wait up!" He was laughing on his way towards me.

"It's not funny!" Vaughn paused to catch his breath and smirked at me again.

"It was funny to me," he said. I growled ad stomped away again. "Oh come on Chelsea!"

"No you stupid Cowboy!" Vaughn stopped and I looked at him. He had a mix between confusion and humor in his eyes.

"So were going back to our old nicknames, huh Hobo?" I widened my eyes.

"No! It just flew out!" Vaughn shook his head and started walking back to the Animal Shop.

"And I thought our relationship was better," he said before walking into shop. Dejected, I walked back to my farm and washed off the makeup and through on my pajamas. It was around four o' clock and I felt really tired. To make sure I didn't wake up, I popped a Benadryl. Immediately, the effects started to kick in. I sluggishly made my way to my bed and fell asleep.

**This was really short. Anyway got this finished at 11/25/12 at 10:17 pm.**


	44. We Are Young

**Chapter 44**

We Are Young

I woke up and glanced at my clock. It was four o'clock. Groaning, I lay back down and waited for sleep to overcome me, but a loud noise woke me up. I ran to my kitchen and grabbed my frying pan and Lily ran over to me.

"This is like déjà vu," –I look over at Lily who looked alert and awake- "except you were asleep then." Lily looked at me and happily licked me. I shook my head and prepared myself. My window was jingled and a figure hopped through.

"Attack!" Now, when encountering a robber you should probably have a weapon.

Frying pan: check.

You shouldn't yell "attack" in a loud voice.

Attack: no check

My robber didn't seem the slightest bit shocked. In fact, he disarmed me before I had a chance to swing at him. Before I had a chance to lunge for the pan, I was pinned to the ground.

"Again with the attacks," he said.

"Vaughn, did you get in alright?" A head popped through my window and by the shape of the head, I knew it was Denny.

"Denny? What's going on?" I said baffled. Vaughn had gotten off of me and moved to the light switch. Denny's and Vaughn's features were illuminated. Vaughn seemed to find this whole situation amusing because the smirk wouldn't leave his face. Denny's eyes were frantically moving back and forth. I think he was mulling over leaving or coming in.

"Couldn't sleep," Vaughn simply said.

"You know there is a logical way to get inside my house. Maybe knocking on the door," I said, pinching the bridge of my nose. Vaughn shrugged and moved to my kitchen.

"I hadn't thought of that," Denny said. I glanced at the cowboy, waiting for his explanation.

"Didn't care," he said. He came to sit next to me on the floor, a glass of milk in hand.

"Why'd you guys bother me?"

"It's super fun to bug you," Vaughn said. I placed my hands together and closed my eyes, breathing in and out very slowly. When I had opened my eyes, Denny was sitting across from me and Vaughn had finished his drink. He moved to place the drink in the sink and proceeded to wash it out.

"You guys want some coffee?" I said moving to the coffee pot.

"Is it iced or hot?" Denny asked. I had gotten the coffee mix out and dumped it into the coffee pot.

"I'm making it hot," I said. Denny agreed while Vaughn simply nodded. I poured in the water and started it.

"Are you going to order the Kerig?" I got three coffee mugs out. One was Denny's since he usually kept his special mug here for coffee. The other two were just ordinary mugs. Soon, vanilla had filled the air.

"You're making vanilla coffee?" Denny asked. I squirted some crème in my cup.

"Yeah, did you want something else?"

"I wanted the chocolate one," he said. I went over to my Lazy Susan and pulled out chocolate syrup.

"My brother gave me this no fructose corn syrup thingy," I said. Denny got up and walked over to me. He took the bottle carefully form my hands.

"Nah, oh wait! Don't you have the caramel chocolate creamer?" I went through my fridge and found what he was looking for.

"I only have a little left. When you see Chen, can you ask him to order a new one from me, along with some more vanilla and pumpkin coffee?" I said. Denny smiled and nodded. He set the bottle down and grabbed the creamer.

"Thanks Chels," he said, planting a quick kiss on my cheek. The coffee pot beeped and Vaughn took the liberty to go get his coffee. He went into my cabinet and grabbed different ingredients.

"I'll make my coffee," Vaughn said. He went into his pocket and pulled out a flask.

"Alcohol in your coffee?" Vaughn looked repulsed.

"You take me for a drunk?" He poured a milky liquid into his coffee.

"What's in the flask then?" He walked to me and held in to my nose. It smelled sweet.

"What is that? Liquid whipped cream?" He smirked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," he said. That smirk scared me a little so I shied to Denny. Vaughn shrugged and continued making his coffee. I grabbed my mug and hastily made my way to the couch.

"Vaughn, that smirk is scary," Denny said.

"That's the whole idea, fish boy," Vaughn said bringing his coffee to the couch. He sat down and slowly started sipping.

"Wait, why did you come here if you couldn't sleep again?"

"I originally went to Denny to see if he wanted to hang and he volunteered we come here," Vaughn said. Sighing, I sipped my coffee and shook my head. I moved to my remote and turned on the TV.

"_Turtle. ONE! Live by the code of the martial arts!"_

"Oh my God, I haven't seen this show since I was younger!"

"You would've been thirteen or fourteen when you last saw this," Denny said moving towards the couch.

"Yes, I know! I love Michelangelo and Raphael!" My teen girl started to ooze out of my pores. Vaughn rolled his eyes, but he focused his attention on the show.

"What was your favorite show growing up Vaughnie?" Vaughn seemed dazed that I had asked that question. He fiddled with the rim of his mug and took another sip.

"If I told you, you wouldn't let me live it down," Vaughn said dully.

"We always have these weird fascinations when we were younger," I said.

"Well, I liked…Freakazoid," he said. It was deadly quiet until Denny started cracking up.

"You, you liked Freakazoid!" Denny announced it more of a statement than question.

"He amused me," Vaughn said. At the point, I doubled over laughing. Vaughn liking Freakazoid was too much!

Vaughn chugged down his coffee and looked inside the cup, making a face.

"Got anymore coffee?"

It's been about four weeks since Vaughn and Denny stopped by in my house unannounced. Right now, summer was in the middle of its birth and close to the end. This summer it hasn't been exceptionally hot; just in the mid 90's. Currently, lounging on top of my barn was the only way to relax and enhance my tan.

"Yeah, I know. Hey, how's the baby?" I heard some shuffling and a crash.

"_Oh, you know, as lively as ever. He's crawling all over the place. I don't know what's going to happen when he starts walking!"_

"Isn't that what a husbands for?"

"_Chase has been trying to help as much as he can, but ever since his restaurant started a catering service, everybody wants him as the chef. He's been going island to island."_

"That really does suck. I might be dropping by soon for Christmas," I said.

"_That would be so cool! It would be awesome if you could meet Chase. He's such a sweetie." _I cringed at how she gushed about her husband.

"Chelsea? Are you up there?" I glanced down and saw Mark shielding his eyes.

"_Chelsea, what was that?"_

"Hunt, I'll have to call you back," I said hanging up. I quickly made my way down the barn.

"What do you need Mark?" Mark smiled slyly.

"Vaughn needs to talk to you," he said.

"Why? Is it important?"

"Apparently, he was pretty forceful about needing you."

"Okay, where is he?"

"He said he was down by the beach. If you hurry, he'll still be there," he said. I nodded and hurried to the beach.

When I had gotten there, I didn't see Vaughn's hat or the tall looming figure.

"Damn it. I missed him," I said. I turned to walk way only to see Vaughn right in front of me. Yelping, I fell backwards, surprise written all over my face.

"Sorry…didn't mean to startle you," he said sticking out his hand.

"It's okay. Why are you creeping around?" I said. Once on my feet, I put on my signature glare. Vaughn smiled.

"Not creeping. I'm being cautious," he said. Being cautious? Cautious of what?

"Why are you being cautious?" Vaughn sighed and took off his hat and ran a hand through it.

"I'm being cautious of you," he said.

"Why?"

"Because I have a question."

"You've been having a lot of questions lately," I said. He chuckled deeply.

"Yes, I know," he said.

"What's your question then?" Vaughn shifted, humor draining from his face.

"You know how I broke up with you?" I turned to start leaving.

"Way to kill the conversation," I said. Vaughn reached out and grabbed my wrist.

"Sorry, maybe I should have started differently," he said. I turned and crossed my arms.

"Yeah, maybe you should've," I said smiling.

"Well, I take back that I broke up with you," he said. The caged butterflies living in my stomach were released.

"What do you mean?"

"Damn, I'm not good with this. Chelsea, I was wondering if you'll want to be my girlfriend again?"

Well, I guess you know what my answer was.

**Anyway hey! Sorry, being MIA is actually pretty fun. BTW, MERRY CHRISTMAS! I'm currently just staring at the tree and all the beautiful presents underneath the tree. So many gold's, blues, reds, and greens. I can't wait til tomorrow! I might write a 1 shot for 2morrow. The ending of this chapter was inspired by 2 friends of mine.**


	45. 50 Ways To Say Goodbye

Chapter 45

50 Ways to Say Goodbye

_Previously_

_"Well, I take back that I broke up with you," he said. The caged butterflies living in my stomach were released._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Damn, I'm not good with this. Chelsea, I was wondering if you'll want to be my girlfriend again?"_

_Well, I guess you know what my answer was._

I stood there staring at Vaughn. Was he for real? Emotions churned inside me as I stared at the cowboy.

"Are you serious?" He nodded his head, eyes firmly planted on mine. "Why do you want to date me all of a sudden?" Vaughn seemed hesitant to answer.

"Chelsea, back at the hospital, I made a terrible mistake. I shouldn't have broken up with you," he said. I crossed my arms and peered up at him.

"Why did you break up with me?"

"I don't know. I was already angry with my boss and you were asking about kids and just thinking about it made me go back to my childhood where my father was abusive. I just thought that my father's old habits would creep in." I widened my eyes, looking at him in disbelief.

"Vaughn, you may be rough around the edges, but you are not a bad man. I see the way you look at Charlie and Eliza. Your stare is full of love and adoration. You love kids and even though you may not act like it, I know that's you," I said. Vaughn looked at me skeptically. Before I knew it, Vaughn had his arms around me. It took me a second to realize what was going on, but when I did, my arms found my way around his torso. Vaughn looked down at me and my eyes met his. He moved down and I froze.

"Vaughn stop," I weakly said. Vaughn's lips hit mine. The experience was magical; it was like fireworks were exploding inside me. His lips were lukewarm and it excited me even more. His hands went down to my hips and rubbed in small circles. My hands moved up to his hair and I knotted my hands in it. He made a noise in the back of his throat and I went down with his weight on me. The kiss intensified and I moved my hands to his stomach and rubbed his abs. Vaughn's hands moved under my shirt and I gasped, breaking the kiss. Vaughn was startled for a second, but I moved to continue the kiss. He rubbed my back and moved up to my bra. He moved to my clasp and slowly started to undo them. Water hit my jeans and Vaughn stopped and looked behind him. His eyes moved back to mine and they were full of lust.

"So does this mean were back together?" I smirked and flipped him on his back. After I was straddling him, I smiled and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Yes it does," I said.

"Chels!" I groaned from my bed. Whoever was yelling had moved to pounding on the door. Lily looked at me confused.

"It's okay Lily. Whoever it is, when I wake up, I'm going to kill them," I said closing my eyes. The pounds on the door continued and my bed sheets were pulled off of me. I glanced down to see Lily with the sheets in her mouth and a tired look on her face.

"Fine, you win!" I got up and opened the door. "WHAT?!" Vaughn stood there with an amused expression on his face.

"Good morning, sunshine," he said placing a quick kiss on my cheek. I crossed my arms and glared.

"Why are you here?"

"Well, since I was sitting in your tree, hoping to stalk your every move, you didn't come outside. I figured you were in bed so I went to Mirabelle's and made you breakfast," he said holding up a basket and I smiled.

"Thanks and I don't appreciate the stalking part," I said. He shrugged and moved inside my house. He placed the basket on table while I moved to my bathroom.

"Do you like eggs?"

"No why?" I rinsed my mouth out and moved to the kitchen.

"Good because I want them." He took the eggs out and placed them on a plate. He proceeded to get the pancakes out and the bacon.

"Oh by the way, Mirabelle's having a party for me. It's because I was gone on my birthday," he said. I brought out the orange juice and started the coffee.

"Is the party couth?" Vaughn looked at my incredulously.

"You're talking about my aunt here. She's thinks everybody on this island is family. She would accept robbers rather than abjure them," he said melodramatically. After I had my food, I plunked on the couch. Vaughn soon joined me.

"Sounds bad," I said taking a bite of the pancakes. My taste buds melted as the fluffy and buttery goodness dissolved in my mouth.

"Oh my goddess, why were you not a cook?" Vaughn shrugged and took a bite of his eggs.

"Actually, I worked at a fancy restaurant for a while, but I got annoyed with the rich people telling me their food was too cold, but it was really warm, so I quit," he said. I nodded and finished off my fluffy goodness.

"Do you have any more pancakes?" Vaughn looked at me dazed.

"You know you just had four pancakes?" I looked at my plate then back at Vaughn.

"I did?" Vaughn took my plate and placed his in the sink, while placing more pancakes on my plate. He returned shortly with four my cakes.

"Eat these slowly or you'll get a stomach ache," he said. Not heeding his warning, I scarfed down the pancakes in record time.

After four pancakes later, I was curled in a ball, holding my stomach.

"My stomach hurts," I said.

"I told you not to do that. You should listen to me more often," he said. Vaughn placed his hands on my shoulders. My body was lowered and my head was resting in his lap. I cringed in pain as my stomach stretched out.

"Ow," I said weakly. Vaughn's eyes softened

"Sorry," he said. He lifted up my shirt and started to rub my stomach very slowly. I sighed and a lazy smile crept across my face. Vaughn smiled softly and leaned down and kissed me.

"You taste sweet," I said. Vaughn chuckled and continued to kiss me. His hands still rubbed my stomach as he deepened the kiss. I groaned and arched my back, while Vaughn growled.

"Okay, your stomach hurts. We need to stop," he said and I pouted.

"Come on. I'm feeling better," I said. Vaughn looked at me pessimistically. "Please."

"Tell me when you hurt," he said. I nodded and he leaned down to kiss me. He kissed me softly and I locked my hands behind his neck. Vaughn broke the kiss by standing up and lifting me on his lap. I craned my neck to kiss shim better. I winced in pain as my stomach muscled were stretched. Vaughn immediately stopped the kiss. He looked at me with censure littering his insipid face. I scratched the back of my head, unsure what to do.

"Sorry, you just kiss too well!" Vaughn smiled and placed his forehead against mine.

"You're not bad yourself," he said. He gave me a kiss on my forehead and placed me back on the couch. After he made sure I was lying down, he went to my kitchen and started washing the dishes.

"You don't have to do those," I said making a move to get up. Vaughn was in front of me before I could blink.

"I know; I'm just being a good boyfriend," he said. When he said boyfriend, a tingle ran through my body. He smirked and went back to washing dishes. "And besides, there aren't that many dishes."

"Still," I said pouting. A couple moments of silence passed by and Vaughn turned off the faucet and dried his hands.

"By the way, I have to leave in a couple minutes. I have a meeting I need to get to in the city," he said. My heart dropped and Vaughn must have seen my despair.

"I'll be back on Wednesday; don't be so upset," he said. I nodded and he placed a kiss on my lips and put the washed dishes in the basket.

"I'll see you later. I love you," I said.

"Me too," he said. The door closed and-call me a teenage girl-I was disappointed that he didn't say I love you back. I shakily got off the couch and moved to get dressed. I moved to the bathroom and took off my shirt and pants. Before I knew it, the bathroom door opened and Vaughn came in.

"Vaughn! What are you doing?" He ignored my question and walked to me and picked me up, and his lips hit mine. I was momentarily shocked.

"I forgot," he said.

"What did you forget?"

"To say I love you."

**I finished this chapter on the way to Philly. About three more hours to go. Oh, and this chapter inspired me because when we were leaving, my dad decided to get some breakfast and I saw this insanely cute couple. We left together and she said I love you and he left. She was walking away and he ran up to her and backwards hugged her and she asked what he was doing and he said I forget to say I love you. Cheers for romance! **


	46. Because of You

Chapter 46

Because of You

"Chelsea, you seem happier than usual," Mirabelle said. I was helping her set up for Vaughn's birthday celebration. I paused from tying the balloons on the counter. I didn't seem happier; I looked happier. I was wearing a loose blue dress and a yellow sweater. I washed my hair yesterday and braided it into two braids last night and undid them this morning. In result, my hair was curly.

"It's Vaughn's party and I probably won't feel like getting dressed later, so I decided to get dressed now," I said. This was half true. If Vaughn came home early, I wanted to look good.

"There's more to that, honey," Mirabelle said. I really couldn't get anything past her.

"Well, if Vaughn comes home early, I want him to be surprised," I said tying another balloon to a chair. Mirabelle smiled fondly at me. She knew about Vaughn and I's recent make up and hopefully, she'll be the only one besides Mark and Denny. Well, the island will possibly find out when Vaughn gets back.

"Chelsea, could you get the wine from the cellar. I'm going to chill it for the next couple hours." I nodded and looked at my handiwork. Satisfied, I turned to the cellar stairs and made my way. I inwardly thanked myself for keeping on my sweater when I made it down the dark stairs.

"Mirabelle! Did you have a preference?" She came to the top of the stairs and folded her hands.

"Well, since your Vaughn's girlfriend, why don't you pick?" I nodded and made my way along the rows of wine. I stopped at one called Angel's Lips and checked the date.

"Do you know you have a wine from the 1970's?"

"Yes, bring that one up. Chen's bringing the liquor," she said. Somehow liquor from her words doesn't seem right.

"Are you sure? It's pretty old, don't you think?"

"Yes, I have a lot more that are older than that," she said. Somewhat in awe that she had older wines, I made my way up the stairs hastily.

"I don't even want to know where you got all these wines from," I said handing it to her once I reached the top of the stairs. She laughed and winked before moving to the kitchen. I went to the cabinet and retrieved another box of balloons.

"Chelsea, if you blow up anymore balloons, my house will fly away," Mirabelle said. I smirked at her response and placed the box of balloons on the table.

"Since you show altruism for inanimate objects, I'll only blow up half the box," I said. She smiled, uncertainty running through her veins.

"Hey Mirabelle, I'll be right back. I have to let Lily outside." Mirabelle nodded as she iced her cake. I left the store feeling somewhat disallowed and somewhat loved.

"Lily, come on! Outside," I yelled once I opened the door. Lily came dashing out and almost plowed me over. I blinked slowly while watching her and placed the box of balloons on the table. I picked up a balloon and started blowing air into them. To the say the least, I hit the light-headed stage right away. I shook it off and continued with my task. Fifteen balloons later and I was on the verge of passing out. I took green balloon and placed it to my lips. I puffed once and felt my body falling.

"Now, now. This is what I get when I come home? A girlfriend passing out?" I looked up and saw Vaughn smiling gently. I scrambled to me feet and pinched off imaginary dirt.

"I'm so sorry!" He set his bag down on the chair and took off his Stetson.

"No need to apologize. What's with the balloons anyway?" He said as his ginormous hands grasped a small blue one.

"Your party. Remember?" Vaughn squinted at me, eyebrows fixed in puzzlement. "Your birthday?" Recognition clouded his details and he flicked that balloon away. Vaughn wrapped his arms around my torso and nuzzled my neck.

"I missed you," he said taking a deep breath. He stopped suddenly and looked down at me. "Peaches?"

"Julia lent me a new body spray. Do you like it?" He responded by kissing in the spot he just smelt.

"Very much so. I'm hungry," he said. I met his eyes and I knew what hunger he meant.

"I just got dressed up. There's no way I'm going to go through the hellish experience again for your manful needs," I said.

"Come on," he said whining. He wrapped his arms around me and put his head on top of mine.

"Vaughn, you're coddling me," I said slowly. Vaughn smiled and continued to hug me. I sighed and snuggled into his warmth. Vaughn's heart beat was beating at a normal rate and I enjoyed the moment with him.

_Because of you__  
><em>_I'll never stray too far from the sidewalk__  
><em>_Because of you__  
><em>_I learned to play on the safe side__  
><em>_So I don't get hurt__  
><em>_Because of you__  
><em> 

"Chels? Is that your phone?"

"Mhmm," I said. Next, thing I know I feel a slight shift and Vaughn patting my head.

"Hello?" I snapped my head up just in time to see Vaughn sharply pull his head away from the phone. From down here, it sounded like somewhat of a yell. "I think it's for you." I took the phone gently and hesitantly placed it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"CHELSEA! OMG, GUESS WHAT I GOT?" By the tone of voice, I figured it was Denny.

"Should I be worried what it is?"

"No! It's Sly 4!" I dropped my phone and Vaughn calmly picked it up. I looked at him with watery blue eyes and he let go of me while I sprinted off to Lanna's house.

"LET ME SEE IT!" I said upon arrival. Denny had the PS3 hooked to the TV and the game was in the intro where Bentley was with Penelope. Denny moved over and I watched him play.

"Is that Sly? He looks so…detailed," I said.

"I know right? His features are visible now. In the past three games, his expressions were limited, but now he's actually glaring," Denny said. I nodded my head and watched him play on the PS3. The game graphics were pretty hardcore.

"Did you hear about the first boss? He basically controls fire!" Denny looked at me in awe.

"How'd you hear about that?"

"I've been looking Sly 4 up on YouTube. It's crazy stuff bro," I said. Denny's eyes went back to being glued.

"Um hey Chels? Chen wanted me to give this to you." I turned and saw Lanna, holding little baby Rosa. Her multicolored eyes flashed in recognition when she saw me. Rosa kept thrusting her hands out in my direction. I got up and took her out of her mother's hands while Lanna handed me the package. The package was light, with a note attached to it. I sat down on the couch with Rosa between my legs and opened the letter. It read:

_Hey Baby Sis,_

_Can you imagine the odds of me remembering your favorite game growing up?_

_ -Isaac_

_P.S Danny says hi._

Puzzled, I un-wrapped the parcel and immediately dropped the letter. In my hands was Sly 4: Thieves of Time. Denny looked at me and smiled. I looked back down.

At that point, I swear I went ape shit.

**All of you who love Sly Cooper, sorry. The game doesn't come out til the 5****th****. Actually, on Valentines Date is my birthday!**


	47. Blown Away

**When I was writing this, I almost wrote my full name out…shows how exhausted I was.**

Chapter 47

Blown Away

"Vaughn, if you don't hurry, we're going to be late!" I said grumbling.

"Beauty takes time," Vaughn called from the bathroom. I grumbled again and messed with the curls in my hair. The bathroom door opened and Vaughn stepped out.

Now readers, I'm going to frank:

Vaughn looked too DAMN sexy to even exist.

He was wearing a simple grey collared shirt and black jeans with some dress shoes. His hair was damp, but water droplets fell from his silver locks. His amethyst eyes were lively and filled with mirth.

"I take it your speechless," he said smirking. I got up from my seat and stood on my tiptoes. Vaughn kneeled a little, expecting a kiss. However, I did the opposite by biting his neck. He recoiled, placing his hand on the bite mark, and removing his hand to check for blood. "What?"

"Your mine and remember that," I said wrapping my arms around his torso. A rumble went through his body, signaling he chuckled. His soft lips touched the top of my head. I smiled as his warmth overtook me.

"Chelsea, I will always be yours," he said. I swear Vaughn was lying on the boyfriend thing too hard.

"What do you want Vaughn?" Vaughn unwrapped his arms and looked down at my too innocently. I wound my hands into his calloused ones. He gave my hands a soft squeeze and his lips found mine.

Why did he have to be such a good kisser?

"I don't want anything," he said whispering. I took a deep breath and resisted attacking him.

"W-we should g-go before we end up having kids," I said pushing him away. He chuckled deeply and held onto my hand.

"Okay, let's get to it," he said.

/

"Happy Birthday Vaughn!" Everyone roared. Vaughn seemed to be taken aback by everyone being there. I chuckled and kissed his hand.

"What?!" I looked up to see everyone- except a selected few- staring at Vaughn with his mouth wide open. Julia came bounding through the crowd.

"You guys are dating again?" She grabbed me by my sweater and pulled me close to her face. "I hate you!" I laughed and brushed her hands away.

"Jules, I'm pretty sure I told you about me dating Vaughn again," I said. Julia's glare turned into a look of recognition.

"Oh yeah! Okay you're free to go," she said walking away. I looked up at Vaughn and he shook his head, while letting go of my hand and moved to the kitchen. He came back about a minute later with two glasses of wine.

"Have some wine?" I smiled and took a sip.

"You don't care about my alcohol tolerance?" Vaughn smirked and moved close to my ear.

"It's okay. I'll take care of you…personally," he said huskily. I shuddered and felt a blush come to my cheeks. He smiled wolfishly and took a long sip of his drink.

"Vaughn, what are you drinking?" He looked at me and smirked.

"Whiskey. Mirabelle doesn't want me drinking this anymore, but I love it, so I put it in a wine glass," he said.

"You sly devil," I said. Vaughn chuckled and moved into the crowd to talk to his friends.

/

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you!" Vaughn looked uncomfortable with all the attention on him and I laughed at his mortified expression. Quietly, I slipped my hand through his. Mirabelle moved towards the cake with a knife and struggled to get the knife into it.

"Can a man please come and cut this for me?" Gannon stepped forward and I jumped up, while placing my hands on his chest.

"If we used you, the table would break," I said. Mark stepped forward and placed the knife in the cake.

"Yeah, sorry Gannon. We needed a guy with less strength," he said. Gannon looked a little dejected, but he soon got over it.

The party continued with everyone happily chattering. I was talking to Julia when I felt a hand clamp down on my shoulder. I looked to see Vaughn smiling at me and kissed my cheek. Julia wrinkled her nose: "Get a room you guys! You're making me sick."

Laughing, Vaughn said, "Save it Jules. Everyone had to see yours and Elliot's make out fest on Mirabelle's birthday." Julia's face turned red and she stomped off to find her husband.

"That was pretty groody," I said.

"Yeah, the nerd and the princess? Has a nice ring to it though," he said.

"So what did you need?" He wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned close to my ear.

"Follow me," he whispered in my ear. He took my hand and led me through the partiers. Denny stopped to stare at me and gave me a vexatious smile. I rolled my eyes and continued to be dragged into Vaughn's room.

"What's up?" I said siting on his bed. He undid a couple buttons on his shirt and sat down next to me.

"Sure, all my gifts were dandy and all, but I didn't get to have one present," he said. I stared at him confused. Vaughn was a simple guy; he doesn't usually want items unless he buys it himself.

"What did you want?" I said. Vaughn looked at me and he cupped my face. Before my thoughts registered, Vaughn's warm lips hit mine.

"Thanks," he said when he pulled apart. I stared at him completely dumbfounded.

"That's what you wanted? You wanted a kiss?" I said. He smirked and stood up. He moved towards the door, but I moved in front of him and steered him back towards his bed. He sat down and I plopped down on his lap.

"I'll show you more than a kiss," I said. I wrapped my legs around his waist, ran my hands through his hair, and slammed my lips onto his. Vaughn seemed startled by my actions, but quickly he ran his hands along my legs.

Thank Goddess I decided not to be lazy and shaved my legs.

His hands moved to my waist and made small circles in them as butterflies erupted in my stomach. I kissed his neck and biting slightly and he groaned. His hands moved from my waist and to my butt. I jumped slightly, but continued my actions. Vaughn flipped me over and his figure loomed over me. He removed my sweater while attacking my lips. I unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it to the side. I admired his marvelously tannish build. His hands found the zipper on my dress and next thing I knew, my dress was MIA. I kicked off my shoes as did Vaughn.

"I love you Chels," Vaughn growled. I moaned as he bit softly on my neck. I reached for his belt and unbuckled it and undid the button. I slowly started to unzip his pants when his hand grabbed mine. His eyes were filled with uncertainty.

"Chelsea, I'm just making sure, but are you sure you want to do this?"

Well, I did want to lose my virginity with a man I loved. I know sure as hell that I loved Vaughn and would do anything for him and him likewise.

"Chels? Are you sure?" I sensed the worry in his voice. To silence the worries, I smiled and kissed his lips and gave a small nod.

**Ah, the dramatic cliffy.** **Anyway, this was a huge PG-13 chapter. I'm sorry to those who are under the age of 15. Btw, turned 15 on Valentine's day! Anyway, hope you guys are doing well and R&R.**

**Finished and Proofread:**

**February 24, 2013 at 10:45**


	48. Bet On It

**Okay, so apparently now my Word Document 2010 (which I have been using ever since I started The Arrogant Cowboy) is not compatible with Fanfiction anymore. I was sort of pissed when it told my in bright red letters "Please choose a document that is compatible from your computer." I tried refreshing the page, but the bothersome message popped up again. So now, I have to use the copy and paste method instead. Plus, I went on Fanfiction today and saw about a thousand stories in the summary saying "please read my story!" or "I suck at summaries." Okay, so if you're new to Fanfiction then don't put that in your summary tab. People will chose your story if they find it appealing to them. In my personal opinion, I will not read a story if it has "please read" in the summary tab. Also, don't put one line describing your story and then turn around and use the rest of the writing space as pleading. If you don't get that many reviews the first chapter, don't lose hope- just keep going ****. **

Chapter 48

Bet on It

So, of course, there are some disadvantages to preparing to have sex in your boyfriend's aunt's house,

One: the annoying cousin doesn't have any manners. Seriously, if I get out of this alive then I'm going to teach her some manners.

"I can't believe you two! How are you going to go and have sex in my Aunt's house!" Julia was bright faced and her hair was jumbled. Vaughn sat on the couch with shorts on nothing else. I (having been "separated" form Vaughn) sat on one of the chairs near the kitchen.

"I mean, do you guys believe in safe sex?"

_Vmmmmm_

I check my phone and saw Vaughn had texted me. Slightly grinning, I dragged my finger across the screen, unlocking it.

_I neva realized how annoyin my cuz wuz_

I giggled and quickly sent a reply back:

_Afta 26 yrs u jus notic tht? _

I looked over at him and he smiled before hiding his phone quickly.

"Vaughn, are you even listening to me?" Vaughn smirked and nodded slowly.

"Yes, you were saying something about me being a father?" Julia narrowed her eyes and went back to pacing and ranting.

_Think she's on to us?_

_Nah, wen Julia rants she doesn't notic her surroundins _

I chuckled and quickly sent a response back.

"Ugh! It's obvious you guys are too busy sexting to hear me!" Julia threw up her hands, glaring at us. I put my phone under my thigh and looked at Julia with mild interest.

"Were not sexting…were texting!" Julia rolled her eyes and pointed to the door.

"Get out of my house!" Being quick, I quickly pocketed my phone and jumped out of the chair, making my way to the door. Vaughn followed a few minutes later.

"I thought she was going to kill us!" Vaughn chuckled, taking his hand in mine.

"Nah, she wouldn't kill us. She loves you too much for that," Vaughn said. I snorted and moved closer to him.

"Hey, do you want to catch a movie with me?" I looked up at Vaughn to see him peering down at me.

"Do you even need to ask?" Vaughn kissed my temple.

"Cool then. I'll come over in a few minutes. I need to pick up a couple of things from Chen," he said.

"Do you want me to make the snacks?" Vaughn nodded kissed my hairline and walked to Chen's house. I followed after him then turned to the direction of my house. I popped some popcorn and got some sodas. Not soon after I got the drinks did the phone ring.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Chels?"_

"Hey Mark, what's up?"

"_Are you doing anything today?"_

"Well, Vaughn's coming over in about a few minutes. Why do you ask?" Marks silent for a few minutes.

"_Well, since you don't have the time then I'll talk to you later," he said._

"When did you want to talk?"

"_Can you meet me at the café tomorrow?" _I walked over to my calendar and wrote Mark's name and time.

"Sure, I just wrote it down," I said.

"_I'll see you tomorrow!"_

"Okay, see you Mark!" When I hung up, the door rang. Quickly, I glided over to the door. Vaughn stoos smiling.

"Hey gorgeous," he said walking in and kissing me on the cheek.

"Hey, what movie are we watching?" Vaughn moved to my DVD player. He tossed the case to me and I immediately paled.

He brought:

Olympus Has Fallen

"Vaughn?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are we watching this?" Vaughn turned to me and smirked.

"I wanted to see it so Chen bootlegged it for me," he said.

"You do know that this movie was crazy?"

"You saw it?"

"I read the critics," I said. Vaughn chuckled and grabbed the remote off the table.

"Come on! It'll be fun," he said. I sighed, grabbed the refreshments, and placed them on the table. I snuggled into him and munched on the popcorn.

_Ten minutes later_

"No no no no no!" Vaughn is probably dying from laughing on the other side of the door.

"Come on! It wasn't that bad!" I opened the door and glared.

"Did you see what happened? That wasn't okay!" I slammed the door again. He places his hand on the door and cracking up still.

"Chelsea, it was only little scene! Come back out!" I sighed and opened the door.

"Fine!" Vaughn went to go sit down again and I snuggled into him again.

_Twenty minutes later_

Blood plus me equals panic

"_Get out of my house Vaughn!"_


	49. Mean

**Well, I'm on the road again, back to my hometown Philadelphia! Yeah, it's just my dad, my bro, and I because my mom had to finish her grades for her class; poor mother, grading papers. Anyway, we are two hours into this twelve hour ride… My dad's just happy he has his satellite radio and I'm happy I brought my laptop!**

**Chapter 49**

Mean

"Come on!"

"No!" A humorous chuckle reached my ears, causing me to cringe.

"I didn't mean for that to happen!" A opened the door and sent him a murderous glare. His face was stoic, but the corners of his mouth were twitching. I huffed and slammed the door in his face again.

"Get away from my house!" A pound sounded on the door, a laugh following.

"Okay, how was I supposed to know that Denny would do that?"

Let me tell you guys what happened so you're up to speed.

_Flashback about half an hour_

I was waiting for Mark at the café. I pulled my jacket back on since Madeline had the A/C on high.

"Hey Chels." I smiled and turned to see Mark walking in. He fixed his overalls as he took a seat.

"Hey Mark, what took you so long?" Mark-satisfied that his overalls were fixed-signaled over Madeline.

"Well, I pulled my back when I was pulling up your weeds-yes can I have that with a sprite?" Madeline smiled and jotted down his order.

"Really? Why didn't you tell me? Oh, no thank you," I said. Madeline moved back to the kitchen to prepare our dishes.

"I didn't want to worry you," he said.

"Well, how did you get rid of the back pain; your walking like you've been blessed?" Mark started to blush and he put his hands to his face.

"I was walking with my phone to my ear because I was talking to my sister and a pain went through my back. I cringed and dropped my phone. I could hear my sister asking what was wrong. With a flash of embarrassment, I realized I couldn't reach over and pick up my phone, actually I couldn't even move. Next thing I knew, a hand reached down and picked up my phone. When the voice started speaking, my face flushed bright red."

"Who was it?" I said, cutting my sandwich in half. Mark took a bite of his sub and sipped his drink.

"It was Sabrina. After she explained to my sister what happened, she quickly cooed over me. She put my phone inside her basket she was carrying. I tried to play it off, saying I was stretching. Of course, Sabrina didn't believe me and she went under me and tipped me to the side, so that all my weight fell on her. I quickly tried to move away from her. She shook her head and moved me to my hotel room. I got some weird stares. When we got to my room, she helped me get dressed into something more comfortable. I felt bad because she had to help out of my overalls. She massaged my back and put heating pads on it. Next thing I knew, I was sleep."

"This is why I love Sabrina; she so gentle. You have yourself a good one, you know?"

"Yeah I know. The reason I called you here is because I need to ask you a question." Finishing my sandwich, I took a sip of my water.

"Shoot," I said moving on to the salad.

"What if I said, I was going to propose to Sabrina," he said. I choked on my salad and Mark rushed over and patted me on my back.

"Thanks," I said.

"So what about it?" Sabrina and I had gotten off on a rocky start with her liking Vaughn and all, but once those feelings died, a relationship had bloomed.

"She's a really nice girl, but the only problem would be Regis," I said. Mark inwardly shuddered. Regis had always wanted Sabrina to marry a rich man with a prestigious back round.

"I know, but I'm pretty sure I could convince him," he said.

"Chelsea!" The café doors busted open and Denny came running in.

"Denny, what's up?" He hunched over hands on his knees.

"G-give me a s-second," he said. And so we did.

"Denny, adults are talking, could you make this fast?" Denny glared at him.

"So Chelsea….I heard about your date with Vaughn," he said. I didn't see where this was going.

"Okay? What about it?"

"So, I might have accidently told everyone on the island," Denny said.

"How do you accidently tell the hold island?!" I yelled. Denny raised his hands in surrender.

"Now Chelsea, let's not be hasty!"

"We're going to be hasty!"

"Chelsea, you know I love you so much, so please don't hurt me," Denny said. I stood up and looked at Mark.

"Mark, I'm going to have to get back to you," I said.

"Oh Chelsea, take your time. Take your time," Mark said. I turned to Denny and smiled sweetly. He gulped and backed up a little. He looked around and locked eyes on the door.

"Denny, I have one thing to tell you," I said.

"Yes?" I saw pleading in his eyes.

"Run." His eyes turned in confusion.

"What?"

"Run!" I sprinted after him. He screamed and ran away.

"Good luck, Chelsea!" So, sprinted after Denny. I will not lie, he's grown faster. When we reached Mirabelle's shop, I slowed down.

"I'll get you!" I walked to my house and changed into my pajamas. A few minutes later I heard a knock on my door. Curious, I opened the door and immediately slammed the door in his face.

"Come on! Just open the door!"

"NO!"

And you know what happens next.

_A few minutes later_

I sat across from the man I loved and glared daggers at him. He was stoic and was typing on his laptop.

"Chelsea, you frustration with me is almost palpable," he said, continuing to type. I sighed and walked over to him. He glanced up and placed the laptop on the coffee table. I sat on his lap and hugged me close.

"Did you tell Denny?" Vaughn looked at me, emotionless. "You did didn't you?"

"Now why would I do that?"

"So you did?" Vaughn stood up, carrying me bridal style and set me in the chair I was previously in. He placed his forehead on mine and placed a tender kiss on my lips.

"Chelsea, I wouldn't be so mean, to tell somebody about last night without question," he said. I didn't really understand what he meant, but I was already locked in his lips. He moved back and tapped on his laptop a few times and closed it.

"I've got to go work on a schedule. As much as I love your house, your beauty and lips are way too distracting," Vaughn said. I stood up and walked him to the door. I leaned up against the doorframe and watched him leave. I sometimes wonder what it would be like if I didn't have Vaughn. Vaughn is like a lobster. He has a hard shell, but once you peel back the shell, the mush comes spilling out.

"Oh Chels!" I looked up and he had a small smile on his lips.

"What's up?"

"Remember how I said without question?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, Denny questioned me on how the date went so I told him," he said. I stared at him flabbergasted. "I love you." I walked inside and slammed my door. Once inside, I smiled but quickly dropped it.

"Damn it! Why'd I fall for that stupid, arrogant cowboy?"


	50. Your Touch

**Whoa! I'm at chapter 50. I remember when I first started this story, unsure if anyone would like this. Anyway, onwards.**

Chapter 50

You're Touch

"Please!"

An exasperated sigh, followed by, "For the fifth time, no."

"Oh come on, you totally owe me!" A sigh escaped my lips and I got up to go raid their fridge.

"A 'you owe me' is not a susceptible answer at this point in time."

"I'm your wife!"

"And I'm your husband, but it doesn't mean I'm ready. For Goddess' sake, we were just married!"

"So, you point is what?! Denny and Lanna already did, and they're married," she argues back. Elliot had turned red and glared at Julia.

"Julia, people have different perspectives on things. We are totally not ready for a baby! We need to make sure were financially stab-," he started.

"Bullshit! Our parents would help us if we got into a financial stump!" Elliot looked at his wife, clearly perplexed.

"Julia, if you doubt you're financially stability, you can't screw that up, and blow the money," he argued back. Julia's hair was a mess from pulling at it, her glasses were crooked, and on her face was a scary ass glare. Overall, hell had broken loose.

"Elliot, I want a baby before we lose interest in the idea," she said.

"Julia, I'm sure we wouldn't lose interest in bringing _**a life**_ into the world. This is serious. You can't just bring a baby into the world and just not want it as soon as you get tired of it," he said.

"Elliot! I didn't say anything about that, now did I?"

"Julia, I freaking know you! If you don't want something, you'll try in all your power to get rid of it," he said.

"Elliot, I wouldn't do that to a child! Besides, where did this suddenly seriousness come from?"

"I've been talking to Vaug-,"

"You've been talking to my cousin who isn't even married. He's barely keeping a relationship with his current girlfriend!"

"Um, excuse me," I said. The couple looked at me as if they just realized I've been here. "Yeah, I'm just making myself known." Julia looked at me with a hard stare.

"No offense, Chels," she said. I shrugged and pulled out the last piece of cheesecake of the fridge.

"None taken. Hey, can I have this?" Elliot waved his hand and wiped his brow.

"Julia, you shouldn't have said that!"

"Don't try and change the subject!" I sighed and looked over as I saw the door open. Vaughn had entered, wearing a T-shirt and shorts. He placed his umbrella in the rack and took off his boots. As soon as I saw him, I motioned for him to leave by cutting underneath my neck. He looked at my perplexed mien and closed the door. I dropped my head in my hands.

Here we go

"Vaughn! Did you give my husband relationship advice?" Vaughn looked down at his cousin, and then looked over at me. I shook my head.

He looked back at the blond and asked her cautiously, "Yes why?"

"He says he doesn't want to have kids," Julia said.

Quickly looking at his wife, Elliot squeaked, "I didn't say I didn't want kids, I said were not ready for them!" The two continued to bicker and I looked at Vaughn expectantly. I saw one of Vaughn's eyebrow twitch, and his face contorts from emotionless to annoyance.

Uh oh

Pinching his bridge, he roared, "Shut up! Both of you!" The couple stopped immediately, cowering under the glare of the older adult.

"And there's the snap," I mumbled.

"God, both of you! Stop acting like toddlers! Both of you are twenty-five; you are not freaking five! Act like you have common sense. Julia, you'll never be a mother if you act like this if you don't get your way. Elliot, control you insane wife. If you know Julia so well, you should know she does this. The best thing to do is just walk away and let her pout."

_Cough cough_

All three adults looked at me as I coughed.

"Don't *cough* mind me. Just got *cough* *cough* something in my throat," I said. Vaughn came over and patted me on the back gently.

"Elliot, I have to be alone for a while. Is that okay?" Elliot tore his gaze from me and looked at Julia.

"Go ahead. Don't be gone too long; it's going to get dark soon," he said. She nodded, put her raingear on, and left the house.

An awkward silence soon followed. Elliot readjusted his glasses and bowed to us.

"Sorry you guys had to hear that. I'm sure you guys can let yourselves out," he said. That said, he turned and walked to his room. Vaughn moved to put his boots on and grabbed his umbrella. After that, he gave me my boots and placed his raincoat on my shoulders.

"What about you?"

"I don't get sick," he said smiling. I scoffed and placed my boots on. He opened the door and rain poured inside. He stepped outside, opened his umbrella, and grabbed my arm. His touch warmed my whole body.

"Seriously, if you get sick, I'm going to make you drink that syrup again," I said. Vaughn shuddered and pulled my close to him.

"With your body heat, I'll stay warm," he said. A hot blush spread across my face like a wildfire.

"You can't just take my heat!" He chuckled and directed me into the animal shop. Lightning struck as we walked through the door. I jumped and cuddled into Vaughn.

"Let's get you into some warm clothes," he said. We took off our rain gear and placed them by the door. After, he took me to his room.

"I don't think I should go in there," I said. Vaughn paused and turned to stare at me.

"Why? What's up?"

"Remember the last time I was in you room?" Vaughn laughed and pulled me into him.

"I won't let that happen again," he said breathing into my hair.

"Something tells me you're trying to relive that experience," I said. He chuckled darkly and kissed the top of my head.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he said. I crossed my arms and shook my head.

"Fine, go take a shower or something. I'll put the clothes in the bathroom for you," he said detaching from me and moving towards his closet.

Smiling, while walked out, I said, "Thanks!" I practically skipped to the bathroom, conveniently across the hall from Vaughn's room. I proceeded to undress and I took a towel from the linen closet. Blasting the hot water, I stepped in and washed my body. I have never been so glad for hot water in my life!

"Chels?"

"Yeah-ow!" Shampoo in the eyes, shampoo in the eye. Vaughn's heavy steps moved quickly to the shower.

"Are you okay?" He was right behind the curtain.

"Yeah, just have shampoo in my eyes. Can you hand me the towel on the toilet?" I shut off the shower and tried to wring out my curly hair. Water is like a chemical reaction for my hair. Hair + water=curls!

"Sure," a pink towel was distributed in my hands. I wrapped the towel around my body and stepped out. Vaughn was standing with his hat tipped over his face and I could make out a powdered pink blush just above his nose.

"I'm j-just going to l-leave now," he said. He stumbled out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him. I shook my head and placed the oversized T-shirt over my torso and pulled the shorts on. I opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a scrunchie and tied my hair. I left the bathroom and found Vaughn sitting in the living room. He had a blanket on his lap and a glass of milk in hand. I crept into the room and cuddled into his side. He distributed the blanket on my lap.

"You know who we haven't seen in a while?"

"Hmm?" He was falling asleep.

"We haven't seen Shea in a while," I said.

"We'll see him tomorrow," he mumbled. A knock sounded on the door. I got up, but Vaughn pulled me back down,

"I'll get it," he said. I stood up again and put the blanket back on his lap.

"You've done enough," I said. He drifted off to sleep and I took off his hat.

**Knock knock!**

"I'm coming," I called. I moved towards the door and opened it.

"Chelsea?" There he stood barely any clothes on, shivering. His puppy dog eyes made my heart melt.

"Shea?!" He collapsed on the ground. "Shea!" Vaughn jumped over the couch and to my side.

"What's up with him?" Vaughn was crouched down and picked him up. Shea shivered in his arm. I felt his head and immediately removed it.

"He's sick!"

"Chelsea?" I looked at the small young adult.

"Yes? Shea why aren't you home?" I said. Vaughn was taking him to his room.

"Wada left hunting. Shea not feel well. Shea come here," he said. I opened the door to Vaughn's room and Vaughn placed him in his bed. Shea snuggled into the warmth.

"I'll get him some medicine," Vaughn said.

About fifteen minutes later, Shea was dressed in a T-shirt and shorts. He breathing was leveled and he slept peacefully.

"You'd think he put his boots on," I said. Vaughn hugged me to his side.

"Yeah, I know. I wished he'd think more," he said. I moved out of Vaughn's touch and moved to Shea. I ran my hands through his soft hair.

"You know, he makes me feel like a parent," I said.

"We might be soon," he whispered.

"Yeah," I said unconsciously. Wait, what?"

"What?!" Vaughn seemed to come to his senses and a dark blush covered his face.

"Nothing, I'm going to go call Trent," he said. He left the room in a hurry. I shook my head and turned my attention back to the nineteen year old.

"Wonder what's up with Vaughn," I said.

**Ah, the lovely foreshadowing. Anyway, I didn't peer edit this because I'm supposed to do yard work now! Anyway, you know what to do!**


	51. What Hurts the Most

**Sorrry! School's wrapping up and the teachers are being sadists and giving us more work than I can tolerate. Chapters are going to be slower than usual. I promise they'll be back on track after nine days because that's when I'll be done with school! Whoop! Whoop! Anyway, onwards with the chapter! Oh, I will not continue chapter writing til June 6, 2013 because I will be studying for finals.**

Chapter 51

What Hurts the Most

"Chelsea?" My head snapped up and I looked at the native boy. He looked exhausted and he skin was clammy. Seeing him like this made me want to just squeeze him. He slowly sat up and looked around the room.

"Where Shea at?"

"Shea, you're in Vaughn's room. You collapsed here," I said. Shea tilted his head.

"Collapsed?"

"You fell," I said. Shea nodded and as quick as a cat, he jumped out of the bed and out the window. I was shocked for a second but quickly followed him out the window. Shea was sitting on the ground, holding his heart.

"Shea!" He was breathing fast. He looked up me with the most pitiful look on his face. I dropped to the ground. Everybody was at the horse festival (Vaughn was representing Alex since I was with Shea).

"Chelsea," he said. I will admit-I panicked. I whipped out my phone and dialed Vaughn. As usual, his phone was off. I was leaving him a message wen Shea scared the crap out of me by twitching. The twitching causes me to drop my phone. Frantic, I felt Shea's head.

"Come on Shea," I said hoisting him up. A lot of his weight was distributed on me, but I didn't care. I kicked open Mirabelle's door (I'll have to fix that later) and dragged Shea back to the bed. Once suited, his breathing became stable. Sighing, I went outside and lay underneath the tree behind the stable. The sun and was kissing my skin. Content, I shut my eyes and fell asleep.

_Vaughn's POVs_

Why do judges have to take so long to judge? I needed to get back to Chelsea and Shea. Chelsea's horse developed a jealousy against me and nips at me whenever I'm too close to her. Of course, I couldn't exactly hate her horse. If I did that, Chelsea would have a conniption. Speaking of her horse, he might win this. He was listening to the judges while some of the other horses moved around the stage. I had to smirk at that.

"Hello!" I cringed. I knew that voice. I turned slowly and felt my eyes deflate. It was that annoying girl who wouldn't leave me alone from the last horse festival. Her name was like…

"Karina? Do you remember me?" I didn't say anything in fear that I would say something "offensive". "Come on! I know you remember!" This girl was a flirt. I had seen her flirting with Mark, Elliot, Denny, and even Pierre (oh the look on Natalie's face).

"Please leave," I said. She widened her eyes and squealed.

"That's the kindest thing you've said to me!" Which is actually pretty true (surprising yes). I may have accidently-purposely- told her to freak off-well, not freak. "Is that your dog?"

Huh? True to her proclamation, I saw Lily running up to me.

"Whoa girl. What's up?" She was wagging her tail and barking loudly. She was obviously hungry. I pulled out my phone and realized it was off. Growling, while turning it on, I checked the time and realized it was two.

"Chelsea should have fed you by now," I mumbled to myself. An annoying feeling in my gut came to my attention. Standing up swiftly, I walked over to Julia.

"Watch Alex for me. I have to check something out," I said. Julia looked at me hard.

"Is it about Chelsea?" I couldn't get anything over this girl.

"Possibly." She took a deep breath.

"Okay, if something's wrong, you know what to do," she said. Nodding, I walked out of the meadow. Annoying girl thankfully stayed with her horse. My phone's media scan finally was completed and all the messages came in:

Four texts and a voicemail

Not bothering with the texts, I opened my voicemail and the metallic chime echoed against my ear. I typed in my password and waited for my phone to accept it.

"_You have one unheard message. First message was sent at one fifty-five p.m."_

I sighed and my heart froze from what I heard:

"_Help! It's importan-," _the message was cut by a scream and then a heavy thud.

"_End of message. To rep-," _I quickly ended the voicemail and booked it to my Aunt's house.

_Chelsea's POV_

I was just waking up when I heard someone in the stables. I freaked of course. One, my means of defense was sick and sleep. Two, my big strong boyfriend wasn't nearby. Thinking quickly, I grabbed a broken tree branch and stepped cautiously into the stable. The person's back was to me and I took the opportunity to swing.

"Why must seventy percent of the time we see each other you have to have a weapon?" I opened my eyes and saw Vaughn's sharp amethyst eyes peering down at me. What shocked me is he hugged me…out of the blue. Now, I love when Vaughn hugs me; I get all tingly inside. When he does things outside of his poise, I tend to get scared.

"Uh Vaughn?"

"You scared the shut out of me. Geez, why must you do that?" He pulled away and gave me a scolding look. I felt embarrassed and got self-conscious.

"Wait, how did I scare you?" He took out his phone and played the message I had previously sent him. "That does sound pretty cryptic." He grunted and picked me up bridal style. "Whoa!" He carried me to the couch and he sat down and immediately kissed me.

"Please, don't ever do that to me again. It scared me to listen to that message again," he said. I snuggled into him and agreed.

"Nimisenh?" Vaughn and I both looked up at hearing the weird word. Shea stood there, rubbing one eye and his eyes were droopy. I jumped off of Vaughn and ran to Shea.

"Why must you be so cute?" Vaughn scoffed.

"What about me?" He said sarcastically. I turned to him and smirked.

"Your sexy, big boy," I said. Vaughn chuckled, while walking into the kitchen going like "unce, unce, unce" .I shook my head and turned back to Shea.

"Do you need anything?" Shea shook his head and walked over to the couch. At that moment, I just remembered what he called me. I walked over to the arm of the couch and sat on the armrest. Shea was sharpening his spear, but stopped when he saw me.

"Shea?"

"Yes Nimisenh?" I scrunched my eyebrows.

"What does that mean?"

"Nimisenh?"

"Yes," I said. Shea stared for a second before going back to his spear shaving.

"Shea?" He stopped and stared.

"Ninisenh means "sister".

**NO TIME TO PROOFREAD! FINALS TO STUDY!**


	52. You've Got a Friend in Me

**Man, I do LOVVVVVEEEEEE summer break! Please, read the book **_**The Fault in Our Stars**_**. It is amazing!**

Chapter 52

You've Got a Friend in Me

"Why am I here?"

"Because! You're here to make me feel better!" At that comment, I had to cross my arms and turn to glare at the woman that stood next to me. As we walked, Danny smiled sheepishly at the passerby's.

"Is that Regina Smith?"

"Regina Smith?"

"Oh my God! Regina Smith!" I stopped walking and glared at my stepmother,

"If we were going to go out, you could have been at least been incognito," I said. Regina tsked at me and handed the man his notepad and pen back. The man ran away, shouting my stepmother's name.

"Oh posh, Chelsea. I want to embrace my fans. If you would've stayed in the city, you could've basked in this glory," she said putting more-dear goddess-mascara on. I looked at Danny for help, but he shook his head and crossed his hand over his neck-the universal sign for: don't. I sighed and looked down at my clothes. Regina has refused to go outside with me in my farm clothes. To ease her protests, Danny offered my free will. Regina was all too eager to take it and her first order of using my freewill was a hair salon. I was in the chair for approximately five minutes before the lady left the store crying. I had threatened to pluck her eyebrows slowly if she touched my curls. Do you know how long it took me to get my curls to cooperate this morning? A long time. Anyways, since my hair stylist was "unavailable", we left. Regina was talking my ear off all the way to the clothing store. She somehow got me into scarlet pants, a baby blue tank top and a black jacket with yellow flats. Surprisingly, the outfit didn't totally scream "taste the rainbow".

I pulled Danny to the side when Regina was talking to one of her fans,

"Danny, if she brings up one more time about me leaving, I'm sure as hell going to be leaving," I said.

Danny scratched his chin and said, "Look I know, Chels. But she wants all her close family to be here at her time of need."

"The doctor said it wasn't that serious," I argued.

"He also said to watch her because it could turn serious quickly," he argues back and I looked at Regina. She was smiling and gesturing wildly, which seemed to entertain her fan. Regina had developed adenocarcinoma. Partly, she should have stopped drinking, but she would never listen to Danny or Ian. I've told her before to stop, but she never could get it through her thick skull. When I had found out, the first thing I felt was pity, but later, the sadist part of me began to wake and I felt slight joy. Danny had come to the island to get me and it partially freaked Vaughn out because a helicopter landed right in front of us, but after a quick phone call to him, he was relieved and told me to come back soon.

"Daniel! Chelsea!" We both looked at Regina and saw she was holding her stomach. Danny immediately freaked and threw his phone at me.

"Call 911," he said. He ran to Regina and I had the first two digits when I heard laughter full of mockery. I looked to see Regina holding her gut, but not out of pain from her disease, but out of pain from laughter. Her pale face turned bright red and I glared at her. She composed herself while wiping a tear from her eye.

"You children! You fell for it so easily!" I stomped over to a shocked Danny, stuck his phone into his pocket and got in Regina's face.

"Are you insane? Do not use your illness for a scam! Act mature for once!" Regina looked down on me and her icy eyes turned into a glare.

"Chelsea, I do not remember asking for you opinion or advice on how to dictate my life," she said crossing her arms and I looked at her stupefied.

"Regina, all of us came from great lengths to see you, and you act like a mere child!" Regina scoffed and turned her back to me.

_That bitch_

/

Denny was on the floor, laughing his ass off. I had just told him about my experience in the city.

"I'm glad you find my relationship with my mother funny," I said rubbing Rosa's back. Rosa was sitting between my legs while Lanna was getting a well-deserved nap. Rosa loved saying "mommy" and "daddy". She couldn't quite say my name yet.

"Chelly," she said. I looked down at her and she closed her brown eye and smiled.

"Chels, your life cracks me up," he said. I snorted and shook my head.

"You know, you are the worst person to tell problems to," I said. Denny walked into the kitchen and handed me a can of Pepsi. Rosa reached up to try to grab it, but I handed her her bottle. Denny took a sip of his drink and shook his head.

"So, what are you going to do with your mom?" He said. That was a good question. For seventeen years I asked that question. Regina is Regina and my dad said I had to at least show her some respect.

That didn't happen

My dad also said when you turn eighteen then you should at least get along with her.

That sure as hell didn't happen

"I don't know, but when I turned nineteen, she cut me from the will," I said. Denny choked on his drink.

"She did? Where does it all go?" I chuckled darkly.

"She's giving it all to Ian and Danny," I said.

"Now, that's a selfish bitch," Denny said. Rosa looked at me with big brown/blue eyes. The innocence I saw in her eyes made me tear up a little. Shea had the same innocent eyes because he hasn't experienced hardship and I never want him to.

Oh shoot

Quickly, I handed Rosa back to Denny and Rosa started to cry. I kissed her on the head and she stopped crying. This kid was definitely her mother's child.

"I have to go hang out with Shea," I said to Denny, draining my can of Pepsi. Denny kissed his daughter and she hugged Denny's hand. I quickly ran into the kitchen, tossed the can in the trash, and ran back into the living room.

"Have fun," he said nervously. I ran out the door and to the jungle. When I got to the jungle, I didn't see Shea at all, but I did see black hair with white streaks.

"Wada, have you seen Shea?" Wada turned to me with an oversized basket full of mushrooms. Wada's a short guy, so the basket was the size of him.

"Shea…fishing," he said. I thanked him and pulled out a grilled fish from my rucksack.

"I knew I was coming over so I made this for you," I said. Wads's smile grew big and grabbed the fish slowly.

"Thank…you…Chelsea. I really…love…this," he said. I smiled and walked to the river. Wada's English is perfect, but he just pauses between every few words. I walked to the river and I saw Shea's boots, his spear, and his knife. Never in my life have I've seen an object taller than me. Shea's spear was about 5'8. I picked up the spear and mimicked Shea's hunting techniques as best as I could.

"Nimisenh?" I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around to look at Shea, water dripping from his hair and body. He looked really cute when he was confused.

"Yes?"

"Why have tool?" Here's the problem. I can't exactly hide the spear behind me and Shea knew that.

"Well, I wanted to mimic you," I said. Shea came up to me and smiled. Embarrassed, I hot blush spread across my face. He grabbed the spear from behind me and walked back to the river. He laid the spear back where I had previously found it and jumped back in the water and resumed fishing. I sat on the ground and watched as he fished barehanded.

"Shea, why don't you use your spear?" Shea didn't respond, but he leaped into the water and pulled out a fish. He walked over to the basket and threw the fish into it.

"Shea use spear when right," he said. He walked over to me and grabbed the spear.

"Why do you use the spear now?" He didn't say anything again and he grabbed my hand. I immediately moved back. I wasn't as freaked out of the water anymore, but I still wouldn't like to just jump in.

"Chelsea not like water? Shea help," he said. Before I knew it, Shea hoisted me up and swung me on his back. He placed his spear back near his boots and quickly pocketed his knife.

"Shea?" He dove under the water and I freaked. I shut my eyes immediately and Shea began to swim underneath the water. I opened my eyes slowly and saw how clear the water was. I saw the fish swimming around and the plants growing underneath. I noticed that the river seemed to spread out instead of flow in a line. Shea rose from beneath the surface and he smiled. The current picked up quickly and Shea didn't seem to care.

"Chelsea like?"

"Shea, the current is picking up," I said my eyes focused on the water spilling over the edge.

"Shea knows. Shea like," he said. Shea continued to let the current carry him and soon, the river disappeared and the water soothed. I looked around me and saw the boats in the distance.

"I didn't know you were this close to the ocean," I said. Shea swam to shore with me still clinging to him. He pulled his body out of the ocean. I was dripping wet and Shea shook his body with me flying around.

"Shea like this. Shea take Chelsea home. Shea take Chelsea back to jungle later," he said. I nodded and Shea walked into town.

Here's the problem with a small town. When one person sees something, it spreads like wildfire. So when Shea was walking through town with me on his back, the townspeople already assumed something bad happened to me. With me on Shea's back, it was the complete opposite. Even though Shea had just swum in the cool water, he still radiated heat. I'm not trying to be cold.

Shea got to my house and I had dried off a little, but I still wanted to change clothes.

"Shea wait," he said. I nodded and went to change my clothes.

"Shea?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to take a shower, so it might take a while," I said.

"Ok, Shea wait," he said. I stripped and stepped into the shower.

"Shea?" No answer. I checked my phone to find it was four. I got into the shower at half past three. I dressed in sweats and a sweatshirt. Comfy, I snuggled into my couch and played a movie; I decided to watch Legally Blonde.

"Chelsea?" Confused, I walked to my door and opened it to see Shea. He was wearing his boots and his fall outfit

"Shea, you came back," I said. He nodded and walked into my house. He took off his boots and sat on the couch and smiled,

"Shea warm!" I caught my breath and smiled. I walked over to Shea and hugged him.

"Shea, you are so cute!" He smiled sheepishly. After I hugged him, I laid down on the couch. Shea sat posture completely straight.

"What this?"

"It's a movie about a girl who went to law school for a guy at first, and then she learns to do it for herself," I said. He looked confused, but nodded and sat and watched the movie. Towards the end of the movie, I fell asleep.

_Vaughn's POV_

"Thanks for the ride Matt. Tell your bro to feel better," I said.

"You got it boss!" I waved as he sped his boat away. I made my way to Chelsea's house. I wanted to spend time with her and I had to drop something. I pulled my hat over my eyes and smiled.

"Hey Vaughn!" I saw Julia walk towards me. My smile dropped and I gave her an icy look. Julia rolled her eyes and punched me in my chest.

"Drop the attitude Vaughn!"

I smirked and said, "What'd need?"

"Glad your back. I guess your giving Chelsea-," she started before I slapped my hands over her mouth.

"Julia!" She smiled and skipped away.

_Annoying cousins_

I walked over to Chelsea's house and used my key to open the door. I saw Chelsea sleeping on the couch and when I took one step inside the house, Shea woke up and looked at me with a cool glare. When he realized it was me, he smiled and waved. I put my fingers over my lips and he nodded and went back to sleep. I placed the box on the table and walked away.

_She's going to love this_

**I made it long cuz I didn't know how long it was since I didn't updated. Anyways, on Monday, I'm going to Cedar Point and I'll probably update that same day cuz were driving to Philly once we leave the park. So, yeah, quick update!**

**Finished:**

**June 22, 2013 at 7:33 pm (while eating a popsicle).**


	53. You Give Love A Bad Name

**So, I'm at my grandparents' house and I'm bored as bored can be and my phone kind of had a misfortunate event with water and now it won't work and I'm trying to call my friends' but they won't pick up because they don't recognize the number soooo yeah…rejection hurts…..plus, I don't know when I can get my new phone. Anyway, onwards. So, I'm going to make this most of this story in Vaughn's POV because I want to try something new. By the way, the beginning is going to be Vaughn.**

Chapter 53

You Give Love a Bad Name

"Are those files on my desk yet, Rodgers?" I rubbed the spot between my eyes and turned to my boss.

"Mr. Bartholomew, with all respect, I told you I'll have those files on your desk by the morning," I said. He stared at me for a minute of two and made his way towards me.

_Oh shit_

"Vaughn, if I recall correctly, I told you to have those files on my desk by this morning," he said. To save my job, I refused to stand up and stare down at the small man. Gritting my teeth, I quickly finished the report and printed it off. I swiveled over to my printer and handed it to him.

"Here, sir." He took the papers and inspected them. By the way his eyebrows un-creased, I could tell he was satisfied.

"Good work. Make sure you get everything on time. If you couldn't get off by Thursday, it'd be a shame to your little girlfriend," he said turning to walk back to his office. I stood up and started to walk towards the man. Richard saw me stand and immediately got up and grabbed my wrist.

"Let it go Vaughn. He's not worth your time," he said. I ripped my wrist from his grasp and went to sit down, taking deep breaths. Rachel-an intern- came over and squatted in front of me. I glared at her, but she wasn't fazed-in fact, she glared right back at me. I knew it was pointless to get angry at her so I leaned back in my chair. I didn't mean to snap, but nobody, and I really mean nobody gets to talk about my girlfriend in that sort of way. Ever

"Vaughn, he's a dick. He knows the ways to get under your skin," Rachel said. I grabbed my triple shot expresso and began to sip. Yum.

"He's a dick," I said more to myself then to my coworkers. Richard nodded as Emily wheeled her chair over.

"Besides, what'll Chelsea say if you knock Mr. Bartholomew's block off?" Emily had a point. Chelsea would be disappointed and probably end up going to the city and killing him.

Nodding, I repeated, "He's a dick." Rachel shook her head.

"Vaughn, are you trying to reassure yourself?" I nodded and finished off my espresso.

It was Tony who spoke next. He said, "Vaughn, why are you putting in so many hours anyway?" Since Tony was new, he hadn't heard the "gossip" about me having a girlfriend.

"Why?" I said. He looked a little scared as I smirked. I pulled out my phone and found my gallery. I pulled up a picture of Chelsea when we were on the beach. She was wearing her white bikini with a red flower on her left breast and I took the picture in mid-laugh. I showed Tony and he immediately gawked.

"Dude, I didn't know you were married!" I looked at him as if he were deranged.

"No, Chelsea's my girlfriend," I said while looking at Richard. He smirked wickedly and I gave him a glare.

"Whoa, well she's hot…like, damn, she's hot," he said. I gave him a look and he immediately went back to work.

"Quick question though," he said peaking over his cubicle. I gave him a bored look and he immediately stammered.

"Well, I get that you're doing this for your girlfriend, but why?" Again, I glanced over at Richard and he smiled devilishly. I smirked and flipped him off and he laughed.

"Well, I first gave Chelsea a gift and now I'm having a party for her," I said.

"Why?" I smirked and Tony gulped.

"You said a question, not two," I said pulling up a new document. Richard immediately closed it. "What the hell?"

"Come on Vaughn. You haven't left office in two days," he said. "You can't just run off of a caffeine buzz. Bart can go fuck himself, but you can't. Go home and meet in front of Vinnie's at seven."

_Sounds tempting_

"If you don't, I'll call Chelsea and tell her you're being irresponsible," he said. I glared at him and realized he was holding my phone.

I sighed and said, "Fine, but only 'cuz I'm trying not to get in trouble." By the way he smiled, I knew he was pleased. I put on my jacket and made a beeline to the elevator. When I got to the first floor, I saw Carol with her kid.

"Hey Carol, why is Maya here?" She turned and smiled.

"Boss said I only had to work for an hour, so brought Maya here, but then he said I needed to put in three more hours," she said. I nodded and cursed Mr. Bart.

"Wait, so how are you going to take care of her while you work?" I looked down at the child playing with blocks.

"Well, I was going to ask Johnny to pick her up, but he hasn't picked up his phone. I would take her home myself since I live right down the street, but I can't leave," she said. I looked at Maya and she giggled.

"I'll take her to your house," I said grabbing her bag. Carol widened her eyes.

"No! That would be a burden on you and I don't want that to happen!" I smiled at her gently and she immediately calmed down and blushed.

"I have to walk past your house anyways, so I'll be okay," I said as she bit her lip. I could feel her fear. Though, I would be the same way if I was handing my kid to someone.

"O-okay, but call as soon as Johnny takes her," she said squatting to Maya's level. "Maya, Mr. Vaughn is going to take you home. Be good, okay?" She laughed and saluted. Maya only came up to my calf, so I grabbed her hand to make sure I didn't lose her. She looked at me and jumped up and down. I kneeled and she pulled on my hair.

"Pretty!" I smiled and stood up again. "Bye mommy!"

"Bye Carol," she said. I walked out of the building and started to walk down the street. Maya started swinging my arm and I pulled her off the ground every so often. Her face turned red with delight.

"Awe look at those two!"

"Look, at that little girl! She's adorable!"

"Look at the father. He's hot!" Maya seemed to be aware of the attention we were getting and she stopped and hid behind my leg. She pulled on my pant leg and I kneeled down.

"Those ladies are scaring me," she said. It was true; these women were starting to get on my nerves.

"Get on my shoulders; they can't scare you when your taller than them," I said. She turned and smiled. Resembling a monkey, she climbed up my arm and to my shoulders. I half imagined myself as a tree. The stood and looked at the women.

"Awe look at them now!" I glared at them. The women looked pretty freaked out and I walked past them.

"Mr. Vaughn?"

"Yes Maya?"

"Are you scared of anything?" Chelsea's face flashed in my mind and so did Mirabelle and Julia.

"I'm scared of losing my girlfriend and my family," I said. Maya giggled and I smiled.

"What is she like?"

"Well, she has short brown hair, short, and bright blue eyes. She has a very kind smile and is a loving person. She's also funny," I said.

"She sounds very pretty! Oh, and Mr. Vaughn?"

"Hm?"

"That's the most I've ever heard you say," she said. I chuckled and turned onto her street. I walked past a couple more houses and finally turned into her driveway. I knocked on the door and waited.

"Coming!" I heard from inside the house. A man opened the door. His hair was tousled and his hazel eyes immediately focused on his daughter.

"Hey Mike. I was dropping off Maya because Carol couldn't leave," I said. He smiled really big.

"Vaughn! That was awesome of you to do! You're a cool dude," he said. His enthusiasm made me sick, but I smiled. I handed him Maya's bag.

"Maya, time to go to daddy," I said. Her dad tried to reach for her, but she shook her head.

"I wanna stay with Mr. Vaughn! He's funny!" Mike looked at me then his daughter.

"Don't you want to watch Dora with daddy?"

"Nope, I want to marry Mr. Vaughn instead of that!" I widened my eyes and then looked at her dad. He smiled still.

"Honey, there is no way I'm letting this bum marry you," he said. I glared and Mike and he gave me thumbs up.

_That bastard_

"Maya," she looked down at me "I'll come and visit, but I can't today because I need to take care of some things. Do you understand?" Mike grabbed his daughter and she looked at me and smiled.

"Okay! Make sure you bring the rings next time you visit!" I nodded and Mike placed her inside the house and she took off down the hall.

"Seriously Vaughn, thanks for bringing Maya over. Carol's boss is being a dick," he said.

"I know. He already bitched on me today, so I just left," I said and Mike nodded. We talked for a while and I departed. I had to meet the guys at Vinnie's in an hour and it took me about half an hour to get home if I walked, but fifteen minutes if I caught the bus. From the house, I saw the bus stop at the next street. I also saw that almost all the seats were full.

_Damn it _

I booked it to the bus. With my luck, I made it on time right before it closed and also snagged a seat. I pulled out my phone to call Carol. Once I told her, I hung up and looked around the bus. A woman was standing with two bags of groceries. Behind her, I saw some kids whispering amongst each other and looking at the young woman. I stood up and walked to her.

"Ma'am, please take my seat," I said. She thanked me and sat down. Immediately, I shot the kids a menacing glare and they freaked. The lady moved towards the door and I saw those kids move too. Either way this was my stop so I moved closer to her. The bus stopped and we got off.

"If I didn't know any better, you were following me," she said smiling. I grunted and she smiled bigger.

"I have to go this way. I'll take your bags for you," I said looking out of the corner of my eyes to see the kids walked closely behind us.

"Well, that's nice of you," she said handing me the bags. We walked in a comfortable silence and I made sure the woman was always two steps in front of me. "So stranger, what's up?"

"Nothing," I said. I was on edge about these kids.

"Not much of a talker are you? That's cool; my dad's the same way. You kind of remind me of him," she said. I whipped my head to look at her and I'm certain that gave me whiplash.

"Should I take offense to that or not?" She winked and stayed quiet. She turned into an apartment complex. The kids stopped a little down the street.

"I think I can take it from here. Would you like to come in for some cake and coffee?" My eyes landed on the kids again.

"Sorry, I have somewhere to be in a half an hour," I said. She smiled and nodded.

"It's okay. I didn't catch your name," she said.

"Name's Vaughn Rodgers," I said and she laughed.

"That's a funny name. My name is Winter Summers," she said. I smirked.

"And I have a funny name?" She puffed out her cheeks and rolled her eyes.

"Touché," she said. She dug in her purse and pulled out her keys. She opened her door and she took the groceries form my hands.

"Well, maybe I'll see you again Mr. Rodgers," she said. I grimaced.

"Vaughn's fine. I don't want to sound like a pedophile," I said. She laughed hard and walked inside her house.

"Well, I'll see you around," she said. I grunted and she laughed again while closing the door. Once I was sure she locked her door and turned to look at the kids.

"Listen you little pricks, there's nothing for you here so I suggest you take your asses home before I call the cops," I said. The kids didn't move so I took a step towards them and they fled.

_Assholes_

I made sure the kids ran down a couple streets before making my way back to my place. Chelsea would be proud I helped people today. I pulled out my phone and saw it was almost seven. I swore under my breath and booked it to my house.

"Shit," I said pulling the key out of my pocket and putting it in the slot and quickly turned. I bust in my apartment and collapsed on my couch. Again, I looked at my phone and saw it was 6:40. I sighed and tipped my hat over my eyes.

/

"Vaughn? Get your ass up," I heard. I glared at whoever had woken me to find Rick drunk. Taking my phone off my chest, I checked the time-11:15.

"Rick, what are you doing here?" Rick stumbled over to a wooden chair in the corner.

"Duuuuuuuuuuuude, there was this chick, and *hick* she loved me," he said before collapsing in the chair. Oh I forgot about the meeting. I grabbed my blanket from my room and draped it over Rick, and went to brew a pot of coffee.

About a few hours later, Rick woke up grabbing his head. I was immediately there to hand him the coffee. He grabbed the mug and drained the mug.

"How long were you guys there?" He grabbed his head and I handed him some Advil as I went to grab him the pot. He out the pills in his mouth and drank from the pot.

"We were there 'til ten," he said continuing to drink from the pot. Once he finished, I placed the pot in the sink. After, I went to change clothes.

"You're washing those dishes," I said. He nodded and moved to my couch and plopped down. "So, what did Chelsea say about her gift?" As the words left his mouth, my phone vibrated. I grabbed my phone off the counter and checked to see it was a message from Chels.

"She texted me now," I said. I unlocked my phone and saw it was a picture message. It was the box, opened now and inside that box was a piece of paper with ornate detail along the side.

Another message soon came in and this time it was a video-this time from Julia. Rick had gotten up and walked over to see the video. Chelsea was clearly sleep and Shea was sleeping on the couch.

"_Chelsea, wake up! You have a present!"_ I heard Chelsea grumble and turn to the side.

"_Yeah, come on Chels!" _The voice belonged to Denny. Chelsea sat up and all her hair went into her face and a dazed look was on her face. I smiled and Rick laughed. She got out bed as if she were in a trance. Chelsea walked over to Shea and lay down next to Shea and snuggled into him.

"Whoa! Chelsea is overly friendly with that guy. Bro, you don't care," Rick said.

"Shea thinks of Chelsea as a sister and Chelsea is very protective over him. Almost like a mother bear thing," I said. Rick nodded and we continued to watch the video.

"_Chelsea, Vaughn got something for you," Julia urged. _Shea sat up slowly and looked at Chelsea then looked over at Denny. The look that was in his eyes made my blood curl. Julia had the camera on Shea and he shook Chelsea awake and lunged at Denny, knife to his throat.

"Dude! What's wrong with that guy?"

"Denny did something to Shea and Shea never got over it," I said. Chelsea walked over to the table where the box was sitting. Julia immediately moved the camera to Chelsea. Chelsea smiled and opened the box. When the box was open, Chelsea's smile faltered and picked up the piece of paper and read.

"_The hell?" Shea said. _I smiled at her reaction. She walked over to the camera thrust it in view. It read:

_Thank you for your purchase. Even though your order was different, we managed to get it done by your instructions. We'll ship it to our address and I hope it fits your expectations. _

_R.C.S_

"_Do you like it Chels?" _She turned and looked at the camera. I heard Denny's pleas for help. She walked very close to the camera.

An intense glare on her face she said, _"Is this a joke Vaughn? If it is your soooo dead!" _The video ended and I started to laugh.

"What'd you get her?" I stopped laughing and turned to look at Rick and smiled.

"Something that'll get rid of her anger."

**Well, that's it. The chapters are getting interesting! Anyway, I got my phone. Samsung galaxy s3… AMAZING!**_  
><em>


	54. Perfect Proposal

**You have no idea how hard it was to write this chapter. I needed to be in the right mindset and needed inspiration. I would travel around my town in hope for inspiration.**

Chapter 54

Perfect Proposal

"Chels, will you stop brooding?"

"I'm not brooding!"

"You call staying in your house all day is not brooding?" I clung to my pillow harder.

"No?" Natalie shook her head and ripped the blanket off of my body.

"Get up already. Besides, I have a game for you to play?" My ears perked up when she mentioned game.

"What kind of game?" I couldn't hide the suspicion in my voice.

"Scavenger hunt. Julia took the keys to your shed and she was afraid you'd get angry so she hid them," she said shrugging at my stupefied look. Dragging myself out of bed, I got dressed. As I passed my nightstand, I glanced at my clock.

A quarter til one.

"Get dressed already," she said. Under her instructions, I dressed in jeans, a sweater and flats. When I came out, Natalie smirked.

"What?"

"It's a scavenger hunt. Not a date, Chelsea!" I grumbled and went back to my drawers and pulled out a pair of athletic shorts and a T-shirt. I quickly changed and put my hair in a ponytail. I put on some socks and placed sneakers on.

"Better?" Natalie smiled and gave me an envelope.

"Your first station is with Denny after you find my item. By the way, these clues all deal with something pertaining to you," she said as I grumbled again and walked out of my house.

_Julia better be glad I'm tolerating her childish motives today _

Sighing, I opened the letter:

_**What's black when you see it, red when you use it, and gray when you're finished?**_

"Oh great, it's one of these," I said. I sat down by the tree. The clues would have to pertain to something on the island. I noticed in the envelope was a charred sliver of wood. I remember when all of the islanders hung out. When it got dark, we had a fire and it ended up burning Denny and he freaked.

The beach!

I made my way to the beach quickly and saw the fire pit. I sprinted towards it and found an envelope, only this time it was red. I opened it:

_Congratulations! You have found the first clue. On to the next one_

"Chelsea! You finished the first clue!" I turned and saw Denny walking up to me with a manila box. I stood up and wiped my hands, putting the envelope in my rucksack.

"Yeah, how many more to go?" He smirked devilishly. I felt myself pale. Denny only smiled like that when he switched to his sadistic mode.

"You would like to know, wouldn't you?" He said. He handed me a blue envelope. "Your next clue is a little hard. Have fun!" He walked away after he stated.

"Weird," I said. Opening the letter, my phone went off. I didn't bother answering; I'd call them back later. When the letter was open, it read:

_I am as light as a feather, but as big as a barn. Sixty horses cannot pull me off the ground. What am I?_

Okay, now this one made not a lick of sense. I looked around for Denny, hoping he'd give me some help. The fisherman was nowhere in sight. Stumped, I sat on the beach.

"The light as a feather and big as a barn is pretty self-explanatory, but sixty horses couldn't pull me is troubling," I said. Light as a feather? Feather's weigh nothing, but as big as a barn. Maybe it's a trick. Maybe the horses couldn't touch the item.

Widening my eyes, I stood up and ran. I ran to Mirabelle's shop and ran to the barn. I opened the doors and quickly did a scan of the area. The horses and cows looked at my lethargically and the sheep made noises of disgust. At the far end of the barn was a purple piece of paper. Hoping it was the next clue, I quickened my pace. When the note reached my hands, I read:

_Sorry Chelsea, this isn't part of the hunt. But, you did get the area of interest right. You have one more option so hop to it. _

My eye twitched in distaste. This game is going to be the end of me.

Turning, I made my way to my barn. With a new sense of determination, I inspected my barn. Since my animals were outside grazing, they didn't protest when I scrambled around the barn. Only Hamburger was left inside. Her baby was too young to graze.

"Where could that clue be?" I pulled out my phone and saw it was close to five. I sighed and fell on my butt. I looked at Hamburger and she seemed to be eying Hope with a murderous look. The poor calf was cuddled in the corner, oblivious to her mother's glare.

Upon closer inspection, I saw a white object poking from under Hamburger.

_Please don't tell me that's what I think it is_

Hoping my suspicion was incorrect as I crept towards the cow, my heart was beating a mile a minute as Hamburger turned her attention to me. I stopped and looked down at the object to find it was paper with half a riddle visible.

_You've got to be kidding me_

My options were limited.

"How can I get that cow to move? It's hard enough to move her in the morning!" I must've had said that out loud because Hamburger looked at me as if I were crazy.

"Moo!" Hamburger eyed my backpack with serious interest. I pulled the rucksack off my shoulder and peered inside. An apple was nestled at the bottom. I looked at the cow and back at the apple.

"Worth a shot," I said. I pulled the apple out and shouldered my bag. Hamburger stood up, fully attentive now. The paper was clearly visible and a picture was at the bottom. "Come on, Hamburger! You want the apple?" To my left, I saw Hope stand up and move in my direction. Hamburger noticed it and quickened her pace to me.

_You'd think as a mother she'd be more….motherly_

Hamburger snatched the apple from my hands and I stared dumbfounded at her. Her calf looked at her pitiful eyes. Hamburger took notice and placed the apple in front of her calf. The calf mooed happily and quickly ate the apple. Hamburger looked disheartened as the apple was munched down,

"Good girl," I said patting her side. I walked to my fodder bin and placed an extra helping in her bin. She saw this and made her way over to the bin and scarfed down the fodder. Once I made sure she was eating, I quickly took the clue and walked out of the barn.

The picture was of a wood panel. This baffled me and the clue didn't help. It read:

_**Ew ese it eonc in a eyar, eitwc in a wkee, and veenr in a yad. What is it?**_

I walked into my house and sat down, trying to figure out this riddle. Upon a minute of thinking, I realized the riddle was scrambled. I walked to my printer and took a piece of paper out of it, while grabbing a pen from the drawer. I briskly walked back to the clue and wrote down the unscrambled letters. Now it read:

_We see it once in a __**year,**__ twice in a __**week,**__ and never in a __**day**__. What is it?_

Now that I could read it, I thought it'd be easier to understand. Unfortunately, the universe loves to prove me wrong.

"Damn it!" I leaned back in my chair and put my head in my hands. I let the clue float around in my head. I saw the clue and the darkened words.

_Wait darkened?_

I sat up quickly and saw the words year, week, and day dark.

"Once in a year, twice in a week, never in a day?" Just like that it clicked. "E!" I scared the crap out of Lily because she jumped up as if it were storming. "Sorry Lily."

Since I had the clue figured, I stood up and walked out of the house. The only problem was I didn't understand if the puzzle wanted me to find someone with an "e" in their name or an "E" not in their name. I went back into my house and wrote down the people without "E".

"Vaughn, Julia, Wada, Taro, Gannon, Lanna, Sabrina, and Mark," I said. I began to doubt that it were the non-e's due to the fact that, Julia's hiding, Vaughn's not in town, Lanna is busy with the baby, Mark and Gannon went to a convention, Sabrina went to represent her father at a meeting and Taro…he's somewhere," I said. Once I figured it out, I groaned deeply. More than half the island has "e" in their names.

_Back to square one_

I sat down against my shed and took a deep breath. Trying to find a pattern is my best option.

**So this is going to be a two-parter because I really need to update! Too lazy to fix grammar. **


	55. Perfect Proposal part 2

**I actually finished this on the beach at like 8: 35 pm , but I had just remembered at 2:33 am that I needed to post it.**

Chapter 55

Perfect Proposal (Continued)

I noticed the sky turned an orange color. Annoyed, I slammed my fist into the ground and dug. I read over the "e" list again and crossed off unlikely sources. Julia wouldn't drag Eliza and Charlie into her games, considering they usually last really long. Mirabelle wouldn't get involved in Julia's games, along with Felecia.

"Wait!" Julia loves to tell her ideas to her friends. I got up and sprinted to Julia's and Elliot's house. Elliot was sitting at the table drinking water. "Elliot!" He spit out his water and gagged. I walked to him and patted him on the back. Once he regained his composure, he turned and smiled.

"Chelsea, Natalie is with Pierre," he said. I shook my head and his eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Then what is it?"

"Elliot, give me the next clue," I said. He suddenly grinned widely and got up and walked to the bookcase and took out a green letter.

"Here, but how'd you figure out I had the next clue?" I took the letter, reading over its contents. After reading, I smiled and looked at Elliot.

"You're married to Julia; it was pretty simple," I said. He laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Speaking of which, you wouldn't happen to know where J-."

"Sorry Chelsea. I can't tell you where Julia's hiding." He honestly looked apologetic and I patted him on the head.

"It's okay. If I was in your position, I wouldn't say anything either," I said. He nodded, looking relieved.

"I would love to talk to you more, but you a clue to solve," he said. I grinned and started walking to the door. "Wait Chelsea." I stopped and turned to Elliot. He put his hand on my shoulder and smiled gently.

"What is it?"

"When you see Julia, please don't kill her," he said.

Smiling, I said, "No promises." He smiled and continued what he was doing before I rudely intruded. Once outside the house I opened the letter. The handwriting was nicely written and I immediately identified it as Sabrina's. It read:

_**Whoever makes it, doesn't need it**_

_**Whoever buys it, doesn't use it**_

_**And….whoever uses it doesn't know they're using it**_

_Damn it! I've heard this one before…but I haven't heard it in a while. _

I thought back to the riddle book Danny used to read to me. I remember the answer reminded me of my mother and I told Danny to never tell me that aga_in._ What was the answer?

"Hello?" I had called Danny during my brain battle. Julia never told me I could contact members of my family.

"Danny! Do you remember that riddle book Ian gave you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"And do you remember that once riddle I told you to never tell me again?"

"The one about the about the whoever uses it thing?"

"Yes! What was the answer?"

"Oh yeah…give me a second," he said. "Why do you want to know?"

I sighed, "Because…do you remember Julia?" I heard some rustling and a deep sigh.

"The bountiful blonde?" I rolled my eyes, understanding when he said "bountiful".

"Yeah, don't talk about my friend like that; it's gross," I said shuddering. He chuckled and a crash sounded on the other line. "What was that?"

"Knocked over a vase," he said "Sorry Ian!" I could hear my brothers swears.

"Our my niece and nephew there?"

"Yeah!"

"Tell Ian not to swear around my precious ones." Danny pulled away from the phone to tell Ian.

"Ian says 'don't tell me what to do and hi'."

"Tell him I said 'hi' back."

"Found it! Can you believe it was in the trunk of my car?"

"You impossible."

"And your hormonal."

Laughing, I said, "What's the answer?"

"The answer is a coffin."

"Oh yeah! Thanks Danny!"

"No problemo, _mi hermana mayor!" _I hung up and looked at the parchment. "A coffin? Which means it's time to hit up the church!" Turning in that direction, I walked briskly to the forest.

/ 

"Chelsea? To what do I owe the pleasure?" Alisa stood and closed the book she was reading. Impressed, I glanced around the church, admiring Gannon's upgrade.

Staring, I said, "Did Julia stop by?" Alisa knitted her eyebrows in confusion.

"She stopped by about a week ago. Is something the matter?" That blonde has had this thing planned for a week? Oh goddess

"Was she carrying anything on her? Like an envelope or a package?"

"I do not know. You should ask Father; she went to talk to him when she came. Chelsea, is everything okay?"

Nodding, I said, "Thanks Alisa. Everything is peachy." I didn't want to be curt with Alisa, but I had to finish this stupid game.

I walked to the back of the church and saw Nathan going through a book case. He turned when he heard the door close and smiled at me.

"What brings you to the church Chelsea?"

"Did Julia stop by here about a week ago?" Nathan moved back to his desk.

"Yes. She gave me an envelope. Speaking of which," he opened his desk drawer and took out a green envelope, "she told me you'd be stopping by today to pick it up."

Taking the envelope, I breathed a sigh of relief while saying," Thanks Nathan. Julia's killing me with these envelopes."

"I don't want to sound rude, but I've held onto that envelope for about a week and I'm quite curious to know what this hullabaloo is all about," he said. I nodded and opened the envelope showing him. He took out the letter and discarded the envelope in the trash.

"_**To cross the water, I am the way. From water, I'm above, I touch it not and truth to stay, I neither swim nor move. What am I?"**_ The puzzlement was a clear indication for the older man. "Chelsea? Why is there a riddle?"

"Julia took my shed keys and the only way to get it back is if I solve these riddles. Nathan, I need to get going because I still need to figure out this riddle and-."

"Bridge, Alisa told me this riddle when she was younger." Stupefied, I stared at the man and he smiled gently. I wonder if that counted as cheating.

"Well thank you Nathan. Anything else you can give me?"

"I wish you both: good luck," he said. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion and shook my head. Nathan was getting older so I assume he messed up his word choice.

"Bye Alisa and thanks!" She waved to me as I quickly bowed to the alter and walked out of the church. Now the hard part. There are three bridges on the island. I moved to the bridge I had crossed previously crossed. "Now if I were an envelope where would I be?"

I spotted a pink object on the side of the bridge. Hopeful, I leaned over the bridge and stretched.

"What are you doing?" I stopped, recognizing the voice. Vaughn stood, probably worrying about my wellbeing. I stood back and smiled, while walking to him.

"Hey, I didn't know you were back on the island," I said. He leaned down and planted a kiss on my lips.

"You didn't answer me question," he said. I sighed, knowing that Vaughn will understand.

"Your cousin took my shed keys and she set up these riddles for me to solve to get them back," I said. Vaughn remained stoic, but I saw the amusement in his eyes. "It's not funny."

"She took your shed keys?" I nodded and he cleared his throat. I looked back at the bridge and at Vaughn. He noticed my look and crossed his arms. "No."

Pouting, I clasped my hands together in a pleading measure, "Come on!"

"You want me to lean over and bridge and get the envelope and risk me falling in the river? Forget it," he said.

Frowning, I said, "Vaughn, I didn't want it to come to this." He looked at me bewildered.

"What are you talking ab-aw Chelsea stop!" The puppy dog eyes. Not to be vain, but I'm short, cerulean blue eyes, and I'm pretty. No one can resist these eyes.

"Please," I added a whine for good measures. My eyes usually worked on everyone; Vaughn was a bit harder to crack, but eventually he pulled through. His stoic expression seemed to crack.

"Chelsea Ann Smith, I said no," he said. I faltered for a second upon hearing my full name, but continued the attack. Vaughn uncrossed his arms: he was going to crack.

"Please Vaughn," I dropped my voice to a low whimper. He gave me a hard look before sighing and walked to the bridge. He tossed me his hat and looked over the bridge. I smiled, catching his hat and hugging him around the waist. "You're the best!"

"You owe me for this," I heard him grunt as he pulled the pink envelope from alongside of the bridge. I squealed and handed him back his hat, while grabbing the parchment.

"Thanks!" He adjusted his hat so it was covering his eyes. I stood on my toes and kissed his cheek.

"Vaughn!" We both turned and my eyes narrowed to the person bounding towards us. Julia, with all her blonde glory, with a frown on her face. Her glasses were firmly on her face and sweats clung loosely to her small waist. The frown dropped instantly when she saw me standing there.

"Julia," I growled lowly. She yelped and stood behind Vaughn.

"Chelsea! What a pleasure seeing you on this fine afternoon!" I took a step forward and Vaughn put his arms out.

"No." His answer was too simple and it made me flustered. Julia cowered behind her cousin, releasing a whimper.

"Why the hell not?" He shook his head and whispered something in her ear. The frown on her face reappeared and Julia said something low and to me; it sounded like a different language. Vaughn shook his head again.

"I have to discuss a few things with Julia," he said. That stunned me. Vaughn may love his cousin with all his heart, but he would usually never talk to the blonde-they're just polar opposites.

"What's going on?" I saw the apprehension on Julia's face and she glanced at Vaughn. He shrugged and I grabbed his hands. I gasped quietly as I touched his hand; they were sweaty.

_Okay, in all my time knowing Vaughn, I have never pegged him for the nervous one._

He moved his grasp from mine and grabbed my shoulder.

"I'll see you a little later, okay?" He kissed the top of my head and a small smile crept across his face. When Vaughn smiles, I feel like my legs are turning to jelly.

"Okay, see you later," I said before walking away.

_Vaughn's POV_

I watched as she walked away. My heart sent a dull ache throughout my body when I saw the sad look on her face.

"Vaughn, I'm so sorry!" My eyes snapped back to my cousin. The anger was boiling inside me.

"You do realize you almost killed the whole plan, right?" My voice must have come out sharp because she flinched. She looked up at me and my eyes immediately softened. I couldn't stay angry at my cousin.

Tousling her hair, a tiny smile appeared while I said, "Okay."

Her eyes widened when she saw my smile, which I immediately dropped, fearing the taunts she would express.

"You must be in a good mood," she said, a smirk appearing.

"Whatever, it's a big day." Her eyes widened again as she pulled on my arm to my aunt's shop.

"Which reminds me, we have the get ready because we only have a couple hours!" I nodded, sending one last glance towards Chelsea's farm before allowing my cousin to pull me.

_Chelsea's POV_

When I was firmly situated at my table with my water at my side, I opened the envelope. In bright orange letters were:

_**Congratulations! You have finished the riddles.**_

_**Now, there are a couple things required.**_

A couple things required? I thought I was finished!

Grumbling, I rolled my shoulder until I was satisfied when an audible crack filled the room. Rubbing my shoulder, I continued to read:

_**Take out the rest of the envelopes you have received and label them from first to last**_

I took the previous letters out and labeled them as requested.

_**Good, now figure out the hidden message inside each letter. Good luck!**_

My eye twitched as I read the last sentence.

"_Good luck? _GOOD LUCK?! I spent all day figuring out these riddles and I have another task?!" I got up from my seat and punched my pillow. Lily looked up confused, but put her head back down, knowing I'm having a moment. "I don't want to do this!"

My milker and hoe and sickle flashed through my mind. I saw my watering can sitting on the shelf. Imagining my crops withering, my face slackened. My profit and I remembered how uncomfortable my cows get when I don't milk them. An uncomfortable Hamburger is a devil Hamburger. Moving back to the table, I flopped back down at the table. My phone's chime was brought to my attention. The message was from Julia and I had half a mind to not check the message, but knowing Julia, she'd probably send about fifty follow-ups until I finally responded. I clicked the message and read:

_**You have found the hidden messages. So what is your answer?**_

Why would that blonde honestly think I had already solved these stupid, hidden messages? Though, the answer thing made my curiosity sky rocket. With a new sense of determination, I looked at the letters in front of me.

"Now, how to go about this?" I held the paper to the light, hoping the answer will pop out.

_Wrong_

I wet my hand a little and dripped some water on the paper.

_Nothing_

I blew on the paper,

_Nada_

I rubbed the papers with my hands.

_Incorrect_

I struck a match and held it close to the paper.

_Not even close_

"Oh my goddess! Is there no end to this stupid game?" I took a long swig of my water, frowning at the taste. I glared at the lemon slice on the side, scolding myself for not squeezing the slice. I took the slice in my hand and squeezed the acidic liquid into to the neutral beverage.

_Woof_

"Damn!" I swore as I applied too much pressure and the lemon juice dripped into my cut. I dropped the lemon in the letters and quickly shooed Lily outside. After Lily was outside, I washed my hands and avoided the need to scratch at the cut. I grabbed a wet paper towel and moved to clean off the letters when I noticed something was different about the letters. I picked up the lemon and widened my eyes. The riddle letters seemed to bleed out and a faint word in the middle of the page started to appear. I took a long look at the lemons and sighed.

_I'm going to need more lemons_

_Julia's POV_

Hopefully Chelsea was on the last step on the clues. The doorbell rang and I moved to open the door.

"Hey Chen!" Chen bowed and he took a package from behind his back.

"Julia, the package has arrived for Vaughn," he said smiling widely. I squealed and ripped the package from Chen's grip. He smiled and bowed.

"You'll be over later, right?"

"Yes, I wouldn't miss it for the world," he said. I ran to Vaughn's room and noticed the door was cracked and the lights were off. Vaughn's silver hair glistened in the afternoon sun. I walked in, hoping he wouldn't wake up. I moved closer and ran my fingers through his hair. His expression was soft and free from his stoic expression.

"I'll let you sleep longer. You have a big night anyways," I said. I opened the package and took out the black box, setting it on his nightstand before walking out of the room.

_Chelsea's POV_

I was confused. A stack of lemons were already cut open and I saw the first word on the letter clearly:

_**Will**_

Will? Sabrina's cousin?

"What the hell?" I got to work on the next letter. I scrubbed the letter with lemon and waited. The word was starting to come into view, so I quickly began to blow. I was even more baffled when I saw the next letter:

_**You**_

I threw the juiced lemon in the trash. I pulled an un-juiced lemon form the stack and began to get to work on the letter. I frowned when I rubbed the lemon in the middle. The letter "r" was in the middle. I decided to rub on each corner. Sure enough, the letters slowly began to appear. I knitted my eyebrows in confusion before I felt my heart stop when I laid eyes on the next word:

_**Marry**_

Should I continue to decipher these? Was I dreaming? I quickly grabbed the same lemon and practically smeared the paper off. The next letter came quickly and my dreams ceased:

_**Me**_

I stared at the letters in shock. Tears came to my eyes and sob escaped me. I grabbed the last lemon and rubbed slowly on the last letter, my hands shaking the whole time. I waited with bated breath as the last word came slowly into view. Fresh tears came down as I saw the last word:

_**Chelsea?**_

"Oh my goddess!" I grabbed my heart and my heart kept aching. He wanted to marry me? He must have set up the scavenger hunt. That's why he came home today.

_The text_

I grabbed my phone and quickly scrolled to Julia's message. Reading over the words, I ravenously waited for more words to appear, but they didn't which left me hungry. I smiled knowing where I could obtain those words. Quickly, I opened my door, not bothering to close it. Everything felt surreal. The wind was rushing through my hair and the tears were falling off my face.

I saw my destination and I saw the person my heart longed for. He was dressed in a tux with his Stetson off to the side. He was casually leaning against the barn and looking at the moon.

"Vaughn!" My voice was raw with emotion and my heart was beating at an abnormal rate.

He saw me and he smiled. His smile was beautiful.

"Chelsea," he breathed. He opened his arms, but he wasn't expecting me to run into him at full speed. I was on top and he looked at me, stupefied.

"Vaughn, I-," He held up a finger, a sly smile across his face. I quickly got up and he dusted himself off and smiled. He grabbed my hand and dropped to one knee. The moon's beauty didn't do any justice to his sparkling amethyst eyes. His hair swayed lightly in the cool autumn breeze.

"Chelsea, I never thought we would be together. You hated me, and I hid my feelings through cynical comments and trivial actions. I've loved you from the moment my eyes landed on your beautiful cerulean blue ones. I love everything about you. The way you take time to care for others and how you fight for the people you care about. Please, would you care to make me the happiest man in the world and become Mrs. Chelsea Ann Rodgers?" He took out a velvet box and opened it to reveal a ring with beautiful sky blue feathers wrapped around a sparkling diamond.

Tears were pouring down my face. I may look like shit, but he didn't care. I knew he'd always love me and take care of me. He's be there when I ranted about my mother and how jacked up she was. He'd be there when I was feeling alone. More importantly, he'd be there to love me.

I smiled down at him and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Yes."

Vaughn stood up quickly and he put the ring on my finger and scooped me up and twirled me around. He planted his lips on me, right as I saw the shop's lights came on and everybody on the island beaming at us.

"Congratulations!" I tried to listen in on what they were saying, but I couldn't hear anything. I didn't hear the islanders praises. My mind was replaying the moment in my head.

I smiled and looked up at Vaughn. I was in his arms and I felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

I wouldn't admit it when I first saw him. If you would've asked me a couple years ago, I would've never thought about it.

But I, Chelsea Ann Smith, have fallen in love with the arrogant cowboy.


	56. Epilogue

**As promised, I'm back! I hope you all have a very very Merry Christmas! **

Epilogue

"Mommy, Alex won't quick bugging me!" I sighed and rubbed my hands over my face.

"Alex, leave your brother alone!" I saw Hunter stick his tongue out at Alex. Alex, in return, fired his breakfast at him. Hunter looked momentarily shocked, but got over it when he fired his oatmeal at his brother.

"Boys, stop or I will tell your father," I said. They ceased their food battle and looked at each other and smiled mischievously. Those boys would be the death of me.

"Mommy, can I go out to play with Rosa?"

"Oh yeah, can we?" I looked at my boys. The ever present Cheshire cat smiles were on their face and I immediately felt sweat start to build along the back of my neck.

"Do you see what you boys are wearing?" They looked down at each other. Alex was wearing his Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle shirt with his batman underwear, while Hunter was wearing the opposite of him, which were some jeans and a T-shirt.

"Mommy, I'm dressed already," Hunter whined. I laughed and wipped the ketchup off his nose. Hunter seemed to realize this and blushed before running towards the bathroom. Alex was licking the oatmeal off his arm, but stopped when he saw his brother run for the bathroom.

"Hunter! No fair, I want to take a shower first!" He ran after his brother and I soon heard the shower turn on.

"Boys will be boys," I heard from my window. I looked to see Mark smiling at me.

"Hey Mark, where's Sabrina?" He jerked his thumb over his shoulder.

"We were making our way over here until Xavier wanted to get his toys from home to show Hunter and Alex, so Sabrina went after him," he said. I nodded and moved to clean the breakfast table.

Mark and Sabrina had gotten married about a couple months after Vaughn and I had. It wasn't really a shock to the townspeople except Regis. He didn't really approve of Mark until Mark decided to show how much of a great son-in-law he'd be. This included cleaning the mansion, helping Regis with his mining company, and overall being their whenever Sabrina needed him. Regis was beyond touched by how Mark showed so much compassion, so he then approved the marriage. It was a little sappy to see Regis get all teary eyes, but Sabrina promised this is how he is usually like. Surprising, because I really did think he was just a heartless, Edward Cullen wannabe.

"What happened here?" Mark exclaimed when he saw breakfast, or what was supposed to be breakfast.

"A massacre and the victors are cheering over their win by taking a nice hot shower, while me the merely mother has to clean up the casualties," I said placing the dishes in the sink. Mark chuckled and took the sponge and whipped off the table and the countertops.

"Thanks for the help," I said. He shook his hand and started washing the dishes.

"Why don't you get changed in your work clothes and then we can get started with the chores?" I snorted and him giving him an 'are-you-serious' look. He smirked and resumed washing the dishes. I turned and suddenly felt a kick in my stomach. I grabbed the countertop and stared at my belly in amazement.

"Whoa, did she just kick? Are you okay? Do I need to call Trent?" Mark's eyes radiated concern and I quickly shook my head and rubbed my belly.

"Nah, Trent said she should be out anytime now and hopefully after today," I said. Today was Vaughn's birthday and the last thing I needed was for the new baby to come popping out like a jack in the box. Don't get me wrong, I am so excited about the arrival of my first daughter, but I really want to spend time with Vaughn tonight because he's been so busy.

"Speaking of Trent, when's the wedding?" I dried the dishes as he handed them to me.

"I think he said something about fall because that is when Ashely's birthday is." Trent was FINALLY getting married. He was always too caught up his priorities as a doctor to look for love. A savior came in the form of a vet for Trent. They actually met at Mark and Sabrina's wedding when he spilled his wine on her dress and they looked in each other's eyes and it was love at first sight. Gag me with a spoon.

"Oh, and I feel sorry for Eliza."

"Why do you say that?"

"Since Gannon has been dating that Helga look alike, Eliza hasn't really been Daddy's little girl." I laughed at that statement. Rachel was a pretty lady, but she was just muscular and big. She was kind but one time, she hugged and I really did see my life flash before my eyes.

"Remember the time she crashed into you?" Mark cringed at the memory.

"Everything happened in slow motion I swear. All that was going through my head was the refrain from "Jesus, Take the Wheel". Chelsea, stop laughing," he said embarrassed. I covered my hand with my mouth to hide my giggles.

"Sorry, it is just so funny!" He grumbled something and shut off the water before walking out the door in the direction of my farm.

"Oh yeah, if you need me for anything yell," he said.

"Yeah, yeah," I said. I could feel his eyes on my back so I turned to look at him.

"Chelsea, I'm serious. Vaughn will stomp on my grave if something were to happen to you or that baby. Do you swear?" I smirked at his statement.

"I try not to because people find it unbecoming of a lady," I said. Mark rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I swear just go and take care of the farm."

"Mommy, Alex keeps hogging the soap." I sighed and rubbed my hands across my brow.

_This was going to be a long day_

_ /_

"Hey Mirabelle?" She poked her head from around the corner. Her newly graying hair shined in the sunshine.

"Yes Chelsea? Do you need anything?" I looked at my fighting twins and smiled sheepishly.

"Well, could you watch the boys for a couple hours? Vaughn is coming home in a few minutes and I have something special planned for him," I said emphasizing the word special. Mirabelle grinned broadly.

"Of course! Julia left Kelly here too!" Mirabelle turned to the shed "Kelly, we have visitors!" A strawberry blonde little girl came bounding out and Hunter immediately stopped fighting and stared at her. It was obvious that Hunter had a crush on Kelly. She resembled her mother in many ways. Blue eyes, high cheek bones, and a bubbly personality; she resembled her father in terms of her pale skin and kind nature.

"Hi Aunty Chelsea!" She gave me a hug and quickly rubbed my belly and stuck her ear to it.  
>When can I meet her?"<p>

"Get in line kid. I am going to meet her first!" I sighed and inwardly cringed as I saw Denny strolling towards us proudly with his son on his shoulders and little (or actually) not so little Rosa tailing behind him. She has acquired her father's curly hair and her multi-colored eyes twinkled with excitement as she saw the other kids.

"Hey guys. Some kind of party going on here?" I saw Pierre and Natalie along with Mark and Sabrina, each with their kids. Natalie had decided to let her hair grow long, which gave her more of a motherly look. Jean had inherited his father's short stature and his strikingly blonde hair. Although, his eyes were the same color of Natalie's, a rich chocolate brown.

"Yes, and you're not welcome since you were not invited!" Mark deflated and everyone laughed.

As I stared at Jean, I immediately thought of Shea. He had taken his leave from the island to go study other animals and search for his parents. I occasionally got messages from his via mail whenever he had to opportunity. The last time I heard from him, he was in Castanet and staying with a man he called "Wizard." He had mentioned that the "Wizard" was rally a wizard and was helping him track down his parents. I almost didn't believe him until Vaughn and I had been on vacation and we met a woman who she called herself "The Witch Princess". She has explained her long battle with the Harvest Goddess and I couldn't help to be amused by this woman.

I saw all of the children immediately huddle around each other and start playing around. I heard a giggle and saw Eliza and Charlie holding hands on their way to the beach. I would've never seen those two together. Eliza seemed to be more into mature guys. Though, when Charlie had hit his growth spurt and started to develop more masculine appeal, I couldn't really blame Eliza. Maybe it was because Eliza actually liked Charlie or maybe it was because he was the only species around her age that had a Y-chromosome.

Love comes in mysterious ways.

/

"All set!" I had managed to squeeze my pregnant body in a nice skirt and a baggy shirt. The room was nicely decorated and soft music was playing. All that was left was the guest of honor.

I turned to get the tablecloth and the doorbell rang. In the setting sun, I saw silver locks blowing in the wind. Giddy, I sped walk to the door and opened it.

"Hey," his voice seriously made me just want to scream. He was simply wearing a dark pair jeans and a white button down. His hat was no longer present, but his cowboy boots still fit snuggly on his feet.

"Hey yourself," I moved close to him and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and walked inside the house.

"Wow, this looks great," he said moving to a chair and pulling it out. I strolled over to it and sat down as he pushed me in.

"Why thank you and happy birthday," I said. He smiled and made his way over to his own chair. We chatted about his work and what happened on the island and what not.

"How were the boys?" I inwardly grimaced. Vaughn seemed to notice and paused mid-sip of his wine.

"Were they bad?"

"I wouldn't say bad. Hunter tried to behave, but Alex would do something and hell would break loose," I said. Vaughn chuckled. The boys would listen to Vaughn no matter what he said.

"Any injuries this time?"

"Alex climbed a tree and fell out. He only had a skinned knee believe it or not."

"Did he go to you?" I shook my head. Now, most kids would come to their parents for any problems or injuries. Not my boys. When they would get hurt, I would immediately launch into "mother bear mode". The boys nicknamed it 'Smother loading".

"Maybe you should try not to turn into a crazed lunatic when something like that does happen," he said. I waved my hand and in the process, accidently knocked my water on the floor. Thankfully, the glass didn't break on impact, but there was a lot of water.

"I'll go get a towel," Vaughn said quickly moving to the cabinet. I grabbed my napkin and moved to sit down on the floor when I felt a very sharp pressure and my legs suddenly became very wet. I gasped and reach under my skirt and widened my eyes.

Oh mother-loving shit

"There is a lot more water than I had expected," I heard Vaughn say as he walked back to the table.

"Vaughn, it's time!" He looked at me confused.

"What?"

I all but snarled, "You're daughter is coming down the mountain!" Vaughn seemed to realize what I meant and dug out his phone and called for Trent.

"Hey Trent, you might want to get down to the farm now. Why?" Vaughn put the phone in my face.

"Trent! If you do not get your ass down here, I'm going to bring my labor self to you and beat you down while giving birth!" Vaughn let out a light chuckle and hung up. He scooped me up and walked to our bedroom.

"You know I love you so much," he said. I looked at him and glared.

"Shut up!"

/

Needless to say, I owed a lot of money to the swear jar. I had totally forgotten what the pain of childbirth was until I had to squeeze out a 5 pound baby girl. Her cries were soft and the look on Vaughn's face was absolute joy. I could hear on the other side of the door Hunter and Alex desperately trying to see their new baby sister.

"Vaughn, she is gorgeous," I said as I marveled at the tiny angel in my arms. Instead of my chocolate hair, she had a tiny tuft of her father's silver hair which curled in an almost comedic way.

"Chelsea, your boys really want to see her," Trent said. I could hear the fear in his voice. He must be still scared of my threats I let out to him as he delivered the baby.

"Let them in," I said. I handed the baby to Vaughn and he took her like she was a prized jewel. Trent opened the door and my two boys came in very quietly with wonder oozing from them.

"Are you okay, mommy?" I smiled at the two and I patted next to me. They climbed in the bed, careful not to touch me. Vaughn was sitting in the rocking chair and was softly humming a song.

"Do you want to meet your new baby sister?" The twins stared at me with absolute certainty in their eyes. Vaughn got up and handed the baby back to me. The boys sat on each side on me and I showed them how to hold their arms. I settled the baby in Alex's arms. The baby must have noticed the change in stature because she let out a soft yawn and opened her eyes.

"Mommy, her eyes! They are like yours!" It was true; her eyes were a beautiful cerulean blue. Alex and the baby seemed to have a stare off until finally she waved her arms and started laughing. The look on Alex's face was complete and utter joy.

"Mommy! Daddy, she likes me! She really likes me! I love her!"

"Wait until she hits her teenage years then you can say that," I heard Vaughn mumble. I laughed and he placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Mommy, what are we going to name her?" Hunter asked curiously. He was now peering down at his little sister in his arms, whom had fallen asleep again. Alex jumped off the bed and struck a pose.

"We should totally name her Laserblasterextreme!" You could have heard a pin drop in the silence of the room. Vaughn was the first to recover and laughed quietly.

"Um, why don't we pick something more subtle?"

"What about Strawberry?" We all stared at Hunter who turned a bright scarlet color. "What I like strawberries?"

"Dude, that was so lame," Alex said smirking.

"At least it was better than Laserblasterextreme!" I took the baby from Hunter and stared at her. She opened her eyes again and smiled. As soon as she smiled, my heart immediately picked up speed when I realized it was the same way Molly used to smile.

"Molly," I said. Vaughn looked at me curiously. "I want to name her Molly." He smiled and kissed me on my temple.

"That is such a sissy name." Alex said "I love it!"

"You have a sissy name, Alexander!" Alex huffed and tackled his brother to the ground. Vaughn immediately tried to break the two apart. Molly seemed to be watching with interest and then she started to cry.

And when she started to cry, whether she liked it or not, she had signed up for a wild ride with our crazy family.


End file.
